Hogwarts 1961: Das verbotene Irrlicht HG edition
by Feelicitas Lefay
Summary: Hogwarts Jahrgang 1961. Freundschaft, Liebe, Hass, Blut, Verrat, Tod und ganz viele Schweinereien überziehen das erste Jahr von Klee, Liam, Charley und Nathaniel. Kein MarySue, keine Rumbtreibernachmache und auch keine
1. Sommerzeit Teil1

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

**Autorin:** Feelicitas Lefay

**Inhalt:** Hogwarts Jahrgang 1961, Neue Schüler beginnen ihr Jahr in Hogwarts. Wiedersehen mit alten Bekannten und ihrer Vergangenheit.

**Anmerkung: **

Dies ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt der besonderen Art.

Diese Geschichte ist nur eine Hälfte dazu und erzählt die sieben Schuljahre aus der Sicht der Huffelpuffs und Gryffindors.

Zusammen mit „A Kiosk Prologue", die mit ihrer Geschichte (Hogwarts 1961: Ravenclaw/ Slytherin) den anderen Teil schildert und deswegen parallel gelesen werden kann und sollte, werden wir hier außerdem, die Vorgeschichten unserer Stories mit ein binden.

Also das wäre ihr „Die unteren Ränge" und mein „Within Hell". Die jetzige Geschichte ist natürlich unabhängig davon zu lesen, doch es schadet nichts, wenn ihr die anderen Geschichten kennen würdet, oder euch entschließt sie auch noch zu lesen.

Wem das bei meiner Geschichte zu lang ist, der kann auch mit der Fortsetzung „The Darkness arounding us" anfangen. Im ersten Chapter gibt es dort eine kurze Inhaltsangabe mit der man eigentlich alles erklärt bekommt.

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Nathaniel Deepwood (zukünftiger Hogwartsschüler)

Allen Deepwood (Sein Vater)

Elaine Bradshaw (Kindermädchen)

1.1 Sommerzeit

Der Sommer am Meer war in diesem Jahr sehr kühl und Nathaniel Deepwood langweilte sich zu Tode. Sein Vater hatte ihm schon vor Wochen versprochen, dass sie im Sommer von Plymouth weg wollten und irgendwo Urlaub machen würden. Doch bis jetzt war daraus nichts geworden. Nathaniel wusste ja, dass sein Vater im Zaubereiministerium schwer beschäftigt war und dass er noch nie sehr viel Muße gehabt hatte, sich wirklich um seinen Sohn zu kümmern. Seit Nathaniels Mutter vor mittlerweile schon 4 Jahren von ihnen gegangen und gestorben war, hatte Nathaniel seinen Vater nicht ein Wochenende mal für sich gehabt, immer kam eine Nachricht von der Arbeit und dann ließ sein Vater alles stehen und liegen und verschwand durch den Kamin. Nathaniel hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, mit seinem Vater etwas zu unternehmen oder spielen zu wollen, denn es würde sowieso nichts werden.

Nathaniel saß am Fenster und blickte hinaus in die Dämmerung und auf das düstere Meer in der Ferne. Er hörte nicht wie Ms. Bradshaw, sein ziemlich junges Kindermädchen, hinter ihn trat und ihn ansprach. Sie musste ihn erst anstupsen, ehe er reagierte. „Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken Nate.", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll und er schaute sie missbilligend an. Ms. Bradshaw nannte ihn immer Nate und das hasste er. Vor allem wie sie es immer aussprach. So lang gezogen und geleiert. Sie war kein ausgebildetes Kindermädchen sondern stammte aus dem Norden und war mit ihrem Freund, der hier in Plymouth studierte, hergezogen. Sie war ein Squib und ihr Freund ein Muggel, der nichts davon wusste.

Sein Vater, Allen Deepwood, hatte wohl Mitleid mit ihr gehabt, als er sie vor drei Wochen als Ersatz für die schwangere Mrs. Morley einstellte. Eigentlich wollte er so kurz vor Nathaniels Schulbeginn in Hogwarts kein neues Kindermädchen einstellen, aber es war ja kein Wunder dass er es dennoch tat. Schließlich wusste Nathaniel, dass sein Vater wohl schon geahnt hatte, dass es wieder nichts mit seinem Urlaub werden würde.

Mittlerweile hatten sie bereits den 15. August, der Brief von Hogwarts lag schon lange neben seinem Bett auf dem Schreibtisch und das Antwortschreiben hatten sie seit Wochen weggeschickt. Nathaniel hatte den Brief so oft durchgelesen, das er ihn schon fast auswendig kannte.

HOGWARTS SCHULE für HEXEREI und ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Armando Dippet

(Orden des Merlin, zweiter Klasse, Großz., Herxenms. , hohes Tier,

Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer)

Sehr geehrter Mr. Deepwood,

wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am ersten September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Albus Dumbledore_

Stellvertretender Schulleiter

Und nun sehnte er den 1. September herbei, den Tag, an dem er in den Hogwartsexpress steigen und von zu Hause weggehen würde. Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich anstrengend werden würde wieder eine Schule zu besuchen, so konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass es schrecklicher sein würde als der Unterricht bei seinem Privatlehrer Mr. Dawson. Dieser war zwar nicht sehr geeignet Kindern magischer Familien schreiben, rechnen und lesen beizubringen, aber der Sohn eines alten Bekannten von Allen Deepwood und musste schon deshalb bei seiner Bewerbung berücksichtigt werden. Zum Glück hatte sein Vater ihn schon vor Wochen entlassen. Aber nachdem er bisher erst eineinhalb Jahre in der magischen Grundschule verbracht hatte, um dann, aufgrund des Todes seiner Mutter, daheim besser aufgehoben zu sein, bedeutete es für ihn schon eine große Umstellung.

Vielleicht würde er sogar Freunde finden. Sein Vater erzählte oft von seiner eigenen schönen Zeit in Hogwarts und den vielen Freunden, die er dort gefunden hatte, nur um ihn zu beruhigen wenn Nathaniel wieder mal seine Ängste äußerte

Ms. Bradshaw sagte wieder etwas und er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Du wartest wieder darauf, das dein Vater nach Hause kommt, oder?" Nathaniel drehte sich zu ihr um und nickte. „Ja, warum?" In Ms. Bradshaws Augen sah er, dass sie etwas verheimlichte. Eigentlich hätte sie jetzt bald Feierabend und sie wusste schon, weshalb sie nicht gerne Überstunden bei ihm machte.

„Es kam gerade eine Nachricht. Es ist ihm noch etwas dazwischen gekommen und du sollst schon mal alleine essen. Er wird es wohl nicht vor 11 Uhr nach Hause schaffen."

Nathaniel spürte deutliche Enttäuschung in sich und Ms. Bradshaw kam näher und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Fensterbank. „Ich weiß, dass du traurig bist weil dein Vater nicht soviel Zeit hat wie du möchtest, aber er liebt dich sehr Nate, das solltest du nicht vergessen. Außerdem bin ich doch da. Also, anstatt jetzt den ganzen Abend weiter vor dem Fenster zu verbringen, könnten wir doch etwas zusammen machen und wenn die Hauselfe es endlich geschafft hat das Essen fertig zu bekommen, essen wir und ich bleibe dann noch solange hier bis er wiederkommt."

Nathaniel betrachtete sie stumm. Ms. Bradshaw hatte zwar einige nervige Angewohnheiten und war ziemlich einfallslos wenn es um seine Beschäftigung ging, doch sie konnte echt nett sein. „Sie wollen doch bestimmt nach Hause zu ihrem Freund. Weirdy ist doch hier, die passt schon auf mich auf." Doch Ms. Bradshaw schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es junger Mann. Ich will es nicht diejenige sein, die deinem Vater erklären muss, warum sein Sohn sich in so einer dunklen Nacht ganz alleine mit einer Elfe im Haus befindet. Ich kenne schließlich die Regeln meines Arbeitsvertrages." Sie lächelte und Nathaniel zwang sich ebenfalls dazu. „Außerdem habe ich in zwei Wochen, wenn du nach Hogwarts gehst, noch genug Zeit für Timothy übrig. Na komm schon runter, ich glaube wir können noch etwas Zauberstein spielen ehe Weirdy uns ruft." Nathaniel stieg von der Fensterbank und folgte Ms. Bradshaw nach unten.

Später beim Abendbrot, als Weirdy gerade dazu überging den Hauptgang aufzutragen, hörte man Schritte aus der Eingangshalle kommen und Allen Deepwood betrat das Esszimmer. „Guten Abend alle zusammen.", ertönte seine Stimme und er ließ sich von der eilig herbeistürzenden Weirdy seinen Umhang abnehmen, damit sie ihn wegtrug. „Ah, Elaine, schön das sie noch bei dem Jungen geblieben sind. Wollen sie nicht noch mitessen wenn wir schonmal dabei sind?" Doch Ms. Bradshaw, die bis jetzt seelenruhig ausgeharrt hatte, sprang sogleich auf, schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich zum gehen. „Das ist sehr nett von ihnen, Mr. Deepwood, doch Timothy wartet schon seit zwei Stunden auf mich. Sie sehen also, ich bin in Eile." Und damit rauschte sie an ihm vorbei in die Eingangshalle. Nathaniel, der bis auf weiteres nicht beachtet wurde, löffelte weiter an seinem Püree und spitzte die Ohren. „Es tut mir leid, das es ihnen Umstände gemacht hat Elaine, aber es ließ sich nicht vermeiden.", hörte er seinen Vater versöhnend sagen. „Sparen sie sich ihre Entschuldigungen Mr. Deepwood, dafür bezahlen sie mich schließlich extra.", erwiderte Ms. Bradshaw giftig. „Weirdy wo ist mein Mantel?"

„Aber", unterbrach sie Mr. Deepwood. „Nein, das ist schon okay, es wäre nur toll, wenn ich wenigstens an einem Tag in der Woche pünktlich nach Hause käme. Und noch viel besser wäre es für den armen Jungen, wenn sie endlich mal selbst wieder etwas mit ihm unternehmen würden." Dann hörte man die fiepsige Stimme von Weirdy und daraufhin ein lautes Türknallen.

Stille trat ein und wenige Sekunden später betrat Nathaniels Vater wieder das Esszimmer. Er sah noch müder aus als sonst und blickte seinen Sohn entschuldigend an. „Und was hast du dazu zu sagen, Nathan?", fragte er leise. „Schön das du da bist. Es gibt heute Bananenpudding. Den hättest du beinahe verpasst.", erwiderte Nathaniel ziemlich unbekümmert.

Einen Moment starrte ihn sein Vater wortlos an, dann kam er näher, strich Nathaniel kurz über seine braunen Haare und setzte sich an den Tisch. Weirdy eilte sofort herbei und richtete ein weiteres Gedeck für ihren Herren. „Dich muss man einfach lieben". Nathaniel blieb stumm und blickte nur aus den Augenwinkeln zu seinem Vater auf. „Danke Weirdy. Hol schon mal den Pudding für Nathan. Ich glaube, bis ich beim Nachtisch angelangt bin kann er nicht mehr warten." Weirdy knickste, „Ja, Sir.", und huschte in Richtung Küche davon. „Und was hast du heute alles gemacht, mein Sohn?", fragte Allen leise.

„Oh, ich war heute morgen im Dorf. Dort bei den Muggeln neben dem Bäcker, ich glaube sie heißen Miller, ist eingebrochen worden. Man geht davon aus, dass es schon wieder diese randalierende Gang war." Sein Vater hörte ihm aufmerksam zu während er aß. „Die von denen du mir erzählt hast, die letztens diesen Hund..." Nathaniel nickte eifrig. „Ja, genau die. Aber die Muggelpolizei will davon nichts hören. Die haben Mrs. Miller fast ausgelacht, weil der Sohn vom Polizeichef doch so gut mit einem von denen befreundet ist und dadurch seinem Vater gegenüber alles verharmlosen kann." „War Elaine dabei?" Nathaniel nickte und wollte gerade fortfahren, doch sein Vater schaute ihn ernst an. „Ach Nathan, ich glaube Elaine hatte recht, du wirst noch mal in Schwierigkeiten kommen wenn du dich mit denen anlegst. Halt dich bloß von den Muggeln fern." „Ja Vater.", sagte Nathaniel mit gesenkter Stimme und löffelte in seinem Bananenpudding, den Weirdy gerade aufgetragen hatte. Wenn sein Vater wüsste was diese Jugendlichen nicht schon alles mit den Kindern der Umgebung getan hatten, hätte er bestimmt dafür gesorgt, dass Nathaniel schon vor Monaten nicht mehr alleine das Haus hätte verlassen können. Er hatte also über diese Dinge immer geschwiegen, um nicht außer der häufigen Einsamkeit die er erdulden musste auch noch im Haus eingesperrt zu werden. Dabei kam es ihm feige vor zu schweigen, denn das mit dem Hund war wirklich kaum der Rede wert gewesen, wenn man bedachte, was sie sonst noch so alles taten.

„Vater?" fragte er nach einer Weile „Ja Nathan." „Was hast du heute gemacht?" fragte er schüchtern und war schlagartig erleichtert, als sein Vater zu lächeln anfing. „Oh, heute war ein anstrengender und langer Tag. Es würde dich nur ermüden wenn ich alles erzähle. Aber eines wird dich sicherlich interessieren. Du kennst doch die Rathburns, oder? Du bist doch damals mit Ulysses Rathburn zur Schule gegangen, nicht?" Nathaniel dachte kurz zurück und erinnerte sich an den etwas pummeligen, zu klein geratenen Jungen mit dem er damals die ersten 1 ½ Grundschuljahre geteilt hatte. „Ja, ich erinnere mich.", sagte er langsam. Er wusste was jetzt kam. Sein Vater würde ihm wieder vorschlagen, dass er ja mal bei Ulysses vorbeischauen könnte, damit er jemanden zum spielen hätte.

Doch Nathaniel war bisher nur selten auf die Idee gekommen, sich seine Zeit mit Ulysses zu vertreiben. Meistens war es nur wenn sie sich mal im Dorf trafen und Nathaniel vor Langeweile keinen Ausweg gefunden hatte und nicht alleine mit seinen magischen Murmeln spielen wollte. Dann wechselte er halt ein paar Worte mit dem Gleichaltrigen. Bisher hatte es Nathaniel jedoch noch nicht geschafft sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Er war ein wenig komisch und immer wenn er beim Murmeln verlor schnappte er ein wenig ein. Aber manchmal war er immerhin besser als gar keiner und er verstand genauso gut wie er selbst, dass in ihrer Anwesendheit nun mal komische Dinge passieren konnten und man deswegen nicht vor Angst weglaufen musste, so wie die Muggelkinder das immer taten. Deswegen hatte Nathaniel auch keine Muggelfreunde. Sie hatten einfach Angst vor ihm.

„Also", fuhr sein Vater fort. „Die Rathburns haben heute Zuwachs bekommen." Nathaniel ließ einen verdutzten Laut vernehmen. „Mrs. Rathburn hat ein Baby bekommen? Ulysses hat gar nichts davon erzählt." „Nein, nein mein Lieber. Sie haben zwei Pflegekinder aufgenommen. Zwillinge soweit ich weiß. Ich musste sie heute abholen und zu den Rathburns bringen, deswegen komme ich auch so spät." Nathaniel wurde neugierig. „Warum denn, sind ihre Eltern tot? Wo kommen sie denn her?" Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das darf ich dir nicht sagen. Aber wie wäre es wenn du in den nächsten Tagen mal bei ihnen vorbeischaust und Guten Tag sagst? Ihr werdet doch sowieso bald nach Hogwarts kommen. Da wäre es doch nett wenn man sich schon etwas kennt. Ach, wie hießen die doch gleich? Elsa und Erwin Norcross? Nein, das war es nicht. Hm, aber egal, irgendwas mit E war es auf jeden Fall, du wirst sie ja noch fragen können. Wer weiß, vielleicht werdet ihr noch Freunde."

Nathaniel schaute seinen Vater mit dem selben Blick an, den er ihm schon seit Jahren bei dem Thema „Freundschaft mit anderen Magierkindern" schenkte. „Vater..." Doch dieser schien keine Lust auf eine Diskussion zu haben. „Übrigens hat Ulysses Mutter mir den schrecklichsten Kuchen serviert den man sich denken kann. Aber falls sie dir bei deinem Besuch für mich ein Rezept mitgeben will, dann sei bitte nicht unhöflich und nimm es einfach an. Sie kann ja nichts dafür, dass ihr Geschmack so gewöhnungsbedürftig ist, nicht wahr? Ah, ich sehe du bist fertig. Dann ab ins Bett junger Mann, es ist schon spät." Nathaniel ließ ein leises Stöhnen hören, stand aber gehorsam auf und wünschte seinem Vater eine gute Nacht. Dieser wuschelte ihm noch mal durchs Haar „ Meine Güte, du wirst auch täglich größer Junge. Na dann schlaf gut, Nathan." Nathaniel stand schon fast im Flur, da fiel ihm noch etwas ein, was er dringend fragen wollte, denn am morgigen Tag würde er seinen Vater auch erst frühestens wieder am Abend sehen, sofern er überhaupt vor der Schlafenszeit heimkam.

„Vater." Dieser wandte sich von seinem Pudding ab. „Wann können wir mal in die Winkelgasse fahren?" Hoffnung lag in seinem Blick, Hoffnung, dass sein Vater nicht sagen würde, dass er ihn mit Ms. Bradshaw schicken wolle. „Übernächste Woche Freitag habe ich etwas früher Schluss, dann werden wir dir deine Sachen schon noch besorgen." Nathaniel schluckte erfreut. „Ganz sicher?" Auf jeden Fall versprochen, Nathan. Da müsste schon das Zaubereiministerium von Riesen gestürzt werden, ehe ich darauf verzichte mit meinem Sohn seine Sachen für das erste Jahr in Hogwarts zu kaufen." „Darf ich mir auch ein Tier anschaffen?" Nathaniel trat wieder näher. „Aber sicher doch, das gehört schließlich dazu.", erwiderte sein Vater freundlich. „Egal was es ist, oder muss es eine Katze, Eule oder Kröte sein?" „Was du willst, aber jetzt mach das du ins Bett kommst." Nathaniel sprühte vor Freude und hüpfte zurück zu seinem Vater, schlang die Arme um ihn und sagte „Ich freu mich schon drauf." „Ich auch. Ich hab dich Lieb Nathaniel."

Sein Sohn löste sich von ihm. „Geh schlafen.", ermunterte ihn Allen noch mal, doch Nathaniel machte keine Anstalten. „Mir fällt gerade auf, dass Ms. Bradshaw vergessen hat zu sagen, dass sie einen Doxy in der Wäschekammer gefunden hat. Sie meinte da wären noch mehr." Allen legte seinen Kopf kurz gegen die Brust seines Sohnes, dann schaute er wieder auf. „Tja, dann werde ich wohl ,nachdem du endlich schlafen gegangen bist, meinen Pudding aufessen und mich den Doxis widmen müssen, bevor Elaine noch die Kündigung einreicht weil unser Haushalt so verwahrlost ist." Allen ließ sich noch einen Kuss auf die Wange geben und schaute dann, wie sein Sohn in sein Zimmer verschwand und blieb alleine zurück.

Stille trat ein, die nur durch das leise Ticken der Standuhr durchbrochen wurde. Allen gähnte sehr intensiv bevor er mit einem leisen Seufzer aufstand und Weirdy, die an seine Seite eilte, noch ein paar Anweisungen für den nächsten Tag gab. Dann machte er sich auf zur Wäschekammer, um die Doxies noch loszuwerden, bevor er selbst schlafen gehen würde. Er würde jedoch noch lange nicht ins Bett kommen, dabei würde es morgen wieder ein sehr harter Tag werden.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Sommerzeit Teil2

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee und Charley Greene (Zwillinge, zukünftige Hogwartsschüler)

Hugo und Florencia Greene (Die Eltern)

Liam Evonshare (zukünftiger Hogwartsschüler)

Anna Evonshare (seine Mutter)

**1.2 Sommerzeit**

„Mum?" Ein lauter Ausruf eines Mädchens durchfuhr die beschauliche Stille der Greenalley Nr. 3. „Wo bist du?" Eine leise Stimme antwortete ihr aus der Ferne und Klee Greene spurtete die Treppe hinunter. Dabei flogen ihre langen blonden Haare durch die Luft und rissen ein paar Spinnweben mit sich.

„Pfui!" Mit einigem Ekel riss sich Klee das Zeug aus den Haaren und fragte dann. „Mum? Hast du irgendwo Nerie gesehen?"

Florencia Greene, ihre Mutter, kam ihr aus der Küche entgegen und betrachtete sie verwundert. „So früh schon auf meine Liebe?"

„Aber Mum, es sind doch Ferien, warum sollte ich da lange schlafen? Also hast du Nerie gesehen?" Leicht besorgt musterte Klee ihre Mutter. Diese trat nun näher und zog ihrer Tochter die Spinnweben aus der Hand. „Lass mich mal machen Liebes, die kann man nochmal gebrauchen."

„Mum bitte." Klee wurde leicht quengelig „Ja, wenn ich es recht bedenke, dann war sie wohl eben im Garten als ich die Rosen gegossen habe. Ich dachte ja erst, dass wir uns einen Gnom zugezogen hätten, aber... Klee, wohin läuft du?" Doch Klee war schon in Richtung Garten verschwunden und Mrs. Greene zuckte mit den Schultern und ging wieder in die Küche, um sich den Kräutern auf ihrer Fensterbank zu widmen und das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Wenig später kam ihr Sohn Charley noch sehr verschlafen und im Pyjama in die Küche und tapste zu einem Stuhl am Tisch. „Morgen Mum." Mrs. Greene drehte sich um und lächelte. „Nanu, auch schon so früh wach?"

Charley gähnte verhalten. „Ist das denn ein Wunder, wenn meine liebe Schwester durch den ganzen Garten schreit, weil ihr Viech wieder mal ausgebüxt ist? Quittengelee.", fügte er hinzu und seine Mutter ließ das Glas mit Heidelbeermarmelade wieder sinken und stellte den Gelee auf den Tisch. „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, das Nerie kein Vieh ist?", tadelte sie leise, gerade als Klee mit einem kleinen braunen Tier auf dem Arm in die Küche kam. „Das kann er sich nicht merken, Mum. Für so was reicht sein Hirn nicht aus, also schimpf nicht mit ihm."

„Klee!", ermahnte ihre Mutter sie, dann fügte sie hinzu. „Und wo war sie?" Klee wurde plötzlich kleinlaut. „Ähm..." Mrs. Greene witterte ein Unglück. „ Was heißt Ähm...?", fragte sie unheilverkündend und Klee zuckte bei ihrem Blick ein wenig zusammen. „Das heißt... das heißt das Nerie, in deinem Gurkenfeld gewütet hat." Mrs. Greene ließ etwas höchst unflätiges verlauten und stürzte aus der Küche um den Schaden zu begutachten.

Charley grinste. „Guck nicht so blöd, du Ochse.", fauchte ihn seine Zwillingsschwester an. „ Bist du sicher das Nerie mal ein Otter werden will wenn sie groß ist? Ich glaube, diese Viecher fressen normalerweise keine Gurken." Das brachte ihm einen schmerzhaften Seitenhieb ein und er rieb sich noch immer die Rippen als ihr Vater in Begleitung ihrer Mutter in die Küche trat. „Beruhige dich doch Florencia, meine Liebe." Er hatte einen Arm um ihren Körper gelegt und tätschelte sie nun tröstend. Klee versteckte Nerie unter dem Tisch und schaute schuldbewusst zu den Beiden hin. „Aber, alles ist kaputt, die Hälfte der Pflanzenwurzeln wurde durchnagt und fast alle Gurken hat sie angefressen." Mrs. Greene standen fast die Tränen in den Augen. „Aber das ist doch nicht so schlimm, du hast dich doch schon seit Wochen beschwert, das deine Milchsterne wegen der Gurken zuwenig Licht bekommen. Jetzt wo sie mehr Platz haben, wachsen sie bestimmt besser. Und was die Gurken angeht, davon haben wir in den letzten Wochen schon zuviel gegessen und du hast außerdem bereits jede Menge eingemacht. Sei nicht traurig Liebling, die Kleine kann doch nichts dafür."

Florencia nickte tapfer und schaute auf ihre Füße. Nerie knabberte gerade an ihren Zehen. Sie beugte sich runter und hob das kleine Tierchen auf. „Ja, du kannst nichts dafür, du bist ja noch ein Baby." Sie knuddelte kurz mit dem Otterweibchen und setzte es dann neben Klee auf einen Stuhl. „Klee, versprich mir bitte das du etwas besser auf sie achtest. Es ist nicht gut, wenn sie Gurken ist." Klee nickte versöhnlich und erwiderte das kurze Lächeln ihrer Mutter. Auch wenn Florencia Greene genauso wie ihr Mann eine Affinität zu Nutz und Zierpflanzen hatte, waren ihr ihre Kinder noch wichtiger.

Klee streichelte Nerie und dachte dabei daran zurück, wie sie das kleine Otterjunge vor eineinhalb Monaten beim Spielen am nahe gelegenen Fluss gefunden hatte. Es war von seiner Mutter verlassen worden, nicht größer als Klees Hände und zitterte unaufhörlich. Klee hatte es daraufhin mitgenommen und obwohl es so aussah, als ob das Otterjunge nicht lange überleben würde, durfte sie es behalten und aufpäppeln. Aber Nerie war nicht gestorben. Sie hatte sich stattdessen unheimlich entwickelt und schien gar nicht zu wissen, dass sie ein Otter war. Stattdessen schlich sie auf ihren kleinen Schwimmfüsschen munter durchs Haus und verhielt sich eher wie eine Katze. Na ja, wie eine Katze die nun auch noch viel ieber Gurken vertilgte als Fische, Frösche und Mäuse.

„Dad, wann wollten wir eigentlich in die Winkelgasse fahren?", fragte Charley mit vollem Mund. „Wie wäre es mit morgen, am Freitag? Heute muss ich noch ein Paar fleischfressende Schneckenschutze verteilen. Nerie tut uns ja leider nicht den Gefallen die Pflanzungen davon zu befreien."

„Kommst du dann auch mit Mum?", fragte Klee hoffnungsvoll, denn sie wusste, dass ihre Mum viel besser geeignet war mit ihr Schulumhänge zu kaufen als ihr Dad. Florencia Greene verstand sofort. „Oh, natürlich komme ich mit, ich glaube unsere Tomaten können auch noch bis übermorgen warten, ohne zu platzen." Nachdem das geklärt war, wandten sich alle entgültig dem Frühstück zu.

Liam Evonshare knallte genervt die Türe des Kinderzimmers hinter sich zu und ließ das Gekreische der sich unten streitenden Kleinkinder hinter sich. Warum musste es solche Tage geben? Es war Mitte Juli des Jahres 1961 und die Sonne schien heiß am Horizont. Wie gerne würde er jetzt draußen mit seinen Schulfreunden spielen und Spaß haben, doch das konnte er vergessen. Obwohl es langsam auf das Ende des vierten Schuljahres auf der St. Johns Elementaryschool zuging, dachten die Lehrer nicht daran es auch mal etwas ruhiger anzugehen. Eher im Gegenteil hatten sie sich wohl gemeinsam verschworen, gerade an diesen heißen Tagen besonders viel aufzugeben. Und ausgerechnet heute, wo er auch noch die von ihm nicht auswendig gelernte Ballade über irgend so eine Brücke die eingestürzt war zur Strafe dreimal abschreiben sollte und endlich lernen musste, um sie dann am morgigen Tage alleine vor der Klasse vortragen zu „dürfen", mussten seine Geschwister Nancy, Jack und Ewan sowie die anderen vier Tageskinder so laut sein.

Als Erstes wollte er sich an den Schreibtisch begeben, um diesen von der Wickelablage zu befreien, die seine Mutter dort liegengelassen hatte. Doch bevor er die dort vergessene Windel entsorgen konnte, hörte er plötzlich von unten einen Schrei, der nicht nach den Kindern klang. Er ging schweren Herzens zur Türe und rief den Gang entlang.

„Mama, hast du mich gerufen?" Von unten hörte man ein nervtötendes Kreischen der Jüngsten im Bunde und seine Mutter antwortete durch dieses Kreischen kaum hörbar. „Nein, ich meinte Nancy, sie hat sich die Windel ausgezogen und isst sie gerade... Nein, Mara du darfst nicht auf die Wand malen, hör auf! Ich habe Nein gesagt!" Dann ging die Stimme von Anna Evonshare entgültig im aufkommenden Geheul der kleinen Mara unter. Liam schloss die Türe hinter sich,ging zu seiner Schultasche und packte seine Sachen auf das Bet, auf dem er in letzter Zeit sehr häufig seine Arbeiten machte.

Nach zehn Minuten betrat seine Mutter das Zimmer. Sie zog die ziemlich unwillige und meckernde, jedoch mittlerweile wieder saubere, zweieinhalbjährige Nancy hinter sich her und trug in der anderen Hand die Windel. Plötzlich begann es im kleinen Zimmer zu müffeln. „Entschuldige Liam, das wir dich stören müssen.", sagte seine Mutter mit Blick auf die ausgebreiteten Bücher und Hefte. „Ich habe sie gerade gebadet und wir brauchen nur eine frische Windel." Sie wuchtete das nackte Kind auf den für sie viel zu kleinen Wickelbezug. Liam wandte seinen Blick ab und rätselte weiter an seinen Malaufgaben herum, die er für Mathe machen musste.

„Was machst du da gerade?" fragte seine Mutter interessiert. „Mathe. Mama weißt du zufällig was 13 mal 17 ergibt?"

„Das macht 221.", erwiderte seine Mutter wie aus der Pistole geschossen und Liam schrieb es schnell auf. „Ich weiß gar nicht warum du nicht so gut rechnen kannst? Bis zur 10. Klasse war das mein liebstes Fach. Na ja, du kommst wohl eher nach deinem Vater, der kann auch nicht rechnen.", sagte sie beiläufig, während sie Nancy vom Tisch hob und sie in ihr Zimmer schickte um sich alleine anzuziehen. Sie öffnete das kleine Fenster und wandte sich wieder um

„Brauchst du noch lange mein Herz?" Liam nickte. „Mara hat die ganze Wohnzimmerwand mit Stiften bemalt. Wenn du vielleicht etwas Zeit finden könntest das wegzuwischen. Ich weiß, dass ich auch John fragen könnte. Das wäre für ihn ganz einfach mit einem Wutschen erledigt, doch er hat soviel zu tun und kommt heute erst spät nach Hause. Ich will nicht, dass die Eltern es mitbekommen, wenn die Kinder abgeholt werden. Die denken dann sicher..." doch weiter kam Mrs. Evonshare nicht, denn von unten hörte man ein wütendes aufheulen und sie stürzte aus dem Zimmer. Man hörte nur noch wie sie rief. „Nancy du kannst den Pullover nicht als Hose anziehen, komm her ich mach das."

Liam stand auf und schloss die Türe wieder, ziemlich unsanft.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam etwas Ruhe in das Haus und Liam wusste, dass die Rasselbande gerade ihren Mittagsbrei vorgesetzt bekam. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und er musste mit seinen Sachen nach unten gehen, da die beiden Kinderzimmer für den Mittagschlaf genutzt wurden. Er seufzte kurz weil er sich immer noch nicht merken konnte, was mit der Brücke los war und außerdem die Ballade erst zum zweiten Mal abschrieb. Missmutig schnappte er seine Sachen und begab sich nach unten.

Seine Mutter kam ihm mit den sieben Kindern schon entgegen. „Vom Möhrenbrei ist noch was übrig, nimm dir wenn du Hunger hast." Liam nickte, hatte aber nicht vor sich daran zu vergreifen.

Kurz bevor er mit abschreiben fertig war kam seine Mutter wieder. „Ich war noch im Garten. Ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen, die Post zu holen. Sie sortierte die Briefe und Liam versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. „Komisch.", erklang die leise Stimme seiner Mutter. Er gab es endgültig auf und legte den Stift zur Seite. „Was ist denn?", wollte er neugierig wissen. „Hier ein Brief für dich.", sagte sie leise und er sah, dass sie blass geworden war und irgendwie zögerte als sie ihm den Brief gab. Liam schaute auf den Absender.

„Hogwarts? Mama, der ist von Hogwarts." Seine Mutter blickte ihn an. „Ja, ich weiß.", sagte sie nur leise. Liam stutzte. „ Warum bist du traurig?", fragte er. „Ich bin nicht traurig Liam. Ich hätte nur nicht so plötzlich damit gerechnet. Dein Vater sagt..." Liam verstand. „ Vater sagt, dass ich keine magischen Fähigkeiten hätte. Ganz im Gegensatz zum Rest der Familie, richtig?" Seine Mutter wich seinem Blick aus und holte einen Lappen um die verspritzten Möhren wegzuwischen. „Du weißt doch wie er ist. Außerdem bin ich eine Muggel. Es ist also rein natürlich, wenn nicht jeder von euch seine Fähigkeiten erbt." Nach einer Weile schaute sie ihn wieder an und fügte hinzu.

„Ich wusste immer, dass du besondere Gaben hast. Doch wir sehen uns ja auch jeden Tag und deswegen fallen mir all diese Kleinigkeiten auf, bei denen es magisch zugeht. Doch John sieht uns ja kaum. Er muss nun mal oft vereisen. Schließlich arbeitet er im magischen Außenhandel. Du darfst es ihm nicht übel nehmen, wenn er keinen guten Überblick hat. Es ist nun mal so, dass bisher keines meiner Kinder im Zorn Teller durch die Luft fliegen ließ oder sonst wie auffällig wäre."

„Aber du willst nicht das ich gehe?" Sie stand auf und kam zu ihm, nahm ihn in die Arme und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Du wirst mir einfach sehr fehlen, wenn ich hier mit den Kleinen alleine bin." Dann löste sie sich wieder und ging das Tuch auswaschen.

„Außerdem weiß ich zufällig, dass die Schule sehr hohe Kosten mit sich bringt. Ein wenig davon, wie z.B. die Schulgebühren, können wir aus dem was deine Großmutter uns hinterlassen hat aufbringen. Dazu kommen aber noch all die Sachen die du brauchst. Ich weiß noch wie du vor sieben Jahren den Zauberstab deines Vaters zerbrochen hast und er einen neuen brauchte, das war gar nicht so günstig. Aber vergiss was ich sage, natürlich gehst du nach Hogwarts. Wir schaffen das schon. Und ich sollte mit dir über so was gar nicht reden. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Doch Liam machte sich Sorgen. Er wusste, dass sie kein Geld hatten und er war immer noch traurig, dass er bei seinem letzten Geburtstag nur eine neue Hose bekommen hatte und nicht die magischen Murmeln, die er haben wollte.

„Meinst du Vater hätte etwas dagegen?" Sie lachte kurz bitter auf. „Der? Sicher nicht. Ich garantiere dir, du wirst sein Lieblingssohn werden. Endlich hat er jemanden, mit dem er seine Welt teilen kann. Mich nimmt er ja seit Jahren nicht mehr mit, wenn er etwas unternehmen will. Früher mal war das anders. Da nahm er mich mit in die Winkelgasse und wir waren sogar einmal bei einem Quidditschspiel. Doch seit deine drei Geschwister da sind verbringt er lieber seine Zeit alleine oder auf der Arbeit. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob das wirklich daran liegt, dass er Geld verdienen muss, oder weil ihm eingefallen ist, dass eine Muggelfrau ihm nicht alles geben kann was er gerne hätte."

Sie schwieg kurz und Liam wollte sich wieder der Ballade zuwenden. „ Ich werde ihm sagen, dass er am Samstag mit dir deine Sachen besorgen soll." Ein entsetzter Blick ihres Kindes traf sie. „Liam, er wird froh sein. Wirklich! Und ich kann nicht mit dir dorthin gehen, selbst wenn ich jemanden für die Kleinen hätte. Ich würde dort nicht hinpassen." Dann schaute sie zum Fenster hinaus. „Liam leg deine Sachen weg und geh raus spielen. Der Tag ist zu schön, um ihn hier drin zu verplempern."

„Aber mein Gedicht." Sie schaute ihn aufmunternd an. „Ich kenne dich doch, wenn du es bis jetzt noch nicht kannst wirst du es morgen immer noch nicht können. Außerdem ist es doch jetzt egal was auf dem Zeugnis steht. Du wirst es in deinem weiteren Leben nie wieder brauchen. Du bist zu besserem bestimmt. Sag deiner Lehrerin, dass du nach dem Sommer auf ein Eliteinternat gehst. Sie wird sich dann schwarz ärgern, dass sie es trotz aller Mühen nicht geschafft hat dich auf die Sonderschule zu bringen und dir damit dein Leben zu zerstören. Es sind nur noch drei Tage bis zu den Ferien. Die wird sie wohl noch mit dir aushalten müssen. Ich garantiere dir, so nett wie jetzt, war sie in den vergangenen Jahren nie."

Liam lachte und packte sein Zeug zusammen. „Gibst du mir das auch schriftlich?"

„Nein, das lasse ich lieber deinen Vater machen. Der hat da einen besseren Formulierungsstil. Jetzt geh schon spielen, ich glaube, dort draußen steht schon Alistor Benson. Der wird wohl auch keine Hausaufgaben gemacht haben, der Arme." Also ging Liam spielen und seine Mutter fing an zu spülen. Dabei überlegte sie, wie sie ihrem Mann John mitteilen konnte, dass sein Sohn bald nach Hogwarts gehen würde, obwohl er nie wahrhaben wollte, dass Liam ein Zauberer war.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Vergesst nicht das erste Kapitel des anderen Teils zu lesen, wenn ihr noch nicht habt.


	3. In der Winkelgasse

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Nathaniel Deepwood (zukünftiger Hogwartsschüler)

Allen Deepwood (Sein Vater)

Elaine Bradshaw (Kindermädchen)

Klee und Charley Greene (Zwillinge, zukünftige Hogwartsschüler)

Hugo und Florencia Greene (Die Eltern)

**2. In der Winkelgasse**

Am Freitag, den 26. August, fand in vielen Zaubererfamilien deren Nachwuchs bald nach Hogwarts gehen sollte der dringend notwenige Besuch in der Winkelgasse statt. Nathaniel freute sich schon den ganzen Morgen darauf. Als sein Vater jedoch am Mittag von der Arbeit kam musste er feststellen, das seine Wünsche doch nicht ganz in Erfüllung gegangen waren. Allen Deepwood musste wahrscheinlich wegen irgendeiner Krise, die sich im Ministerium anbahnte am Nachmittag noch mal zur Arbeit. Damit Nathaniel nicht plötzlich alleine in der Winkelgasse stand, hatte Allen entschieden das Ms. Bradshaw sie begleitete. Man sah Nathaniel deswegen seine Enttäuschung schon von weitem an. Sein Vater kam zu ihm ins Zimmer.

„Hast du die Liste? Gut." Schweigen trat ein. „Ach Nathan, sei nicht sauer, vielleicht sind war ja auch schon lange fertig, wenn ich wieder weg muss. Außerdem solltest du Elaine gönnen, dass sie auch mal unter ihresgleichen verkehren will. Du weißt doch das Timothy nichts von ihrer Herkunft weiß." Nathaniel verstand sehr wohl, dass Ms. Bradshaw freiwillig zugesagt hatte mitzukommen. Vermutlich erhielt sie dafür auch wieder einen gehörigen Überstundenzuschuss. Dann aber stellte sich heraus, dass die ziemlich junge Ms. Bradshaw keineswegs vor hatte die ganze Zeit bei ihnen zu bleiben. Kaum waren sie in der Winkelgasse angekommen und hatten sich den letzten Rest Flohpulver abgeklopft, da verschwand sie und rief nur noch über die Schulter: „Also dann bis halb vier Mr. Deepwood."

Lange schon hatte Nathaniel nicht mehr so ein Glück. Zwar nahm sich sein Vater nicht allzu viel Zeit und es war auch nicht möglich, dass er ihn bat bei einem dieser Schokoladenstände mit Hogwarts Nachbildungen anzuhalten um sie sich wenigstens anzuschauen, doch er war mit seinem Vater zusammen. Das reichte ihm vollkommen.

Als erstes besuchten sie Mr. Ollivander, den Zauberstabmacher. In seinem Laden roch es muffig und irgendwie sehr alt. Doch sobald Nathaniels Blick auf die tausenden Zauberstäbe in den Regalen fiel, vergaß er den Geruch. „Guten Tag Mr. Deepwood. Wir hatten schon lange nicht mehr das Vergnügen. Wie lange ist es her, dass sie mit ihrer Frau das letzte mal hier waren?" Allen Deepwood zuckte ein wenig zusammen. „Über vier Jahre.", sagte er steif. „Ach ja, ich erinnere mich wieder, schlimme Sache... Und das ist also ihr Sohn?"

Nathaniel trat näher. „Hogwarts erstes Jahr?", fragte Ollivander leicht zerstreut und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten huschte er durch die Reihen und kam bald mit drei Kästchen wieder. „Probieren wir mal den hier." Er reichte Nathaniel einen ziemlich kurzen dunklen Stab, der nicht länger als drei Zoll sein konnte. Als Nathaniel ihn hielt passierte rein gar nichts, außer dass er in seiner Hand zu verschwinden drohte. „Junger Mann sie scheinen nicht nach ihrer Großtante väterlicherseits zu kommen. Für sie wäre dieser Stab wie geschaffen gewesen." Dann reichte er ihm einen anderen, der genau das Gegenteil des ersten war und die 12 Zoll überstieg.

In diesem Moment klingelte die kleine Glocke und die Türe ging auf. Herein kamen ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und eine Frau. Nathaniel erschrak sich so, dass er sich ruckartig umwandte und den nun fast explosionsartigen Strahl der aus dem Stab entwich auf das Mädchen hielt. Sie schrie mehr entrüstet als vor Schmerz auf und schaute auf das dunkle Brandloch in ihrem hellblauen Umhang und funkelte ihn böse an. „Wenn du mit deinem Zauberstab nicht umgehen kannst, empfehle ich dir ihn ganz schnell wieder wegzutun, bevor ich mich vergesse du Hornochse.", fauchte sie. Die Frau und Allen Deepwood wandten sich ihr besorgt zu, während Nathaniel den Stab ganz schnell zurückgab. „Klee, das hat er nicht so gemeint.", erklang die sanfte Stimme ihrer Mutter. „Das weiß ich, aber..." Nathaniel löste sich vom Tresen und kam zu der Gruppe. „Entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht. Ich glaube der Stab war ein wenig zu groß." Sie blickte nur giftig zurück, während sie sich von ihrer Mutter das Loch wegzaubern ließ. Mr. Ollivander drückte Nathaniel noch den dritten Stab in die Hand und das tolle Gefühl das plötzlich in Nathaniel aufstieg, ließ ihn das Mädchen vergessen.

„Ja, wusste ich es doch. Das Kaliber ihres Großneffen Ed haben sie auch nicht geerbt.", sagte der alte Mann. „Aber dies hier. Ulmenholz und ein Stück Thestralfell 9 Zoll lang, ihre Mutter hatte auch einen solchen Kern in ihrem Zauberstab." Sein Vater kam wieder dazwischen und hinderte Nathaniel zu fragen was denn ein Thestral sei. Er schien es eilig zu haben und so bezahlte er die sieben Galeonen und sie gingen hinaus.

Klee Greene verließ nur wenige Zeit später den Laden, zusammen mit ihrer Mutter und einem Zauberstab 8 Zoll lang aus Zypressenholz mit einem Kern aus dem Schnurrbarthaar eines Kniesels. Dabei trafen Sie auf ihren Vater und Bruder, die gerade aus Eyelops kamen und einen Käfig mit Inhalt bei sich trugen. „Das ist aber ein schönes Tier.", sagte Mrs. Greene beim Anblick des schwarzen Uhus. „Wie heißt er denn, Charley?" Ihr Sohn schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, ich wollte ja überhaupt kein Viech. Doch Dad meinte, dass ich ein wenig Verantwortung lernen sollte und dazu ein Tier bestens geeignet wäre." Sein Vater stupste ihn liebevoll an. „Deine Schwester hat schon ein Tier, also kann sie den Uhu nicht auch noch nehmen. Er ist doch ganz unkompliziert."

Sein Sohn schaute ihn missbilligend an. „Ja, nur dass er mir immer versuchen wird die Finger abzuhacken." Mrs. Greene steckte einen Finger in den Käfig und zog ihn kurz danach mit schmerzverzerrter Miene wieder heraus. „Siehst du Dad?" Doch seine Mutter widersprach ihm. „Er hat mich nicht feste gezwickt. Ich habe mich aber genau an der Stelle, wobei sie auf ihren Finger zeigte, an den Rosen gestochen. Außerdem mag er wohl keine Frauen. Wie wäre es wenn wir ihn Ginster nennen, der sticht ja auch ziemlich gerne."

Ihr Sohn stimmte entnervt zu und dann trennten sich ihre Wege wieder. Mutter und Tochter gingen in die magische Menagerie, um einen Korb für das Ottermädchen Nerie zu kaufen und Charley und sein Vater nutzten die nun freie Zeit, um die Neuheiten des Quidittschladens zu betrachten.

Nathaniel stand gerade vor einigen Käfigen mit Eulen und anderen Tieren und konnte sich nicht entscheiden was er nehmen sollte. Nachdem sie von Madam Malkins, dem neuen Geschäft mit Hogwartsumhängen, gekommen waren gingen sie in die magische Menagerie. Dort war ihnen wieder das Mädchen von Ollivander entgegengekommen. Zum Glück verließ sie gerade mit ihrer Mutter den Laden und warf ihm nur im Vorübergehen einen argwöhnischen Blick zu.

„Schauen sie doch mal junger Herr, wir haben gerade erst eine neue Lieferung Strixeulen bekommen. Die stammen aus bester Zucht und werden sehr alt. Unser Züchter Mr. Rathburn arbeitet schon sehr lange mit uns zusammen und liefert nur hochwertige Tiere an uns. Wir können ihnen somit garantieren, dass diese Eule keinerlei Zwangsverhalten aufweist oder überzüchtet ist." Der junge Verkäufer wurde langsam lästig und auch sein Vater wurde ungeduldig. „Das wäre doch mal was ganz ausgefallenes Nathan. Ich weiß das Mr. Rathburn ein vertrauenswürdiger Züchter ist.", sagte er und suchte Nathaniels Blick. Dieser beäugte die blaugefiederten Eulen mit Geringschätzung. Als Kind einer Magierfamilie war ihm klar, wozu ein Strix fähig war und das stieß ihn ab. Er schaute sich daher weiter in dem dunklen Laden um. „Ich will nichts haben was Blut saugt. Ich glaube aber diese Schleiereule könnte mir gefallen." Der Verkäufer näherte sich dem Käfig einer ziemlich ruhigen Eule. „Ja, die ist ausgesprochen lieb. Sie ist aber nicht mehr ganz jung. Ihr Vorbesitzer ist... ähm...leider in ein Muggelgebiet umgezogen und da musste er sie abgeben. Die Nachbarn, verstehen sie?"

Nathaniel blickte in die traurigen Augen der Eule, die von Dunkelheit umwölkt zu sein schienen. „Ich will sie trotzdem haben. Wie ist denn ihr Name?", sagte er schließlich und spürte, dass sein Vater hinter ihm aufatmete. „Sie heißt Nyx.", sagte er Verkäufer und Nathaniel fand das es zu ihr passte. Nyx, wie die dunkle Nacht.

„Bei ihr bekommen sie den Käfig gratis mit dazu.", murmelte der Verkäufer und holte die Eule aus dem Ladenkäfig heraus. „Na, Nyx freust du dich jetzt, dass du einen neuen Herrn hast? Du hast ja lang genug hier drin verbracht." Der junge Mann redete der Eule gut zu, doch diese verschmähte sogar den Keks, den er ihr reichte und wendete sich von ihm ab.

„Sie ist nicht immer so lustlos.", sagte der Verkäufer eiflfertig zu Allen Deepwood, als er die zweifelnde Miene des Mannes sah. „Und sie ist auch nicht krank. Sie hat nur manchmal ihre Momente, aber schließlich ist sie schon wochenlang hier eingesperrt und allen Blicken preisgegeben." Nathaniel nahm ihm die Eule ab und nachdem sein Vater bezahlt hatte verließen sie den Laden und machten sich auf den Heimweg.

Allen Deepwood hatte es so eilig Elaine Bradshaw zu finden und ihr Nathaniel zu übergeben, dass er gar nicht auf die vorübergehenden Rathburns achtete. Nathaniel machte sich extra etwas kleiner und war sich sicher, dass sie seinen Vater und ihn nicht gesehen hatten. Kaum dass sie Elaine aufgestöbert hatten, überließ Allen ihr seinen Sohn und machte sich davon. Ihn rief seine Arbeit und Nathaniel musste den ganzen Rückweg die Klagen von Ms. Bradshaw ertragen. Deren Ausflug in die magische Welt hatte ihr wohl klargemacht, wie sinnlos doch ihr Leben mit Timothy verlief. Nathaniel war sich sicher, dass sie Timothy an diesem Abend nicht gerade liebevoll empfangen würde.

Als Klee Greene und ihre Mutter wieder beim Rest der Familie ankamen, saßen diese gerade im Eiscafe und gingen einer ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nach. Klee ließ sich neben ihren Bruder fallen und ihre Mutter unterhielt sich mit dem Vater über den tollen Korb für den Otter. „Mann, mir ist eben etwas passiert.", stöhnte Klee und rieb sich ihre schmerzenden Füße. „Was denn?", fragte Charley zwischen einer Kugel Erdbeere und Schokolade hervorlugend. „Wir waren bei Ollivander und da war so ein kleiner dünner Junge, sah nicht älter aus als acht Jahre. Der hatte so einen Riesenstab in der Hand und fuchtelte damit in der Gegend rum, so dass er mir sogar ein Loch in den Umhang gebrannt hat. Das sah nicht gerade toll aus, also der Junge meine ich, nicht das Loch. Manchmal könnte man annehmen, dass diese langen Stäbe nur erfunden wurden, um etwas anderes zu kompensieren." Sie verstummte und sah wie ihr Bruder rot anlief. „Hast du was?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und sie fuhr fort.

„Der war bestimmt strohdoof im Kopf, oder wer braucht sonst so was langes? Übrigens.", sie holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und zeigte ihn Charley. „Was hat er dir denn gegeben?" Charley zögerte, dann sagte er leise: „Ulmenholz."

Sie wartete einen Augenblick. „Ja? Und weiter?" Und als er nicht weitersprach beugte sie sich blitzschnell vor, zog ihm den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und erstarrte. „Guck nicht so dumm Klee, ich weiß das er 14 Zoll lang ist. Ollivander meinte aber der wäre der richtige. Außerdem hat Onkel Herbert auch so einen langen. Dad meint, dass ich einmal sehr groß werde und dann fällt das nicht mehr so auf." Als sie sein Gesicht sah verkniff sich Klee mit Mühe das Lachen und bereute insgeheim ihre spöttischen Worte. „Ja, und woraus besteht der Kern?" Wieder zögerte er etwas dann murmelte er „gemahlener Veelafingernagel"

Das reichte und Klee fing an vor sich hin zu glucksen. „Oh, Mann. Mit dem Ding wirst du noch viel Spaß haben. Du und eine Veela, das ist doch was für Mädchen." Charley war immer noch betrübt als sie langsam nach Hause aufbrachen und Klee immer noch hin und wieder aufgluckste und krampfhaft versuchte sich den Mund zuzuhalten. Das sie es überhaupt noch geschafft hatte, deutlich ihr Reiseziel im Kamin anzugeben, war ein Wunder.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Vergesst nicht den anderen Teil zu lesen.


	4. Im Hogwartsexpress

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Liam Evonshare (zukünftiger Hogwartsschüler)

John Evonshare (sein Vater)

Klee und Charley Greene (zukünftige Hogwartsschüler)

Florencia Greene (Die Mutter)

Nathaniel Deepwood (zukünftiger Hogwartsschüler)

Elaine Bradshaw (Das Kindermädchen)

**3. Im Hogwartsexpress**

Am 1. September war das Wetter zunächst nicht sehr erheiternd. Trüber Nebel hing über der Küste zum Meer hin und es nieselte. Nathaniel Deepwood machte das nichts aus, denn auch wenn die Sonne geschienen hätte wäre es in seinem Herzen nicht heller geworden. Sein Vater hatte ihm am letzten Abend gestanden, dass er ihn heute nicht zum Bahnhof bringen konnte. Es war mal wieder überraschend etwas dazwischen gekommen. Stattdessen sollte nun Ms. Bradshaw an ihrem letzten Arbeitstag in diesem Haus diese Aufgabe erledigen. Mit stummer Wut in seinem Herzen saß Nathaniel auf seiner Fensterbank und blickte hinaus in den Nebel, neben ihm seine Schleiereule Nyx. Um sie herum herrschte die Unordnung. Die Hauselfe hatte neben ihren anderen Aufgaben das Packen der Sachen noch nicht vollenden können.

Als Elaine Bradshaw eintrat bot sich ihr der herzzerreißender Anblick der beiden verloren Gestalten am Fenster. Jegliche Freude darüber, dass sie ab morgen endlich wieder für Timothy Zeit haben würde verflog und sie näherte sich besorgt.

„Nathaniel, du hast ja noch gar nicht fertig gepackt.", sagte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll und taxierte die Eule misstrauisch. Sie hatte eine furchtbare Angst vor den Biestern und ihrer Meinung nach gehörten sie eingesperrt. Doch Nyx ließ keine Anzeichen eines Angriffes erkennen und starrte nur mit ihrem Herrn in die Ferne.

„Weirdy wollte packen, sie meinte ich dürfe das nicht.", vernahm Elaine schließlich seine traurige Stimme.

„Und wo ist Weirdy?"

Ihr Schützling zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern. _Na schön_ ,dachte sich Elaine, _dann werde ich wohl packen müssen, sonst kommen wir niemals zum Bahnhof_. Sie holte tief Luft und beugte sich dann zu Nathaniels Sachen hinunter. Nachdem sie einigermaßen alles in den Koffer gebracht hatte und nur noch der Käfig der Eule einsam da stand, drehte sich Nathaniel zum ersten Mal um.

Schuldbewusst blickte er sein Kindermädchen an. „Ms. Bradshaw, das hätten sie nicht tun müssen." Sie antwortete darauf nichts, sondern entgegnete ruhig: „Könntest du Nyx bitte in den Käfig tun, damit wir dann los können?" Er nickte widerstrebend und rührte sich. Die Eule ließ sich ohne eine Regung und immer noch mit leerem teilnahmslosem Blick in ihren Käfig stecken. „Frisst sie mittlerweile etwas besser?", fragte Elaine nun doch etwas besorgt und musterte die Eule.

„ Sie wird schon fressen wenn sie Hunger hat.", sagte Nathaniel. Plötzlich tauchte auch Weirdy wieder auf und schien total entsetzt darüber das Ms. Bradshaw ihr die Arbeit abgenommen hatte. Es war aber Nathaniel zu verdanken, dass Weirdy sich schnell wieder beruhigte und davon absah sich zur Strafe die Treppe runterzustürzen und stattdessen lieber die Koffer und den Käfig schleppte.

Ein paar Minuten später standen sie auf der Straße und bestiegen den fahrenden Ritter, den magischen Bus und das liebste Verkehrsmittel der magischen Welt. Nathaniel stieg mechanisch ein und setzte sich in eine freie Ecke während Ms. Bradshaw die Formalitäten mit dem Schaffner erledigte. Für ihn war es nichts besonderes mit dem Bus zu fahren. Damals in der Vorschule musste er sogar jeden Tag alleine damit dorthin fahren. Der Bus fuhr mit einem Rucken los und die Welt draußen verschwand und verzog sich zu Streifen.

Alle Viertelstunde blieb der Bus stehen und sein Innenleben rutschte ein paar Meter vor und zurück. Doch Nathaniel blickte nur gelangweilt auf die neuen Mitfahrer und dachte lieber daran, wie es ihm wohl noch an diesem Abend ergehen würde. Er würde sich den magischen Hut, von dem sein Vater ihm erzählt hatte, aufsetzen und sich von ihm in ein Haus einteilen zu lassen. Er hatte allerdings keine Ahnung in welches Haus ihn der Hut stecken würde.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als der Bus ein weiteres mal hielt und ein Mann und ein Junge in seinem Alter zustiegen. Die beiden waren schwer bepackt und zogen einen Koffer und einen Korb mit sich. Draußen sah Nathaniel eine Frau mit einer Unzahl an kleinen Kindern stehen. Er horchte auf.

„So Junge steig ein und verabschiede dich von deiner Mutter.", sagte der Mann und der Junge wandte sich kurz an seine Abschiedsdelegation. „Tschüß Mama, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich schreibe dir und außerdem komme ich doch zu Weihnachten wieder." Nathaniel reckte sich ein wenig und schaute aus dem Fenster. Neid erfüllte sein Herz beim Anblick der weinenden Mutter. Er stellte sich vor wie schön es wäre, wenn er selbst heute mit seinem Vater und seiner Mutter reisen würde anstatt mit Ms. Bradshaw, die sich bereits sehnsüchtig in ihren Urlaub wünschte.

Nathaniel hörte gerade noch wie die Mutter ihren Sohn kurz abküsste und dieser sich dann an die kleinen Kinder wandte. „Tschüß Nancy, tschüß Ewan..." Doch dann ertönte ein vielstimmiges Geschrei aus empörten kleinen Kehlen und die beiden schienen es eilig zu haben endlich in den Bus zu kommen. Sie folgten dem Schaffner in den hinteren Teil des Busses und Nathaniel musste sich recken um noch einen weiteren Blick erhaschen zu können. „Der kommt bestimmt auch nach Hogwarts.", bemerkte Ms. Bradshaw an seiner Seite. „Du solltest also nicht so starren Nathaniel. Er könnte dir das übel nehmen."

Dann schaute sie selbst sich noch mal um und fügte leiser hinzu. „Wenn er es schafft endlich den Mund zu schließen." Und es stimmte, der Junge war so aufgeregt und neugierig, dass man es durch den ganzen fahrenden Ritter merken konnte. Nathaniel kam erst gar nicht der Gedanke, dass es einfach daran liegen konnte, dass der Junge noch nicht viel mit der magischen Welt zutun gehabt hatte. Irgendwie stieß ihn diese Aufregung, die ihm selbst so fern lag, ab und die restliche Fahrt über ignorierte er die Mitreisenden und widmete sich wieder seinen Sorgen, in welches Haus er wohl käme.

Klee und Charley Greene waren an diesem Morgen die Ruhe selbst. Sie hatten in aller Ruhe ihre Sachen gepackt und waren dann zum Bahnhof Kingscross gefahren. Die Muggeleltern ihrer Mutter Florencia waren mit dem Auto gekommen und zusammen brachten sie nun die Kinder zum Zug. Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedungsszene vor dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ brachte ihr Vater die Beiden noch bis zum Hogwartsexpress, während Florencia bei ihren Eltern wartete.

Hugo Greene verließ seine Kinder wieder ziemlich schnell, nachdem diese sich und ihre Sachen in ein leeres Abteil gebracht hatten und wandte sich seinem nun eintreffenden Arbeitskollegen für den magischen Außenhandel, John Evonshare zu. Diesen hatte er schon länger nicht mehr gesehen und sie hatten sich deshalb viel zu erzählen. „Hallo John, hi Liam. Na hast du es auch endlich geschafft nach Hogwarts zu kommen?" Der kleine Liam, der eigentlich gar nicht so klein war sondern regelrecht in die Höhe schoss, nickte nur kurz und schien etwas bedrückt.

Sein Vater beachtete ihn nicht weiter und so stand er ziemlich verloren da. „Klee und Charley sind schon im Zug, drittes Abteil von links.", verriet ihm Hugo Greene. „Wenn du dich beeilst, dann wird wohl noch ein Platz frei sein." Das erhellte Liams Miene und er verabschiedete sich kurz und machte sich mit seinen Sachen auf. Zurück blieben die beiden Zauberer und unterhielten sich über die letzte Einfuhr von siamesischen Salatsamen aus Tibet.

Bald schon hatte Liam die beiden Greenezwillinge gefunden und nahm erleichtert in ihrem Abteil Platz. Sie hatten sich schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen und deshalb hatte Liam auch total vergessen, dass sie auch mit ihm nach Hogwarts kämen. „Na, Liam, welch eine Überraschung. Ich dachte dich lassen sie nicht nach Hogwarts.", neckte ihn Klee, lächelte aber dabei. „Tja, dann muss der Brief wohl ein Irrtum gewesen sein.", erwiderte dieser, doch Klee hatte keine Zeit mehr mit ihm weiter zu reden. Das Rascheln und ein heftiges Würgen aus dem Korb neben ihr enthoben sie jeglichen Kommentars und sie riss ein braunes Tier hervor und stürzte auf den Gang.

Liam hörte nur noch wie sie mit dem Tier schimpfte. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass Senfsaft nichts für dich ist, aber du..." Dann war sie verschwunden und die Abteiltüre schlug hinter ihr zu. „Was war denn das?", fragte Liam Charley neugierig. „Nerie, der Otter, hat mal wieder Senfsaft getrunken. Jetzt ist ihm schlecht. Kotzt schon den ganzen Morgen herum. Klee wird wohl bald wiederkommen. Aber erzähl mal, warum hat uns keiner gesagt dass du heute dabei bist?"

Liam erzählte Charley von seiner Überraschung und der seiner Familie als er doch einen Hogwartsbrief bekommen hatte. Dann kamen sie auf die Idee ihre zukünftigen Mitschüler vom Fenster her zu beobachten.

Klee kam jedenfalls vorerst nicht wieder.

Als Nathaniel endlich mit Ms. Bradshaw auf Gleis 9 ¾ angekommen war trafen sie dort auf eine alte Bekannte von Elaine Bradshaw, die ihre Schwester zum Hogwartsexpress gebracht hatte. Nathaniel machte sich nicht die Mühe ihren Namen behalten zu wollen. Stattdessen fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass die Familie Rathburn wohl auf ihn warten würde, weil sein Vater vergessen hatte eine Eule zu schicken. Doch Nathaniel hatte keine Lust auf die zu treffen, wenn nur Ms. Bradshaw bei ihm war. Ms. Bradshaw aber war nicht die einzigste, die sich verquatscht zu haben schien. In der Nähe standen zwei Zauberer im mittleren Alter und unterhielten sich angeregt über irgendwelche Pflanzen. Langweilig. „Ms. Bradshaw, ich gehe dann mal, ja?", sagte Nathaniel leise und wollte sich davonmachen als nur ein kurzes „Hmm..." ertönte

Doch kaum war er zwei Schritte gegangen da hatte Elaine bemerkt, dass sie gerade einen Fehler begangen hatte und lief ihm hinterher. „Junger Mann, du kannst doch nicht einfach so weglaufen. Was soll ich denn deinem Vater sagen? Ich weiß nicht ob er gut weggekommen ist?"

Nathaniel schwieg darauf und blickte sie um Entschuldigung bittend an. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herab. „Ach ich werde dich glaube ich ganz doll vermissen." „Was machen sie jetzt eigentlich wenn ich weg bin Ms. Bradshaw?", wagte Nathaniel zu fragen, damit sie endlich diesen mitfühlenden Blick verlor. „Oh, ich werde erst mal Urlaub machen und danach trete ich eine Stelle in Stonehouse an, das ist ganz in der Nähe. Dort haben sie zwei kleine Mädchen und die Eltern reisen für ein paar Monate nach Australien. Dein Vater hat mir die Stelle besorgt. Vielleicht nimmt er mich wieder wenn du nächsten Sommer nach Hause kommst. Das musst du aber selbst wissen, ob du das möchtest. Manchmal sah es so aus als ob wir uns nicht so gut vertragen, nicht?"

Nathaniel verneinte. „Nein, sie sind schon gut so wie sie sind. Da gab es schon schlimmere." Der Zug pfiff und Elaine ließ ihn los und stand auf. „Soll ich noch mitkommen und deine Sachen reinreichen?" Er verneinte und wandte sich um. „Auf Wiedersehen Ms. Bradshaw.", sagte er leise.

„Na dann, tschüß Nathan.", ertönte es hinter seinem Rücken und er wandte sich noch einmal um. Sein Blick traf auf Elaines und er sah, dass sie Wasser in den Augen stehen hatte. Sie lächelte und winkte kurz mit ihrem Taschentuch. Er lächelte zurück und stieg in den Zug.

Auch wenn Elaine Bradshaw nicht die zu Tränen gerührte Mutter war die er sich gewünscht hätte, lag ihr immerhin etwas an ihm. Außerdem hatte sie ihn zum ersten Mal Nathan genannt und das rechnete er ihr hoch an.

Nathaniel musste feststellen, das die meisten Abteile schon besetzt waren und die wenigen in denen noch genügend Platz war schienen von Siebtklässlern besetzt zu sein. Fast wäre er auch mit Ulysses Rathburn zusammengetroffen, der mit seinen neuen Geschwistern auch noch auf der Suche nach einem Abteil war. Er konnte ihnen gerade noch ausweichen. Er hatte absolut keine Lust darauf ihm und seinem Anhang Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen, warum er nicht am Bahnsteif auf sie gewartet hatte. Schließlich fand er ein Abteil in dem nur zwei dunkelhäutige Mädchen mit langen krausen Haaren saßen, die höchstens in der zweiten Klasse sein konnten. Er öffnete das Abteil und traf auf ablehnende Blicke. Das vogelartige Gezwitscher einer Sprache, die er nicht verstand, hörte schlagartig auf und er wurde sich des Hühnergeruches gewahr. Tatsächlich saßen auf der Gepäckstange zwei exotisch aussehende Hühner und beäugten ihn misstrauisch.

Eines der Mädchen hielt ein kaputtes Ei in der Hand, aus dem das rötlich-gelbe Innenleben heraus tropfte und von der anderen in einer Schale aufgefangen wurde. „Ähm, habt ihr was dagegen wenn ich zu euch ins Abteil komme?" Die mit der Schale blickte zu ihrer Schwester und zischte etwas abfällig klingendes. „Ihr seht sehr beschäftigt aus. Ist das da ein Küken?", fragte er entsetzt und musste erkennen, dass das Ei wahrscheinlich einen Bewohner gehabt hatte.

„Was macht ihr damit?" Sie blickten einander wieder an, aber dann wischte sich die mit dem Ei die Hände ab und ließ die Überreste in die Schale glitschen. „Wey maken alte afrikanssje Reisebrauk, Brinkt Glük. Willst du auch?", fragte sie ihn und er versuchte ihre Worte zu verstehen, doch scheinbar war nur wenig English dabei. „Ik bin Malemba Ukele und das ist mein Suista Luambie, komm setz dik."

Das er mitmachen sollte konnte er auch so erkennen. „ Ähm, nein danke. Ich.. ich sehe dort gerade meinen Freund. Tut mir leid, aber ich muss gehen." Die Mädchen zuckten mit den Schultern und verfielen wieder in das Vogelgezwitscher.

Dann fuhr der Zug plötzlich los und er wanderte weiter. Endlich kam er an ein Abteil das ihm gefiel. Er öffnete erneut die Türe und fand sich dem großen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen aus dem fahrenden Ritter und einem anderen, der etwas kleiner und dicker war, gegenüber. Zudem hauste hier auch ein Wust von Tieren. Eine Katze stromerte durch das Abteil und eine Eule saß vergessen in ihren Käfig auf der Gepäckablage. Dann waren da noch zwei leere Transportkörbe und kaum platz auf den Sitzen. „Ähm, hi. Kann ich zu euch kommen, oder habt ihr keinen Platz mehr?" Doch die beiden nickten und so kam Nathaniel ins Abteil und packte seine Sachen auf die freien Flächen. Sie stellten sich einander vor und Nathaniel deutete auf den verlassenen Platz und Korb.

„Kommt noch jemand, oder kann ich meine Eule dort absetzen?" Charley Greene ließ ein abfälliges, „Stell das Vieh zu dem andern da oben. Ginster wird sich über die Gesellschaft freuen." Vernehmen. Nathaniel nickte und platzierte die schwermütige Nyx zu dem schwarzen Uhu Ginster. Beide beachteten sich nicht weiter. Hinter seinem Rücken ging die Türe auf und Nathaniel wäre beim Klang der Stimme beinahe vom Sitz gefallen auf dem er immer noch stand.

„Es ist doch kaum zu glauben. Ich musste sie aus dem Fenster halten, weil wir nicht mehr bis zur Toilette gekommen sind. Dann hat mich auch noch so eine blondhaarige Zicke aus Slytherin mit Vertrauenschülerabzeichen angeblafft, weil sie meinte ich würde Nerie rausschmeißen wollen." Sie verstummte und blickte auf das Hinterteil des Neuankömmlings. Dieser stieg vom Sitz und wandte sich um. „Du?" entfuhr es ihr überrascht und Nathaniel blickte zu Klee hinauf. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass sie etwas größer als er selbst war. „Kennst du Nathaniel schon, Klee?" fragte Liam und rettete seine Katze Mailey davor, vom Otterweibchen Nerie angegriffen zu werden. Klee fing Nerie ein und gab ihr einen Klaps. „Das ist der Junge der mir in der Winkelgasse ein Loch in den Umhang gebrannt hat."

„Das tut mir immer noch sehr leid. Klee nicht wahr?", entschuldigte sich Nathaniel. Klee setzte sich hoheitsvoll auf ihren Sitz, holte ein paar Moorrüben heraus und knabberte abwechselnd mit Nerie daran. „Schon gut, du hast dich ja entschuldigt." Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Otter zu, der verdächtige Würgegeräusche machte. „Nerie, bitte." Nerie hörte auf zu würgen und schaute ihre Herrin unsicher an, bekam aber trotzdem weiter Möhrenstücke. „Mum hat ein eigenes Buch über die Gesundheit des Senfsaftes, aber das er auch wunderbar als Brechmittel taugt hat die Autorin vergessen zu erwähnen. Liam, was ist das eigentlich für eine armselige Kreatur. Das ist doch nicht etwa eure alte Hauskatze, oder?"

Liam nickte bedröppelt. „Ich hoffe die erleidet keinen Herzinfarkt, wenn sie das erste mal einen Halbkniesel trifft." Das machte Liam noch trauriger und er blickte besorgt auf die alte total unmagische Katze. „Ich hoffe doch nicht. Aber meine Mutter meinte ich könne sie nicht zu Hause lassen, weil sie sonst vor Kummer eingehen würde."

„Na ja, wenn sie nichts anderes macht als in deinem Schlafsaal Haare auf den Betten zu verteilen, dann wird sie es wohl überstehen.", bemerkte Klee und ihr Blick wanderte zu Nathaniels Eule. „Oh Mann, das ist doch nicht etwa Nyx, oder?" Nathaniel nickte, war aber verwirrt und so erläuterte sie: „Das Trauerspiel aus dem Eulenladen, ich glaube es nicht. Wieso hast du dir das angetan? Bei der ist doch irgendwas faul. Ich glaube nicht das sie nur so traurig ist weil ihr Besitzer umgezogen ist."

Nathaniel machte der abfällige Kommentar genauso wenig etwas aus wie Nyx, die ihre Umwelt ignorierte, aber heimlich Seitenblicke zu Ginster warf. „Sie hat mir gefallen. Außerdem ist sie ganz lieb.", entgegnete er leise. Liam blickte zum ersten mal auf die Eule. „Klee, wovon redest du?"

„Haben sie dir nicht versucht die Eule zu verkaufen? Als ich im Geschäft war hat der Verkäufer wirklich jedem versucht das arme Tier anzudrehen."

Liam verneinte. „Wir haben nach keinem Tier geschaut. Mein Vater war der Meinung, dass Mailey vollends reichen würde."

Dann wechselten sie ihr Gesprächsthema und fanden heraus, dass sie alle bereits über die magische Welt Bescheid wussten, obwohl Liam wenig mit ihr zu tun hatte, und fragten sich in welche Häuser sie kommen würden. Dabei erzählte ihnen Nathaniel von den unheimlichen Geschwistern aus Afrika.

„Sie haben wirklich mit Eiern einen Ritus vollzogen? Oh Mann und ich dachte die afrikanischen Zauberer kümmern sich nur um Alchemie. Das mit dem Vodoo hab ich noch nie geglaubt.", kicherte Klee. Doch irgendwie schien sich sonst keiner weier für die beiden Mädchen aus Afrika zu interessieren. Statt dessen kramte Liam ein Paar Bücher heraus und vertiefte sich in dem schon gebraucht aussehenden Zaubertrankbuch. Charley lehnte sich zurück und hielt ein Nickerchen und dann war da nur noch dieser Nathaniel. Und mit dem wollte sie sich nicht weiter unterhalten. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. „Liam, hast du auch mitbekommen, dass ihr Jungen Astronomie habt und ich als Mädchen in den Benimmkurs gehen muss?" Liam schaute irritiert auf. „Ja genau. Du hast richtig gehört. Stell dir mal vor was für ein Buch wir kaufen mussten." Sie zog ihr Exemplar von „Handbuch zur Haltung und Pflege von Hauselfen" hervor und zeigte es Liam. „Dabei haben wir keine Hauselfen und ich habe nicht vor, mir jemals eine anzuschaffen.", bemerkte Klee mürrisch. „Ich hätte lieber Astronomie." Auch Nathaniel schien interessiert und musterte Liam wie er das Buch durchblätterte.

„Willst du auch mal sehen?", fragte Liam bei seinen Blick, doch Nathaniel schüttelte mit den Kopf. „Nein, das kenn ich schon, das haben wir zu Hause." Klee wandte sich ihm zu und ihr Ton war eiskalt. „Wie bitte?" Nathaniel schaute sie unbehaglich an. „Das Buch ist noch von meiner Mutter. Sie hat es wahrscheinlich wegen Weirdy behalten." Noch bevor Klees Blicke sich in ihn bohren konnten fügte Nathaniel hinzu: „Weirdy ist unsere Hauselfe."

Klee wandte sich abrupt ab und sprach den Rest der Reise kein Wort mehr mit ihm. Nathaniel war das ganz recht und er schaute aus dem Fenster.

Der Tag zog vorbei, die Hexe mit den Essenswagen kam und irgendwann nachdem die Mittagsmüdigkeit langsam verflogen war und sie wieder mehr vermochten als dösend in ihren Sitzen zu hängen, kam ein Vertrauensschüler vorbei und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie bald da seien und sie sich umziehen sollten.

Draußen war es mittlerweile dunkel, als der Hogwartsexpress langsamer wurde und in den kleinen Bahnhof Hogsmeade einfuhr.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Und nicht vergessen, Review hinterlassen und den anderen Teil lesen, wenn ihr noch nicht habt. Danke


	5. Die Wahl des Hutes

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Liam Evonshare ( Hogwartsschüler)

Klee und Charley Greene ( Hogwartsschüler)

Nathaniel Deepwood ( Hogwartsschüler)

**4. Die Wahl des Hutes**

Als sie ausstiegen herrschte auf dem Bahnsteig ein unheimliches Gedränge und es fiel dem noch ziemlich kleinen Nathaniel schwer, den Anschluss an seine zukünftigen Jahrgangsgenossen Liam, Klee und Charley nicht zu verlieren. Er wurde zwischen viele große Gestalten aus höheren Jahrgängen gequetscht und es war ein Wunder, dass er wenigstens Charley Greene nicht aus den Augen verlor. „He Deepwood!", rief dieser und zog sich an seine Seite. „ Hast du irgendeine Ahnung wo wir hinmüssen?" Nathaniel konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Wo ist denn deine Schwester hin und dieser Liam Evonshare?", fragte er Charley.

„Die hat sich an Liam, den langen Lulatsch, gehängt und dann sind sie zusammen abgehauen. He Deepwood, siehst du hier irgend jemanden der auf die Erstklässler wartet? Immerhin bist du etwas größer als ich." Nathaniel reckte seinen Hals und versuchte durch die Massen an Schülern hindurch das Ende des Bahnsteiges zu sehen.

„Komm, wir gehen einfach hier entlang. Wird schon nicht falsch sein.", meinte er aufmunternd zu Charley.

„Wenn du meinst.", sagte dieser schulterzuckend und folgte Nathaniel zum Ende des Bahnsteiges. Urplötzlich lichtete sich das Gedränge, denn die meisten Schüler strebten zu irgendwelchen Kutschen hin. Ursprünglich wollte Nathaniel diesen Leuten folgen, doch dann sah er Liam und gewahrte zwei Erwachsene in der Nähe, die nach Erstklässlern riefen. „Komm wir müssen hier entlang.", wandte er sich an Charley und dieser folgte ihm gehorsam.

Die beiden Männer, die nun einen Pulk von zukünftigen Erstklässlern um sich scharrten, waren so verschieden wie man nur sein konnte Der eine war bereits recht alt und ziemlich beleibt. Er machte ein mürrisches und gelangweiltes Gesicht, als ob er sich am liebsten an einen anderen Ort wünschen würde. Der andere Mann war jünger und fast zu dünn. Er hatte einen sehr wachen Ausdruck in den Augen und schien sich rege für die neuen Schüler zu interessieren.

„Sind wir jetzt alle beisammen?", fragte der Ältere lustlos und der jüngere entgegnete etwas. Nathaniel hörte ihnen nicht weiter zu. Er beäugte lieber seine zukünftigen Mitschüler. Dabei entdeckte er erstmals auch Ulysses Rathburn wieder in seiner Nähe. Er rückte deshalb ein Stück ab und trat zu Klee und Liam.

„Deepwood, wo läufst du hin?" Charley hastete hinter ihm her.

„Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn wir uns beim Vornamen nennen?", fragte er den dicklichen Jungen. „Sag einfach Nathan zu mir." und Charley starrte ihn dabei mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Freude an.

„Wieso ?", fragte er misstrauisch und sein Ton stand im Widerspruch zu seinem Gesicht. „Vielleicht, damit wir normal miteinander reden können? Ich fühle mich so alt wenn du das sagst. Nur unsere Hauselfe nennt mich so." Charley Greene nickte kurz und folgte Nathaniel, der sich mit den anderen in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und in Richtung des Sees lief.

„Warte auf mich, Deep... Nathan." Dieser blieb stehen und wartete darauf, dass Charley zu ihm aufschloss.

Sie kamen bei ein paar morschen und nicht gerade vertrauensvoll aussehenden Holzbooten an und suchten sich einen Platz in einem der Boote. Viele waren schon besetzt und so stiegen sie schließlich zu zwei Mädchen bei denen noch Platz war. „Oh, da ist ja Wasser drin.", meckerte Charley und starrte auf den Boden des Bootes. Die beiden Mädchen schauten sich nur stumm an und erwiderten nichts.

„Das ist überall so.", hörte er neben sich Nathaniel sagen, der sich gerade neben eines der Mädchen quetschte. Sie schaute ihn schüchtern an. „Hoffentlich ertrinken wir nicht.", sagte Nathaniel freundlich zu ihr, doch sie wurde nur rot. Nathaniel merkte, dass sie schüchtern recht war, doch er hatte nicht vor sie zu ignorieren. Langsam fuhr das Boot an und alle hielten sich krampfhaft fest. Das Mädchen, das neben Charley saß, wurde plötzlich sehr blass.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass war nur ein Scherz.", beruhigte sie deshalb Nathaniel schnell. „Uns wird schon nichts geschehen. Ich bin übrigens Nathaniel Deepwood und das ist Charley Greene."

Doch es war das Mädchen neben ihm, dass leise mit quietschiger Stimme antwortete. „Das ist meine Schwester und sie heißt Arachne. Ich bin Rubeta Cox." Dann verfiel sie wieder in Schweigen und wandte ihren Blick auf den See und die immer näher kommenden Lichter von Hogwarts. Nathaniel musterte sie verhalten. Sie war eindeutig nicht die schlankste und hübsch konnte man das arme Ding auch nicht nennen. Sie hatte drahtige etwa kinnlange Haare und schiefe Zähne. Ihre Nase war knubbelig und ihr Umhang schien auch schon bessere Tage gesehen zu haben. Er hing ziemlich verbeult an ihr herab. Einzig ihre Augen waren faszinierend und von giftgrüner Farbe. Zwar schauten weder sie noch ihre Schwester Arachne sehr intelligent drein, doch der Ausdruck der grünen Augen veranlasste Nathaniel dazu, ihr restliches Aussehen zu vergessen. Er blickte auf Arachne und sah, dass diese sich zwar beruhigt hatte, aber immer weiter von Charley wegrutschte. Dieser saß recht gequält neben ihr und kümmerte sich nicht drum. Langsam kamen sie an das Schloss und gelangten über einen unterirdischen Eingang hinein.

Klee Greene stieg eilig aus dem wackeligen Boot und Liam, der bereits auf dem trockenen stand, bot ihr schnell eine Hand, damit sie nicht ins Wasser fiel. Für Nerie war es allerdings zu spät. Sie rutschte aus Klees Robe und glitt ins Wasser. „Nerie!", rief Klee ihr hinterher. Zum Glück machte diese keine Anstalten weg zu schwimmen und wartete geduldig unter einigem Geschrei, dass man sie wieder rausfischte. Klee sammelte sie ein und wickelte das zitternde Tierchen in ihren Umhang, damit es sich vom kalten Wasser erholte. Unterdessen betrachtete sie die beiden anderen nassen Mädchen.

Rabiesa Strickland, die bis eben noch neben ihr gesessen hatte, hatte den ganzen Trubel überhaupt erst angefangen. Die ganze Fahrt über hatte sie ihren schlechten Charakter offenbart und herumgelästert. Damit zog sie sich den Unwillen der übrigen zu und wurde darauf hin von keinem weiter beachtet. Besonders stichelte sie aber gegen die dünne und kleine Effrata Riley, wegen ihres zu großen Umhanges. Diese reagierte jedoch nicht weiter darauf, weshalb Rabiesa ihr beim Aussteigen einen harten Stoß gab, worauf Effrata ins Wasser fiel. Darauf hin war der bis dahin recht unscheinbare Lindsey Abnoba, der auch mit im Boot saß, hinter Rabiesa aufgestanden, hatte sie ohne Worte hinter Effrata her ins Wasser geschubst und war anschließend mit einem Satz aus dem Boot auf den Steg gesprungen. Nur Klee selbst saß nun noch im Boot und konnte sich bei dem Schwanken des Bootes gerade noch halten. Ohne Liam jedoch, an dem sie sich krampfhaft festhielt, wäre auch sie noch hinterher gefallen.

Der Zwischenfall verursachte aber kaum Aufruhr und keiner beachtete sie weiter.

Lindsey und Liam halfen Effrata aus dem Wasser und auch Rabiesa kam während dessen aus dem Wasser gewatet und stand nun wütend da, traute sich aber nicht weiter herumzusticheln. Statt dessen fing sie heftig an zu weinen. Effrata hingegen hatte ihre Gelassenheit nicht ganz verloren und lachte sich, während sie spöttisch das triefende Elend ihrer Kontrahentin betrachtete, über die gescheiterte Racheaktion kaputt. Lindsey Abnoba zückte indess seinen Zauberstab und trocknete, zum Erstaunen aller, die es mitbekamen, mit einem kurzen Spruch Effratas Sachen. Nun folgten sie den anderen nach oben und lachten immer noch über die nasse Rabiesa, die große Pfützen hinterließ und der sich mittlerweile der ältere der beiden Männer schimpfend genähert hatte. Als Rabiesa wenig später zu den anderen stieß, war sie zwar nicht mehr nass, aber sie schluchzte immer noch leise und mied Effrata und die übrigen aus dem Boot.

Oben wurden sie von einem alten freundlichen Mann mit Halbmondbrille in Empfang genommen und Klee erklärte Liam, dass dies Albus Dumbledore war. Liam nickte verdutzt, hatte er doch noch nie von ihm gehört. Aber bevor Klee weitere Informationen geben konnte, begann Dumbledore zu ihnen zu sprechen. „Willkommen in Hogwarts, Kinder. Ich bin Professor Dumbledore, Stellvertretender Schulleiter soviel ich weiß."

Dumbledore bedeutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung zu folgen und sie stolperten von der Anlegestelle über die nächtlichen Schlossgründe, hin zum hell erleuchteten Eingangsportal und dort einige Treppen hinauf, bis sie von ihm angewiesen wurden, in einer Vorhalle zu warten.

Gedränge entstand und manche fingen an, sich leise zu unterhalten. Neben Klee redeten zwei Jungen. Der eine schien besorgt zu sein. „Ich habe gehört dieser Test mit dem Hut tut weh!", erzählte ihm der andere und Klee sah, dass der besorgte nun richtig erschrocken wirkte und nach Erklärung verlangte.

Der dicke Junge schien seinen Spaß zu haben und fuhr fort. „Der Hut quetscht einem irgendwie das Blut zum Gehirn ab. Manchmal sterben die Schüler dabei und manchmal wird der Kopf dabei einfach zerquetscht!" Er grinste bei seinen Worten, doch der andere schien den Schwindel nicht zu bemerken.

„Das ist doch Unsinn!", sagte er unsicher und der andere wurde gespielt trotzig. Klee hatte Mitleid mit dem einen und blitzte den anderen an, doch der bemerkte es nicht. „Ist es nicht!", beharrte er auf seiner Meinung.

Klee hielt es nicht mehr aus. „Es ist nicht nur Unsinn, es ist absoluter Quatsch!", mischte sie sich ein und kassierte einen wütenden Blick des dicken Jungen. ‚_Oh, hab ich dir dein Spiel vermiest? Das tut mir aber leid.', _dachte sie für sich und wandte sich ab. Sie hatte nicht viel für schlechte Scherze übrig.

Die schwere Holztür öffnete sich und die Erstklässler traten ein. Die neugierigen Blicke aller Schüler, die an vier langen Tischen im Saal saßen, richteten sich auf die Neuen. Doch Klee hatte dafür keinen Blick übrig. Sie betrachtete verzaubert die stürmische Decke unter der Tausende Kerzen frei schwebten. Fast wäre sie Liam in die Hacken getreten, als sie am Ende der Halle zum stehen kamen. Sie schaute herab und gewahrte den alten Holzstuhl, auf dem ein wirklich verkommen und lumpig aussehender Hut lag. Ruhe kehrte ringsherum ein und Klee wurde es allmählich mulmig zu Mute. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass der alte Hut ihr den Kopf nicht abreißen würde, so war sie sich sicher, dass er ihr irgendwie wehtun würde. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte die Angst zu vertreiben.

Ein Lied begann und beendete die Stille. Eine nicht sehr melodische, aber irgendwie anziehende Stimme begann zu singen. Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass es der Hut war, dessen Riss nahe der Krempe nun einen Mund bildete. Andächtig lauschte Klee dem Gesang und der Klang beruhigte sie wieder etwas.

Oh, ihr dachtet ich sei bloß ein alter Hut?

Eure Mienen verheißen mir gar nicht gut.

Seht euch nur an unter euren Zipfelhüten,

denkt ruhig mein Leben sei verflogen, wie die Frühlingsblüten.

Und wenn ihr gleich esst die leckersten Happen

So wisset, meine Zeit ist noch lange nicht vorbei, ihr Jammerlappen!

Wer, wenn nicht ich weiß hier Bescheid,

wer von euch für welches Haus bereit?

Nur ich kann euch sagen, wer genau,

wohin gehört. Nur ich bin so schlau.

Vielleicht ein Gryffindor, der unter meiner Krempe sitzt,

und trotz allem Mut, Rotz und Wasser schwitzt?

Hört auf mich, ihr Neuen, hört auf den alten Hut

Eine größere Gefahr ahne ich, als das. Nahe sind Tod und Blut.

Ein Hufflepuff dagegen unter mir, welcher gerecht und treu,

der alles einsetzt und hilft wo es von Nöten scheint? Den ergreift keine Scheu

Die zu Groß ist für ihn, das er auf geben zu müssen meint.

Oder einer dieser Weisen,

die nach Ravenclaw bestimmt sind am Ende der Reisen?

Doch wem echte Freunde wichtiger sind als Lernen und aller Mut,

dem täte das Haus Slytherin von Herzen gut.

Doch List und Tücke euch allein nicht weiterbringen,

Denn das was naht wird euch zwingen,

das ihr ändert eure Haltung, das alles zusammenhalte

vielleicht erkennt ihr dann die Bedeutung dessen, was der Hut damals lallte.

Drum lasst mich alten Hut nun walten,

bevor die Speisen in der Küche noch vollends erkalten.

Das Lied verklang und der Hut wurde mit Beifall bedacht. Klee selbst fühlte sich trotz der Unheil verkündenden Worte nun wieder wohler. Sie schaute zum Lehrertisch und sah, wie Albus Dumbledore sich von seinem Platz erhob und eine Ansprache begann.

„Aufgepasst ihr Neuen. Ich werde nun eure Namen vorlesen und ihr setzt den Hut auf, welcher dann entscheidet, in welches der vier Schulhäuser ihr am besten passt. Ist die Entscheidung gefallen setzt ihr euch einfach an den Tisch eures Schulhauses. Ach ja, der Test tut nicht weh und der Hut wird euch auch nicht die Blutzufuhr zu euren Köpfen abschneiden.", sagte er und warf einen kurzen zwinkernden Blick auf die beiden Jungen von eben. Klee wandte sich ihnen wieder zu.

„Siehst du, ich sag doch dass du Quatsch redest." Der dicke Junge ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

„Gut, fangen wir an.", ertönte wieder Dumbledores Stimme. „Als erstes hätten wir da einen gewissen Arkwright, Nekoda!" Dieser ging zum Hut und setzte ihn auf. „Steht ihm gar nicht so schlecht.", flüsterte sie Liam zu. „Das kaschiert wenigstens den Ausschlag." Liam wurde durch den Hut einer Antwort enthoben. „Ravenclaw!" rief der gerade und der Junge machte sich unter Applaus auf zum Tisch der Ravenclaws. Danach wurde Geoffrey Barnes zu einem Gryffindor und verschwand ebenfalls unter Applaus. Nerie wurde langsam unruhig und Klee achtete einen Moment nicht auf das weitere Geschehen, sondern kramte eine Möhre heraus und gab sie dem Ottermädchen, dass darauf hin wieder stiller wurde. Klee schaute wieder auf. Nathaniel Deepwood wurde gerade aufgerufen und ging zum Hut.

Nathaniel war es so übel wie schon lange nicht mehr, doch das konnte er sich nicht anmerken lassen. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Mit leisen Schritten ging er nach oben, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und stüplte sich den Hut über den Kopf. Der Hut verdeckte seinen Blick auf den Saal, doch das war Nathaniel ganz recht.

„Oh.", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Ohr. „Das ich das noch erlebe. Ganz schön selten heutzutage. Ist mir seit Nathalie Clover nicht mehr untergekommen. War deine Mutter oder? Hmmm, was mache ich denn nun mit dir? Slytherin, liegt bei euch in der Familie. Du suchst Freunde und hast deine Prinzipien, das wäre ein passender Weg für dich. Nein, ich sehe du brauchst was anderes. Du bist treu und voller Einsatz für andere, am besten schicke ich dich nach HUFFLEPUFF." Damit rief der Hut das Haus laut aus und unter Applaus der versammelten Hufflepuffs stand Nathaniel auf und gesellte sich zu ihnen, froh darüber, erstmal alles überstanden zu haben.

Nach ihm sah er wie Liam Evonshare, ohne den Hut lange aufzubehalten, zu den Gryffindors geschickt wurde und sich auf gleicher Höhe zu Nathaniel an deren Tisch setzte. Die Tische standen eng zusammen und so konnte man sich unterhalten. Bald stieß Charley Greene zu Nathaniel an den Tisch der Hufflepuffs. „Hi.", sagte Charley zu ihm und winkte Liam zu. Doch dieser hatte nur Augen für die nächste Schülerin.

„Greene, Klemencia.", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme und Charleys Schwester machte sich auf den Weg.

„Greene, Klemencia." Klee schrak auf und ging automatisch los. Sie vergaß sogar Nerie an jemanden abzugeben und diese schaute sich mit einigem Interesse ihr Umfeld an und genoss es sichtlich im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, während sie weiter an den Möhrenstücken knabberte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer nervöse Herrin. Klee setzte sich sorgsam den Hut auf und wartete ab.

„Bei Merlin, was für eine Listigkeit! Du wickelst wohl jeden um den Finger, nicht? Aber was ist das? Bescheidenheit und Mut? Du verwirrst mich. Was soll ich denn machen? Slytherin oder Gryffindor? Schwere Entscheidung. Ach ich weiß auch nicht, wo ich deine sechs Füße unterbringen kann."

„Ich habe keine sechs Füße. Was redest du denn?", beschwerte sich Klee. Da aber protestierte der Hut schon lautstark in der Halle über seine Unentschiedenheit und einiges Gekicher brach aus.

„Du sollst doch nicht auf Nerie achten.", empörte sich Klee, wusste sich aber keinen anderen Rat als Nerie aus ihrem Umhang zu ziehen und einfach frei laufen zu lassen. Selbst noch mal aufzustehen wagte sie nicht. Hoffentlich würde man sie wieder einfangen können.

Nerie tapste mit ihren kurzen Füssen flugs durch die Halle und Klee wünschte sich sie könnte es sehen, doch sie vernahm nur das Gebimmel des kleinen Glöckchens, dass an einer lila Schleife um den dünnen Hals des kleinen Otters hing. Klee hörte vereinzelte Ausrufe von Mädchen wie niedlich Nerie doch wäre und verdrehte die Augen unter dem Hut und wünschte sich im Stillen, dass die Vorstellung bald zu Ende sein würde.

„Ach, jetzt verstehe ich. Das ist doch ganz klar.", sprach der Hut zu ihr. „Du gehörst nach GRYFFINDOR!"

Erleichtert sprang Klee auf und huschte, bevor sie sich an den Tisch setzen wollte, unter Applaus Nerie hinterher, die immer noch frei herumlief. Nachdem sie Nerie endlich wieder eingefangen hatte und sich an ihren Tisch setzten wollte, rief eine Stimme vom Slytherintisch hinter ihr her: „Hey! Dein Fischotter ist aber ein Slytherin, also bring ihn gefälligst hier her!"

Klee Greene ignorierte es geflissentlich, musste selbst aber grinsen. Sie drückte Nerie näher an sich und huschte schnell zu ihrem Tisch.

Sie wurde schon von Liam erwartet und auch Nathaniel und Charley saßen direkt gegenüber und schaute sich um. Nach einiger Zeit stapfte auch das letzte Mädchen, Zarah Zachery, nach Ravenclaw und der Schulleiter, Armando Dippet, stand auf und fing an, eine ermüdende Rede zu halten. Keiner der vier Kinder hielt es für nötig, dem großes Gehör zu schenken. Statt dessen tuschelten sie lieber verhalten miteinander.

„Sag mal heißt deine Schwester wirklich Klemencia?", fragte Nathaniel leicht pikiert seinen neuen Freund Charley. Dieser wandte sich mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen an ihn.

„Noch viel schlimmer. Ihr vollständiger Name lautet Klemencia Appel Greene. Wenn du sie mal ärgern willst, dann nenn sie Appelschnut, das mag sie überhaupt nicht."

Doch bevor Nathaniel darauf etwas entgegnen konnte, hörten sie auch schon die gesenkte Stimme von Klee, die zwar offensichtlich höchst interessiert in Richtung des Direktors schaute, aber alles andere getan hatte, als nur seiner Rede zu lauschen.

„Du bist ein altes Schandmaul und so etwas soll ich meinen Bruder nennen? Weißt du Nathaniel, sein Name ist auch nicht viel besser. Mum hat ihn nach unserem Klettergewächs im Garten benannt. Neben dir sitzt Charley „Efeu" Greene." Dann schwieg sie wieder und kommentierte Nathaniels aufkommendes Gekicher mit leichtem schadenfrohen Lächeln.

„Hör auf zu kichern, Professor Dumbledore schaut schon.", flüsterte Charley aufgebracht und stupste Nathaniel am Arm. Dieser bekam sich schnell wieder ein, obwohl er Professor Dumbledores Blick als nicht sehr bedrohlich empfand.

„Außerdem mag unsere Mutter halt alles was Grün ist, Wasser braucht und ansonsten den Mund hält. Was meinst du wohl, wo mein Uhu den Namen her hat?"

Plötzlich ging ein Rumpeln über den Tisch und er deckte sich von alleine. Allerlei Speisen standen nun drauf und drückten die Tischplatten einige Zentimeter tiefer. „Oh, ist die Rede schon vorbei?", fragte Charley überrascht und wandte sich an seine Schwester. Die Umgebung war mittlerweile von vielen Stimmen und Gesprächen erfüllt und so brauchte er nicht zu flüstern.

„Klee meine allerliebste Schwester, hat der Direktor was interessantes gesagt?" Nathaniel wollte gerade einwenden, dass sie doch gar nicht zugehört hätte, doch Klee überraschte ihn.

„Der Hausmeister, Mr. Pringle, hat einen neuen Lehrling. Argus Filch heißt er. Außerdem hat unser Direktor uns etwas über seinen Lieblingsurlaubsort in Peru erzählt. War aber nicht so wichtig." Sie grinste Nathaniel spöttisch an, der sie erstaunt betrachtete. „Mach den Mund zu, sonst fliegt noch eine Fliege rein." Dann wandte sie sich wieder einem Gryffindor Mädchen zu, das neben ihr saß und Nerie bewunderte.

„Ja unsere Klee ist schon was besonderes.", bemerkte Charley. „Bei ihr kannst du dir nie sicher sein, ob sie etwas mitbekommen hat, wovon du glaubst sie wüsste es nicht."

Nathaniel nickte und schaufelte sich etwas von dem bunten Gemüseauflauf auf seinen Teller. Charley tat es ihm nach, doch stapelte er noch eine große Portion Pommes Frites sowie einen Berg von Mayonnaise und Ketchup drauf.

„Was hast du denn?", fragte er , als er Nathaniels angeekelten Blick auf dem wilden Durcheinander ruhen sah.

„Bei uns gibt es zwar Tomaten in Massen, doch Pommes und Ketchup macht unsere Mum nie, könnte ja ungesund sein." Dann begann Charley unbekümmert zu essen. Nathaniel hielt sich zurück und stocherte lustlos in seinen Möhrenstücken herum, er konnte nichts mehr essen, wenn er Charleys Teller und Essgewohnheiten sah. Er schaute sich lieber in der Halle um und entdeckte am Slytherintisch ein Mädchen, dass gerade auf die Tischplatte stieg und wie es aussah wild winkend nach jemandem rief. „Was war das denn für ne Aktion?", fragte Charley und Nathaniel verstand ihn kaum, denn sein voller Mund ließ die Worte nicht gerade deutlicher werden.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder ab. Charley schien ja sehr nett zu sein, aber Benehmen hatte er keines. Da fiel ihm der Benimmkursus ein und er musste sein Grinsen vor Charley verstecken, wenn er sich vorstellte welche Wunder dieser Kurs an seinem neuen Freund hätte vollbringen können. Schon alleine wenn er an Charley in einem rosa Ballettröckchen dachte...

Charley war viel zu sehr in sein Essen vertieft und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um Nathaniel. Wenig später, nachdem alle auch den Nachtisch aufgegessen hatten und die Schüsseln nur noch zur Hälfte voll waren, verschwand das Essen und es entstand Bewegung in der großen Halle.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Dran denken, es gibt noch eine anderen Hälfte, die gelesen werden will und Reviews sind auch erwünscht.

Nina:

Oh danke für dein erstes Review zu dieser Geschichte. Ich hatte eine andere Version ja schon länger veröffentlicht ohne das Kiosk das mitbekommen hatte. Aber leider hat es keinen interessiert. Ich lese fleißig deine Storie, komme aber wahrscheinlich nicht dazu, dir groß zu reviewen. Du hast dich aber sehr verbessert in deinen Schreibstil.

Du findest Klee und Erynis ähneln sich? Das kann aber nur Zufall sein, oder so erscheinen. Ist dir auch schon der Widerspruch zwischen der Darstellung von Nathaniel und Ulysses in meiner und Kiosk Teil aufgefallen? Ich fand es so lustig zu entdecken, wenn die sich gegenseitig dieselben Schwächen unterstellen und beide einfach nur kleine... Na ja, später dazu mehr. Ich will ja niemanden spoilern.

Übrigens kommen weder Potter, Evans noch Rumtreiber vor, weil die in den Siebzigern in Hogwarts waren und auch in den Fortsetzungen keine Rolle spielen werden. Und unsere Charaktere sind auch keine schlechte

Kopie dieser Schüler. Sondern eigenständige Persönlichkeiten. Auch unsere Randcharaktere sind ziemlich süß und liebenswert, also lass dich überraschen, denn du musst nichts vermissen.

Liebe Grüße


	6. Die erste Nacht

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Charley Greene (Huffelpuff)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Huffelpuff)

Lindsey Abnoba (Huffelpuff)

Clapauzia Heath (Huffelpuff 6. Jahr Vertrauensschülerin)

Plumbeus Botts (Huffelpuff)

**5. Die erste Nacht**

Die Schüler standen auf, wandten sich dem Ausgang zu und auf einmal kam sich Nathaniel in der Menge wieder ganz verloren vor. Ein groß gewachsenes Mädchen erschien plötzlich vor ihrem Gesichtsfeld.

„Erstklässler Hufflepuff bitte alle zu mir." Sie sah sehr gehetzt aus und wirkte irgendwie planlos. Nathaniel fasste den noch orientierungsloseren Charley am Ärmel seiner Robe und folgte dem Pulk der Schüler, die zu der Vertrauensschülerin gingen.

„So also, alle da?" Sie blickte sich verwirrt um. „Jetzt hab ich gar nicht mitgezählt wie viele ihr seid." Sie wandte sich um und rief quer durch die Hall:. „He, Dearborn." Mehrere Personen wandten sich um und blickten zu der verzweifelten Vertrauensschülerin. „Nein, euch mein ich nicht, ich suche Byron." Sie erntete nur ein Schulterzucken von den Mädchen in ihrer Nähe und dann entfernten sie sich. Nathaniel fand, dass sie kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand.

„Was ist denn, Clapauzia?", meldete sich plötzlich ein schmächtiger Junge mit mausgrauem Haar. „Byron Dearborn, wo hast du gesteckt?", fuhr sie ihn entnervt an. „Weißt du wie viele wir neu haben?" Hoffnungsvoll strahlte sie ihn an doch seine gleichgültige Miene entmutigte sie sofort wieder. „Keine Ahnung, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, die werden dich schon finden, wenn sie sich verirrt haben." Dann stiefelte er einfach davon. Die Vertrauensschülerin wandte sich wieder an ihre Schützlinge.

„Ja gut, dann fangen wir mal an. Also ich bin Clapauzia Heath eure Vertrauensschülerin in Hufflepuff. Folgt mir bitte.", und die kleinen Hufflepuffs liefen ihr hinterher.

Kurz kam Nathaniel an Liam und Klee vorbei, die hinter ihrem eigenen Vertrauensschüler dahin dackelten.

„Immer schön in einer Reihe bleiben.", rief er seinem Gefolge zu und Klee verzog den Mund vor Lachen. „Wie die kleinen Wichtelkinder, immer alle brav nacheinander.", ließ flüsterte sie Liam spöttisch zu und machte den sportlichen Gang des Vertrauensschülers nach. Dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Nathaniel hatte schon davon gehört, dass die Gryffindors in einem der Türme lebten und so erstaunte es ihn nicht weiter, dass sie die Treppen hochstiegen und die Hufflepuffs in den Keller gingen. Während sie immer weiter nach unten gingen, wurde es merklich stiller und man hörte nur noch das Tuscheln der wenigen Schüler, die den gleichen Weg verfolgten.

„So wir befinden uns nun im Gang vor unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Dies hier...", sie deutete auf ein Portrait, das einen Obstkorb mit einer Birne zeigte. „Dies hier ist der Eingang zur Küche. Ihr solltet euch nicht vertun, wenn ihr den Gemeinschaftsraum sucht. In der Küche arbeiten nämlich unsere Hauselfen und sie sind sehr ungehalten, wenn sie von Besuchern gestört werden. Also hütet euch davor hier reinzuspazieren, sonst bekommt ihr Ärger." Ob der Ärger nun von den Hauselfen oder von ihr stammen würde, sagte sie nicht. Aber Nathaniel konnte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass ein Hauself fähig wäre Gewalt auszuüben.

Dann gingen sie weiter und kamen an einem anderen Gemälde an, das ein Passwort verlangte. „Zuckerschnute.", sagte Clapauzia und ein Eingang öffnete sich. Innen im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte plötzlich Gedränge, doch Clapauzia schien einiges dagegen zu haben. Sie stürzte sich sogleich auf ihren Mitschüler Byron Dearborn, der Nahe am Eingang stand.

„He, du! Pack dir deinen missratenden Bruder Tyron, nimm Sausage Longfellow dazu und mach hier mal Ordnung. Ich brauche Platz. Hier kann man doch kaum stehen!", rief sie lautstark. Doch Byron brauchte niemanden mehr zu animieren. Drei weitere Jungen, von denen einer eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit Byron aufwies, standen ungefragt auf und scheuchten die Schüler, die im Weg standen, in ihre Zimmer.Bald schon war der Aufenthaltsraum deutlich leerer und man konnte auch wieder im normalen Ton reden.

Nathaniel hatte zunächst angenommen, die junge Ms. Heath wäre total überfordert, doch so langsam verstand er, warum sie den Job machte. „Danke, ihr seid so lieb.", rief sie ihren Helfern zuckersüß hinterher und wurde dann wieder ruhiger. „ So tretet ein und du da hinten, mach die Tür zu, hier zieht es sonst."

Nathaniel blickte sich zum ersten Mal um und sein Blick fiel auf ein kleines Mädchen, das verschüchtert die Türe zuzog. Sie sah irgendwie so aus, als hätte sie bis vor kurzem heftig geweint und machte einen eher unglücklichen Eindruck. Dann fiel Nathaniels Blick auf die Einrichtung. Sie hatten einen riesigen hellen Kamin und eine wunderschöne gelbe Tapete mit Fabeltieren zierte die Wände. Man durfte jedoch nicht zu lange hinschauen, da die Tapetenfarbe sonst in den Augen zu schmerzen begann. Überall gab es Sitzecken, die meisten nur noch von stillen Mädchengruppen bevölkert, die interessiert die Neuen musterten. Ansonsten war es recht ordentlich und nett. Einzig das schwarze Brett schien vor lauter Nachrichten überzuquellen. Er konnte aber keinen Zettel entziffern.

„So, also die Mädchen kommen jetzt mit mir und ihr wartet hier.", ertönte Clapauzias Stimme und die drei Mädchen, die kleine verheult aussehende, ein Mädchen das einen viel zu großen Umhang trug und dann noch eine Asiatin, folgten ihr und Nathaniel schaute sich um. Es war nur noch ein anderer Jungen außer ihm und Charley da. Ein groß gewachsener schwarzhaariger, der nun auf Charley und ihn zutrat. „Hi, ich bin Lindsey Abnoba.", stellte er sich vor.

„Du bist Nathaniel Deepwood oder? Aber deinen Namen habe ich nicht mitbekommen.", wandte er sich an Charley, doch Clapauzia Heath erschien, rief die drei zu sich und geleitete sie zu einer Kammer an der ihre Namen und das Jahr standen. Nathaniel las vier Namen und wollte schon die Vertrauensschülerin fragen, diese hatte es aber scheinbar selbst schon bemerkt und wurde ein wenig blass um die Nasenspitze.

Nichtsdestotrotz schob sie ihre Schützlinge in das kleine, aber gemütliche Zimmer.

„ So also, ich muss noch was erledigen. Ich komm dann später noch mal vorbei. Ihr solltet bis dahin aber schon mal eure Koffer ausräumen. Und macht das ja ordentlich. Überhaupt gilt hier bei uns, wenn ich jemanden erwische, der seinen Kram über die ganze Etage verteilt, dann gibt es Punktabzug. Verlasst euch also nicht auf die Hauselfen, denn ich, wie ihr bemerkt habt, kann im Jungentrakt jederzeit kontrollieren, ob alles in Ordnung ist." Dann nickte sie kurz und ließ die drei zurück.

„Die ist ja schlimmer als meine eigene Mutter.", bemerkte Lindsey trocken. „Also wie heißt du denn jetzt?" Charley teilte ihm seinen Namen mit, während er sich schon ans ausräumen machte.

„Oh, dann ist diese Klee Greene deine Schwester? Wir sind zusammen im Boot gefahren. Sie ist aber nach Gryffindor gekommen."

„Tja die haben immer die nettesten Mädchen.", bemerkte Charley ironisch und musterte sein Gegenüber.

„Ach nein, finde ich gar nicht. Bei unseren Mädchen sind auch ein paar nette dabei." Lindsey machte sich endlich auch daran, seine Sachen auszuräumen. Allein Nathaniel stand nun noch untätig herum.

„Hast du die auch schon kennen gelernt?", fragte er Lindsey neugierig. „Ja.", antwortete dieser. „Die mit dem zu großen Umhang ist Effrata Riley. Die ist ganz cool. Die Asiatin ist Tiamar Lotus. Ich saß während des Essens neben ihr, scheint auch ganz nett zu sein. Aber die mit dem verheulten Gesicht ist komisch. Ich glaube sie heißt Rabiesa Strickland. Die hat voll rumgenervt und Effrata sogar eben ins Wasser geschmissen. Sag mal, willst du nicht ausräumen?"

Nathaniel schaute auf seine Sachen, die auf dem blauen Bettbezug unter dem sonnengelborangenen Vorhängen lagen und fing an zu stocken. Sollte er denn sagen, dass er so was noch nie gemacht hatte und immer seine Hauselfe oder das Kindermädchen ihm das abnahmen? Doch da ertönten schon Schritte von der Türe her und Clapauzia Heath trat ein. Hinter ihr ging ein ziemlich plumper und fetter Junge, der irgendwie an eine Schnecke erinnerte und sich dementsprechend bewegte.

„So, der gehört noch zu euch.", murrte sie. „Den haben wir auf dem Weg verloren." Charley kicherte und Nathaniel konnte in Lindseys Gesicht sehen, dass er auch gerade an eine Schnecke oder ähnliches dachte.

„Vorstellen kann er sich selbst, denke ich mal." Sie warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf den plumpen Jungen. Der blickte sie nur begriffsstutzig an. „Na ja, ihr werdet ihm schon alles erklären." Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Nathaniels ratlose Miene und den Koffer.

„ Was hast du denn, Kleiner?", fragte sie freundlich. „Nichts.", versuchte Nathaniel abzuwehren, doch Clapauzia war nicht umsonst eine Hufflepuff. Sie trat auf ihn zu und schob ihn zur Seite. Dann fing sie doch tatsächlich an, seinen Koffer auszupacken. ‚_Oh, ist das peinlich.'_, dachte sich Nathaniel und versuchte den komischen Blicken von Charley und Lindsey auszuweichen. Nur der fette Junge saß auf seinem Bett und machte sich seelenruhig über seine Packung Geschmacksbohnen her und ignorierte sein Umfeld.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich auch Nathaniels Koffer gelehrt und Clapauzia stand wieder auf. „So ich muss dann mal. Seid schön brav, ich mache morgen gegen halb acht Kontrolle, ob auch alles in Ordnung ist. Gute Nacht und schlaft schön." Dann war sie weg und die Türe fiel scheppernd ins Schloss.

„Ich glaube sie mag dich, Kleiner.", zog ihn Charley auf und fing zusammen mit Lindsey an zu lachen. Nathaniel fiel schließlich in das Lachen ein und so lockerte sich die Stimmung wieder. Nur der fette Junge schaute sie begriffsstutzig an. Kurz darauf hatten sie sich wieder beruhigt und Charley wandte sich an ihren vierten Mitbewohner.

„Du bist Plumbeus Botts, nicht wahr? Ich habe mich schon seit der Einteilung die ganze Zeit gefragt, ob du vielleicht was mit diesen Bohnen zu tun hast."

Plumbeus schien der Dialog ein wenig zu überfordern, denn er nickte erst, als Charley sich schon längst von ihm abgewendet hatte und nach seinem Schlafanzug suchte. Die anderen merkten auch langsam wie müde sie waren und taten es ihm gleich. Lediglich Plumbeus mampfte noch seine Bohnen und betrachtete seinen unausgeräumten Koffer. Wahrscheinlich wartete er darauf, dass die Vertrauensschülerin wie durch ein Wunder zurückkehren würde und ihn vom ausräumen befreite.

Als er sich endlich bequemte, selbst Hand anzulegen, hatten sich die anderen schon längst in ihre Betten zurückgezogen. Charley kicherte ununterbrochen. „Nathan?", fragte er verhalten. „Was ist den Charley?"

Wieder kicherte es aus Charleys Bett. „Findest du es nicht peinlich, dass Clapauzia Heath deine Unterhosen nach Farben sortiert in die Kommode geräumt hat?" Aus Lindseys Richtung prustete es erstaunt auf und Nathaniel selbst wurde rot unter seiner Decke. An so was hatte er nicht gedacht, als er dem Mädchen ohne Widerstand gestattet hatte, seinen Koffer auszuräumen. Doch er zog es vor gar nichts zu sagen und war dankbar, dass Charley auch nicht weiter auf dem Vorfall herumritt. Stattdessen drehte er sich um und kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Decken. Von Charley kam bald ein leises Schnarchen und bei Lindsey herrschte Stille. Plumbeus, der bis jetzt still und träge in seinem Koffer gewühlt hatte, kicherte plötzlich los. Nathaniel schaute erschrocken auf. „Das ist lustig.", sagte er so langsam zu Nathaniel, dass dieser sich schon wieder in seine Kissen schmiss, als Plumbeus endlich ausgeredet hatte und sich eine weitere Handvoll Bohnen in den Mund stopfte.

Nathaniel lag noch lange wach und ließ seine Gedanken kreisen. Was würde der morgige Tag bringen? Wie würde es weitergehen? Würde er auch im Unterricht mithalten können, obwohl er seit Jahren keine Schule mehr besucht hatte? Er überlegte so lange herum, dass sogar Plumbeus endlich mit dem Ausräumen fertig wurde und er unter schweren Tritten auf dem Boden in sein Bett stieg und nach einer letzten Hand voll Süßigkeiten endlich still war. Doch irgendwann überfiel der Schlaf auch Nathaniel.

In dieser ersten Nacht träumte er etwas schlimmes. Er stand mit Charley in einem Waldstück. In der Ferne sah man noch die Türme von Hogwarts, doch er konnte nicht den Weg zum Schloss zurückfolgen, obwohl er sich vor dem dunklen Wald fürchtete und nichts lieber getan hätte. Statt dessen suchte er jemanden, fand ihn aber nicht. Er lief durch den Wald und rief einen Namen, auch andere riefen und Lichter drangen in der Nähe aus dem Unterholz. Nathaniel lauschte in die Nacht, doch das, was er suchte schien nicht da zu sein. Das Einzige, was er vernahm, war ein leises Geräusch aus einem Gebüsch. Er zog Charley voller Aufregung hinter sich her und kroch in das Gebüsch. Plötzlich flog ihm etwas ins Gesicht.

„Quak."

Nathaniel wachte schweißgebadet auf und fühlte sein Herz heftig in seiner Brust schlagen. Es war still im Schlafsaal und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sein Traum echt war. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wer denn gesucht wurde, doch das kümmerte ihn auch nicht lange. Etwas war auf seiner Bettdecke und arbeitete sich gerade an seinem Oberkörper vor. Erschrocken griff Nathaniel nach seinem Zauberstab, den er neben dem Kopfkissen liegen hatte und rief „Lumos".

Vor ihm auf seinem Oberkörper saß eine Kröte, die ihn mit trägem Blick musterte. „Quak, quak.", ließ sie wieder verlauten und setzte zum Sprung in sein Gesicht an. Nathaniel packte sie aus der Luft und sie gab einen gequetschten Laut von sich. Irgend jemand aus den anderen Betten schien auch aufgewacht zu sein.

„Was ist los Nathaniel?", hörte er die verschlafene Stimme von Lindsey. Nathaniel zog den Bettvorhang zurück und sah, dass Lindsey auch aus seinem Bett hing.

„Ist das deine Kröte?", fragte er Lindsey unwirsch. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf, doch schon hörten sie ein schweres Getrampel, als Plumbeus Botts, mit ungewöhnlicher Eile aus seinem Bett stolperte und zu Nathaniel eilte und ihm die Kröte entriss.

„Was machst du mit Freddy?", rief er erbost und die beiden anderen waren überrascht. So schnell hatten sie ihn noch nicht reden gehört.

„Deine Kröte ist in mein Bett gesprungen." Doch Plumbeus schien der Meinung zu sein, genug geredet zu haben und verschwand nur missmutig wieder in seinem Bett. Lindsey legte sich auch wieder hin und so tat Nathaniel es ihm gleich. Diesmal schlief er schneller ein.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Übrigens darf bei unseren Gemeinschaftsprojekt auch jeder der die nötigen Vorrausetzungen erfüllt mitarbeiten und eigenes beitragen. Bei Interesse bitte bei „A Kiosk Prologue" melden, sie checkt das dann.

Review machen nicht vergessen. Und dann natürlich auch nicht vergessen den anderen Teil zu lesen.


	7. der erste Tag

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

Plumbeus Botts (Hufflepuff)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

**6. Der erste Tag**

Der erste Tag in Hogwarts war ein sonniger Montagmorgen. Doch im Hufflepuffschlafsaal des ersten Jahres merkte man wenig davon. Es war bereits zwanzig Minuten vor acht, als die Tür des Schlafsaales scheppernd aufflog und Clapauzia Heath mit forschem Schritt eintrat. Als aber ihr Blick auf die sich ihr bietende Szenerie fiel, machte sie erstmal einen Schritt rückwärts. Vom Lärm der Tür endlich aufgewacht, blickten sie drei erschrockene Augenpaare an. Nur im vierten Bett rührte sich nichts.

„Nein, das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr! Ich denke ihr sitzt schon längst am Frühstückstisch., ließ sie leicht verblüfft verlauten. „In einer Viertelstunde beginnt der Unterricht! Ihr solltet euch jetzt wirklich beeilen, wenn ihr nicht bereits am ersten Tag zu spät kommen wollt." Dann wandte sie sich um und ließ drei panische Jungen zurück. Charley fluchte etwas höchst unflätiges und sprang aus dem Bett. Auch die anderen sputeten sich nun und sprangen in ihre Anziehsachen.

„Was haben wir jetzt eigentlich?", fragte Nathaniel und kämpfte mit dem Verschluss seines Umhanges, während er sich gleichzeitig die Schuhe anzog. „Weiß ich nicht, den Stundenplan hätten wir beim Frühstück bekommen.", keuchte Lindsey und schnappte sich alle seine Schulbücher. Auch die anderen waren mittlerweile fertig und erst jetzt merkten sie, dass Plumbeus immer noch schlief.

„Ähm sollten wir ihn nicht auch wecken?", fragte Charley und näherte sich zögernd dem gelben Bettvorhang. „Ich trau mich nicht. Nicht dass mir noch irgendwas um die Ohren fliegt."

Als Charley darauf ein kichern der anderen vernahm, wandte er sich stutzend um.

„Sei froh, dass du heute Nacht nicht wach geworden bist.", sagte Nathaniel und erzählte seinem Freund von der Kröte Freddy. Während dessen zog Lindsey unbekümmert den Vorhang zurück.

„He kommt mal rüber.", flüsterte er den andern beiden zu. Die kamen und warfen einen kurzen Blick auf die friedlich schlafende Kröte und ihr Herrchen. „Was für eine Ähnlichkeit. Kommt, wir müssen, sonst kommen wir wirklich zu spät.", wisperte Charley und Lindsey rüttelte Plumbeus noch kurz wach und folgte dann Charley und Nathaniel nach unten. Sie liefen eilig in Richtung der großen Halle, mussten aber feststellen, dass sich die Tische schon sehr gelehrt hatten. Das Glück war ihnen jedoch hold, denn gerade kam Effrata Riley aus der Halle und trat auf sie zu.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich warte hier schon eine Ewigkeit. Unsere Hauslehrerin Professor Sprout, hat mir eure Stundenpläne mitgegeben, aber ihr seit nicht gekommen."

Sie überreichte ihnen die Stundenpläne und hielt schließlich nur noch ihren eigenen und den von Plumbeus Botts in der Hand. „Kommt der noch, fragte sie und schaute auf die große Uhr, der noch genau fünf Minuten bis acht Uhr fehlten. „Ich kann nämlich nicht länger warten."

„Nimm es einfach mit. Wir können es ihm dann geben, wenn er zu uns stößt.", beruhigte sie Lindsey und zog sie am Ärmel hinter sich her. Sie schafften es gerade noch zu Geschichte der Zauberei, bevor ihr Lehrer eintrat. „Die Ravenclaws saßen schon vollzählig da und schauten die späten Neuankömmlinge misstrauisch an. Unter ihren erkannte Nathaniel auch Ullysses Rathburn. In den hintersten Reihen war noch Platz und so setzten sich Lindsey und Effrata zusammen in eine Bank und Nathaniel und Charley quetschten sich neben sie hin . Ihr Lehrer trat ein und stellte sich als Professor Binns vor.

„Schlagt bitte jeder euer Exemplar des Buches „Geschichte der Zauberei" von Bathilda Bagshot auf." Die Schüler, die das Buch noch nicht vor sich liegen hatten, fingen an in ihren Taschen zu kramen.

„Ich hoffe doch, jeder hat eins bekommen, denn es gab in den letzten Jahren einige Lieferschwierigkeiten, wegen zu hoher Nachfrage. Was ist mit dir da hinten? Wie ist dein Name wo ist dein Buch?" Er deutete auf Charley und Nathaniel bemerkte erst jetzt, dass dieser kein Buch hatte. Charley wurde rot und stand auf. „Charley Greene. Sir, ich habe mein Buch vergessen."

Doch Binns schien so was nicht sehr aufregend zu finden. „Ich verbitte mir in Zukunft solche Nachlässigkeit. Schlagen sie bitte alle Seite 6 auf. Wir werden uns am Anfang um die Grundsteine der magischen Welt kümmern.

In den folgenden zehn Minuten bewies Professor Binns, dass die Geschichte der Zauberei eine recht langweilige Angelegenheit voller Missverständnisse war, weswegen Nathaniel jegliche Freude auf diesen Unterricht und seine Themen verließ. Er folgte den Rest der Doppelstunde immer gelangweilter dem Vortrag über die ersten bekannten Völker in der Steinzeit, die magische Kulte ausgeübt hatten, aber noch weit von den Errungenschaften der modernen Magie entfernt waren. Dabei hatte das Geschichtsbuch so spannend ausgesehen. Langsam glitten seine Augenlider immer weiter herab und auch Charley an seiner Seite stützte sich immer schwerer auf seinen Ellenbogen. Kurz bevor die Stunde zu Ende war, klopfte es dumpf und lang gezogen an die Tür und alle wandten, plötzlich wieder hellwach, ihre Köpfe um.

Doch erst einmal geschah nichts weiter. Dann, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, öffnete sich die Tür und die gedrungene Gestalt von Plumbeus Botts betrat langsam den Raum. Professor Binns schien ihn nur nebenher wahrzunehmen, so sehr hatte er sich in seinen staubtrockenen Vortrag vertieft. „Setz dich Junge!", sagte er einfach und fuhr in seinem Redestrom fort. Doch Plumbeus machte keinerlei Anstalten sich zu setzen. Er schaute immer noch auf den Lehrer und schien dessen Anweisung nicht begriffen zu haben. Schließlich gab auch Professor Binns auf und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Was willst du denn noch?" Plumbeus öffnete den Mund, scheinbar um eine ellenlange Geschichte zu erzählen, doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Bevor er auch nur den ersten Satz zu Ende gebracht hatte, wurde das Ende der Stunde durch einen dumpfen Gong geläutet und alle erhoben sich erleichtert. Nathaniel sah, wie Lindsey seine steifen Glieder lockerte und dann mit Effrata Riley auf Charley und ihn wartete. Doch Nathaniel beachtete ihn erst mal nicht weiter. Er hatte gerade entdeckt, dass Ullysses Rathburn mit einem pockennarbigen Jungen auf Plumbeus zuging und ein paar Worte mit ihm wechselte. Worum es dabei ging, konnte Nathaniel nicht sagen. Die Beiden schienen sich jedoch bereits zu kennen. Er nahm sich vor, Plumbeus später danach zu fragen und verließ das Klassenzimmer, ohne sich weiter um die Drei zu kümmern.

Nach einem Blick auf den Stundenplan, machten sich die Hufflepuffs auf den Weg zu Kräuterkunde. Effrata hatte mittlerweile auch Plumbeus seinen Stundenplan zukommen lassen und dieser folgte ihnen gemächlich in einigem Abstand. Die Treibhäuser von Hogwarts lagen etwas außerhalb und so blieb ihnen nicht viel Zeit zu verschnaufen. Doch Professor Sprout war noch nirgends zu sehen und so gesellten sich die Hufflepuffs zu den bereits eingetroffenen Gryffindors. Klee Greene kam sofort mit Liam Evonshare im Gefolge auf Charley und Nathaniel zu.

„Hi Klee, Liam.", begrüßte Charley seine Schwester. Diese sah ziemlich übernächtigt und genervt aus. „Was hattet ihr denn gerade?" Klee antwortete nicht und so erzählte statt dessen Liam von ihrer ersten Stunde Verwandlung, die doch recht spannend gewesen war.

„Also, Geschichte der Zauberei ist total öde.", berichtete Charley abwesend und schaute seine Schwester besorgt an.

„Das haben wir erst morgen." Liam schaute von seinem Stundenplan auf, doch Charley war mittlerweile näher zu seiner Schwester getreten. „Du siehst aus, als hätte dich ein Bergtroll überrannt. Was ist denn los?"

Klee gähnte verhalten. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Nein, nicht was du denkst, Charley.", fügte sie hastig hinzu, als sie Charleys spöttischen Blick sah.

„Ich habe kein Heimweh, aber falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, dann schau dich hier doch mal um. Und? Was siehst du dann? Sechs Gryffindormädchen und nur zwei Jungen. Und wenn du, sofern du dazu fähig bist, mal weiter denkst, dann wirst du wohl einsehen, dass Liam und sein Zimmergenosse Geoffrey Barnes, der übrigens dort hinten steht, das große Los gezogen haben. Sie haben nämlich einen großen schlafsaal für sich alleine. Unser Mädchenzimmer dagegen, ist total überfüllt. Es grenzt bereits ist ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt sechs Betten dort rein bekommen haben. Aber damit könnten wir zur Not noch leben." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und im selben Moment näherte sich ein Mädchen mit kurzem, leicht erdbeerfarben schimmerndem Haar, welches ebenfalls schrecklich müde aussah.

„Das hier ist übrigens Alyson Timper, meine Leidensgenossin.", erläuterte Klee und das Mädchen lächelte in die Runde. „Was ist denn nun passiert, Klee?" fragte Charley.

„Ach, angefangen hat es damit, dass, sobald wir in unserem Schlafsaal waren, Grit Stumper ihre Holzklocks rausgeholt hat und den ganzen Abend damit rum gelaufen ist. Das war vielleicht ein Krach sag ich dir." Alyson nickte zustimmend. „Die sieht auch ziemlich nach Trampeltier aus. Wenn ihr genau hinschaut, dann erkennt ihr sie. Die Schuhe hat sie nämlich auch heute an.", fügte Alyson verhalten hinzu und deutete dabei auf ein weizenblondes Mädchen mit sehr langen Zöpfen, unter dessen Umhang wirklich ein Paar Holzschuhe hervorlugten.

„Ja, da hast du völlig recht Aly.", bemerkte Klee und fuhr fort zu erzählen. „Das war aber auch noch zu ertragen, sie hat schließlich nach einiger Zeit die Schuhe ausgezogen und es wurde ruhiger. Wir gingen dann schlafen, doch nach etwa zwei Stunden wurden Aly, Grit und ich aufgeweckt, denn unsere lustigen Drillinge dort hinten haben die Angewohnheit, auch nachts im Schlaf kollektiv zu reden, zu lachen und Witze zu erzählen. Und wenn sie dann nichts mehr zu erzählen haben, schnarchen sie sehr geräuschvoll. "

Die drei Mädchen, die sich äußerlich ziemlich unterschieden, dafür aber den selben langweiligen Haarschnitt hatten, lachten gerade schrill auf. Scheinbar hatten sie der vor ihnen stehenden Rabiesa Strickland einen Witz erzählt. Nathaniel blickte voller Mitleid auf Klee und Alyson, die das wohl stundenlang ertragen hatten. Klee folgte seinem Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie sind schon lustig, wenn sie erzählen, aber Nachts um drei kann ich das auf den Tod nicht ertragen. Zum Glück hatte unsere Grit eine tolle Idee, die sie von ihren Muggeleltern abgeguckt hatte. Scheinbar schnarcht ihr Vater auch so laut, und so hielten wir Peregrina, Panina und Alisina Dearborn einfach die Nase zu, bis sie endlich Ruhe gaben. So, nun wisst ihr warum ich so müde bin.

Aber wieso wart ihr nicht beim Frühstück?" Klees Frage blieb jedoch vorerst unbeantwortet, denn bevor sich irgendeiner eine Ausrede einfallen lassen konnte, kam Professor Sprout und sie folgten ihr in das Gewächshaus.

„Guten Morgen meine Lieben. Wie die meisten von euch bereits wissen, bin ich Professor Sprout.", begrüßte sie ihre Klasse und Nathaniel schaute sie sich dabei genauer an, denn er hatte sie ja noch nicht gesehen. Sie war noch jung und wirkte ziemlich enthusiastisch und voller Elan. „Nun haben wir also zusammen Kräuterkunde. Ich unterrichte dieses Fach schon einige Jahre und habe festgestellt, wie viel Spaß es meinen Schülern macht, auch eigenständig an Projekten zu arbeiten. Wir werden daher in diesem Jahr eine gemeinschaftliche Gruppenarbeit machen. Deswegen werden wir heute auch noch nicht mit unserem eigentlichen Unterricht anfangen, sondern mit den Vorbereitungen für diese Gruppenarbeit beginnen. Hierfür teilt ihr euch bitte in drei Gruppen. Jede eurer Gruppen wird bis zur nächsten Stunde mir ihren Entschluss mitteilen, welche Pflanze sie über das nächste Jahr hin züchten möchte, um sie am Ende des Schuljahres den anderen vorzustellen, so dass auch die anderen Schüler darüber informiert sind."

Nathaniel merkte, wie Charley bei ihren Worten leicht zusammenzuckte und den Blick seiner Schwester suchte, die regelrecht begeistert zu sein schien. „Natürlich wird das nicht unser einziges Thema in diesem Jahr sein, schließlich könnt ihr die Arbeit auf jeweils fünf Leute verteilen, so dass euch die Gruppenarbeit nicht überfordern sollte. Heute werdet ihr also als erstes eure Arbeitsgruppen festlegen und gemeinsam eine zu züchtende Pflanze aussuchen."

Die weitere Stunde verbrachten Nathaniel und Charley immer in Klees Nähe. Sie mussten die blutsaugende Wildrosenhecke begießen. Klee hatte ihren Teil schon längst bewässert, als der Rest immer noch den nach ihnen greifenden Dornen auszuweichen versuchte. Sie widmete sich unterdessen einer Reihe von jungen Setzlingen. „He, Klee! Kannst du mir bitte mal helfen?", ereilte sie ein Hilferuf ihres Bruders. Sie wandte sich um und erblickte einen von Dornenranken ziemlich umschlungenen Charley, der sie flehendlich ansah. Nathaniel stand an seiner Seite und nuckelte an seinen bluttriefenden Fingern.

Klee lächelte verhalten und schob Nathaniel zur Seite. „Lasst euch mal zeigen wie das richtig gemacht wird.", sagte sie und zog ihre Handschuhe etwas höher. Sie trat forsch auf die widerspenstigen Ranken zu, packte ein paar, die Charley gerade zerschrammen wollten grob am Stängel und bog sie nicht gerade feinfühlig um, so dass sie fast abrissen. Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch die Pflanze und sie zog sich zurück. Klee blickte triumphierend zu ihrem mitgenommen aussehenden Bruder und dem staunenden Nathaniel. Sie hob die fallen gelassene Gießkanne auf und reichte sie dem immer noch an beiden Händen blutenden Jungen.

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Mich hat diese Pflanzen regelrecht angefallen als ich Charley helfen wollte?"

Sie schnaufte kurz und betrachtete Nathaniel, wie er wieder an seinen Fingern lutschte..

„Also Nathaniel, ich würde sagen ,Schutzhandschuhe wären vielleicht eine gute Idee." Dann wandte sie sich ab und widmete sich Liam Evonshare, den die Pflanze gerade mit der gestohlenen Gießkanne nass machte. Auch in der folgenden Stunde, als sie eine riesige und stinkende Venusfliegenfalle fütterten, erledigte Klee das so gut, dass Professor Sprout sie als lobendes Beispiel erwähnte. So war der Unterricht für alle, außer Klee, eher schmerzhaft und desto erfreuter waren sie, als er endete. Am Ende der Stunde hatten sich dann wenigstens schon die Gruppen für das Gemeinschaftsprojekt gefunden. Nathaniel war zu Charley gekommen. Klee wollte lieber mit Liam in eine andere Gruppe. So kamen schließlich noch Lindsey Abnoba, Effrata Riley und Alison Timper zu Charley und ihm in die Gruppe. Klee und Liam bildeten zusammen mit Geoffrey Barnes, Tiamar Lotus und Grit Stumper eine weitere Gruppe. Die übrig gebliebene Rabiesa Strickland schaute zwar Plumbeus und die Drillinge misstrauisch an, doch ihr blieb am Ende nichts anderes übrig als sich zu ihnen zu gesellen.

„Da haben sich ja welche gesucht und gefunden.", flüsterte Liam und deutete auf die mürrische und kurz vor dem Weinen stehende Rabiesa, die sich versuchte mit dem gleichgültig dreinschauenden Plumbeus zu verständigen. Klee sprach mit Liam über die wundervolle Zucht von Setzlingen und fand in ihm einen aufmerksamen Zuhörer. Charley wandte sich ab und zog Nathaniel aus dem Hörbereich seiner Schwester. Auf dem Weg zur Halle beschwerte er sich die ganze Zeit darüber, dass Klee nicht mit ihm in eine Gruppe gekommen war. „Mit ihr an deiner Seite, kannst du nur gute Noten bekommen. Wahrscheinlich liegt es an dir Nathan. Du musst dich unbedingt mit ihr gut stellen, sonst wird sie uns nie helfen." Nathaniel nickte ob des ernsten Tones von Charley und dachte mit Sorge daran, wie er Klee bald würde anbetteln müssen, damit sie nicht in Kräuterkunde durchfielen.

Dann aßen sie genüsslich zu Mittag und holten das verpasste Frühstück nach. Nach dem Essen gingen sie für den weiteren Unterricht in die Kerker und warteten vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Klee zitterte leicht vor sich hin und auch andere vergruben sich tiefer in ihre Umhänge. Es war kalt und von irgendwoher zog ein eisiger Wind.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich kein Slytherin bin.", raunte Klee. „Müsste ich hier leben, hätte ich schon im September Frostbeulen an den Füßen. Aber Slytherins sind eben komisch." Dann begann sie plötzlich leise zu lachen und tippte ihren Bruder an.

„Da fällt mir gerade etwas ein. Heute morgen in Verwandlung, da war eine schwarzhaarige Slytherin, die sah aus wie eine Kröte und die hat Professor McGonnagal zur Weißglut gebracht. Das war echt lustig. Aber wisst ihr was das schlimmste für eine Slytherin ist? Dass man in diesem Haus keine findet die nicht besonders hässlich-" Doch Nathaniel unterbrach sie plötzlich harsch.

„Es kann ja nicht jeder wie du aussehen. Außerdem sind Slytherins nicht anders als andere. Meine Mutter war auch in Slytherin und ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass sie nicht gerade hässlich war und dass mit ihren Füßen auch alles in Ordnung war."

Darauf schwieg Klee überrascht, dann meinte sie: „ Bin ich dir irgendwie zu nahe getreten? Ich wollte keinesfalls deine Mutter beleidigen. Aber interessant, ich hatte mich schon gewundert warum du nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bist. War wohl dein Vater, der dich davor bewahrt hat, oder?" Sie blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ja mein Vater war in Hufflepuff, doch das ändert nichts daran, dass du behauptest-"

Langsam steigerte sich Klees Ton ins giftige. „Wenn du mir zugehört und mich nicht unterbrochen hättest, dann würdest du jetzt auch wissen, dass Slytherin Mädchen immer hässlich wie die Nacht, oder so schön wie niemand sonst sind. Das ist halt so, da kann keiner was für. Deine Mutter kann also nur sehr hübsch gewesen sein, wie deine Züge mir schon längst verraten haben. Falls du also noch ein Problem hast, dann können wir das gerne nach dem Unterricht klären."

Charley war verwirrt über diesen plötzlichen Ausbruch, versuchte aber zwischen den Beiden zu schlichten.

„He, was soll das denn jetzt Klee? Du kannst dich doch nicht am ersten Tag duellieren?" Entgeistert blickte er seine Schwester an. Doch diese hatte keine Zeit mehr, ihm eine lange Antwort zu geben, denn ein Lehrer kam den Gang entlang. Sie huschte an Charley und Nathaniel vorbei und zischte nur noch.

„Muss ich ja vielleicht gar nicht. Das hängt ganz von deinem neuen Freund ab, Charley." Dann verschwand sie hinter dem dicken Lehrer im Klassenzimmer.

Sie setzte sich mit Liam nach ganz hinten und Charley folgte Nathaniel nach vorne in die erste Reihe. Eine Menge verschiedener bunter Zaubertränke standen präsentabel im Klassenraum. Der Lehrer stellte sich als Professor Slughorn der Klasse vor und erzählte dann etwas über seine Trankauswahl und die zukünftigen Unterrichtsinhalte, doch Nathaniel konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Er dachte immer noch über den Vorfall nach und suchte einen Fehler in seinen Worten, fand aber keinen. Wenn Klee Greene so eine dumme Meinung vertrat, dann musste er sie doch auf ihren Irrtum hinweisen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", wisperte Charley neben ihm, während er sein Zaubertrankbuch auspackte. Nathaniel tat es ihm mechanisch gleich und linste zu ihm hinüber und suchte nach der geforderten Seitenzahl.

„Wenn du ihr zeigst, dass es dir leid tut und dich ausreichend entschuldigst, dann verzichtet sie vielleicht darauf dich zu verfluchen und lässt die Sache auf sich beruhen. Außer, du möchtest ein Duell haben, aber ich als ihr leidgeprüfter Bruder rate dir, alles zu tun, damit sie keine Möglichkeit hat dich fertig zu machen. Außerdem wird sie uns danach garantiert nicht mehr in Kräuterkunde helfen." Dann schwieg er bedeutungsschwer und widmete sich dem ersten Kapitel des Buches und bereitete alles für die Zubereitung eines Trankes gegen Furunkel vor.

Nathaniel nahm auch aus dieser Stunde nichts neues mit, war eher dankbar, dass sein Trank doch irgendwie gelungen war. Er war zumindest besser als Charleys, der sich wirklich Mühe gegeben hatte und zu guter Letzt selbst beim anderen abschaute. Irgendwann war auch dieser Unterricht zu Ende und sie gingen mit einigen Hausaufgaben bepackt aus der Klasse. Nathaniel war schon längst bei einem anderen Problem, als sich Charleys Gejammer über den misslungenen Furunkeltrank anzuhören und ließ ihn einfach stehen.

„Klee?" rief er dem blonden Mädchen vor ihm zu und diese blieb wirklich stehen und wandte sich um.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Das eben... Es ist nur, dass ich es nicht haben kann, wenn man Menschen direkt verurteilt nur weil sie nicht wie andere sind. Und weil meine Mutter aus Slytherin kam und es sich so anhörte als ob du den ganzen Mist glaubst der immer erzählt wird, hab ich etwas überreagiert."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute ihn streng an, dann wurde ihr Blick wieder weicher. „Deine Mutter muss wohl eine Ausnahme sein, wenn sie einen Hufflepuff geheiratet und so einen Sohn hervorgebracht hat.", sagte sie versöhnlich.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, denn sie ist schon seit Jahren tot.", entgegnete Nathaniel leise und wollte sich abwenden. Sie hielt ihn jedoch am Ärmel fest. „ Das tut mir leid. Ich möchte mich auch noch mal entschuldigen, Nathaniel. Vergessen wir die Sache einfach." Nathaniel nickte und sie ließ ihn los. Letztendlich war er sehr erleichtert, dass es nun doch nicht zu einem Duell kommen würde. Charleys Schilderungen hatten ihm doch ein wenig Angst gemacht.

Charley wartete einige Meter entfernt und als Nathaniel ihn einholte, schaute er ihn fragend an. Nathaniel nickte und sah die Erleichterung in Charleys Gesicht. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und suchten sich in einer Nische bei Effrata Riley einen Platz, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Zum Glück hatte Effrata während des Tages eine bessere Aufmerksamkeitsspanne gehabt und so waren die Aufgaben nicht lange ein Rätsel. Später gesellte sich noch Lindsey hinzu und sie überlegten eifrig, welche Pflanze sie für Kräuterkunde nehmen könnten.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	8. Die erste Eulerei

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor  
Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Charley Greene (Huffelpuff)  
Nathaniel Deepwood (Huffelpuff)  
Lindsey Abnoba (Huffelpuff)  
Klee Greene (Gryffindor)  
Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

**7. Die Erste Eulerei**

Wenig später, nachdem Nathaniel noch einen Brief geschrieben hatte, packten er und Charley ihre Schulsachen zusammen, verließen die Arbeitsgemeinschaft und machten sich auf in den Schlafsaal.  
"Warte noch kurz, ich möchte noch lesen was am Brett hängt." Nathaniel wich vom Weg ab und so zog es auch Charley hinter ihm her. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass er bis jetzt kaum etwas anderes getan hatte, als Nathaniel hinterherzulaufen, das war er schon von zu Hause und von seiner Schwester gewöhnt, die auch immer vorgegeben hatte, was sie machen sollten. Zudem schien es Nathaniel auch nicht zu stören und so hatte Charley erleichtert eingesehen, dass er auch ohne seine Schwester in seiner Nähe nicht alleine sein musste. Er wartete geduldig bis Nathaniel gelesen hatte und sich prustend vor Lachen wieder umwand.  
" Das musst du unbedingt lesen, Charley. Also das es so schlimm ist hätte ich nicht gedacht.", wandte er sich an ihn und Charley musterte, neugierig geworden ein paar der vielen Zettel am Brett. Schnell merkte er, dass sie allesamt von Clapauzia Greene stammten und von gewissen Dingen des Zusammenlebens handelten.  
Schon eine große Überschrift über dem schwarzen Brett wies auf deren Benutzungsrechte hin.

_!  
Hiermit gebe ich, Clapauzia Heath (Vertrauensschülerin) in meinem und  
auch im Auftrag von Claudet Vivendy (Vertrauensschüler) bekannt,  
dass es bis auf Weiteres verboten ist, ohne Genehmigung einen Zettel dieser Tafel zu entfernen, noch einen neuen aufzuhängen.  
Zuwiderhandlungen werden mit Punktabzug geahndet.  
!_

Darunter konnte man zahllose übereinander gehängte Zettel finden, die jeden an und alles und erinnerten. "Schau dir den mal an, der ist besonders gut.", feixte Nathaniel hinter ihm und zeigte auf einen besonders großgeschriebenen Zettel, der wohl erst seit Kurzem dort hing.

_!_

Ich erinnere noch mal daran, dass wie schon im letzten Jahr gilt, wenn ich jemanden erwische, dessen Röcke widerrechtlich gekürzt worden sind,  
(ja Pelamyse Pleantfield, dich meine ich besonders), und die vorgeschriebene Länge bis zum Knie nicht erreichen, dann dürft ihr jetzt außerdem zu einem Punkteabzug noch mit einer von den Lehrern genehmigten Strafarbeit rechnen.  
Wer also Lust hat seine Wochenenden mit den Hauselfen beim Ausbessern von Umhängen, stopfen von Socken und auslassen von zu kurzen Rocksäumen zu verbringen, der darf es gerne wagen.

Charley war kaum mit dem lesen fertig, als auch schon zwei Siebtklässler zu ihnen traten und einen Blick auf den neusten Zettel warfen. "Pelamyse, wenn du mich am Samstag nicht versetzen willst, dann solltest du mal kommen und dir das anschauen.", rief einer und ein schlankes Mädchen mit blauschwarz schimmernden glatten Haaren, die ihr bis zu den Hüften gingen, kam herbeigeeilt. "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte sie mürrisch und blickte an ihren Genossen vorbei auf das Brett.  
Charley schaute verlegen nach unten, als sie sich gegen ihn presste um besser lesen zu können und lief rot an. Statt seinen Blick weiter auf ihrer Ausschnittshöhe zu belassen, so dass er ihre um ein Paar Knöpfe gelüftete Bluse und deren Inhalt hätte betrachten müssen, blickte er nun auf ein Paar ziemlich knubbeliger Knie und einige Zentimeter Oberschenkel. Nathaniel an seiner Seite blickte auch herab und warf ihm einen verstehenden Blick zu. "Verdammt!", rief Pelamyse und rückte endlich etwas ab.  
" Hol dir lieber eine Schere und trenn es wieder auf, ich habe nämlich nicht vor, das Wochenende alleine zu verbringen. Oh, da hinten kommt Clapauzia." Pelamyse wartete erst gar nicht ab, sondern spurtete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung los. Der Junge lachte leise hinter ihr her und beide wandten sich bald desinteressiert von der Tafel ab.   
Charley warf noch einen Blick auf die übrigen Anzeigen und entdeckte ein paar Kursangebote für Arbeitsgemeinschaften, hatte aber nicht vor, sich jetzt damit zu beschäftigen.  
Er folgte Nathaniel nach oben und legte seine Sachen in sein Bett. Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei. Er stürzte zu seinem Freund und schaute auf das Bett, dort auf den Decken lag ein schokoladenbraunes Tier. Charley hielt es zuerst für einen Hund, weil es unter einer langen Flut von Haaren, die sich auch schon über das ganze Bett verteilten, kaum zu erkennen war. "Nein, das geht doch nicht." entfuhr es seinem Freund Nathaniel. "Erst habe ich eine Kröte im Bett und jetzt einen Flokatiteppich." Nathaniel sah sehr geschockt aus. Das wandelnde Haarmonster enthüllte sich bei näherer Betrachtung jedoch als eine Katze, welche sich nun anmutig erhob und maunzend näher kam, um sich an Nathaniel zu reiben. "Tja, dich scheinen die Viecher ja richtig zu mögen.", bemerkte Charley belustigt und wandte sich wieder seiner eigenen Kommode zu. "Was mache ich denn jetzt?", ertönte es kläglich von seinem Freund. Doch noch bevor ihm Charley einen echt guten Rat geben konnte, trat Lindsey ein und sein Blick wanderte verwundert über ihn und Nathaniel und dann zu der Katze. "Lass mich raten, das ist aber jetzt deine, oder?", fragte Nathaniel verdrossen und er verlor diesen Zug auch nicht, als Lindsey besorgt zu dem Bett und der darauf entstandenen Verhaarung eilte.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen Nathaniel. Ich mach es gleich wieder sauber." Damit nahm er die Katze und trug sie zu seinem eigenen Bett.  
"Macht die so was öfters?" Charley kam näher. "Warum war die gestern denn nicht da?"  
"Belu habe ich sofort als wir ankamen nach draußen gelassen, damit sie die neue Umgebung erkunden kann. Außerdem haart sie sonst nie, aber ich habe sie gestern nicht gekämmt. Kannst du mir mal bitte das Band geben, es müsste in deinem Bett liegen, Nathaniel."  
Nathaniel suchte einen Moment und kam mit einer rosa Schleife wieder, in der noch ein paar Haare hingen. Lindsey nahm sie entgegen und holte dann eine Bürste hervor und begann Belu sorgsam zu bürsten. Ihr gefiel es anscheinend, denn sie legte sich schnurrend in seinen Schoß und blickte alle anderen hochmütig mit ihren grasgrünen Augen an. Nathaniel schien sich mittlerweile von seinem Schock erholt zu haben.  
"Ist das eine Rassenkatze?", fragte er und Lindsey nickte.  
" Ja, sie hat einen ellenlangen Stammbaum. Eigentlich heißt sie auch nicht Belu, sondern Berenike Lucretia, aber ich nenn sie nur kurz Belu. Mein Vater hat sie mir mitgebracht. Er hörte, dass man mit der Katzenzucht eine Menge verdienen kann, aber noch ist sie zu jung dafür und wir haben noch keinen Kater und so durfte ich sie nach Hogwarts mitnehmen." Mittlerweile hatte er das Fell entwuschelt und band die Haare über den Augen mit der rosa Schleife zu einem Zöpfchen. Nun konnte man auch direkt an den Augen erkennen, dass es eine Katze war.  
"Mir fällt gerade ein, dass wir mal nach unseren Eulen suchen sollten, Charley. Ich muss auch noch einen Brief an meinen Vater schicken.", sprach ihn Nathaniel an. Charley war es gleich, was mit Ginster weiter geschah, doch weil er nun mal Nathaniel nicht enttäuschen wollte, willigte er ein und sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei.  
Unterwegs trafen sie noch Klee mit Nerie im Arm, die gerade von der Bücherei kam und hell auf begeistert von all den Werken war .  
Sie stiegen die schmale Treppe hinauf und kamen in die stinkende Eulerei. Nathaniel zuckte etwas zusammen, als er Ulysses Rathburn und andere dort bereits anwesend fand. Auch Nerie zuckte zurück, aber bei ihr lag es daran, dass sie die vielen Raubvögel etwas irritierten  
"Oh, hi Ulysses.", sagte Nathaniel kurz und wandte sich dann eilig Nyx zu.  
"Da bist du ja Nyx." Er streichelte über ihr weiches Gefieder und betrachtete verstohlen die anderen.  
"Nyx?", fragte das Mädchen und wandte sich an Ullysses. Es musste sich wohl um eines der Norcross Geschwister handeln, doch wie sie hieß hatte er nicht mitbekommen.  
"Das ist doch der Name dieser dauerdepressiven Eule die wir in der Winkelgasse gesehen haben, oder Ulysses?"  
"Jaa...", antwortete Nathaniel und erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie sie hieß. "Aber es ist nicht nett von dir Erna, sie dauerdepressiv zu nennen...sie ist einfach nur etwas...anders."  
Die mit Erna angesprochene schien leicht irritiert: Ich heiße nicht Erna. Mein Name ist Erinys." "Entschuldigung, da habe ich wohl etwas verwechselt. Aber trotzdem brauchst du meine Eule nicht schlecht zu machen. Tiere haben auch Gefühle, weißt du?"  
Darauf entgegnete sie nichts, sondern zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und Nathaniel wandte sich wortlos ab.  
Er wusste, dass Nyx noch viel mehr als nur anders war, doch das brauchte dieses Mädchen nicht zu interessieren. Er wandte sich den Nischen zu, besah sich mit Charley die Eulen und Vögel und nach einigem Suchen fanden sie Ginster, dem bei den vielen sich um ihn drängelnden Weibchen recht unwohl war.  
Nathaniel erkannte sogar, dass eines der Ukelehühner sich schmachtend um ihn bemühte. Doch Charley half Ginster aus seiner Misere und nahm ihn widerwillig auf den Arm. Nathaniel folgte auch im Weiteren nicht dem Gespräch zwischen Klee und den Anderen und sah deshalb auch nicht, dass sich Nerie mittlerweile davongestohlen hatte. Gerade stand er vor einer Nische mit einem weiteren Huhn und schaute interessiert auf das kleine verdreckte Namensschildchen darunter. Tasini stand dort und auf dem Boden lag eine zerbrochene Eierschale und ein schmieriger Fleck war darunter zu sehen. Scheinbar gab es heute für die Ukeles von diesem Huhn kein Ei mehr.  
Das zweite Huhn flatterte nun, von Ginster alleingelassen, neben das Andere und setzte sich in die Nische mit der Aufschrift Sinani. Nathaniel wollte Charley gerade anstupsen, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, als sein Blick auf Klee fiel, die in diesem Augenblick eine von Staub bedeckte Nerie an den Hinterbeinen aus einer Nische herauszog.  
"Himmel, Nerie was tust du da denn schon wieder?", seufzte sie und wischte mit ihrem Ärmel über das Fell des Otters. Nathaniel konnte immer noch nicht fassen, warum der Otter sich nicht gegen die doch recht artungerechte Behandlung wehrte und wandte sich schulterzuckend ab. Er holte den Brief aus seiner Tasche und hängte ihn Nyx ans Bein. Plötzlich machte er sich bei ihrem von Trauer erfülltem Blick Sorgen, ob sie überhaupt willig war die Eulerei zu verlassen und die Post auszutragen. Doch Nyx schien das als nicht zu viel für sich zu halten. Sie ließ sich brav den Brief anhängen und es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Nathaniel es geschafft hatte, sie aus ihrer Ecke zu locken und sich sogar auf die Hand nehmen zu lassen.  
Währendessen hatte Charley mit Ginster weniger Glück. Dieser fing an ihn zu hacken, als er ihm einen Keks zustecken wollte, riss sich sogar von Charley los, durchkreiste die gesamte Eulerei und setzte sich dann wieder ganz still neben Nathaniel und Nyx an das Fenster.  
".Dummes Viech!", entrüstete sich Charley und betrachtete verwundert, wie sich Ginster von Nathaniel auf den zweiten Arm setzen ließ und ganz brav blieb. "Wolltest du oder Klee einen Brief schicken?"

"Nein, ich wollte ihm einfach nur ein Leckerli geben, aber der scheint nicht nur was gegen Frauen zu haben, er scheint überhaupt niemanden zu mögen." Nathaniel schaute Charley ungläubig an.  
" Was du nicht sagst." Dann ließ er Nyx kurz nach draußen und sie verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Anschließend durchquerte er mit Ginster die Eulerei und setzte ihn wieder auf seinen Platz, zwischen die schmachtenden Eulen.  
Charley hatte sich inzwischen längst wieder seiner Schwester zugewandt und hörte ihrem entrüstenden Erzählstrom zu. Als Nathaniel zu ihnen trat, hörte er gerade wie Erinys einen Waldausflug ohne Lehrer vorschlug. Sie blickte Antwort heischend in die Gruppe und suchte nach Zustimmung.   
Scheinbar fand sie die auch, denn alle schienen von der Vorstellung in den Wald zu gehen begeistert zu sein. Nathaniel sah sich ungläubig um und äußerte seine Bedenken.  
"Und was ist wenn etwas passiert?", fragte er unsicher: "Niemand würde wissen, dass wir gerade in den Wäldern sind und so würde uns dort auch niemand suchen." Charley an seiner Seite wurde nachdenklicher, aber Klee war unbeeindruckt.  
"Wer nichts wagt, der nichts gewinnt.", ließ sie lässig vernehmen: "Ich denk drüber nach, okay Erinys? Klar, es ist gefährlich und so, aber interessieren würde es mich schon irgendwie."  
Nathaniel musste erkennen, dass es so gut wie beschlossene Sache sein würde und das Charley offensichtlich in seiner Meinung zu der seiner Schwester tendierte. Bald darauf verließen Ulysses und die Norcross Geschwister die Eulerei und die drei blieben alleine zurück. "Du willst wirklich mit denen gehen?", fragte er Klee.  
"Klar, natürlich. Hast du etwa Angst mir könnte etwas geschehen?", fragte sie zuckersüß und wandte sich dann von ihm ab. "Komm Charley, ich muss dir noch was erzählen." Charley blickte einen Moment zwischen Nathaniel und seiner Schwester hin und her, entschied sich dann aber mit einem kurzen Schulterzucken dazu, ihr zu folgen. "Bis später dann Nathan."

"Wir sehen uns dann im Unterricht.", verabschiedete sich Klee und sie verließen die Eulerei.  
Nathaniel blieb allein zurück und kam sich nun ziemlich einsam vor.  
War seine Meinung denn wirklich nichts Wert? Er konnte jedoch nicht lange darüber nachdenken, denn die Türe öffnete sich und zwei Mädchen mit zahlreichen Zöpfen kamen herein. Trotz veränderter Frisur, entpuppten sich die Beiden auf den zweiten Blick als Luambie und Malemba Ukele. Bevor sie wieder anfingen, ihn zu irgendwelchen magischen Praktiken zu verführen, schlüpfte Nathaniel an ihnen vorbei und da es schon spät war lief er den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Klee Greene sehr erholt auf. Auch Alyson und Grit waren nicht weniger ausgeschlafen. Einzig und alleine Alyson war für die anhaltende Ruhe verantwortlich. Nachdem sie am Vorabend im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum an einem Tisch über ihren Hausaufgaben eingeschlafen war, hatte sich der Vertrauensschüler Abaris Rigbey ihrer erbarmt und drei Geräuschdämmungszauber über die Betten der Drillinge gelegt. Zwar saßen diese bis spät in die Nacht zusammen auf einem Bett und erzählten sich gegenseitig lustige Anekdoten, doch sobald sie die Vorhänge schlossen und schliefen, drang kein Laut mehr hervor. Über die Gefahren, die es bot, wenn man rein gar nichts von ihnen hören konnte, schwiegen sich die drei übrigen Mädchen aus. Es reichte wenn die Drillinge auf sich selbst achten würden.  
Doch noch immer war der Frieden im kleinen Schlafsaal nicht perfekt. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die Drillinge einige Grasfrösche als Haustiere hatten, die im Augenblick zwar ruhig und verträglich in ihrem Glas schliefen, jedoch während des Tages frei auf den Betten rumhopsten und man deswegen immer Gefahr lief, einen zu zerquetschen. Das war zwar Nerven aufreibend, aber immerhin noch erträglich. Dann aber ließ Alyson, von den kleinen Mitbewohnern nichts ahnend, ihren Polarfuchs Chimney herein und dieser schien ein Faible für Frösche zu haben. Er vernichtete binnen weniger Augenblicke die Hälfte des Bestandes. Nerie hingegen ignorierte die Frösche genauso, wie sie das große Fischglas von Grit verschmähte.  
Das anschließende kollektive Wehklagen der Drillinge war noch weniger zu ertragen als ihr ewiges Kichern. Doch irgendwann, so nach der hundersten Entschuldigung von Alyson, hörte auch das auf und sie gingen zu Bett. Bald darauf konnte keiner mehr etwas hören. Chimney schien nun auch satt zu sein und machte keine Anstalten mehr, sich an Nerie oder den Fischen zu vergreifen. Statt dessen behandelte er Nerie wie sein eigenes Kind und leckte sie freundschaftlich ab.  
Klee war also dementsprechend gut gelaunt, als sie sich um Viertel nach sieben mit Liam im Gemeinschaftsraum traf und sie gemeinsam zum Frühstück gingen.  
"Wo warst du eigentlich gestern noch?", fragte dieser.  
"Ich war mit Charley und Nathaniel in der Eulerei. Sei froh, dass du keine Eule hast, denn dort ist es so dreckig, dass man Angst haben muss zu erblinden, wenn man zuviel Staub aufwirbelt."  
Sie traten in die große Halle und suchten sich an den noch freien Tischen einen ruhigen Platz. Wenig später kamen auch die Hufflepuffs. "Na, heute mal früher wach?", fragte Klee ihren Bruder und warf ihm einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Schwesterherz.", murrte dieser zurück. Er schien längst nicht so ausgeschlafen wie der Rest. Klee wusste sehr genau, dass er ein Langschläfer war und die Gerüchte über das Verschlafen beinahe des ganzen ersten Jahrganges von Hufflepuff, waren auch bis in den Gryffindorturm gedrungen.  
Sie beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile mit aufmerksamen Blick, doch er ignorierte sie einfach. "Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie leise.  
"Klar, warum soll es mir nicht gut gehen?"  
"Ich mein ja nur so. Du siehst nicht sehr gesund aus."  
Charley schnaufte nur und blickte auf den neugierig dreinschauenden Nathaniel. "Weißt du Nathan, das macht sie dauernd. Sie hat es mit ihren Mutmaßungen sogar einmal geschafft, dass meine Tante einmal den Arzt gerufen hat, ur weil Klee behauptete sie würde aussehen, als hätte sie einen lebensgefährlichen Humperdinger. Gibt es hier eigentlich keinen Senfsaft?"  
Klee erkannte sehr wohl, dass Nathaniel nicht wusste das ein Humperdinger in der Greenefamilie öfters mal vorkam und jeder Angst davor hatte, sie sich auch zuzuziehen. Sie sparte sich die Erklärung, was sich dahinter verbarg, für eine besserer Gelegenheit auf.  
"Nein Charley, leider gibt es nur Kürbissaft.", sagte sie tröstend und Charley schien enttäuscht. "Merlin, wie soll ich das durchstehen. Muss der Unterricht eigentlich so früh anfangen? Morgens habe ich noch gar keinen Hunger."  
"Du siehst mir aber gar nicht aus, als könntest du nicht frühstücken.", bemerkte Nathaniel beiläufig und warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf Charleys Brot, dass mit Leberwurst und Erdbeermarmelade gleichermaßen bestrichen war und das er nun genüsslich verzehrte.  
"Ich muss doch was essen, sonst kippe ich um, bevor es Mittagessen gibt.", bemerkte Charley mit vollem Mund und Klee wandte sich grinsend ab.  
Nach dem Frühstück wanderte sie mit Liam nach draußen zum Flugunterricht, wo sie auf die Ravenclaws und eine Menge an alten Besen trafen. Zudem war da noch ein Professor, dem ein wenig zu viel an der Theorie liegen mochte, denn er erklärte erst einmal ellenlang was man beim Fliegen alles beachten musste. Erst in den letzten dreißig Minuten durften sie auf ihre Besen steigen. Vielleicht hatte Professor Aglionby doch mehr Verstand als man glauben mochte, denn trotz seiner tiefsinnigen Anweisungen herrschte plötzlich ein heilloses durcheinander, als alle durcheinander schlingerten, sich knapp über dem Boden gegenseitig von den Besen schmissen und irgendwie keiner mehr so genau wusste was er machen sollte. Klee, die schon öfters auf einem Besen gesessen hatte, ließ sich von der aufkommenden Panik nicht anstecken. Sie hatte sich zwar ein bedauerlich mitgenommen aussehendes Modell ausgesucht, aber der Besen schien trotzdem noch etwas zu taugen. Er erhob sich gehorsam als sie ihn aufrief und ließ sie auch aufsteigen, ohne sofort davon zuzischen, wie es gerade einer der Besen mit einem der Dearborn Drillinge vollführte. Laut kichernd verfolgten die beiden Anderen ihre Schwester.  
Liam stand immer noch am Boden und wich dem nach ihm schlagenden Besen aus, während sie schon routiniert in geringer Höhe flog. Sie schaute zu den Übrigen, die beinahe über den Boden krochen oder sich ruckelnd hin und her bewegten.  
"Klee, ich schaffe das nicht." Liam hatte mittlerweile seinen Besen gepackt und sich zusammen mit ihm zu Boden geschmissen. Der Besen allerdings ließ sich nicht halten und zog Liam falsch rum mit sich in die Höhe, so dass er schließlich wie ein Spanferkel unter ihm hing und sich nicht mehr loszulassen traute. Klee flog ihm nach und packte den ausreißenden Besen an dem zerfransten Ende und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
Der Besen war aber immer noch nicht folgsam und riss sie nun selbst zu Boden. Sie fiel genau auf Liam und dieser krümmte sich schmerzerfüllt zusammen.  
"Liam, hast du dir sehr weggetan?", fragte sie besorgt, aber Liam hatte sich schon wieder eingekriegt und stand tapfer auf.  
"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie schwierig das ist mit diesem Ding, hätte ich mir einen anderen genommen."  
"Probier mal meinen." Und tatsächlich, es gelang Liam immerhin ein wenig mit seinen langen Beinen über den Boden zu schleifen, was Professor Aglionby hoch zu erfreuen schien. Doch im Gegensatz zum gerade eine perfekte Linkskurve hinlegenden Nekoda Arkwrigth sah das natürlich recht dürftig aus.  
Für die nächste Stunde verlangte Aglionby etwas mehr Einsatz und entließ den Rest der Klasse, während er mit ein wenig Hilfe die Dearborn Drillinge aus einem Baum fischte. Natürlich schauten sie sich alle das Schauspiel an und die Drillinge schienen das nicht tragisch zu nehmen und kicherten vor sich hin.  
Nach dem wirklich ermüdenden Unterricht in Geschichte der Zauberei gingen die beiden zum Mittagessen und trafen auf einen ziemlich schadenfrohen Nathaniel und einen niedergeschlagenen Charley.  
"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"  
"Wir hatten gerade Verwandlung.", sagte dieser.  
"Ja und? Hat es mit den Stecknadeln nicht geklappt?"  
Doch dazu schwieg er und so wandte sie sich an Nathaniel. "Was ist so lustig?"  
"Charley hat bei McGonnagall total verloren. Erst hat er seine Streichhölzer immer in Flammen aufgehen lassen, aber das passierte auch anderen. Doch dann als es endlich klappte, haben sich die Nadeln selbstständig gemacht und sind mit einem Eigenleben beseelt weggehüpft. Das hieß natürlich, dass er keine Nadeln zum vorzeigen hatte. McGonnagal hat sich also wieder an ihr Pult gesetzt und da die Nadeln wieder gefunden." Er schwieg und Klee schaute ihn begriffsstutzig an.  
"Ja, und weiter?"  
"Na ja." Er warf Charley einen Blick zu und dieser nickte ihm zwischen seinen Armen und dem auf die Tischplatte gelegten Kopf zu. "Also, es war so, die Nadeln lagen auf ihrem Stuhl und sie hat sich reingesetzt."  
"Oh!", entfuhr es Klee und sie strich Charley besorgt über den Rücken.  
"Sie hat natürlich furchtbare Schmerzen gehabt und Charley hätte beinahe eine Strafarbeit bekommen. Da jedoch die Nadeln Leben in sich trugen, hat sie das positiv genommen und so gab es nur 10 Strafpunkte."  
Klee setzte sich hin. "Ach, das geht ja noch."  
"Findest du?" Charley schaute auf. "Als Plumbeus Botts dann am Ende der Stunde auch mal endlich kam und sich damit entschuldigte, sich verlaufen zu haben, fand sie das gar nicht lustig und hat ihm auch einiges abgezogen. Ich wage es gar nicht Clapauzia zu begegnen. Die ist bestimmt sauer, dass wir soviel Ärger machen."  
Und als hätte es nicht anders sein sollen, trat Clapauzia mit Plumbeus Botts im Schlepptau auf sie zu.  
"Ich habe gehört, dass hier jemand Professor McGonnagal Stecknadeln untergejubelt hat.", sagte sie düster und schaute sich fragend um. Klee griff ein. "Wen interessiert es? Die Strafpunkte holen die auch wieder auf, also solltest du nicht so einen Aufstand machen."  
Doch Clapauzia ließ sich nicht beirren. Was immer Plumbeus ihr erzählt hatte, ihr war es ernst.  
"Du armer.", sagte sie dann plötzlich mitfühlend zu Charley und umarmte ihn kurz. Charley verstand die Welt nicht mehr und Klee schaute sich die Darbietung entgeistert an.  
"Sei nicht traurig, so was passiert öfters. In meiner ersten Stunde habe ich McGonnagall mit einer echten Katze verwechselt und schon lautstark erwägt, dass sie trächtig aussehe. Als ich dann merkte, dass dem nicht so wahr, hatte ich ihr bereits den Bauch abgehört. Man war das peinlich. Das erzählt man sich manchmal heute noch. Aber was ich damit sagen will, mach dir nichts draus. McGonnagall ist nicht nachtragend." Dann strich sie ihm noch mal mitfühlend durch das Haar und verschwand wieder. Plumbeus stand immer noch an Ort und Stelle und beäugte eine Karte in seiner Hand.  
Klee beendete ihr Mittagessen und folgte Liam zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.  
In der folgenden Stunde musste sie feststellen, dass Professor Hellingsgard ein wirkliches Faible dafür hatte, seine Schüler zu verängstigen. Er war ihr von Anfang an unsympathisch. Nicht zuletzt auch deshalb, weil plötzlich noch seine Hauselfe auftauchte und er ihnen eine fürchterliche Geschichte über seinen Werdegang auftischte.  
Sie war so froh endlich wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, dass sie sogar Liams Angebot eines Spazierganges missachtete und sich lieber mit Nerie im Schlafsaal verkroch und dort versuchte Hausaufgaben zu machen. Doch irgendwann verließ sie auch darauf die Lust. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und legte sich etwas hin. Nerie folgte ihr bald in das Reich der Träume und so schliefen sie gemeinsam aneinandergekuschelt.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	9. Süchtig

Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor  
Das verbotene Irrlicht

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Charley Greene (Huffelpuff)  
Nathaniel Deepwood (Huffelpuff)  
Plumbeus Botts (Huffelpuff)  
Klee Greene (Gryffindor)  
Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

8. Süchtig

Klee Greene wachte erst wieder auf, als Grit Stumper mit ihren Holzschuhen in den Raum trat und sah sich dann verschlafen um. "Oh tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht stören.", ließ Grit leise verlauten, machte aber keine Anstalten ihre Schuhe auszuziehen.  
Klee war es egal, sie räumte ihre Bücher vom Bett, zog sich um und fiel wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
Am Morgen ging es ihr immer noch nicht besser und sie erwog Zauberkunst zu schwänzen oder mal in der Krankenstation nachzuschauen, ob die wussten, was man da tun konnte. Am Ende entschied sie sich doch dagegen, zog sich an und schnappte sich Nerie und ihre Tasche.  
Professor Dumbledore forderte in der Stunde von ihnen, etwas schweben zu lassen. Obwohl Klee das schon mal gemacht hatte, klappte es heute nicht so ganz. Ihre Zitronendrops rutschten keine Millimeter, dafür aber schoss Liam in alle Richtungen und verbreitete Chaos. Erst als Professor Dumbledore ihnen auch die Nutzung anderer Objekte erlaubte und Klee den Zauber gedankenverloren auf ein paar Möhrenstücke anwendete, tat sich etwas. Das veranlasste nun Nerie wild auf dem Tisch herumzuspringen und nach den sich bewegenden Möhrenstücken zu schnappen. Dumbledore schien es nicht zu stören und so versuchte sich Klee letztendlich auch an Nerie selbst. Aber da hatte sie sich wohl etwas überschätzt und Nerie stürzte bei dieser Aktion vom Tisch. Nathaniel fing sie gerade noch auf und reichte das zitternde Tierchen an seine dankbare Besitzerin zurück.   
Klee schleppte sich durch den restlichen Morgen und machte in Verwandlung nur halbherzig mit, als sie ihre mittlerweile geübte Verwandlung eines Streichholzes in eine Stecknadel wiederholten. Trotzdem gelang es ihr nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen und alles gut hinzubekommen. Das Mittagessen ließ sie noch über sich ergehen, doch in Professor Binns Unterricht wurde ihr plötzlich schlecht und sie verließ die Stunde frühzeitig und suchte die Krankenstation auf.  
So früh im Jahr hatte die Krankenheilerin Peridot Pomfrey noch nicht viel zu tun und widmete sich feinfühlig Klees Beschwerden und fragte sie zunächst mal aus.  
Eine Viertklässlerin mit langen dunklen Zöpfen, in die zwei Bänder eingeflochten waren, stand bei ihr und Klee erfuhr bald aus dem Gespräch und Umgang der beiden, dass sie die Tochter von Peridot war und Poppy hieß.  
"Hast du irgendwelche Krankheiten in letzter Zeit gehabt?"  
Klee zögerte etwas, dann sagte sie leise. "Vor zwei Monaten hatte ich das letzte mal Humperdinger. Meine Mum hat sie aber sofort ausgetrieben. Ansonsten war ich nicht krank."  
"Soso. Na daran wird es aber nicht liegen. Sonst nichts?", fragte die Heilerin fachmännisch und blickte ihrem Schützling in die Augen.  
Klee schüttelte den Kopf und war ratlos.  
"Was hast du denn in letzter Zeit gegessen? Oder hat sich etwas an deiner Ernährung geändert?"  
Erst wollte sie verneinen, doch dann viel ihr etwas ein. "Sonst habe ich morgens ein Glas Senfsaft getrunken, den gibt es hier aber nicht."  
"Ah, ja.", ließ die Heilerin verlauten und ging, ohne ihr zu sagen was sie hatte, weg, um sich um die Zubereitung eines Medikamentes zu kümmern. Währendessen kam Klee mit ihrer Tochter ins Gespräch.  
"Du arme, jetzt verpasst du bestimmt den Rest der Woche. Meine Mutter wird dich wohl noch etwas hier behalten wollen, sie macht selten so ein Gesicht. Du musst ja echt was schlimmes haben. Und das in der ersten Woche.", sagte Poppy mitfühlend und Klee entspannte sich etwas.  
"Hast du jemanden, der dir erzählen kann was im Unterricht gemacht wurde?"  
Klee nickte. "Ja, mein Freund Liam wird mich wohl besuchen wollen."  
"Ja, dann ist es ja nicht so schlimm."  
"Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du während des Unterrichtes bei deiner Mutter bist?", forschte Klee neugierig nach und Poppy winkte ab.  
"Ich hatte heute keinen Nachmittagsunterricht. Normalerweise helfe ich nur am Wochenende mit. Wenn Sonntags plötzlich alle krank werden, ist jede helfende Hand von Nöten."  
Klee fand das Mädchen nett und traute sich bei ihrem Verhör weiter vor.  
"Wohnst du hier eigentlich das ganze Jahr über?"  
"Ja, schon seit ich fünf bin, oder so. Ich glaube, ich bin das einzige Kind, dass Hogwarts schon in und auswendig kannte, bevor es hier eingeschult wurde. Aber natürlich verreisen wir im Sommer auch mal. Bis vor ein paar Wochen waren meine Mutter und ich in Amerika und haben uns die Heilkunst alter magischer Schamanen angeschaut. War aber doch recht eigenartig und Mutter hat beschlossen, dass sie so was nicht anwenden will. Ansonsten hat es uns aber sehr gefallen, besonders die Menschen waren toll."  
Jetzt verstand Klee auch, warum sie ihre Haare wie eine Indianerin trug.  
"Aber wo bist du dann zur Schule gegangen?", fragte sie irritiert.  
"Die Grundschule habe ich in Hogsmeade besucht. Dort gibt es zwar nicht viele Kinder, aber für eine Klasse hat es gereicht. Leider musste ich jeden Morgen und Nachmittag dorthin laufen. Meine Mutter konnte nicht in Hogsmeade wohnen, weil sie immer erreichbar sein muss.", fügte sie erklärend hinzu.  
Klee fiel auf, dass bei der ganzen Geschichte nicht einmal ein Monsieur Pomfrey erwähnt wurde und nahm daher beim Anblick der resoluten Mutter an, dass es auch nie einen gegeben hatte. Es interessierte sie aber auch nicht wirklich, schließlich war so was gang und gebe in der magischen Welt.  
Poppys Mutter kam mit einem Fläschchen zurück. "So mal schauen wie dir das hilft mein Kind. Vielleicht musst du heute gar nicht länger hier bleiben."  
Klee schluckte gehorsam einen Löffel voller Medizin. Auf der Flasche las sie . „Machmichwacher - das Mittel für bestimmte Tage."  
Und der Name log nicht, nach ein paar Minuten ging es ihr wieder besser, sogar die Übelkeit wich etwas.  
"Habe ich es mir doch gedacht.", sagte die Heilerin und blinzelte ihrer Tochter zu. "Also Klee, du hast Entzugserscheinungen vom Senfsaft. Poppy hörst du auch bitte zu.", wandte sie sich an ihre herumtänzelnde Tochter und diese hörte konzentrierter zu.  
"Mutter, was ist Senfsaft?", fragte sie neugierig.  
"Senfsaft ist ein legales Aufputschmittel, dass morgendliche Müdigkeit vertreibt und noch zu allerlei anderen Dingen missbraucht werden kann. Wenn man es zu lange regelmäßig konsumiert, kann es zu einer Abhängigkeit kommen. Symptome sind Schlappheit und Müdigkeit sowie ein Übelkeitsgefühl."  
Poppy hörte interessiert zu.  
"Aber warum hat es dann mein Bruder nicht?", fragte Klee argwöhnisch.  
"Jeder Mensch reagiert anders. Jedenfalls solltest du in Zukunft, wenn ihr wieder zu Hause seid, deinen Konsum etwas drosseln.", erklärte ihr die Krankenheilerin geduldig und Poppy blickte mittlerweile auf Klee, als sei sie rauschmittelsüchtig. Peridot Pomfrey erhob sich wieder und holte etwas aus einem Nebenraum. Als sie wiederkam, hatte sie eine Tafel Schokolade in der Hand.  
"So meine Liebe. Du darfst jetzt wieder gehen, wenn es dir besser zumute ist. Die Schokolade isst du bitte noch heute Abend auf, dann kannst du ruhig schlafen. Aber ich möchte, dass du in den nächsten drei Tagen morgens vorbeikommst und einen Löffel Medizin nimmst. Es ist auch eine Art Aufputschmittel, doch sparsam gebraucht, kann es dir nur helfen deine Müdigkeit zu unterdrücken."  
Dann schickte sie Klee zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und ins Bett.  
Auch diesen Abend verschlief sie ganz, dafür wachte sie am nächsten Morgen, am Donnerstag, aber sehr früh auf und holte sich in der Krankenstation ihren Löffel voll Medizin ab. Auch jetzt stand Poppy wieder neben ihrer Mutter.  
Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Frühstück, denn Peridot musste noch ein wenig Verwaltungskram machen.  
Die große Halle war noch nicht zum Frühstück gedeckt und einige verschlafene Gestalten saßen über Büchern und Pergamenten und schrieben hastig ihre Hausaufgaben von anderen Frühaufstehern, die sie gemacht hatten, ab. Klee fiel auf, dass Nathaniel Deepwood einsam und alleine am Hufflepufftisch saß und auch über einem Haufen von unordentlichen Pergamenten brütete.  
"Morgen.", begrüßte sie ihn und er schaute nur kurz auf, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.  
"Morgen. Begehst du nicht gerade Hochverrat?", fragte er abgelenkt und deutete auf die Länge des Hufflepufftisches.  
"Nein, stört es dich etwa?", fragte sie verwundert  
"Nein, ich meinte ja nur. Ich habe gehört, dass du gestern krank warst. Liam hat gesagt, dass es dir nicht gut ginge. Geht es dir jetzt besser?" Sein Ton hörte sich leicht besorgt an und Klee fragte sich, warum ihn das interessierte.  
"Ja, es war nichts schlimmes.", wiegelte sie ab und hoffte, dass Poppy Pomfrey wusste, dass man die Krankheiten ihrer Patienten verschweigen musste.  
"Na dann." Er beugte sich wieder über seine Bücher.  
"Dir scheint es ja auch nicht so gut zu gehen. Warum machst du denn deine Hausaufgaben erst jetzt?  
"Ich hänge etwas hinterher. Gestern ging es mir nicht so gut.", sagte er nur kurz und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz ab. Klee versuchte sich ihrerseits ein wenig auf den Unterricht vorzubereiten, denn ihre Hausaufgaben hatte sie auch nicht gemacht.  
Später deckte sich der Tisch und bald schon kam Liam und sie setzte sich wieder zu den Gryffindors. Er reichte ihr ohne Worte ein paar Pergamente.  
"Was ist das?", fragte sie argwöhnisch.  
"Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben von einem Mädchen vervielfältigen lassen."  
"Was für ein Mädchen?"  
"Vestina Dearborn. Das ist die ältere Schwester unserer Drillinge. Von denen habe ich auch den Tipp. Sie ist in der siebten Klasse und bietet Nachhilfe an. Am schwarzen Brett stand auch, dass sie Hausaufgaben dupliziert. Für eine halbe Tafel Schokolade hat sie mir das beigebracht. Das war gar nicht so schwer."  
"Liam wir sind innerhalb weniger Tage am verkommen. Hast du jemals zuvor abgeschrieben, geschweige denn Zauber für so etwas angewandt?", fragte Klee niedergeschlagen und Liam hielt es für besser ihr nicht zu erzählen, dass seine eigenen Hausaufgaben größtenteils von Alyson Timper stammten, und diese schon die ganze Woche ihn tatkräftig unterstützt hatte.  
Sie nahm aber die Hausaufgaben an und nach dem Frühstück gingen sie gemeinsam zu Zaubertränke. Klee fand es etwas irritierend, dass sie in dieser Stunde alle etwas komisch musterten, ignorierte es aber, denn der Witzkurierer Trank, den sie herstellen musste, war sehr interessant. Sie dachte schon darüber nach, diesen Trank an den Dearborn Drillingen anzuwenden, wenn sie das nächste Mal so albern waren.  
Am Nachmittag als die Hufflepuffs von VgddK kamen, fanden sie Klee und Liam auf einer Wiese am Rande des Sees sitzen.  
"Dieser Professor Hellingsgard hat sie doch nicht mehr.", stöhnte Charley und ließ sich neben sie plumpsen.  
"Sag nichts!", rief Klee. "Ich weiß genau was du meinst, wir hatten vor euch bei ihm. Aber diese Elfe Kedravra, die ist ja noch viel schlimmer. Ich verstehe nicht wieso sie das mit sich machen lässt."  
Nathaniel ließ sich neben Liam nieder und packte seine Sachen aus, doch bei Klees Ausruf schaute er wieder hoch.  
"Weißt du, dass mir Kedrava gar nicht mal so schlecht gefällt. Sie hat so was freies und wildes an sich. Normale Hauselfen sind da anders."  
"Ach ja?", fragte sie desinteressiert und beachtete ihn nicht weiter.  
"Klee, habt ihr eigentlich schon geklärt welche Pflanze ihr züchten wollt?", fragte Charley. Eine hübsche Viertklässlerin ging gerade an ihnen vorbei und schaute interessiert auf Klee.  
"Was gucken die denn heute so?", fragte diese mit leicht gereizt.  
"Wer guckt wie?", fragte ihr Bruder.  
"Na das Mädchen dort und überhaupt schauen heute alles etwas komisch."  
"Na ja, vielleicht meinen sie ja mich.", meinte Nathaniel, doch Charley wandte sich ihm kopfschüttelnd zu.  
"Nein, mein Lieber. Die schauen wirklich auf Klee, wahrscheinlich bist du nun nicht mehr spannend genug."  
Klee wollte gerade fragen, was denn mit Nathaniel los war, doch das Mädchen hatte gehört, dass sie über sie redeten und kam zurück.  
"Ach das weißt du nicht? Poppy Pomfrey hat sich verplappert, dass du da ein gewisses Problem mit deinem Stoff hast. Du weißt ja sicher wovon ich rede, nicht wahr?"  
Alle sahen erstaunt zu Klee und diese wurde rot.  
"Mach dir nichts draus. Die übertreibt so oft, dass man ihr nicht alles glaubt.", sagte das Mädchen beschwichtigend, als sie den Blick von Klee sah und hockte sich einfach zu ihnen. Charley schaute sie mit offenem Mund an, doch sie schaute nicht auf ihn.  
Klees Augen wurden feuchter und sie schluchzte leise. "Aber es war doch nur Senfsaft."  
Sofort vergaß Charley das Mädchen und kümmerte sich zusammen mit Liam um Klee.  
"Das hättest du auch etwas feinfühliger angehen können. Wer bist du überhaupt?", fragte Nathaniel das Mädchen und diese schien leicht verunsichert.  
"Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass sie das so ernst nimmt. Tut mir leid, ich werde natürlich jedem sagen, dass es nicht so schlimm ist. Ich bin übrigens Wounder Humper und du bist doch der mit dem Besen, oder? " Sie lächelte und als sie Nathaniels stocksteife Miene sah, wollte sie aufstehen und sich entfernen, doch Nathaniel fiel plötzlich etwas ein. Er vergaß seinen Verdruss und lief hinter ihr her.  
"Was möchtest du denn noch? Ich habe mich doch entschuldigt und nichts böses gesagt. Ich kann doch nichts dafür wenn du-", fragte sie und betrachtete ihn misstrauisch.  
"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mir vielleicht sagen kannst, was Humperdinger sind.", unterbrach er sie. Sie lächelte erleichtert auf.  
"Brauchst du das für Kräuterkunde? Natürlich weiß ich, was das ist. Humperdinger sind Blattläuse, die nennt man umgangssprachlich so. Eine lästige Angelegenheit, wenn man die im Garten hat. So ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen.", sagte sie und verschwand mit wiegenden Schritten. Nebenbei bemerkte Nathaniel, dass auch sie eines der Mädchen war, deren Röcke nicht mal annähernd die Knie umsäumten. In diesem Moment hoffte er schadenfroh, Klapauzia Heath würde sie bald erwischen. Dann würde es sehr bald auch über sie etwas zu lästern geben.  
Er wandte sich wieder den anderen zu und seine Belustigung über die auf Menschen hausenden Blattläuse verflog. Klee hatte sich zwar mittlerweile beruhigt, wirkte aber immer noch angeschlagen.  
Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile über ihre Projekte. Als Charley dann aber Klee vorschlug, sie könnte doch Belladonna pflanzen, fing diese wieder an zu weinen und die Gruppe trennte sich.  
Nathaniel und Charley stiegen in den Keller und gingen zum Bild der Zuckerbäckerin, hinter dem der Gemeinschaftsraum verborgen war. Es war fast lebensgroß und zeigte eine rundliche junge, aber müde Frau, die in einem Umfeld aus Chaos und verschüttete Mehl versuchte einen Kuchen zu backen. Gerade wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und hielt sich eine Hand in das Kreuz.  
Vor dem Bild wartete bereits Plumbeus Botts.  
"Warum gehst du nicht herein Plumbeus?", fragte ihn Nathaniel und wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort, obwohl Charley ihn am Arm mit sich ziehen wollte.  
"Ich weiß das neue Passwort nicht.", sagte Plumbeus gedehnt und schaute Nathaniel Hilfe suchend an.  
" Stauballergie.", sagte Charley zu ihm und die Frau öffnete den Gemeinschaftsraum und er verschwand darin.  
"Nathaniel folgte ihm mit Plumbeus.  
"Sag mal Plumbeus, was ist das da eigentlich für eine Karte?"  
Plumbeus schaute langsam zu ihm hin. "Die Karte in deiner Hand.", wiederholte Nathaniel und endlich schien es bei ihm angekommen zu sein.  
"Die hilft mir, damit ich mich nicht verlaufe.", erklärte er.Mittlerweile waren sie schon im Schlafsaal angekommen, wo Charley bereits an seinen Hausaufgaben saß.  
"Die habe ich von Nekoda und Ulysses bekommen.", fügte er mühsam hinzu und setzte sich auf sein Bett.  
"Ulysses Rathburn?", fragte Nathaniel erstaunt und erinnerte sich daran, die beiden zusammen gesehen zu haben.  
"Kennst du noch einen anderen Ullysses?", rief Charley ihm zu. "Jetzt lass unseren armen Plumbeus in Ruhe, sonst überanstrengt ihn das viele Reden noch.", bemerkte er bissig.  
Nathaniel hatte seinem Freund noch immer nicht ganz verziehen, dass er ihn in der Eulerei stehen gelassen hatte und ihm hinterher nicht erzählt hatte, was seine Schwester gesagt hatte. Deshalb setzte er sich zu Plumbeus ins Bett und ignorierte Charley, der sich missmutig abwandte.  
"Willst du etwas abhaben?" Plumbeus hielt ihm eine halbvolle Packung von Geschmacksbohnen hin und Nathaniel nahm sich ein paar, ohne das Ende der Frage abzuwarten.  
"Ulysses ist nett.", sagte Plumbeus plötzlich in die Stille hinein.  
Nathaniel, der gerade auf eine rosa Bohne gebissen hatte, verschluckte sich und fing schrecklich an zu husten. Charley blickte nicht auf, aber Plumbeus reagierte ungewöhnlich rasch und klopfte ihm geräuschvoll auf den Rücken.  
"Danke.", ließ Nathaniel gepresst verlauten und schluckte die Bohne runter.  
"Bitte sehr.",agte Plumbeus leise und schaute ihn besorgt an.  
"Was schaust du so?", fragte Nathaniel leicht krächzend.  
"Wonach hat es geschmeckt?"   
"Ähm, ich glaube nach Seife."  
Plumbeus nickte bedeutungsschwer. "Du armer, das kenne ich."  
Nathaniel, der noch nicht oft Berty Botts Bohnen gegessen hatte, war neugierig. "Ich dachte der Geschmack wiederholt sich nicht."  
"Ich habe es auch von keiner Bohne. Meine Mutter hat mir als kleines Kind den Mund damit ausgewaschen, wenn ich etwas unartiges gesagt habe."   
Er brauchte für seine Erzählung so lange, dass Nathaniel schon längst abgelenkt war und das Ende nicht mehr so recht mitbekam und lieber Charley beobachtete, der mittlerweile mit seinen Aufgaben fertig war.  
"Darf ich gleich bei dir abschreiben?", fragte er Charley bittend und dieser schaute ihn abweisend an.  
"Bitte.", behaarte Nathaniel "Ich muss noch soviel machen. Da werde ich sonst nie fertig." Schließlich gab Charley nach, überließ ihm seine Sachen und ging nach unten um mit Lindsey Zauberstein zu spielen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	10. Elfen

Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor  
Das verbotene Irrlicht

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Charley Greene (Huffelpuff)  
Nathaniel Deepwood (Huffelpuff)  
Plumbeus Botts (Huffelpuff)  
Klee Greene (Gryffindor)  
Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

9. Elfen

Am Morgen fanden sich die Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors wieder vor den Gewächshäusern ein. Professor Sprout war schon da und bat sie herein. Einen Großteil des Unterrichtes verbrachten sie damit, Planungen für das Projekt zu machen. Klees Gruppe hatte sich für die Züchtung von Schierling entschieden. Die Gruppe von Plumbeus Botts wollte Seidelbast anpflanzen und Charley und seine Gruppe hatten sich nach langem hin und her vom Bittersüßen Nachtschatten abgewandt und entschieden sich für Riesenbärenklau.  
Professor Sprout schien entzückt davon, dass ihre Schüler sich für solch anspruchsvolle Giftpflanzen mit diversen Heilwirkungen entschieden hatten. Sie sprühte vor Freude und Stolz und versprach, bis zur nächsten Stunde die jeweiligen Samen zu besorgen.  
Doch Klee war in dieser Stunde etwas geknickt, als sie feststellte, dass die von ihr in der letzten Stunde so gehegten Setzlinge fast vollständig verschwunden waren und fragte Professor Sprout nach der Ursache. Diese erklärte ihr, dass der Parallelkurs dafür verantwortlich war.  
Danach hatten sie noch zwei herrlich amüsante Stunden bei Professor Dumbledore in Zauberkunst. Doch Klees Verstimmung hielt noch länger an, weil sie an das nahen der Benimmkursusstunden dachte. Die Jungen waren dementsprechend schadenfroh, als sie ab dem Mittag frei hatten und lästerten nach dem Mittagessen hinter ihren weiblichen Mitschülern her.  
"Tröste dich Klee.", sagte Liam halbherzig. "Wenigstens musst du nicht bis mitten in die Nacht auf einem zugigen Turm stehen."  
So fanden sich die Mädchen vor dem Klassenzimmer des Benimmkursus ein und beäugten einander verstohlen. Es waren eindeutig zu viele Mädchen auf einen Haufen und Klee kannte niemanden, außer die eigenen Hausgenossinnen ihres Jahrganges. Doch ihr Blick fiel sofort auf die schrecklich adrette Fraktion, zu der auch ein Mädchen gehörte, das dem aus dem Gang im Hogwartszug sehr ähnelte, das Klee quergekommen war, die Vertrauensschülerin Imbellis Ermay aus Slytherin. Wahrscheinlich war es ihre Schwester.  
Bald kam auch eine ziemlich dicke Lehrerin mit krausem Haar und Monokel zu ihnen und sie folgten ihr in die Klasse. Erinys Norcross tauchte plötzlich mit einem anderen Mädchen neben Klee auf und begrüßte sie freundlich.  
"Na, so sieht man sich wieder. Komm mit, dann setzen wir uns mit Aello zusammen in eine Ecke."  
Klee folgte Erinys und dem Mädchen Aello und setzte sich zu ihnen in eine der hintersten Ecken. Klee bewunderte diese Voraussicht von Erinys, denn dieser Platz schien noch am besten dafür geeignet unentdeckt zu bleiben.  
Das Klassenzimmer war, aufgrund der hohen Schülerinnenzahl leer geräumt worden und nur noch zahlreiche zu einem Kreis aufgestellte Stühle standen drin. Als endlich Ruhe eingetreten war, trat Madam Burgunda in den Mittelpunkt.   
"Willkommen meine lieben Schülerinnen.", begrüßte sie die Menge und wandte ihren Blick, der so aufgesetzt wie leer war, ins Rund.  
"Es freut mich, diesmal einen Jahrgang begrüßen zu können, der so viel versprechende Gesichter bietet. Wie ihr vielleicht schon gemerkt habt, hat der eine Teil der Klasse schon ein Jahr Vorsprung. Das sollte unsere Neuen aber nicht dazu veranlassen, sich ausgeschlossen zu fühlen. Wir werden in diesem Jahr viel Theorie machen und auch viel Praxis üben."  
Als Klee das Wort Theorie und Praxis im Zuge dieser Ansprache hörte, entglitten ihr für einen Moment die Gesichtszüge. Auch andere starrten entsetzt in die Richtung der Lehrerin, doch wenn man in Richtung der adretten Schülerinnen blickte, die sich so nah an Madam Burgunda gesetzt hatten, sah man nur eifriges Strahlen.   
Madame Burgunda strich sich mit einer aufgesetzten Geste über ihre wilde Lockenpracht, die Klee fast an ein Vogelnest erinnerte. Wenn man die scheinheilige lächelnde Grimasse darunter erblickte, verstärkte sich dieser Ausdruck nur noch mehr.   
"Beginnen wir mit meiner Wenigkeit. Haben die Neuen Schülerinnen vielleicht Fragen, die sie an mich stellen möchten?", flötete sie, traf aber nur Schweigen in der Runde. Niemand schien es zu wagen und es entstand eine drückende Stille.  
Klee hoffte so innig, dass der Rest der Stunde nicht so zähflüssig wie diese Momente vergehen würde und war fast schon erleichtert, als sie sah, dass ein zierlicher Arm eines der Mädchens mit Brille in die Höhe ging.  
Klee kannte sie nicht, soweit es sich anhörte, hieß sie Clarimonda mit Nachnamen und gehörte schon zur zweiten Klasse. Klee hörte aber trotzdem gespannt zu, was sie fragen würde.  
"Allerdings Madame", erwiderte sie auf Madam Burgundas Feststellung: "Aber ich habe dennoch eine Frage...Sie tragen inzwischen zwölf Eheringe."  
Was allerdings stimmte, aber Klee hatte es bis jetzt noch nicht so wahrgenommen. Madam Burgundas schauspielerisches Talent, kam nun voll zur Geltung. Sie zog ein Spitzentaschentuch und erklärte unter tränenfeuchten Augen, dass es sich um die Andenken ihrer zwölf verstorbenen Ehemänner handelte. Klee zog erschüttert die Luft ein. Das es so schlimm um die Gesinnung dieser Lehrerin stand, hätte sie niemals vermutet. Doch es kam noch schlimmer, denn Ms. Clarimonda fuhr nach einem verhaltenen Räuspern fort:  
"Ich frage nur, weil sie vor den Sommerferien nur elf Eheringe trugen."  
Die Madame gab einen elendig gequälten Seufzer von sich und Klee verdrehte ungläubig die Augen. Wo war sie hier gelandet:  
"Ja...ja, der letzte Verlust liegt keine drei Wochen zurück.", stammelte Madam Burgunda mitgenommen. "Mein Ehemann Pubert de Graff...er verwechselte Arsen mit Zucker und so starb er kurz nachdem er seinen Sechs Uhr Tee zu sich nahm. Es ist sehr schmerzlich für mich."  
Sie brach in gespieltes Schluchzen aus und tupfte weiterhin mit dem Taschentuch über die trockenen Augen. Einige Mädchen, darunter natürlich Imperia und die Schwester der Vertrauensschülerin, sprangen sofort auf und trösteten die Lehrerin rührend.  
Klee zweifelte immer mehr an ihrem Verstand und warf Hilfe suchende Blicke an ihre Sitznachbarinnen Erinys und Aello. Doch auch diese schienen derselben Meinung zu sein und so bildeten sie eine verschwörerische kleine Gruppe.  
"Hat die gerade gesagt, ihr Mann hätte Arsen mit Zucker verwechselt?", fragte Klemencia zweifelnd, erntete aber nur zustimmende Blicke. Oh Merlin, wie soll ich das hier nur überleben?", fragte sie sich genervt.  
Danach kündigte Madam Burgunda noch einige Themen des nächsten Jahres an und Klee erkannte entgültig, dass alles was sie über diesen Unterricht gehört hatte noch weit untertrieben war. Langsam rutschte sie über ihren Stuhl um eine gemütlichere Sitzfläche zu finden, da wandte sich Madam Burgundas Blick auch schon missbilligend auf sie.   
"Contenance, meine Liebe.", flötete sie. "Setzen sie sich gerade Ms. Greene. Ihr Rücken wird sonst bald so krumm sein, dass niemand sie mehr ehelichen möchte. Nehmen sie sich Ms. Ermay oder Ms. Malfoy zum Vorbild."  
Klee schaute in die gedeutete Richtung und sah zwei aufgeputzte Mädchen, die vollkommen gerade und grazil auf ihren Stühlen thronten und scheinbar keinerlei Schmerzen vom langen Sitzen verspürten, sondern mit einem hoheitsvollen und vollendeten Lächeln zu ihr herabsahen.  
"Das gilt auch für sie da hinten." Die Blicke wandten sich endlich von Klee, und folgten Madam Burgundas Ausruf hin zu den beiden Cox Zwillingen, von denen eine gerade nach einer weghüpfenden Kröte schnappte.  
"Ich verbitte mir Ungeziefer in meinem Unterricht, wenn also noch jemand meint, sein Tier mitzuschleppen, der entferne es gleich und bringe es weg. Ein paar Mädchen erhoben sich. Unter ihnen war auch die andere Cox-Schwester, die ihre Spinne nach draußen beförderte.  
In der Zwischenzeit mäkelte Madam Burgunda noch an zahlreichen anderen Schülerinnen herum. Keine, außer ein paar Wenigen, schien es ihr recht zu machen, ein leises Tuscheln der entrüsteten und zurecht gewiesenen Schülerinnen erfüllte die Luft.   
Schließlich blieb sie vor den beiden afrikanischen Geschwistern stehen. "Ihr seid bestimmt die beiden Ms. Ukeles. Ich hörte davon, dass ihr gerade aus Afrika hergezogen seit." Madam Burgunda beugte sich tiefer über Luambie und schnüffelte kurz. "Kann es sein, dass sich da etwas in deinem Umhang verbirgt, was da nicht hingehört, junge Dame?" Ängstlich blickte Luambie ihre Lehrerin an.  
" Ja, Professor." Sie zog langsam ein gelbliches Wollknäuel hervor, dass sich als ein Küken entpuppte.  
Angewidert schickte Madam Burgunda sie hinaus und unter Tränen entfernte sich Luambie und kam auch nicht wieder, als der Rest endlich wieder eintraf. Um sich zu beruhigen, fächerte sich die erboste Lehrerin heftig Luft zu.  
"So, meine Damen. Um eine genaue Planung des Unterrichtes machen zu können, sollten sie mir kurz mitteilen, wer von ihnen Muggel geboren ist." Ein paar wenige Hände hoben sich, darunter auch Grit Stumper, bei deren Anblick Madam Burgunda mit einem zweifelnden Ausdruck auf die Schuhe sah.  
"Ich hoffe Ms. Stumper, sie werden zum Tanzen ihre Balletschuhe mitbringen, die auf der Liste gestanden haben.", sagte sie harsch und Grit wurde rot und nickte schüchtern.  
Schließlich wurden die Schüler dazu angehalten ihre Bücher aufzuschlagen. Die adrette Fraktion tat das mit königlicher Würde, aber seitens der nicht adretten Fraktion gab es gleich zwei Schülerinnen die ihre Bücher fallen ließen. Die Madame rümpfte pikiert die Nase darüber.  
Als sie alle ihre Bücher aufgeschlagen hatten, fuhr Madame Burgunda fort.  
"So dann wenden wir uns also unserem ersten Thema zu. Ich nehme mal an, dass jede von ihnen die ersten Kapitel unseres Handbuches zur Haltung der Hauselfen gelesen und verinnerlicht hat."  
Kollektives und eifriges Nicken war ihre Antwort. "Nun dann möchte ich doch mal eine von ihnen bitten, mir zu zeigen, was sie gelernt hat. Wie wäre es mit ihnen Ms. Norcross. Ich hörte von unserer Vertrauensschülerin, dass sie schon in Kanada zur Schule gegangen sind. Wie mir mitgeteilt wurde , soll der Unterricht dort von hoher Qualität sein. Sie können uns also sicher mit dem bisher Erlernten eine Freude machen.  
Erinys stand zögernd auf. Klee dachte sich, dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben einen Benimmkursus hatte und nicht wusste, ob sie das nun zugeben sollte.   
"Madam Burgunda. Auf der Schule von der ich komme, gibt es keinen Benimmunterricht." Ein entsetztes Keuchen ertönte aus der Ecke mit den feinen Mädchen und sie schauten ungläubig auf. Hastig beeilte sich Erinys hinzuzufügen. "Jedenfalls ähm... wird es...wird es nicht in dieser Form unterrichtet. Vielleicht sollte doch jemand anderes-?" Doch Madam Burgunda hörte nicht auf sie.  
"Seien sie nicht so bescheiden Ms. Norcross. Kommen sie her und bieten sie uns eine Kostprobe."   
Erinys setzte sich zögernd in Bewegung, trat in die Mitte des Kreises und blickte Madam Burgunda fragend an.  
"Worauf warten sie, junge Dame?"  
"Ja, was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" Wieder ertönte leises Tuscheln.  
"Das bleibt ihnen überlassen. Bestellen sie sich meinetwegen einen Tee oder zeigen uns etwas anderes."  
Erinys, die immer unsicherer aussah, schien tief Luft zu holen, bis sie schließlich mit leiser Stimme nach einem Hauself rief.  
Jetzt brach offenes Gelächter aus. "Wie ich sehe, müssen die Hauselfen bei ihnen zu Hause sehr feine Ohren besitzen. Gibt es vielleicht eine unter ihnen, die Ms. Norcross helfen kann?", bemerkte Madam Burgunda huldvoll und schaute recht mitleidig auf Erinys.  
Imperia Malfoy erhob sich hoheitsvoll und schritt unendlich anmutig in die Mitte, doch dann änderte sich ihr Ausdruck und das feine Bild, dass Klee sich von ihr gemacht hatte bekam Risse, als sie nach einem Hauselfen keifte, dass die Wände wackelten. Und wirklich, bald darauf erschien ein alter runzeliger Hauself.  
"Rudi, Miss stets zu diensten. Was wünschen sie?", wandte der krumme Elf sich an Imperia Diese betrachte ihn nur abfällig und schaute zu Madam Burgunda.  
"Gut gemacht Ms. Malfoy. Lassen sie nun Ms. Norcross wieder übernehmen."  
Imperia nickte und schritt wieder elegant zu ihrem Platz. Erinys stand immer noch leicht hilflos da. Madam Burgunda winkte ihr antreibend zu. "Machen sie, machen sie!"  
"Nun gut. Rudi würdest du mir bitte ...ähm... ein Glas Kürbissaft besorgen?", sagte sie etwas bestimmender und betrachtete den Hauselfen unwohl. Klee fand selbst, dass dieser eindeutig zu krank für jede Arbeit erschien.  
"Miss, das tut Rudi so leid. Rudi kann Miss keinen Kürbissaft bringen. Miss sollte wissen, dass Kürbissaft nur morgens und abends frisch gemacht wird.", versicherte ihr ein plötzlich sehr verzweifelter Hauself, der begann sich selbst zu hauen und in seine Hände zu beißen.  
"Oh, das ist schon okay.", versicherte ihm Erinys und bückte sich zu ihm runter um seine Hände festzuhalten. "Hör auf damit, du kannst mir ja auch was anderes holen. Wie wäre es mit Mil-?" Ein lautes Räuspern von Madam Burgunda ließ sie verstummen.  
"Ich sehe, dass sie recht gehabt haben. Ihre Ausbildung in Kanada war recht lückenhaft. Damit sie aber nicht als alte Jungfer enden, lassen sie sich zeigen wie man sich richtig durchsetzt.", sagte die Lehrerin zuckersüß und dann fauchte Madam Burgunda Rudi harsch an.  
"Hast du nicht gehört Rudi? Bring ein Glas Kürbissaft zu Ms. Norcross." Rudi fing wieder an zu zucken und sich zu beißen.  
"Madam Burgunda, das ist doch nicht nötig.", versuchte Erinys ihre Lehrerin zu beschwichtigen, doch diese ließ sich nicht beirren und trat schließlich auf den regungslosen Hauselfen zu und packte ihn mit ihren dicken ringbesetzten Fingern am Kragen seines Spültuches.  
"Rudi kann keinen Kürbissaft machen. Rudi weiß, das ist verboten.", wimmerte der Elf erstickt und wurde von Burgunda kräftig geschüttelt, so dass er jämmerlich zu schreien anfing.  
Ringsumher sah Klee viele entgeisterte und mitleidige Gesichter, doch es gab auch welche, die scheinbar unbeeindruckt waren.  
Der Elf schrie immer lauter und Erinys stand hilflos daneben und musste mit ansehen, wie Madam Burgunda ihn schließlich zu Boden schmiss und anfing ihm in die Rippen zu treten. Doch zum Glück für die meisten Beteiligten und vor allem für den schluchzenden Rudi, ertönte das Stundenende und Madam Burgunda ließ von dem Elfen ab und wandte sich an die bereits hastig herausströmenden Schülerinnen, denen es teilweise schlecht geworden war.  
"In der nächsten Stunde werden wir das noch mal wiederholen. Bringt auch bitte eure Bücher wieder mit. Damit ich euch anhand dieser die angemessene Bestrafung eines Elfen nahe legen kann. Eure Hausaufgabe zum nächsten Freitag: Nennt mir die passende Bestrafung für einen Elfen der euer Lieblingsschmuckstück verloren hat und begründet dieses Strafmaß. Ich werde die Hausaufgabe einsammeln und ich erwarte graziöse Schönschrift bei jedem!"  
Doch da waren die meisten schon draußen und entrüsteten sich lautstark über diese Unterrichtsmethoden.  
Am Abend machte sich Klee über die Jungen lustig. Auch andere Mädchen machten spöttische Bemerkungen zu denen, die am Morgen noch selbst gelästert hatten. Klee betonte sehr häufig wie müde sie doch sei und das sie am besten sofort ins Bett gehen würde, besonders von ihrem Bruder bekam sie böse Blicke. Er war jetzt schon total müde und die Aussicht, erst in einigen Stunden ins Bett zu kommen und statt dessen im Astronomieunterricht zu pauken, war nicht gerade verlockend.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	11. Besen

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Charley Greene (Huffelpuff)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Huffelpuff)

Plumbeus Botts (Huffelpuff)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

**10. Besen**

Der letzte Abend war anstrengend gewesen und so war es auch nicht sehr verwunderlich, dass Klees Bruder am Samstag erst gegen Mittag wieder erscheinen sollte. Charley betrat mit schlurfenden Schritten die große Halle und setzte sich neben seine Schwester an den mittlerweile recht verlassenen Gryffindortisch.

„Hat jemand Nathaniel gesehen?", fragte er verschlafen, doch seine Blicke trafen nur auf Verwunderung.

„Ich dachte, der schliefe noch bei dir."

„Nein, als ich aufstand war sein Bett schon verlassen und gemacht."

„Komisch, dann muss er ja noch früher als ich wach geworden sein.", sagte Liam. „Und ich sitze hier schon den ganzen Morgen."

„Wie war eigentlich der Astronmieunterricht? Liam will es mir nicht sagen.", fragte seine Schwester und die Neugierde ließ sich nicht verleugnen.

„Liam, warum erzählst du ihr nichts? Es war doch wirklich nicht toll." Dann wandte er sich an Klee.

„Die Professorin ist erst nach einer Stunde aufgetaucht und hat uns dann auch noch die Zeit nacharbeiten lassen. Ich glaube ich bin vorher noch nie über einem Teleskop eingeschlafen. Aber bei Gelegenheit muss ich dir mal mehr über unsere Mitschüler erzählen. Wir haben gestern interessante Begegnungen gehabt."

Charley wollte gerade nach einem Brötchen greifen, als sich die Tische abdeckten und seine Finger nur noch in die Luft griffen. „Verdammt!", fluchte er. „Schon wieder kein Frühstück."

„Reg dich nicht auf, du kannst ja nach einem Hauselfen rufen. Der wird dir schon alle Wünsche erfüllen.", ließ Klee sarkastisch verlauten und schaute bitter drein.

„Ich kann das auch für dich erledigen. Ich weiß ja jetzt wie man es auf jeden Fall nicht tun sollte. Vielleicht sollten wir gemeinsam in die Küche gehen, da kann ich bestimmt gut üben." Ihr Tonfall wurde immer dunkler und Charley wusste auch warum. Sie hatte ihm die Vorfälle mit Rudi im Unterricht geschildert.

„Clapauzia Heath hat uns gesagt, wir dürfen nicht in die Küche und die Hauselfen stören.", erinnerte er sie matt. „Dann ist Clapauzia ein sehr guter Mensch. Sie kann sich wohl auch vorstellen, was passieren würden, wenn eine Horde genusssüchtiger und rücksichtloser Benimmkurs Eliteschülerinnen sich über diese armen Wesen her macht."

Charley hatte aber keine Lust am helllichten Tage in der Küche einzubrechen. Zu seinem Glück kam gerade Plumbeus vom Hufflepufftisch mit beiden Händen voller Essen herüber.

„Wie hast du das denn geschafft?", fragte Charley ihn erstaunt und stellte fest, dass Plumbeus ihm eines der Brote anbot.

„Ich nehme mir öfters was mit, falls ich später noch Hunger habe. Willst du etwas abhaben?" Charley hatte schon längst die Hälfte des Brotes verzehrt.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er keine Krankheit hat?", raunte Klee ihm zu, doch er kümmerte sich nicht drum. Sein Magen war stabil und er hatte in seinem Leben bestimmt schon schlimmeres als ein angebissenes Brot verzehrt.

„Plumbeus, weißt du eigentlich wo Nathaniel ist?", fragte er den anderen Jungen schmatzend.

„Der ist draußen am See. Er hat heute morgen einen Brief bekommen und ist dann verschwunden, ohne weiter zu frühstücken."

Klee mischte sich plötzlich ein. „Bist du dir ganz sicher?"

Plumbeus nickte träge.

„Was hast du denn mit Nathaniel zu schaffen?", fragte ihr Bruder neugierig.

„Ich bin heute morgen Professor Aglionby begegnet und er hat mir von eurem Flugunterricht erzählt. Jetzt verstehe ich auch endlich, warum ihn alle so angestarrt haben."

„Hat dir der Professor gesagt, warum er nicht auf den Besen steigen wollte? Ich habe aus ihm nichts rausbekommen. Er war die ganze Zeit so pampig und empfindlich."

Doch Klee schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Professor meinte nur, ich sollte ihn dazu bringen, dass er in der nächsten Stunde drauf steigt. Und das nur, weil er meint, dass ich das doch bereits ganz gut könne. Wie sieht es denn mit dir aus Charley?" Charley winkte ab. „Ne, macht das mal alleine. Ich bin bestimmt nicht schlechter als dieser Elicius Norcross und das will schon was heißen. Aber ich wünsche dir viel Spaß dabei."

„Danke, den werde ich wohl haben.", versetzte sie giftig. „Kann es sein, dass ihr euch nicht mehr so gut versteht, Charley? Vor ein paar Tagen sah es doch noch so aus, als sei das eine Freundschaft fürs Leben?"

„Er ist mein Freund, aber irgendeine Laus ist ihm über die Leber gelaufen und ich möchte nicht der sein, der ihn darauf anspricht."

Klee ging also alleine nach draußen und fand am Ufer des Sees einen deprimierten Nathaniel Deepwood vor, der gerade einen Brief schrieb.

„Schreibst du deinem Vater?", fragte sie leise und versuchte den Brief zu lesen. Er verdeckte ihn jedoch geschickt mit einem anderen Blatt. „Ja, er hat mir heute geschrieben und ich antworte ihm.", sagte er kurz angebunden.

„Ich sollte meiner Mum auch mal schreiben, dass ich sie total vermisse." Als sie das sagte wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, dass sie nichts dümmeres hätte von sich geben können, doch Nathaniel lächelte. „Vor allem vermisst du den Senfsaft, oder?" Erleichtert atmete sie auf und grinste.

„Ja, den besonders."

„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Charley ist doch drinnen."

„Ich wollte ja auch zu dir. Um es kurz zu sagen, ich soll dir Nachhilfe im Fliegen geben, weil du damit Probleme hast."

Nathaniel zuckte zusammen und fauchte sie an: „Ich habe damit keine Probleme, ich will nur nicht fliegen, okay?"

Klee starrte ihn nur verblüfft an, so frech hatte sie ihn noch nicht erlebt.

„Okay, soll ich das Professor Aglionby so ausrichten? Ich habe nämlich auch was besseres zu tun, als mich um deine Panik zu kümmern. Willst du wirklich zum Gespött der ganzen Schule werden? Wenn du in der nächsten Stunde nicht auf den Besen steigst und dich wieder weinend und hysterisch auf den Boden schmeißt, musst du damit rechnen."

Er starrte sie nur schweigend an.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Hast du Höhenangst? Da gibt es bestimmt ein Mittel, das-" er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Schließlich aber bekam sie ihn dazu, aufzustehen und ihr zu den Besenschuppen zu folgen. An einer der Außenwände standen zwei alte verknickte Besen. Plötzlich blieb Nathaniel stehen.

„Komm schon.", ermunterte ihn Klee, doch er blickte nur mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Besen und sah so aus, als wollte er sofort weglaufen.

„Ich kann das nicht.", beteuerte er leise. Lange Zeit standen sie sich stumm gegenüber. „Okay, dann machen wir erst was anderes. Die Slytherins haben gerade Quidditchtraining und wir gehen ihnen jetzt einfach zuschauen." Sie zog Nathaniel hinter sich her, doch schon auf der Wiese vor dem Quidditchfeld brach er stumm in Tränen aus. Klee war etwas irritiert. Sie hatte ihren Bruder schon oft weinen gesehen und weinte auch manchmal einfach in der Öffentlichkeit los, doch bei Nathaniel machte es sie verlegen. Sie setzte sich zu ihm auf den Rasen und tätschelte seine Schulter.

„Du musst mich jetzt natürlich für völlig verrückt halten.", schluchzte er, darum bemüht klar zu sprechen.

„Warum sollst du verrückt sein? Es ist doch ganz natürlich wenn man auf so einem klapprigen Ding Angst hat. Aber dafür lernen wir es ja. Stell dir doch mal vor wie herrlich es sein muss, dort mitfliegen zu können und alle jubeln einem zu."

Er schaute sie verwundert an: „Du willst Quidditch spielen?"

„Ja, irgendwann einmal. Aber vorher muss ich dir das auch beibringen, denn Charley taugt leider nur als Klatscherziel. Wenn ich das erste mal spiele, dann werde ich das mit dir und Liam machen." Sie lächelte.

„Klee, dazu wird es nicht kommen. Ich kann nicht fliegen."

„Aber warum nicht?", fragte sie und war langsam am verzweifeln.

„Meine Mutter.", sagte er nur und schaute in die Ferne zu den spielenden Slytherins. Klee ahnte grauenvolles. Er schaute sie mit von Tränen verschmiertem Blick an.

„Ja, deswegen ist sie tot. Es war ein grauenhafter Unfall und eigentlich hätte das alles nicht passieren dürfen, denn man hatte ihr den Besen als neuwertig aus zweiter Hand angepriesen. Doch bei ihrem ersten Flug damit stürzte sie ab." Er schniefte wieder und legte seinen Kopf zwischen die Knie. „Ich habe eigentlich nichts gegen Besen, ich hatte sogar mal einen Spielzeugbesen, den ich so oft benutzt habe, bis er durchbrach. Aber auf diesen alten Dingern kann ich nicht fliegen."

Klee überlegte einen Moment, schließlich sagte sie ."Dann brauchst du einen eigenen Besen."

Er schaute sie entsetzt an. „Meinst du mein Vater fände das gut?"

„Nathaniel, es geht hier nicht um deinen Vater. Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt noch, was Clapauzia erzählt hat. Wenn hier jemand was anstellt, dann muss er damit rechnen, dass noch nach vielen Jahren darüber geredet wird. Um es mal mit den Worten von Madam Burgunda zu sagen: „So wirst du nie einen Mann abbekommen." Immerhin lachte Nathaniel bei ihrem Scherz kurz auf.

„Aber, das lohnt sich doch gar nicht, für die paar Stunden.", begehrte er schwach auf.

„Tja, aber wir kennen leider niemanden, der einen neuen Besen hat und ihn dir ausleihen will. Schreib deinem Vater, dass du dir einen Besen, wünschst und bitte ihn um ein Entschuldigungsschreiben für die nächste Flugstunde, bis der Besen da ist. Und dann mache ich dich zu einem der besten aus deinem Kurs und wir werden später einmal gemeinsam beim Quidditch über alle Lachen, die sich in der letzten Stunde über dich lustig gemacht haben."

„Okay.", sagte er nach einer Weile, zog seinen Brief hervor und schrieb etwas.

„Klee, warum willst du das eigentlich machen. Du magst mich doch gar nicht.", sagte er dann nach einer kurzen Zeit."

„Wer sagt, dass ich dich nicht leiden könnte? Außerdem kannst du gar nicht so schlecht sein, schließlich passt du auf meinen Bruder auf und der hat sich noch nicht beschwert." Sie stand auf und wandte sich zum gehen. „Also, wenn dein Besen kommt, werden wir das hier fortsetzen." Dann ging sie und Nathaniel blieb alleine zurück und blickte ihr nach.

Er war sich sicher, in ihren Augen eine stumme Warnung gelesen zu haben. _Wenn du meinem Bruder weh tust, dann bekommst du es mit mir zu tun. _Ihn durchlief ein leichter Schauder, wenn er an Charleys Warnungen und das knapp abgewendete Duell dachte und er beschloss sich wieder etwas intensiver um ihren Bruder zu bemühen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	12. Verdruss und Wirrungen

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Charley Greene (Huffelpuff)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Huffelpuff)

Plumbeus Botts (Huffelpuff)

Clapauzia Heath (Hufflepuff 6. Jahr V.schülerin)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

**11. Verdruss und Wirrungen**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Strichliste**

Zu Liam Evonshares Enttäuschung verging das Wochenende viel zu schnell und der Montag stand bevor und damit auch der Schulalltag.

Im Nachhinein kam es ihm vor, als hätte er nur geschlafen, um sich vom Astronomiekurs zu erholen und dazu noch einen Brief an seine Eltern geschrieben, in den er Stunden investierte.

Liam war noch nie ein besonders ehrgeiziger Schüler gewesen, noch hatte ihm Schule sehr viel Spaß gemacht, doch er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er Hogwarts auch so schnell überdrüssig wurde.

In der morgendlichen Verwandlungsstunde hatte er nicht gerade viel Erfolg gehabt und sich einen gehörigen Tadel von Professor McGonnagall eingefangen, dass selbst Klee an seiner Seite einen merkwürdigen Seitenblick machte.

Danach waren sie zu Kräuterkunde gegangen und hatten dort von Professor Sprout die Samen für das Projekt ausgehändigt bekommen. Klee übernahm das ganze Eintopfen und obwohl sie das wirklich ordentlich machte, wurde es den anderen aus der Gruppe nach ein paar Minuten zu langweilig und sie scharrten mit den Füßen oder unterhielten sich leise.

Nur Liam musste bei Klee bleiben, denn mit Geoffrey Barnes, seinem Zimmergenossen, konnte man, so still wie er war, nun wirklich nicht reden. Auch Charley war mit dem Eintopfen seiner Riesenbärenklausamen mehr als überfordert und hatte mit seiner eigenen Gruppe genug zu tun.

Doch irgendwann ging auch dieser Unterricht vorbei. Rabiesa Strickland hatte sich vom Seidelbastsamen einen Splitter in den Finger gehauen und war unter gestammelten Beteuerungen gegenüber den Drillingen, dass sie es überleben würde, weinend zur Krankenstation marschierte. So kam es, dass Plumbeus der Einzige war, der sich in den letzten fünf Minuten überhaupt noch um den Unterricht kümmerte. Dabei wurde er von drei kichernden Hühnern beobachtet, die darauf warteten, dass er endlich mit dem Eintopfen fertig wurde. Doch Plumbeus tat auch dies in seiner üblichen Geschwindigkeit und so musste diese Gruppe noch länger bleiben.

Das Mittagessen brachte endlich etwas Erholung für Liam und danach machte er noch einen kurzen Spaziergang nach draußen und ging verträumt am See entlang.

Das war das nervigste an Hogwarts. Man war den ganzen Tag in teilweise muffigen Klassenzimmern eingesperrt und wenn man dann am Nachmittag endlich frei hatte, lohnte es sich gar nicht nach draußen zu gehen, weil man soviel auf hatte und üben musste. Er fühlte sich etwas frischluftbedürftig und suchte Abwechslung von Klee, also schlich er sich fort, ohne ihr Bescheid zu sagen.

Nachher fühlte er sich besser und machte sich auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke, wo er abermals auf die Hufflepuffs traf. Klee war noch nicht da.

„He Liam, komm her." ,rief Charlie ihm zu und so gesellte er sich zu ihm und seinem dünnen Freund Nathaniel.

„Wo hast du denn plötzlich gesteckt, die halbe Schule sucht nach dir?"

Liam war verwirrt. „Wer sucht nach mir?"

„Also als erstes kam Klee und fragte mich nach dir, dann ging sie dich suchen. Darauf kam dann eine Drittklässlerin und hat mich nach Klee gefragt, weil sie ihr etwas sagen musste. Und schließlich ist Clapauzia Heath auch noch gekommen und hat nach Klee gefragt, weil die irgendwas wissen sollte. Ich weiß aber auch nicht worum es geht. Hast du was angestellt?" Charley musterte ihn argwöhnisch.

„Nein, ich wüsste nicht was.", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen, doch da kam auch schon Klee und ergriff seinen Arm.

„Ach hier bist du. Meine Güte, ich habe dich überall gesucht. Wo warst du? Na ja ist auch egal. Clapauzia Heath sucht dich schon die ganze Zeit und fragt jeden, ob er dich gesehen hat.", stieß sie außer Atem hervor.

„Ja und was will sie? Ist das nicht diese ordnungsliebende Vertrauensschülerin der Hufflepuffs?"

Klee hielt irritiert inne. „Ups, ich hätte sie ja eigentlich fragen können. Na ja. Wird wohl nicht so schlimm sein, oder?", wobei sie Liam plötzlich etwas besorgt anblickte.

Liam hob abwehrend die Arme.

„Klee, ich kenne das Mädchen nicht einmal und am Allerwenigsten weiß ich was sie von mir will"

Plumbeus Botts kam gerade in seiner üblichen Geschwindigkeit den Gang entlang und wurde dabei von Professor Slughorn überholt. Doch er schaffte es noch rechzeitig mit den anderen in den Klassenraum zu gelangen und als er an Liams Seite vorbeiging sprach er diesen einfach an.

„Claupauzia Heath sucht..." Liam blickte ihn entnervt an und Plumbeus wurde durch Professor Slughorn unterbrochen, der mittlerweile seinen Unterricht beginnen wollte.

„Guten Tag alle miteinander." Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Kerker schweifen und überrascht sah Liam, dass er an ihm hängen blieb.

„Mr. Evonshare, sie werden von Ms. Heath dringend gesucht, haben sie sie schon getroffen?" Liam verneinte und konnte seine Stimme nicht ganz von seiner derzeitigen, leicht verärgerten Verfassung, freimachen.

„Nun, dann sollten sie das sofort nachholen. Packen sie ihre Sachen, sie sind für die erste Stunde entschuldigt. Ich erwarte aber, dass sie pünktlich wiederkommen, um die Probe der Tränke und die Hausaufgaben mitzubekommen."

Was gab es da noch zu sagen? Liam packte seinen Kessel und das Buch, warf Klee noch einen seine Gefühle verratenden Blick zu und verließ dann die Klasse.

Wo sollte er denn jetzt nur Clapauzia Heath finden?

Entmutigt stapfte er über die Gänge und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, magische Kräfte zu besitzen und deswegen hier zu sein. Dann erinnerte er sich aber an all das Geschrei seiner Geschwister und der anderen Kinder im Hause und seine Wut verrauchte augenblicklich.

Er entschied, erst mal seine Sachen in den Gryffindorturm zu bringen, denn selbst wenn er noch mal zum Zaubertrankunterricht zurückkehren würde, würde er sie nicht mehr brauchen.

Auf dem Weg zum Turm begegnete er einem kleinen braun gelockten Schüler mit Hufflepuff Vertrauensschülerabzeichen und sprach ihn an, bevor dieser das tun konnte. „Kannst du mir sagen, wo ich Clapauzia Heath finden kann?"

Der Junge schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an, musterte das Gryffindorsymbol und entgegnete dann verschnupft klingend.

„Hat es was mit Hufflepuff zu tun? Ich bin Claudet Vivendy, der Vertrauensschüler. Wenn du was möchtest, kann ich es vielleicht weiterleiten."

Doch Liam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ich muss Clapauzia direkt sprechen."

„Na, wenn das so ist. Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist, versuche es mal im Keller beim Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich glaube sie hat jetzt Benimmunterricht. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher." Dann wandte er sich zum gehen, drehte sich aber noch mal um: „Bist du nicht dieser Liam, der überall gesucht wird? Professor McGonnagal wollte wissen wo du wärst, weil Clapauzia irgendwas gefragt hat." Dann putzte er sich geräuschvoll die Nase und ging in Richtung Krankenflügel davon.

Als Liam wenig später im Keller stand, fand er nirgendwo ein Anzeichen für Unterricht und auch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs konnte er nicht entdecken. Schließlich kam er auf die Idee gegen jedes Bild zu drücken und nach ein paar Fehlversuchen stand er vor einem Bild mit einer Bäckerin, die sich heftig beklagte.

„Pfoten weg, der Kuchen ist noch nicht fertig. Sag mir lieber das Passwort."

Endlich, er hatte es gefunden.

„Ich weiß das Passwort nicht.", gestand er.

„Dann kann ich dir auch nicht weiterhelfen." Entgegnete sie schnippisch und wandte sich wieder der mit Mehl bepuderten Küche zu und wischte sich den Schweiß von den Händen.

„Aber ich muss mit der Vertrauensschülerin reden."

„Die ist nicht hier. Sie verließ den Raum und ich hörte etwas von vierten Stock, wo sie hinmussten." Dann ignorierte ihn das Bild und er wandte sich ab.

„Danke jedenfalls.", sagte er leise, doch sie lutschte sich nur die mit Zucker bedeckten Hände ab.

Liam machte sich missmutig in den vierten Stock auf, doch fand er weder Clapauzia noch sonst einen Schüler. Stattdessen lief er dem jungen Hausmeisterlehrling Argus Filch über den Weg und musste ihm erst mal fünfzehn Minuten erklären, warum er nicht im Unterricht war, bevor dieser ihn wieder gehen ließ.

Langsam gab es Liam auf. Die Hälfte der Doppelstunde war bald vorbei und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er zum Unterricht zurückkehren sollte oder nicht. Na ja, da er pragmatisch veranlagt war entschloss er sich dazu, die anstrengende Suche mit etwas Nützlichem zu verbinden und schaute sich im Gang intensiver um und öffnete Türen, wenn er keine Stimmen dahinter hörte.

Doch der Gang schien nicht genutzt zu werden. So fand er nach einigen Besenkammern und verstaubten Klassenzimmern mit heimlichen Einwohnern, die überall herumkrabbelten, auch einen Raum in dem sich kaputte Bücher stapelten. Interessiert blickte sich Liam näher um und schaute sich auch ein paar der beschädigten Bücher an. Gerade hatte er ein besonders interessant wirkendes durchblättert, als er eine Türe in der Ferne zuschlagen hörte. Erschrocken fuhr er auf und verließ, ohne sich weiter umzublicken, leise den Raum. Das Buch nahm er mit, denn er war sich sicher, dass es sowieso nicht vermisst werden würde.

Es war doch schon spät und so huschte er eilig in Richtung Erdgeschoss, um dann bis zum Ende des Unterrichtes vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum auf Clapauzia zu warten. Doch kaum war er unten, sah er einen pummeligen kleinen Jungen einen anderen Gang durchqueren und weghuschen. Er erkannte ihn gerade noch als Ulysses Rathburn, der heute irgendwie sehr verträumt aussah. Was hatte der denn? Neugierig wandte er sich in die Richtung aus der der Junge gekommen war und kam bald an eine Tür, hinter der er Stimmen hörte.

Er vernahm ein paar Wortfetzen und wollte, ehe man ihn erwischte, schon wieder gehen, doch das gesagte ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf und so legte er sein Ohr an die alte Holztür und lauschte genauer dem beunruhigenden Gespräch das geführt wurde.

Als Klee später auf Liam traf, fand sie diesen bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum vor seinen Hausaufgaben sitzend vor. Viel hatte er noch nicht zu Verwandlung geschrieben, stattdessen schien ihn irgendwas zu beschäftigen.

„He, wo warst du denn? Professor Slughorn hat sich schon Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht mehr kamst. Er hat ziemlich schlimme Andeutungen gemacht, scheinbar wusste er ein wenig mehr darüber was Clapauzia wollte. Ähm, was genau wollte sie denn nun?" Neugierig setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber und merkte erst ziemlich spät, dass Liam überhaupt nicht zugehört hatte. „Was sagt unsere Klapauzi denn? Jetzt red schon, war es so schlimm?", murrte sie ungehalten und Liam sah sich zu einer Antwort genötigt.

„Ich hab sie nicht gefunden, deshalb weiß ich es immer noch nicht.", gestand er kühl. Klee schaute ihn entsetzt an.

„Und dann sitzt du hier einfach so rum? Junge, das wird Folgen haben, wenn..."

„Klee bitte. Woher soll ich denn wissen, wo sie sich aufgehalten hat? Jeder hat mir was anderes erzählt und langsam reicht es mir. Sie kann ja mal zu mir kommen, vielleicht treffen wir uns dann."

Klee nickte, leicht überrascht über den rauhen Ton, und zog ihn am Arm.

„Komm wir werden sie wohl eher beim Abendessen finden." Er schüttelte sie ab.

„Und meine Hausaufgaben? Was haben wir eigentlich in Zaubertränke auf?"

Doch Klee ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Die kannst du auch später noch machen."

„Ich habe aber gar keinen Hunger.", winkte er ab und Klee ließ ihn abrupt los.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Geht es dir nicht gut? Deine Launen werden ja immer schlimmer! Bist du sicher, dass du nichts angestellt hast?", fragte sie besorgt, doch Liam fuhr sie nur an.

„Natürlich hab ich nichts gemacht! Wann denn auch? Wir waren doch immer zusammen. Ich brauche nur mal etwas Abwechslung."

Klee verstand wirklich nicht, was mit Liam los war. Sie wusste aber, dass sie keinesfalls immer zusammen gewesen waren. Das machte sie etwas stutzig. Doch wenn sie in Liams Augen blickte sah sie, dass seine Laune auch nicht auf sie bezogen war und so nahm sie es ihm nicht weiter übel.

„Okay, dann steh auf und komm mit." Sie glitt einfach an ihm vorbei und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Ich habe aber keinen Hunger.", behaarte er störrisch und betonte jedes einzelne Wort. Klee zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch. Von dieser Seite hatte sie ihren Freund noch nie gesehen,

„Dann passt es ja gut, dass ich dir noch etwas zeigen wollte."

Seufzend gab Liam nach verließ, nachdem er noch kurz ein par Worte mit Alyson Timper gewechselt hatte und diese dabei eifrig nickte, gemeinsam mit Klee den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	13. Mädchen

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Clapauzia Heath (Hufflepuff 6. Jahr V.schülerin)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Alyson Timper (Gryffindor)

Erinys Norcross (Slytherin 2.Jahr)

Elicius Norcross (Slytherin, ihr Bruder)

**12. Mädchen**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Der Laufbursche**

Klee führte Liam in einen verlassenen Gang im Erdgeschoss und dort bis zu einer Tür, die so aussah, als wäre sie seit hundert Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden und deren Angeln leise vor sich hin rosteten.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du da rein willst? Das ganze Schloss wird von dem Quietschen Ohrenschmerzen bekommen.", raunte Liam seiner Führerin zu, doch diese lächelte nur.

„Keine Sorge, mein Guter." Und tatsächlich vernahm man kein Geräusch als sie die Türe öffnete.

Liam sah sich verwundert um. Sie standen in einem alten Lehrerbüro, das eindeutig schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden war. Trotzdem führte eine durch den fingerdicken Staub in Richtung einer Tür nach draußen. „Ich habe mich am Wochenende mit der Tochter unserer Heilerin unterhalten und sie hat mir so einiges über die unbekannteren Seiten von Hogwarts erzählt. Es ist interessant was man hier so alles finden kann, aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Wusstest du, dass Madam Pomfrey hier einige Pflanzen züchtet? Das hier ist das alte Büro eines Kräuterkundelehrers, der ein kleines Gärtchen hinterlassen hat." Sie waren mittlerweile nach draußen getreten und Liam sah was sie meinte. Kleine Pflanzflächen lagen vor ihnen und dazwischen ein paar Wege und in einer der hinteren Ecken stand neben einer alten Bank meterhohes Unkraut.

„Klee schien das besonders interessant zu finden.

„Schau mal, das sind Schattenwurzeln. Die sollen angeblich gegen Migräne helfen, wie Poppy sagt."

Liam teilte nun wirklich nicht Klees Freude und blickte etwas gelangweilt auf das Grünzeug.

Irgendwann merkte diese das auch endlich.

„Interessiert dich nicht sehr, oder?" Ein Kopfschütteln war seine Antwort.

„Ich wollte dir auch nur zeigen, was ich herausgefunden habe. Tut mir leid, wenn es dich langweilt.", sagte sie enttäuscht und er beeilte sich zu hinzuzufügen.

„Eigentlich ist es ja schön, man kann hier bestimmt einiges machen." Was wusste er zwar nicht, doch ihm fiel etwas ein, dass er sich nicht verkneifen konnte. „Vielleicht kannst du ja auch Senfsaft herstellen."

Die Reaktion darauf, war eine handvoll Erde, die ihn unvermittelt ins Gesicht traf.

„Hör endlich auf damit, ich will nicht das du das so lächerlich machst.", rief Klee erbost, musste aber plötzlich lachen, als sie das erstaunte Gesicht von Liam sah.

„Das hast du jetzt nicht wirklich gemacht, oder?", fragte er ungläubig und erntete ein kichern seiner Freundin.

„Natürlich, soll ich dir einen Spiegel besorgen? Dein Anblick ist einfach köstlich. Wenn wir dich jetzt noch mit Möhren garnieren, findet Nerie dich bestimmt zum anbeißen."

Und plötzlich verließ Liam seine Anspannung und Verärgerung. Wenn er auf Klee blickte, erinnerte er sich wieder an die Sommer vor vielen Jahren, als er noch keine Geschwister hatte und sich ihrer beider Familien noch öfters gegenseitig besuchten. Irgendwie war es immer so ausgegangen, dass Charley, Klee und er miteinander ringend und hinterher laufend durch den Garten tollten. Das war lange her, doch wenn er sie so sah, noch nicht lange genug.

„Na warte, Klee. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mir das gefallen lasse.", sagte er drohend und Klee ließ ein gespieltes ängstliches Keuchen hören und fing an wilder zu kichern.

„Du weißt, dass du immer verloren hast Liam. Ich würde dir das nicht raten.", sagte sie lächelnd und suchte schon mal einen Weg an ihm vorbeizukommen.

„Gegen dich schon, aber du hattest ja auch Charley dabei.", sagte er leise und kam näher um den perfekten Augenblick zu bestimmen, in der er sie anfallen konnte.

„Dann versuch es doch.", rief sie und als er sie packen wollte, entglitt sie geschickt seinen Händen, wand sich um ihn herum und piekte ihn von hinten.

Nach einer Weile hatte er sie endlich gefangen und sie wehrte sich verbissen, so dass sie beide zu Boden stürzten.

Liam kannte kein Mädchen, das so einen Spaß daran hatte und es erstaunte ihn, dass Klee immer noch kicherte anstatt sich um ihre Roben Sorgen zu machen.

Sie wälzten sich kichernd und kitzelnd wild über den Boden und nahmen auch keine Rücksicht auf die Schattenwurzelkeimlinge.

Erst als Liam etwas hartes in den Rücken stach und Klee ihn unter sich zwang, gab er auf. Klee gab einen triumphierenden Schrei von sich und hockte sich neben ihn. Außer Atem, mit staubigem Gesicht und Kleidern und mit verwuschelten Haaren.

„Du siehst wie immer so arm dran aus, Evonshare." sagte sie mitleidig und Liam ließ sich lachend zurückfallen und betrachtete aus tränenden Augen, wie sie sich den Schmutz aus dem Gesicht rieb und dabei, weil sie feuchte Finger hatte, alles nur noch schlimmer machte.

„Du auch, Klee." Als er sich schließlich wieder beruhigt hatte und aufsetzen konnte, fühlte er sich herrlich befreit.

„Meinst du nicht, dass wir ein wenig zu alt für so etwas sind?", fragte er leise und warf ihr einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu. Sie kämmte sich gerade die Erdklumpen mit den Händen aus den gelösten Haaren und schaute ihn mit ihren im schmutzigen Gesicht noch strahlenderen blauen Augen an.

„Stört mich nicht. Und außerdem. Wenn interessiert es schon? Wir sind doch ganz alleine.", sagte sie hintergründig und Liam musste ihr im Stillen Recht geben. Ja, hier konnte man machen was man wollte und niemand lachte darüber. Er sah sich vorsichtig um.

„Vielleicht denkt die Heilerin ja anders darüber."

Klee folgte seinem Blick und kroch zu den Schattenwurzelsetzlingen.

„Ach, nicht so schlimm.", stellte sie schließlich fest und suchte dann nach einem Stützstock, den sie schließlich unter Liams Umhang fand und der ihn die ganze Zeit gepiekst hatte.

Nachdem sie die Pflanze wieder gerichtet hatte, half sie ihm auf und nach einem halbwegs gelungenen Reinigungszauber von Klee, trauten sie sich wieder auf den Gang. Da sie gerade so viel Spaß gehabt hatten, spielten sie noch ein wenig Fangen und jagten sich die Korridore entlang, bis sie plötzlich vor Clapauzia Heath und einigen anderen Sechstklässlerinnen standen, die miteinander tuschelten

„Das hat sie wirklich getan?", hörte Liam noch eines der Mädchen sagen und dann wandten sich Klee und ihm schon einige Blicke zu.

„Wie seht ihr denn aus? Ist euch was passiert?", fragte Clapauzia besorgt und wandte sich von der Gruppe ab, die nach einigen Seitenblicken ihr tuscheln wieder aufnahm.

Clapauzia zückte ihren Zauberstab und machte mit einem missbilligenden Schnauben die immer noch stellenweise von Dreck verkrustete Klee sauber. Danach wiederholte sie die gleiche Prozedur an Liam, der sich dabei überdies noch einen sehr nachdenklichen Blick der Vertrauensschülerin gefallen lassen musste.

„Danke Clapauzia.", sagte Klee brav, während Liam unter den Blicken des Mädchens rot anlief. „Meine Mutter sagt immer, ich wäre ein hoffnungsloser Fall, wenn es ums reinigen geht."

Clapauzia schien alle ihre Hintergedanken zu verlieren. „Ja, gern geschehen. Du wirst es sicher auch noch lernen." Dann wollte sie sich abwenden, doch Liam fiel ein, dass er ja noch was offen hatte.

„Ähm Clapauzia?" Sie wandte sich wieder um.

„Ich... du hast mich doch gesucht, oder?"

Verwundert musterte sie ihn. „Ähm, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Liam Evonshare?", fragte er zurück und deutete auf sich.

Man sah deutlich das Entsetzen in Clapauzias Augen hochsteigen.

„DU bist Liam Evonshare, fragte sie verdutzt „Aber...aber du solltest doch klein und blond sein?"

Liam schaute an sich herab und entgegnete leicht genervt. „Tja, ich bin aber groß und schwarzhaarig. Was machen wir jetzt?"

Klee kicherte an seiner Seite. Clapauzia schien zu überlegen. „Aber ihr lauft doch immer mit diesem Jungen rum." Doch sie traf nur auf Kopfschütteln. „Komisch..." murmelte sie.

„Also war gar nichts, weswegen du mit mir reden wolltest?" Liam schien entrüstet, wenn er an den vergangenen Tag dachte.

Clapauzia entließ ihn und verschwand in Richtung Lehrerzimmer.

„Hast du auch nur irgendeine Ahnung, wen sie gemeint haben könnte?", fragte Liam zweifelnd.

„Nein.", antwortete Klee trocken. „Vielleicht arbeitet sie zuviel und sieht Gespenster?"

Beide brachen in Lachen aus als just in dem Moment der Geist eines dürren alten Mannes in zerfetzter Robe durch den Korridor wandelte und beim Anblick der Beiden in der gegenüberliegenden Wand wieder verschwand.

Es sollte nie geklärt werden, um was für einen Vorfall es sich gehandelt hatte, oder wer der Junge gewesen sein könnte, von dem Clapauzia so überzeugt war, dass er existierte. Doch irgendwie war die Sache auch schnell wieder vergessen. Liam hörte sogar, dass so was öfters bei Clapauzia vorkam. Aber die Vorstellung, dass sie vielleicht irgendwie wirklich was gesehen hatte, ließ ihn noch einige Zeit Gänsehaut bekommen.

Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle trafen Liam und Klee auf Erinys Norcross und ihren Bruder.

„Hi Erinys.", sprach Klee sie munter an und gesellte sich an ihre Seite. „Na, wann geht es denn endlich auf in den Wald?"

Erinys blickte sich erschrocken um. „Oh, Klee, hast du mich erschreckt! Du bist also dabei?"

„Ja, die Jungs haben sich endlich durchringen können und wollen auch alle mit. Also, wann machen wir es?"

Liam fand, dass Klee ein wenig übertrieb, wenn sie von einem Einverständnis der Jungs sprach. Nathaniel und ihm gefiel der Vorschlag immer noch nicht so gut und als er von Erinys hörte, dass sie das noch nicht entscheiden könne, und sich noch mal melden würde, fühlte er sich etwas erleichterter.

Die Wege der beiden Gruppen trennten sich wieder und Klee blickte zu ihm herüber.

„Bist du sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist, in den Wald zu gehen?", fragte er zweifelnd, doch Klee strahlte ihn nur an.

„Natürlich, wir werden viel Spaß haben. Und es ist doch genau die Abwechslung, die du haben willst, nicht wahr?" Daraufhin fasste sie nach seiner Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Er entgegnete nichts. Ja , vielleicht würde es wirklich ein Erlebnis werden an das sie noch lange zurückdenken würden.

Während sie so Hand in Hand weiter gingen begegnete ihnen jeder, dem das auffiel, mit Kopfschütteln, aber niemend sprach aus, was er dabei dachte. Bei ihrem Alter musste das auch noch nichts bedeuten. Nicht einmal Klee oder Liam selber, waren sich dessen bewusst, dass man ihr Verhalten verschieden interpretieren konnte.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum konnte sich Liam nicht einmal über die nicht gemachten Hausaufgaben ärgern. Alyson Timper trat bald schon auf ihn zu und drückte ihm ohne Worte einen kleinen Stapel Pergamente in die Hand. Liam wusste nicht, womit er das verdient hatte, dass sie ihm immer so viel half und das ohne zu murren. Gerade deswegen bedankte er sich herzlich bei ihr. Nachdem er die Pergamente kurz durchgesehen hatte, wandte er sich wieder der mittlerweile in einer Ecke über dem Zaubertrankbuch brütenden Klee zu.

„Mach dir nicht solche Mühe, ich kann dir meine Sachen bis morgen kopieren.", verkündete er ihr und sie blickte etwas misstrauisch hoch.

„Liam, haben wir überhaupt schon mal in den letzten Tagen gemeinsam Hausaufgaben gemacht? Wann machst du die immer?"

Ups, da hatte er sich wohl beinahe verraten, doch Klee war so gutgläubig, dass er sein Glück mit einer Lüge versuchte.

„Du weißt doch, ich bin vorgeschädigt und kann nur Hausaufgaben machen, wenn alles um mich ruhig ist. Ich... ich schreibe immer bis tief in die Nacht. Komm lass uns lieber Zauberstein spielen.", versuchte er sie abzulenken, doch es half nichts.

„Irgendwann fällt das noch mal auf, dass meine Hausaufgaben, dieselbe Handschrift wie deine haben."

„Vestina Dearborn hat auch einen Zauber für die Umänderung von Handschriften, doch der ist so teuer und zu kompliziert, als dass sie mir den verkaufen wollte. Ich hatte jedenfalls keine drei Tüten Berty Botts Bohnen.

„Frag mal bei Plumbeus nach, vielleicht gibt er dir Rabatt?", versetzte sie matt. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es gar nicht so kompliziert ist."

Darauf sagte er nichts, schaffte es aber, dass sie ihre eigenen Aufgaben abbrach und ihre Sachen wegbrachte, während er schon mal die Zaubersteine und das Brett holte.

Von der anderen Seite des Raumes zwinkerte ihm Alyson Timper verstohlen zu.

Vielleicht war Hogwarts doch nicht so schlecht wie es am Anfang schien, man musste nur wissen, wie man sich das Leben erleichtern konnte.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	14. Erwischt

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Alyson Timper (Gryffindor)

Ulysses Rathburn (Ravenclaw)

**13. Erwischt**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Der weiße Grimm**

Es war Dienstag und die Stimmung beim Mittagessen war gedrückt. Klee und Liam hatten schon zwei Stunden anstrengenden Flugunterricht mit den Ravenclaws hinter sich, sowie zwei ermüdende Stunden Geschichte der Zauberei. Wenigstens unterhielten sie sich jetzt über die alten Ägypter und ihre Magie und mussten nicht mehr meterlange Pergamente über die behaarten Urmenschen verfassen. Im Grunde genommen war es jedoch egal, welches Thema sie gerade behandelten, bei Professor Binns war jedes Thema trocken wie Staub und die Hälfte der Klasse pflegte sich während seiner Stunden anderweitig zu beschäftigen. Liam schrieb einen Brief an seine Eltern und Klee vertrieb sich zusammen mit der in ihrer Nähe sitzenden Aello Rigbey die Zeit. So probierten Sie bei Geronimo Cagliostro, der in der Bank vor ihnen saß, mit einem Schwebezauber die Haare zu Berge stehen zu lassen. Dieser blickte sich verwirrt um, konnte aber den Verursacher nicht feststellen, da die beiden sich so abwechselten, dass er immer in die falsche Richtung blickte. Doch nach einer Weile hatten sie auch daran die Lust verloren und jede für sich wandte sich anderen Dingen zu.

Als Liam seinen Brief verfasst hatte, gab er ihn Klee zum Korrekturlesen, denn er machte oft Rechtschreibfehler und sie amüsierte sich immer herzlich über die dadurch entstehenden Missverständnisse. Derweil dachte er wieder an den Flugunterricht. Dort hatte Liam es, trotzdem er den besten Besen ergattert hatte, wieder nicht über eine Höhe von einem Meter geschafft.

Klee unterbrach ihn in seinem Gedankengang und reichte ihm den Brief zurück. Dabei zeigte sie auf ein paar Fehler, die ihr noch aufgefallen waren.

„Geht es Mailey wirklich so schlecht?", fragte sie beiläufig. Liam musste nicken, als sie ihn auf seine alte Katze ansprach.

„Sie liegt nur im Schlafsaal und traut sich nicht hinaus. Manchmal glaube ich fast, sie liegt in den letzten Zügen, aber wenn ich abends wiederkomme, dann springt sie auf und gebärdet sich wie ein Äffchen und springt herum. Aber ich kann von Glück sagen, dass Geoffrey der Katzenklogeruch und das alles nicht stört und die Hauselfen sich so gut darum kümmern."

„Hat er auch ein Tier? Ich hab dich noch gar nicht gefragt." Klee rückte neugierig näher und tuschelte leiser. Auch wenn Professor Binns nichts merkte und ganz in seinen Vortrag vertieft war, musste man sein Glück ja nicht herausfordern.

„Ne, er hat gesagt, dass er zu Hause einen Hund hat, so was ganz großes und weißes. Ich glaube den hatte er aus den Pyrenäen oder die Rasse hieß so. Aber der war zu groß, um ihn mitzubringen. Katzen mochte er eigentlich nicht so, hat aber nichts gesagt. Erst vor ein paar Tagen hat er das erwähnt, aber zum Glück hat der Charme von Mailey ihn mittlerweile überzeugt und er reißt sich geradezu darum ihr etwas Gutes zu tun. Eigentlich sollte sich das alte Mädchen nicht beschweren, denn einer von uns hat sie immer im Arm."

Klee kicherte. „Stell dir mal vor, Geoffrey hätte eine Allergie dagegen. Du hast wirklich Glück. Bei uns Mädchen ist jeden Abend Zoff, weil die Frösche der Drillinge sich nicht mit dem Rest verstehen."

Liam versuchte sich das vorstellen, konnte aber nicht erkennen, wieso ausgerechnet die Frösche das Problem sein sollten. Er warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf Nerie, die in Klees Armbeuge schlief, verwarf aber seinen Gedanken. Nerie ernährte sich immer noch vegetarisch, daran konnte keiner etwas geändert haben, nicht einmal Grit Stumpers Fische.

„ Wenn es mal so einfach wäre.", sagte er schließlich leise. „Geoffrey übertreibt es fast schon. Gestern kam er mit einer lebenden Maus an, die er aus der Eulerei hatte. Mailey hat sie zwar nicht gefressen, aber sie hat den Anblick genossen, als wir eine halbe Stunde später immer noch unter den Betten nach der geflüchteten Maus suchen mussten."

Klees herzhaftes Lachen ging im Klang des Gongs unter und sie packten schnell ihre Sachen und verließen den Klassenraum zum Essen in Richtung große Halle.

Dort hing Liam wieder seinen Gedanken nach. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Flugunterricht, als seine langen Beine über den Rasen geschliffen hatten, war das heute natürlich ein Fortschritt gewesen. Er war diesmal etwas höher aufgestiegen, trotzdem war er nicht mit sich zufrieden. Da half selbst alles gute Zureden von Klee nichts. Er fühlte sich schlecht und stocherte beim Essen missmutig in seinen Kartoffeln mit Senfsauce herum. Klee gab nicht auf und während sie ebenso uninteressiert aß und ihren Teller ebenfalls ignorierte, versuchte sie ihn weiter aufzumuntern.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie zu VgddK. Professor Hellingsgard wartete schon auf seine Klasse. Er zählte sie gewissenhaft durch und stellte fest, das Ulysses Rathburn nicht da war.

Nachdem ihm auch keiner der Anwesenden sagen konnte, wo Ulysses abgeblieben war, trug er etwas in ein Buch ein und erklärte boshaft grinsend, dass dieses Buch Schwänzern vorbehalten wäre und diese sich auf ein Nachspiel freuen dürften. Überhaupt hatte Professor Hellingsgard in dieser Stunde ein besonderes Thema vorgesehen. Statt die Schüler mündlich das in der letzten Stunde Gelernte wiederholen zu lassen, rief er Liam auf und bat ihn nach vorne zu kommen, wo er dem Jungen dann seine Hausaufgaben überreichte.

„Mr. Evonshare wird sich heute bereit erklären auch dem Rest der Klasse den Inhalt seiner... interessanten Hausaufgaben zu erläutern.", wandte sich Professor Hellingsgard an die Menge und erntete deswegen verblüffte Blicke. Liam selbst kam alles ein wenig komisch vor. Soweit er sich noch erinnern konnte, war das Thema sehr einfach gewesen und bestand nur darin, das im Unterricht gesagte nochmals niederzuschreiben. Und natürlich hatte Liam das nicht selbst erledigt, sondern wie meist die Dienste von Alyson Timper in Anspruch genommen.

Waren die Hausaufgaben so gut, dass sie selbst Alysons eigene übertrafen?

Liam fühlte, dass seine Laune besser wurde. Noch nie hatte man ihn etwas vor der Klasse laut vorlesen lassen. Normalerweise konnte er froh sein, wenn seine schlechten Aufsätze vornehm übergangen wurden und kein negativer Ausspruch kam. So trat Liam vor die Klasse und las einfach das Pergament vor, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Erst als sich die ersten das Kichern nicht mehr verkneifen konnten, lauschte er auf den Klang seiner eigenen Worte. Zu seinem Unglück merkte er, dass der Aufsatz über den Imp und seine Gewohnheiten etwas merkwürdig klang.

_... tarnt seinen Schatten gerne als Spinner auf einer Wiese. Der Imp kommt lediglich in Britannien und im Land der Irren vor..._

Liam stockte. Was zur Hölle hatte Alyson geschrieben? Hilfe suchend sah er auf seine Klassenkameradin, die schon längst mit rotem Gesicht unter dem Pult verschwunden war.

„Nun Mr. Evonshare, warum hören sie auf? Sie haben noch nicht alle Einzelheiten dieser außergewöhnlichen Kreatur geschildert." Professor Hellingsgard schaute ihn forschend an. An dieser Stelle wäre es die beste Zeit gewesen zu sagen, dass er nichts dafür könne, aber das wollte Liam Alyson nicht antun.

„Sir, entschuldigen sie bitte, aber gestern fühlte ich-"

„Lesen sie weiter!", sagte der Professor knapp und Liam beugte sich, doch seine Stimme wurde immer kläglicher..

... Als Heimat bevorzugt er eher Feuchttücher und Strumpflandschaften, weshalb man ihn oft in der Nähe von Füßen findet, wo er sich damit vergnügt, ahnungslose Fußgänger an den Zehen zu stupsen und so zum Stolpern zu bringen.  
Imps ernähren sich von kleinen Sektfläschchen. Sie haben ähnliche Brutgewohnheiten wie Feen, stricken jedoch keine Netze. Die Jungen hüpfen, wenn sie etwa zweieinhalb Zentimeter groß sind...

Liams Stimme wurde durch ein heftiges Würgegeräusch unterbrochen und alle sahen zur Urheberin. Klee saß auf ihrem Platz und war ganz grün im Gesicht.

„Ms. Greene, ist es ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Professor Hellingsgard beunruhigt und dann schickte er sie zur Krankenstation. Liam sah ihr neidisch hinterher. So konnte man sich auch vor einer möglichen Strafe drücken, schließlich hatte sie die selben Hausaufgaben wie er. Doch Professor Hellingsgard schien das entgangen zu sein. Immerhin erlaubte es der Zwischenfall, dass Liam unter dem tosenden Gelächter der anderen zu seinem Platz zurück durfte. Alyson rutschte neben ihn, auf Klees verlassenen Platz.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab wohl meine Schreibfeder verwechselt. Meine selbst antwortende Feder ist kaputtgegangen. Das habe ich aber erst gemerkt, nachdem ich dir deine Sachen gegeben hatte. Ich dachte aber, dass nichts falsch ist, weil du dich nicht beschwert hast. Liest du dir das denn nicht durch?", fragte sie gedrückt und Liam vergaß seine Wut.

„Hätte ich vielleicht machen sollen.", sagte er leise und nahm sich vor, demnächst alles zu korrigieren.

„Könnten sie wohl aufhören zu schwatzen. Mr. Evonshare?", ertönte des Professors ungehaltene Stimme und die beiden wandten sich wieder dem Unterricht zu.

Unterdessen lief Klee mit Nerie im Arm eilig zum Krankenflügel. Sie ahnte schon, dass ihr die Senfsoße am Mittag nicht gut bekommen sein mochte, aber daran konnte man jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern. Hoffentlich wusste die Krankenheilerin einen guten Rat. Sie platzte in die Krankenstation und rief um Hilfe:

„Poppy! Ich habe einen Rückfaaaall!"

Doch weder Poppy noch ihre Mutter waren da. Dafür erblickte sie den vermissten Ulysses, der vor einem Medikamentenschrank stand. Er wandte sich ihr zu.

„Hi Blondie.", knurrte er zur Begrüßung. Klee kam das alles merkwürdig vor. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, ließ Nerie runter und näherte sich ihm misstrauisch.

„Hey! So heiß ich nicht, also lass es gefälligst!", ermahnte sie ihn und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte:

„Und überhaupt, was machst du hier, Ulysses?", fragte sie scheinheilig, erwartete aber keine Antwort. Doch nun fiel ihr wieder siedendheiß ein, dass es einen Grund gab, weswegen sie hier war und entschied sich, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung wäre. Bevor also wieder Gerüchte auftauchten, sagte sie es lieber sofort:

„Auch einen Senfsaft Rückfall?"

Doch Ulysses schaute sie nur begriffsstutzig an. „Ich weiß nicht mal was das ist.", entgegnete er.

„Und wo sind Poppy und ihre Mutter?" Sein Verhalten kam ihr immer komischer vor.

Ulysses rückte auffällig unauffällig vom Medikamentenschrank ab, erklärte aber: „Poppy rettet ein Tier im Wald und ihre Mutter macht Pause."

Klee glaubte ihm zwar kein Wort, wechselte aber das Thema und versuchte ihn etwas abzulenken, damit sie mehr über den Grund seiner Anwesendheit erfahren konnte. Sie erzählte ihm, dass man sein Schwänzen bemerkt hatte und näherte sich dabei langsam dem Schrank, dessen Tür sich quietschend öffneten.

„Komisch, warum ist denn der Schrank auf?", bemerkte sie: „Das sollte so aber nicht sein…" Ulysses schien verstanden zu haben, dass sie ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war und machte sich mit einer sehr voll aussehenden Schultasche an Klee vorbei davon.

Klee hätte noch lange über das Erlebte nachdenken können, doch plötzlich wurde ihr wieder schlechter und sie schaffte es gerade noch bis zum Waschbecken, ehe sie sich geräuschvoll darin erbrach. Wenig später kam Peridot Pomfrey und half ihr. Als Poppy Pomfrey wieder auftauchte, schimpfte sie lautstark mit ihr, doch kaum das die Krankenheilerin weg war, erzählte das Mädchen Klee von Ulysses und dem verletzten Tier, das gar nicht da war.

Liam wartete am Eingangstor zur großen Halle auf Klee, doch diese ließ auf sich warten. So vertrieb er sich die Zeit damit, seinen Blick durch die große Halle schweifen zu lassen. Nach einiger Zeit blieb er an einer kleinen Gestalt hängen, die am Hufflepufftisch einiges zu erledigen hatte. Nur handelte es sich dabei um den Ravenclaw Ulysses Rathburn und dieser hatte an der Hufflepufftafel nichts verloren. Liam duckte sich näher an den Rahmen der Saaltür, damit keiner auf ihn aufmerksam würde und schaute zu, wie Ulysses an zwei Orten verschiedene Tränke in die Becher schüttete.

Seinem Beobachter kam das von ihm belauschte Gespräch zwischen der Slytherinvertrauensschülerin Imbellis Ermay und den anderen Mädchen wieder in den Sinn. Langsam verstand er, was hier heimlich vor sich ging und konnte es doch nicht fassen, dass es solche Machenschaften in Hogwarts gab und sich keiner darum zu kümmern schien. Vor allen Dingen schockierte ihn, dass dieser Erstklässler darin verwickelt war.

Liam sah, wie sich Ulysses nach getaner Arbeit abwandte und sich zum verlassen der Halle anschickte. Eilig verschwand Liam und wendete seine Schritte ein paar Meter den Gang entlang. Ulysses zog an ihm vorbei, ohne Liam eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er hatte wohl nicht bemerkt, dass er beobachtet worden war. Eigentlich wollte Liam ihm nach und Ulysses dann zur Rede stellen. Er machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, wie dieser dann reagieren würde, schließlich war Liam gut zwei Köpfe größer als der dickliche Junge. Er ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. Eine Stimme in ihm riet dazu, das ganze Spiel noch etwas abzuwarten, und erst in Aktion zu treten, wenn man den Beteiligten auch wirklich etwas nachweisen konnte.

Eine kleine Hand stupste ihn von hinten an. Er drehte sich um und sah Klee und Nerie vor sich stehen.

„Na geht es dir jetzt besser?", fragte er ironisch und musterte sie verstohlen. Sie sah wirklich etwas blass im Gesicht aus, zudem bemerkte sie seinen Unterton nicht, obwohl sie sonst sehr feinfühlig war.

„Oh ja, ich schwöre dir, ich esse nie wieder etwas wo Senf drin ist. Wenn ich das nächste Mal nach Hause komme verbrenne ich als erstes Mamas Senfsaftkochbuch." Dann blickte sie in die Richtung, in der Ulysses noch in der Ferne auszumachen war.

„Der ist mir eben in der Krankenstation begegnet.", bemerkte sie beiläufig.

„Wer? Ulysses Rathburn?" Das wurde ja immer interessanter. „Und was hat er gemacht?"

„Ich glaube, er hat etwas aus dem Medikamentenschrank gestohlen.", entgegnete Klee und schnaubte missbilligend. „Meinst du, das sollten wir erzählen? Die Heilerin scheint nichts zu vermissen und wenn ich mich geirrt habe, dann komme ich mir lächerlich vor. Vielleicht war es ja auch gar nicht das, was ich dachte.", meinte Klee unsicher.

_Und ob es das ist,_ dachte Liam, sagte aber im beruhigenden Ton zu Klee:

„Du hast sicher recht. Lassen wir es. Wenn jemand etwas vermissen sollte, dann ist es noch früh genug, um deine Beobachtung zu melden."

Insgeheim bezweifelte Liam jedoch, dass irgend jemand Anderes das überhaupt merken würde.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Abendessen und mit Sorge bemerkte Liam, dass die beiden Becher in die Ulysses den Trank geschüttet hatte, der Vertrauensschülerin Clapauzia Heath und einem ziemlich freizügigen, aber hübschen Mädchen mit zu kurzen Röcken gehörten. Doch keiner kippte vergiftet um und so verdrängte Liam den Vorfall und wandte sich Klee zu.

„Hat dein Bruder nicht erzählt, dass es eine Strafarbeit für das Kürzen der Röcke gibt?", fragte er neugierig und deutete auf das hübsche Mädchen. „Wenn man sich mal so umschaut, dann sieht man immer mehr Mädchen, die sich scheinbar dieser Gefahr nicht bewusst sind."

Doch Klee, die in dieselbe Richtung schaute, winkte ab.

„Du meinst Pelamyse Pleantfield? Ich glaube da wird es nie zu mehr als nur Strafpunkten kommen, mein Lieber. Denn einem Mädchen nachzuweisen, dass es den Rock kürzer gemacht hat ist sehr schwierig. Es kann ja auch sein, dass sie einfach raus gewachsen sind, und dafür kann man sie ja nicht belangen."

Dann wandte sie sich ihrem Brot mit Roastbeef zu und Liam konnte sie gerade noch daran hindern aus versehen Senf darauf zu schmieren.

In den folgenden Tagen sah Liam Ulysses noch öfters geheime Substanzen in die Becher von Pelamyse und Clapauzia schütten, doch es geschah nichts weiter und so wartete Liam ohne große Gewissensbisse einfach ab, bis sich die Sache von selbst aufklären würde.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Wen es interessieren sollte, was ein Imp wirklich ist und macht, der schaut am besten beim Lexikon der Harry-auf-deutsch Community vorbei. Das ist wirklich gut.


	15. Alte Waldpfade

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Alyson Timper (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Erinys Norcross (Slytherin 2. Jahr)

Elicius Norcross (Slytherin)

Ulysses Rathburn (Ravenclaw)

Rubeta Cox (Ravenclaw)

Arachne Cox (Slytherin)

Nekoda Arkwright (Ravenclaw)

Aello Rigbey (Slytherin)

**14. Alte Waldpfade**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Alte Waldpfade**

Die Woche verging schnell, für manche sogar schneller als für andere.

Klee, Charley, Liam und Nathaniel fiel es allesamt auf, dass Ulysses Rathburn überwiegend mit Abwesendheit im Unterricht glänzte. Die Lehrer machten sich mit bedeutungsschwerer Miene Notizen und der Eine oder Andere warnte vor diesem schlechten Beispiel und verkündete, dass Ulysses wohl zu Strafarbeiten herangezogen werden würde.  
Doch eigentlich war es den vier Kindern ganz egal, außer Liam hatten sie ja auch keinerlei Grund für Bedenken.

Mittlerweile war es Freitag geworden. Klee kam gerade vom Benimmunterricht und gesellte sich zu den drei Jungen in die Bücherei. Die blätterten ein Buch über die Ländereien von Hogwarts durch und tuschelten leise unter den Augen der jungen Bibliothekshexe Madam Pince miteinander.

„Was lest ihr denn da?", fragte Klee neugierig und schnappte sich das Buch. „Öh, wie langweilig. Die Geschichte von Hogwarts – wie könnt ihr euch das antun. Mama hat das Charley und mir immer zum einschlafen vorgelesen."

Nathaniel nahm ihr das Buch wieder ab. „Es ist sehr interessant, vor allem über den Wald steht da einiges drin.-", er unterbrach kurz, denn Madam Pince näherte sich. „Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir rausgehen."

Noch bevor sie vertrieben werden konnten, schnappten sie sich ihre Sachen und verschwanden nach draußen.

„Wie steht es heute mit dem Benimm?", fragte Charley und Klee nahm das zum Anlass, ihm ihr Leid zu klagen.

„Mich schüttelt es jetzt noch, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich heute einen Elfen mit einem Besen geschlagen habe.", verkündete sie bitter und die Jungen blieben stehen.

„Du hast was?", rief Nathaniel und handelte sich einen bösen Blick von Klee ein.

„Nun ja, eigentlich nicht richtig. Das war so ein Projekt. Wir haben Gruppen gebildet und jeder hat einen Hauselfen zugeteilt bekommen. Ich bin ausgerechnet zu Imperia Malfoy und Rudi gekommen. Der Arme. Jedenfalls nahm Madam Burgunda gerade unsere Gruppe wegen des vollen Einsatzes von Imperia zum Vorbild. Aber anstatt Imperia alles vorführen zu lassen, musste ich vor der ganzen Klasse meinen formvollendeten Schlag zeigen."

„Klee, nein. Das hast du nicht wirklich getan oder?", fragte Charley neugierig und gleichzeitig entsetzt. Sie seufzte schwer.

„Getroffen habe ich ihn wohl eher weniger. Ich habe mir zwar vorgestellt, dass es nur ein Klatscher ist, aber so herzlos kann man doch nicht sein. Die Sache hatte am Ende sogar etwas gutes. Laut der ollen Burgunda sah es wohl sehr stilvoll aus und sie hat mir auch die Bestnote für die Stunde gegeben. Macht die Münder zu, sonst fliegt noch ein Vögelchen rein.", fuhr sie beim Anblick der entsetzten Mienen ihre Begleiter an.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie zur Abwechslung mal gemeinsam, indem sie sich auf den Hof setzten und gegenseitig bei den Hausaufgaben halfen. Liam hatte sich mittlerweile auch dazu durchgerungen etwas mehr Initiative zu zeigen und las sogar einige Bücher zu bestimmten Themen nebenher. Trotzdem war er für jede weitere Hilfe dankbar. Klee hatte den peinlichen Vorfall im Unterricht zum Glück nicht wieder erwähnt, doch er hütete sich Alyson in nächster Zeit zu kontaktieren.

„Ich freue mich ja schon so auf unseren morgigen Ausflug.", verkündete Klee plötzlich. Ihre fröhliche Miene fand jedoch kein großes Echo. „Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte sie ernüchtert. Charley winkte ab: „Ich hab nichts gesagt, Schwesterherz." Und so wandte sich ihr Blick zu Liam.

„Ach weißt du Klee.", sagte Liam gedehnt. „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Vielleicht ist das eine sehr dumme Idee von uns."

„Ach was. Gerade deinetwegen machen wir das doch, Liam. Reiß dich mal zusammen, mein mutiger Gryffindorgenosse und sei den Hufflepuffs ein gutes Vorbild.", ermunterte ihn Klee, doch damit hatte sie ihren Bruder und Nathaniel aufgebracht.

„Was soll das denn heißen. Meinst du, nur weil Nathaniel und ich einen Dachs auf der Fahne haben und ihr einen Löwen seid ihr tapferer?", beschwerte sich ihr Bruder.

„Nö, wieso sollte ich?", antwortete Klee unschuldsvoll.

„Solltest du auch nicht, denn das mit den Symbolen stimmt sowieso nicht. Wir Hufflepuffs sollen ja immer so freundlich sein, aber Rabiesa Strickland ist eine freche Kröte. Das beweißt es doch."

Der Tag verging und am Abend mussten die Jungen wieder zu Astronomie. Klee hatte eigentlich vor gehabt, einfach mitzukommen, aber leider konnte ihr keiner der Jungen ein paar passende Hosen besorgen und ihre langen Haare rutschten auch aus jeder Mütze wieder heraus und verrieten sie als Mädchen. So gab sie es irgendwann entnervt auf und ließ sich von Liam auf einen besseren Zeitpunkt vertrösten.

Am Samstagmorgen versammelten sich Klee, Liam und Nathaniel sehr früh beim Frühstück und packten sich Proviant in ihre Rucksäcke. Charley ließ sich jedoch nicht blicken und so lange sie auch warteten, er war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Nathaniel wo ist denn-?", fragte Klee, doch Nathaniel erwiderte sofort: „Der hat Bauchschmerzen und meint ihm wäre übel. Angeblich. Aber ich vermute mal, er ist einfach zu müde oder brütet was aus. Er ist gestern schon wieder über dem Teleskop eingeschlafen."

„Na dann." Klee wandte sich Schulter zuckend ab.

„Was? Mehr sagst du nicht dazu?", fragte Liam verblüfft.

„Wieso sollte ich mehr sagen? Charley kommt selten früh aus dem Bett. Meistens verpasst er sogar freiwillig das Frühstück. Wenn du ihn dir mal anschaust, dann will das schon was heißen.", fügte sie bedeutungsvoll hinzu und deutete Charleys pummelige Gestalt an. Dann wandte sie sich an Nathaniel.

„Aber du kommst doch mit, oder?"

„Ich bin der einzige Hufflepuff.", wandte Nathaniel schwach ein, doch Klee überging das.

„Quatsch, keiner wird dich deswegen auffressen wollen. Komm schon, wir Löwen passen auch gut auf dich armen Dachs auf, auf das die bösen, bösen Schlangen und Adler dir nichts tun können.", spottete sie leise.

„Na gut.", murrte Nathaniel. „Aber hör auf mich Dachs zu nennen. Wir hatten mal einen im Garten, der alles zerwühlt hat. Doch nachdem Weirdy versucht hat, ihn zu einem Umzug zu überreden, ist nicht mehr viel von ihm übrig geblieben. Er hatte wohl gedacht, eine Hauselfe wäre leichtes Futter."

„Oh.", kommentierte Klee erschrocken, erholte sich aber schnell. „Wenn sie öfters zu solchem Verhalten neigt, kann ich dir beibringen, wie du sie richtig mit dem Besen verhaust."

Klee kassierte für ihren nicht sehr ernst gemeinten Rat einen unsanften Schubs von Nathaniel.

„Nein danke, kein Bedarf. Ich schätze mal, wenn ich dich wirklich fragen würde, dann würdest du mich in die nächste Woche hexen."

„Ganz genau." Sie ging in Richtung Erinys Norcross und die Jungen folgten ihr.

„Ich möchte aber trotzdem wissen, wer sich das mit den Tieren hat einfallen lassen?", murmelte Nathaniel. Er erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

Für heute war der Ausflug in den Wald geplant und die Kinder hatten es eilig endlich aufzubrechen. Erinys fragte Klee nach ihrem Bruder und diese antwortete mit einer perfekten Lüge, dass es selbst Nathaniel eiskalt den Rücken runter lief: „Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll nicht diese ganzen Schokofrösche essen, aber er hat es trotzdem getan…und dabei wahrscheinlich einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt."

Dabei verdrehte sie ihre blauen Augen und legte ein verächtliches Lächeln auf. Nathaniel dachte sich, dass es wohl zu peinlich wäre Charley als bloße Schlafmütze zu denunzieren, deshalb warf er zu ihrer Hilfe beflissen ein: „Er hat die Kotzerei."

Erinys reichte diese Erklärung und sie wandten sich endlich zum gehen, ehe sich noch jemand fragen konnte, warum sie aussahen als gingen sie auf eine Wanderschaft. Klee warf Nathaniel im vorbeigehen einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

Sie schlichen an allen, die ihren Ausflug vereiteln konnten, vorbei und tatsächlich achtete niemand auf die neun Kinder, zu denen außer Nathaniel, Klee und Liam, die Norcross Geschwister, die Cox Zwillinge, Aello Rigbey und Nekoda Arkwright gehörten. So gelangten sie ungeschoren in den dunklen Wald. Als sie diesen endlich betraten, umgab sie schlagartig Dunkelheit, wo vorher gerade noch heller Sonnenschein gewesen war.

Nebel bedeckte den feuchten Boden und zu der bestehenden Dunkelheit kam auch noch ein unheimliches Schweigen, dass im Wald herrschte. Keine Vögel sangen Lieder und keine Blätter rauschten im Wind.

Nathaniel kam es bald vor, als seien sie alle schlagartig taub geworden und die Stille drückte dumpf gegen seine Ohren.

Doch unbeirrt gingen die Kinder weiter und auch Rubeta und Arachne Cox, die etwas ängstlich waren, verließ letztendlich nicht der Mut.

Bald schon wurde die Dunkelheit noch undurchdringlicher und Nathaniel kam sich total verloren vor, wenn er die riesigen alten Bäume um sich herum ansah

„Hier soll es übrigens auch Pfade geben.", sagte er um sich abzulenken und versuchte sich das gelesene aus dem Buch der Geschichte von Hogwarts zu vergegenwärtigen.

„Ganz neue, aber auch ganz alte…"

„Ja!", stimmte ihm Klee zu: „Wer weiß wo die uns hinführen. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand hier zum Spaß Pfade in den Wald tritt. Sie müssen also zu einem interessanten Ort führen, vielleicht einer Quelle oder so."

Daraufhin kam sie mit Nekoda Arkwright ins Gespräch und Nathaniel hörte nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu. Er versuchte unterdessen lieber in seiner Umgebung Interessantes auszumachen. Aber außer Bäumen und dichtem Bewuchs gab es nichts und so schaute er wieder auf Klee. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie Nerie mitgenommen hatte und in ihren Armen trug, unterließ es aber Klee darauf anzusprechen. Nerie schien sich ja wohl zu fühlen.

Die Einzige, der dieser bewachsene Weg keine Schwierigkeiten zu machen schien, war Aello Rigbey. Mit Erstaunen nahm Nathaniel zur Kenntnis, dass sie diesen Vorteil ihrer griechischen Großmutter verdankte, die eine Adlerfrau gewesen war und das ihr Vater sogar noch Federn hatte. Und tatsächlich bedauerte das Mädchen, selbst keine zu haben.

Auch Klee schien das etwas zu verwundern, sie äußerte trocken: „Da hast du Glück gehabt. Die Benimmkurs Eliteschülerin wäre sonst spätestens bei den Tanzstunden durchgedreht."

Liam und Nathaniel kicherten. Klee konnte es einfach nicht lassen und kam immer wieder auf diesen dummen Kurs zurück. Nathaniel vermutete mittlerweile, dass sie davon regelrecht verfolgt wurde. Wahrscheinlich träumte sie sogar noch in dieser Nacht davon, Elfen züchtigen zu müssen.

Einige Zeit später lichtete sich das Unterholz und auch das Wurzelwerk am Boden wurde weniger, so dass plötzlich ein alter Pfad sichtbar wurde, dem sie ab jetzt folgten. Immer noch war es so dunkel wie in finsterster Nacht, doch das machte nichts. Mit einem „Lumos" schafften sie Abhilfe.

Fahl schienen die Zauberstäbe durch den Wald, erhellten aber nur die nächste Umgebung. Doch das reichte bereits. Gewaltige Pilze, die so groß waren, dass die kleine Aello Rigbey sich drunter stellen konnte, wuchsen in nächster Nähe.

Nathaniel hatte bisher noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass es überhaupt so was geben konnte, aber Klee schien wie immer informiert und erklärte altklug: „Das sind Gigantenpilze. Meine Mutter hat versucht ein paar von ihnen zu züchten, aber es ist recht schwer."

Daraufhin hockte sie sich unter einen der Giganten und scharrte mit bloßen Händen etwas in der Erde herum, bis sie ein Nest von kleinen Pilzchen ausgebuddelt hatte. Sie verkündete munter „Und die hier nennt man Gelbe Liliputpilze. Sie wachsen nur unter den Giganten." Sie pflückte ein paar und steckte sie in ihre Tasche.

Nathaniel sah die fragenden Blicke der Anderen, doch Klee ließ sie nicht dumm dastehen und fügte noch hinzu.

„Die lassen sich ganz vielseitig verwenden und lecker schmecken sie auch."

Daraufhin steckte sie sich einen in den Mund und kaute genüsslich. Nathaniel sah zu seinem Schrecken, dass sich auch die Anderen nun bückten und herumscharrten. Klee hielt ihm einen gelben Liliputz hin und er nahm ihn zögernd an: „Bist du ganz sicher, dass man den essen kann?", fragte er unsicher. „Ich will heute Abend nicht Charley Gesellschaft leisten müssen." „Probier einfach, du wirst sie lieben."

Nathaniel entschied Klee zu vertrauen und aß. Und tatsächlich sie schmeckten herrlich und erinnerten ihn an Sahnebonbons, nur dass sie nicht so klebrig waren. Daraufhin pflückte er selbst noch ein paar und sammelte auch für Charley mit.

Danach setzten sie ihren Weg fort und kamen immer tiefer in den Wald, wo selbst der Schein der Zauberstäbe keine große Hilfe mehr war. Eine unheimliche Stimmung erfüllte die Luft und auch das letzte Mitglied der Gruppe, Aello Rigbey, verlor ihre Unbeschwertheit. Sie hüpfte nicht mehr, wie bisher, leichtfüßig vorweg, sondern hielt sich nahe bei den Anderen.

Einzig Klee und Erynis schienen noch etwas Spaß zu haben. Erynis blickte ihn forschend an und begegnete seinem wohl etwas erstarrten Blick eher unbekümmert. Jedes Geräusch eines knackenden Astes ertönte dumpf und erstickt und Nathaniel bekam wieder Druck auf den Ohren. Selbst das leise Gespräch der Norcross Geschwister konnte er kaum hören.

Sie unterhielten sich über den harzigen und tierischen Geruch in der Luft. Es stimmte, Nathaniel roch es selbst und versuchte die Richtung, aus der dieser Geruch kam, herauszuschnuppern.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Knacken, dass sich wie das Brechen eines Gebüsches und nähern eines gewaltigen Wesens anhörte. In diesem Moment brach die wilde Panik aus. Die Cox Zwillinge Rubeta und Arachne rannten mit einem Entsetzensschrei fort und entfernten sich in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen, Nekoda Arkwright rannte hinterher und Nerie fing an ängstlich und schrill zu quieken und klammerte sich panisch an Klee, die das Ottermädchen kaum halten konnte. Ängstlich blickten sich die übrig gebliebenen um. Zunächst sah Nathaniel nichts, als ihn aber eine Hand am Ärmel zupfte und er Klees Blick folgte, konnte er auch sehen, was mittlerweile alle erblickten.

Ein dunkler Schatten schob sich näher kommend zu ihnen durch. Die Kinder rannten nun auch panisch davon. Nathaniel verlor jedoch bei den vielen Bäumen und Büschen die Orientierung, so dass er die Anderen schnell aus den Augen verlor. Er kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter drum. Er wollte nur eins, weg und das so schnell und so weit wie möglich. Hinter ihm wurde das Schnaufen der dunklen Kreatur immer lauter. Es schien ihm, als würde es viel schneller als er sein. Sein Herz pochte ihm bis zum Hals und tönte im Einklang mit dem Trommeln wilder Füße hinter ihm. Doch Nathaniel wandte sich nicht um, denn er wusste, dass er um sein Leben lief und jeder Blick nach hinten würde ihn wertvolle Sekunden kosten. Sekunden, die über Leben und Tod entscheiden konnten.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Ein fieser Cliffhanger, aber wozu gibt es noch den anderen Teil, wo man mehr erfahren kann? Bitte Lesen und dann reviewen nicht vergessen.


	16. Flucht

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

**15. Flucht **

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Schädel und Stimme**

Nathaniel Deepwood verharrte heftig keuchend und außer Atem im Wald. Einen Moment hörte es sich so an, als würde das Ungeheuer, das hinter ihnen her war, ihm nicht weiter folgen und so hielt er kurz inne und schaute zurück.

Das Geräusch war deutlich schwächer geworden und so wagte er es nach Klee und Liam zu rufen. Er bekam keine Antwort, doch dafür schien das Wesen ihn wieder gehört zu haben. Hastig setzte Nathaniel seine Flucht fort und bahnte sich stolpernd seinen Weg durch das Gestrüpp.

Er kam zu einem kleinen Wasserlauf mitten im Wald und stolperte fast über die hinter einem Baumstumpf liegende Klee.

„Nathaniel!", rief sie erschrocken aus und riss ihn zu sich herunter. Während sie sich bei ihm festklammerte, bedeutete Sie ihm still zu sein. Das Schnaufen des schwarzen Wesens war noch um einiges entfernt.

„Liam?", flüsterte Nathaniel, doch Klee zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„War hinter mir. Hast du ihn nicht gesehen?", wisperte sie und blickte ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Urplötzlich ertönte ein lauteres Krachen im Geäst eines Baumes worauf hin wieder das Trommeln von vielen Füßen auf dem Boden zu hören war.

Hinter ihnen tat sich aber auch was, ein leises Platschen war am Wasserlauf zu hörten. Panisch fuhren Klee und er herum, doch zu ihrer großen Erleichterung war es Liam, der nun auf sie zustürzte und sich neben sie schmiss.

„Habt ihr es gesehen?" Sie verneinten. „Die anderen?" Liam schien total außer sich und auch seine Augen waren ungewöhnlich hell und glänzten verräterisch.

„Die sind nach rechts gerannt.", flüsterte Nathaniel. „Was ist das nur?"

Er wollte seinen erloschenen Zauberstab wieder zünden, doch eine kleine Hand hielt ihn zurück. „Kein Licht!", wisperte die erbarmungswürdig zitternde Klee. Liam strich ihr beruhigend über den Arm und Nathaniel nickte und senkte seinen Zauberstab. Zu dritt hockten sie zitternd hinter dem Baumstamm. Nerie fiepte leise und Klee war emsig bemüht, sie ruhig zu bekommen. Unvermittelt schaute sie auf und starrte ins Leere.

„Ich glaube wir sollten gehen. Jetzt! Nachher könnte es zu spät sein. Es kommt in unsere Richtung.", hauchte Klee plötzlich mit trübem Blick und dumpfer Stimme.Und tatsächlich schien das Tier oder Wesen wieder ihre Fährte aufgenommen zu haben und näherte sich.

Panisch stürzten sie aus ihrem Versteck und folgten dem Wasserlauf. Klee rutschte auf dem rutschigen Boden aus und fiel schwer mit ihrem Becken auf einen spitzen Stein. Nathaniel half ihr wieder auf, doch sie schien sich ernsthaft weh getan zu haben und Nerie war aus ihrem Umhang heraus gefallen. Nathaniel fing den Otter eilig ein und steckte sie in seinen Pullover.

Klee riss sich den mit Wasser voll gesogenen Umhang herunter, der sie nun mehr behinderte und lief mit schmerzhaften Lauten weiter. Liam kam zurück und drängte sie zur Eile, doch Klee konnte nicht schneller laufen. Fast stolperte sie wieder und knickte in der linken Hüfte ein. Liams beherztes eingreifen verhinderte jedoch schlimmeres.

„Ich kann nicht mehr.", wimmerte Klee und rieb sich die Seite.

In der Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, konnte man es nicht genau sehen, doch Nathaniel meinte, außer den nassen Stellen des Wassers dunkle Flecken, die wie Blut aussahen auf hüfthöhe ihres Kleides zu sehen, die langsam den Stoff bis zum Knie verfärbten. Nathaniels Blick traf sich mit Liams. Auch dieser hatte die Blutflecken es gesehen, doch behielt die Nerven und packte Klee an den Armen.

„Hör mir zu Klee, du musst rennen! Es geht nicht anders.", rief Liam ihr zu und zog sie, trotz ihrer Schmerzenslaute, unbarmherzig mit sich. Allerdings ging es von nun an langsamer voran, so dass selbst der kleine Nathaniel mit ihnen Schritt halten konnte. Das Ungeheuer hinter ihnen, schien von irgendwas abgehalten worden zu sein und fiel ein Stück zurück.

So kamen die drei auf eine düstere Lichtung, wo etwas mehr Licht durch die Wipfel der Bäume drang. Klee lehnte sich keuchend, zitternd und schluchzend gegen einen Baum und blickte in die Richtung ihres Verfolgers. Ihre Beine schienen nur noch aus Pudding zu bestehen und sie fror erbärmlich. Selbst ihre Strickjacke schien sie davon nicht vor der Kälte zu schützen.

„Ich hab Angst.", wimmerte sie leise und blickte sich panisch um.

Liam hielt sich mittlerweile die Brust, sein Keuchen überstieg das von Klee und Liam und hörte sich nach einem Asthmaanfall an.

„Wir können nicht bleiben, es wird uns bald finden.", wand Nathaniel ein, während Liam auf Klee zutrat.

„Du musst vorrennen, Klee.", sagte er bestimmend und gleichzeitig gepresst und von heftigem Husten unterbrochen, weil ihm die Luft ausging.

„Nein, nein, ich kann doch nicht ohne-", wimmerte sie und blickte Liam und ihn mit geröteten aber ebenso entschlossenen Augen an.

„Doch du kannst. Wenn das Ungeheuer uns findet und du bist dabei, wird es dich als erstes fressen wollen. Geh vor, wir lenken es ab. Immer geradeaus nach Süden, dann kommst du am See raus. Folge einfach der Wasserspur." Er schob sie drängend weg und sie gab nach und wandte sich an Nathaniel: „Gib mir Nerie!"

Er reichte ihr das jaulende Tierchen und sie nickte kurz mit ernstem Blick zu ihnen und rannte dann stolpernd weg.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Nathaniel panisch, als Klee nicht mehr zu sehen war. Liam dagegen schien relativ ruhig, als er ihm antwortete:

„Wir müssen warten, bis das Ungeheuer uns findet, dann erst werden wir weglaufen, so dass es uns folgt und nicht Klee, okay?", flüsterte Liam und obwohl er selbst zitterte wie Espenlaub, kam er näher zu Nathaniel und berührte ihn kurz beruhigend am Arm.

„Mach dir nicht in die Hose. Wie Klee schon sagte, ich werde auf dich aufpassen, dass dich keiner frisst. Es wird schon gut gehen." Nathaniel erinnerte sich wieder an Klees Spott, er glaubte aber Liam kein Wort. Es klang aber so tröstlich, dass er es gerne getan hätte.

„Ich glaube es kommt." Liam riss Nathaniel an die Seite hinter einen Busch. Die Angst schien nun auch sein letztes bisschen Selbstsicherheit gefressen zu haben. „Wir müssen immer gerade aus rennen, dann kommen wir in Sicherheit.", flüsterte er.

„Woher weißt du das?" Nathaniel starrte ihn panisch an. Hatte Liam Klee alleine in die Irre geschickt? Es gab sicher mehr Monster als nur eines in diesem verdammten Wald.

„Wir kamen aus der Richtung, weißt du nicht mehr?"

Nein, das wusste Nathaniel nicht mehr. In diesem düsteren Wald hatte er schnell die Orientierung verloren.

Doch bevor er eine Antwort geben konnte, näherte sich das Ungeheuer, schneller denn je und sie machten sich entsetzt davon. Schon bald hatte Liam einen deutlichen Vorsprung vor Nathaniel und diesem wurde es immer banger zu Mute. Liam war in der Dunkelheit kaum noch auszumachen und nur ein paar dumpfe Laute verrieten, dass er noch vor Nathaniel lief.

Selbst als Nathaniel ihn rief, drehte er sich nicht um.

Nathaniel beging den großen Fehler, nach hinten zu sehen und erkannte ein ziemlich großes schwarzfelliges Wesen. Mit einem lauten Ausruf des Entsetzens versuchte er schneller zu laufen, stolperte dabei aber über eine Wurzel und stürzte mit dem Kopf schwer gegen eine andere Wurzel. Für einen Moment drehte sich die Welt um ihn herum und sein Schädel dröhnte wie ein Amboss.

Als er endlich wieder klar denken konnte, hörte er, dass das trampelnde Stampfen verstummt war, dafür nun leises Hufgetrappel in nächster Nähe neben ihm zu hören waren.

Der kleine Junge zuckte zusammen, als ihn ein Fuß leicht in die Seite stupste und er fing leise zu Wimmern an.

Er traute sich nicht die Augen zu öffnen, um dem Schrecken ins Angesicht zu blicken und so blieb er einfach liegen. Als er sich endlich doch regte schien es ihm, als würde das Ungeheuer einen Satz zurück machen. Das gab ihm ein wenig neuen Mut und so schien er nun die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Selbst das wilde Keuchen des Ungeheuers verlangsamte sich und sein Atem beruhigte sich wieder etwas.

Es war, als wäre das wilde Pochen von Nathaniels Herzen meilenweit in der eingetretenen Stille zu hören.

Nathaniel spürte förmlich den musternden Blick des Ungeheuers und er versuchte sich langsam zurückzuziehen. Dabei behinderte ihn leider das schwindlige Gefühl in seinem Kopf und so sank er geschwächt wieder zurück.

Das Ungeheuer kam jetzt wieder ganz nah an ihn heran und selbst durch die geschlossenen Augen merkte Nathaniel, wie sich der dunkle Schatten über ihn beugte und fühlte das sich Beine an seinen Körper drängten und ihn hinderten auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Ein warmer Hauch strich plötzlich an seinem Gesicht entlang und das Zittern wurde stärker.

„Bitte tu mir nichts.", wimmerte er leise, doch das Ungeheuer schien ihn nicht verstanden zu haben. Aber scheinbar wollte es ihn auch nicht fressen oder zerfetzen, jedenfalls noch nicht. Stattdessen wanderte der Atem über seinen Körper und blieb an seiner Hüfte hängen, wo Nathaniel seinen Zauberstab in der Tasche stecken hatte. Es schnupperte auch hier eine Weile und er konnte den Hauch an seiner Hand spüren. Überhaupt roch es mittlerweile nach feuchtem Tierfell und Nathaniel musste sich ein Niesen verkneifen.

„Bitte, ich... wollte dich nicht stören, we... wenn du mich gehen lässt, komm ich auch nie wieder und... und du hast wieder deine Ruhe.", jammerte er kläglich, doch das Ungeheuer schien ihn nicht hören zu wollen.

Langsam kam Nathaniel dieses Verhalten komisch vor, hielt es aber für besser einfach liegen zu bleiben und dieses Wesen nicht zu reizen.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Klang in der Nähe und das Ungeheuer zog seinen Kopf weg und sprang plötzlich so schnell davon, wie es gekommen war.

Nathaniel konnte es gar nicht fassen und blieb noch einen Moment erstarrt liegen um sich ganz sicher zu sein, dann öffnete er blinzelnd die Augen. Er war alleine.

Mühsam richtete er sich auf und lief fort in Richtung Waldrand.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	17. Das Ungeheuer

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Erinys Norcross (Slytherin 2.Jahr)

Elicius Norcross (Slytherin,)

Aello Rigbey (Slytherin)

**16. Das Ungeheuer**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Quittung**

Liam Evonshare hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, dass Nathaniel bei ihrer gemeinsamen Flucht zurückgefallen war. Als er dann auch noch den lauten Schrei hörte, machte er kehrt und rannte zurück.

Doch Nathaniel war schon eingeholt worden und alles was Liam sah, bevor er sich hinter der nächst besten Hecke auf den Boden schmiss, war, dass Nathaniel auf dem Boden lag und sich ihm etwas dunkles näherte.

Himmel, was sollte er nur tun?

Liam entschied, dass es Nathaniel keinesfalls helfen konnte, wenn er an seine Seite stürzte, aber er gedachte auch nicht einfach in der Hecke liegen zu bleiben und seinen Kameraden dem Ungeheuer zu überlassen.

Durch das dichte Gestrüpp konnte er aber nicht viel sehen. Das Einzige, was er ausmachen konnte, war, dass die dunkle scheinbar formlose Gestalt sich über Nathaniel beugte und ihn unter sich begrub. Er hörte das leise wimmern von Nathaniel, ihn doch bitte gehen zu lassen.

Liam wusste, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. Sie waren noch ca. einen halben Kilometer vom Waldrand entfernt, den Klee mittlerweile erreicht haben musste. Am liebsten hätte er einen Zauber angewandt, doch nichts was er konnte, hätte dieses Untier von seinem Vorhaben abbringen können. Hastig und verzweifelt sah er sich um und erblickte einen Haufen scharfer kleiner Steine, an denen er sich beim verstecken die Finger aufgeschrammt hatte.

Er packte sich ein paar davon, erhob sich langsam und warf einen besonders dicken in Richtung des Ungeheuers. Ohne weiter abzuwarten oder einen genaueren Blick drauf zu werfen, wandte er sich um und rannte davon. Sein Plan hatte geklappt. Das Ungeheuer hatte sich wirklich auf seine Fährte gemacht und das trommelnde Stampfen seines wilden Laufes erklang nahe hinter Liam.

So schön es auch war, Nathaniel gerettet zu haben, jetzt musste er sich selbst in Sicherheit bringen. Doch das Ungeheuer würde schneller sein und ihn einholen. Plötzlich konnte Liam nicht mehr genau sagen, aus welcher Richtung es ihm folgte. Er war wieder an einen Wasserlauf gekommen, der so nahe am Waldrand breiter in Richtung Hogwartssee floss. Er blieb irritiert stehen und sah sich um, denn er hörte das Tier nicht mehr hinter sich. Stille umgab seine Sinne und so verbarg er sich schwer atmend hinter einem nahe stehenden Baum.

Er musste nicht lange warten, bis das Ungeheuer leise durch das Geäst in seiner Nähe brach und sich vorsichtig schleichend zum Wasserlauf wandte, dann aber seinen wilden Blick rasch von der spiegelnden Fläche abwandte und resigniert schnaubte.

_Es denkt ich wäre durch den Bach gegangen,_ fuhr es durch Liam durch den Kopf. Er glaubte trotzdem nicht, so schnell in Sicherheit zu sein und auch das Wesen wollte nicht verschwinden. Liam hielt zwei Steine wurfbereit in seiner Rechten, aber als sich das Ungeheuer ihm endlich zuwand, ließ er die Steine langsam sinken und sie starrten sich einen kurzen Moment lang gegenseitig an.

Als erstes fielen Liam die hellblauen Augen auf, die plötzlich keine Spur Wildheit mehr in sich trugen und selbst noch mehr als Klees Augen glänzten und ihn ruhig betrachteten. Es schaute an Liam herab und auf die Steine in seiner Hand, die er nun gedankenverloren fallen ließ.

Das Wesen war groß, doch längst nicht so groß, wie es sich angehört hatte.

Es war von oben bis unten mit dichtem, verfilztem, schwarzen Fell behaart, das seine wahre Gestalt verdeckte. Es hatte vier kompakte Beine, die in rabenschwarzen, tellergroßen Hufen endeten und diese glänzten in der fahlen Spiegelung des Wassers wie Onyx und standen dabei im völligen Gegensatz zum stumpfen Fell.

Doch obwohl Liam nicht sagen konnte, was es wirklich darstellte, kam ihm dieses Wesen nicht gerade als sehr blutrünstig vor. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich auf dem Ausflug in sein Revier verirrt und dieses Wesen sah das nicht gerne und wollte sie einfach nur vertreiben.

Der Moment verging und das Wesen wandte sich langsam ab und entfernte sich, warf Liam aber vorsichtige Blicke zu, als ob es fürchte, dass er es doch noch angreifen würde. Doch Liam dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran. Verwundert schaute er dem pferdeähnlichen Wesen hinterher, wie es verschwand.

Danach stand er noch einen Moment erstarrt neben dem Baum und sein Blick fiel auf das Wasser. Das Geschöpf hatte eindeutig sein Spiegelbild gemieden und war deswegen wohl schon beim ersten Wasserlauf etwas aufgehalten worden.

Liam bereute es nicht, nicht weggerannt zu sein.

Jetzt wusste er wenigstens, dass keiner von ihnen in Todesgefahr gewesen sein konnte und musste deswegen auch keine Alpträume bekommen.

Wenig später hatte er sich seinen Weg zum Waldrand gebahnt und traf dort am See auf eine völlig aufgelöste und weinende Klee, eine unruhig jaulenden Nerie, die neben Klee auf dem Bode herumlief und einen unter Schock stehenden Nathaniel, der ihr die Schulter tätschelte und ängstlich auf Geräusche horchte. Als er Liam sah, stupste er Klee an, doch diese konnte nicht vom Findlingsstein aufspringen.

Im hellen Licht des Mittags sah man erst richtig ihr von der Hüfte an abwärts von Blut beflecktes Kleid und sie war immer noch plitschnass, weil sie in den Wasserlauf im Wald gefallen war. Sie zitterte unter Nathaniels Umhang, den er ihr übergelegt hatte.

„Liam.", rief sie „Merlin, Nathaniel hat gesagt, dass du vor ihm warst und dass das Monster hinter dir her war." Liam warf ihr einen beruhigenden Blick zu.

„Es hat mir nichts getan.", versicherte er schwach. „Habt ihr die anderen gesehen?"

„Du hast das Ungeheuer gesehen?", entfuhr es Nathaniel entsetzt und auch Klees Blick heftete sich nun auf seine Gestalt und suchte nach Verletzungen, doch außer aufgeschürften Händen war Liam ungeschoren davongekommen.

„Ja, aber mir geht es gut. Wo sind die anderen?"

Nathaniel und Klee schüttelten synchron die Köpfe. „Denen wird schon nichts geschehen sein, die sind doch bestimmt direkt den Weg zurückgelaufen.", meinte Nathaniel und Liam glaubte das auch.

„Liam, was ist passiert?", fragte Klee schließlich und weigerte sich aufzustehen, bevor Liam es ihr erklärt hatte. Er erzählte ihnen von seinem Ablenkungsmanöver und wie er schließlich auf das Wesen gestoßen war.

„Es hatte Angst vor dir?", fragte Klee ungläubig.

„Na ja, irgendwie schon. Obwohl es so aussah, als könnte es mich in der Luft zerreißen, war es sehr zurückhaltend.", sagte er leise.

Nathaniel unterbrach ihn. „Es hat mich von oben bis unten abgeschnüffelt. Das fand ich nicht sehr schüchtern."

„Vielleicht wollte es einfach wissen womit es zu tun hat.", meinte Klee. „Liam bist du dir sicher, dass es kein Zentauer war?"

„Natürlich. Ich bin zwar wie ein Muggel aufgewachsen, aber dieses Wesen kann kein Zentauer sein. Es hatte zwar einen Pferdekörper und durch das verfilzte Fell konnte ich es nicht genauer erkennen, aber wenn, dann war das kein normaler Zentauer, das habe selbst ich gesehen.

Es war viel zu gewaltig im Körperbau und erinnerte eher an eines dieser schrecklich dicken Pferde, die früher auf den Feldern arbeiteten. Zentauren sehen doch eher zierlicher aus. Und außerdem, es hätte mich doch sonst bestimmt mit Pfeil und Bogen bedroht und es wäre auch nicht so schmutzig herumgelaufen und hätte mit mir geredet. Es schien mir aber eher so, als ob es noch nie so was wie uns gesehen hat und auch nicht spricht. Irgendwie passt das alles nicht.", beendete er schwach und half Klee beim Aufstehen.

Nathaniel zückte plötzlich seinen Zauberstab. „Klee, ich weiß zwar nicht ob es funktioniert, aber nicht sauer sein, wenn es schief geht." Noch bevor ihn Klee abhalten konnte, murmelte er „Arificum!" und ihre Kleider und Zöpfe trockneten von einem Moment auf den Anderen. Erstaunt schaute sie an sich herab und dann auf Nathaniel.

„Den hast du aber geübt, oder?" Nathaniel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bis jetzt habe ich nur tote Dinge damit getrocknet, meine Wäsche zum Beispiel. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es klappt." Dann wandte er sich ab.

„Komm du musst in die Krankenstation.", sagte Liam an ihrer Seite und Klee ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm auf den Rücken nehmen. Nathaniel fing die störrische Nerie ein und sie machten sich auf den Weg in das Schloss.

„Ich hatte so eine Angst vor diesem Ding, schade dass ich mich nicht getraut habe es anzusehen, dann wüssten wir jetzt mehr. Vielleicht sehen wir es bald noch mal.", murmelte Nathaniel halbherzig, erntete aber von Liam ein entschlossenes Nicken.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was dahinter steckt. Es sah so traurig aus, vielleicht ist es unglücklich.

„Lieber nicht!", entfuhr es Klee. „Auch wenn es uns diesmal nichts getan hat, so ist es vielleicht doch gefährlich. Vielleicht hat es ja doch etwas von einem Zentauren an sich und die tun Kindern nie ein Leid an, aber darauf sollte man sich nicht verlassen."

Nathaniel nickte zwar, doch Liam sah deutlich, dass er auch nicht eher ruhen würde, bis er wusste, was ihm da im Wald so nahe gekommen war. Doch das brauchte Klee ja nicht zu wissen.

Bald schon, nachdem sie durch den Keller ins Schloss traten, versperrte ihnen eine dürre Gestalt den Weg, die sich als Argus Filch entpuppte, der düster und schadenfroh auf sie nieder starrte.

„Was macht ihr da?", fragte er misstrauisch und blickte auf die schmutzigen Kinder. Schließlich blieb sein Blick auf Klee hängen, die eine Spur von Blutstropfen hinterlassen hatte. Argus Filch wurde blass.

„Kommt mit.", sagte er kurz und führte sie schnellen Schrittes ins Erdgeschoss. Komischerweise begegneten sie keinem einzigen Schüler. Doch oben angekommen, trafen sie auf Mr. Pringle und die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonnagall. Hinter ihnen standen drei mitgenommen aussehende Kinder. Erinys, Elicius und Aello Rigbey.

Mit schrecklich ernstem Blick schauten die Erwachsenen auf die drei Neuankömmlinge herab. Nathaniel musste schwer schlucken und erst jetzt fiel ihm überhaupt die Möglichkeit ein, dass ihr kleiner Ausflug nicht unentdeckt geblieben war.

Fortsetzung folgt.


	18. Mehr Glück als Verstand

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Erinys Norcross (Slytherin 2.Jahr)

Elicius Norcross (Slytherin,)

Aello Rigbey (Slytherin)

Peridot Pomfrey (Krankenheilerin und Mutter von)

Poppy Pomfrey (Hufflepuff, 4.Jahr, Aushilfe im Krankenflügel)

**17. Mehr Glück als Verstand**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Fast straffrei**

Nathaniel schaute besorgt zu Liam und zu der vor Schmerzen zitternden Klee hinüber, dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder auf die Professoren, die sie immer noch sehr ernst anschauten. _Was machen die jetzt mit uns,_

fragte er sich und spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

Dumbledore trat eilig näher und betrachtete Klees Wunde genauer: „Sie muss sofort in den Krankenflügel!", rief er. Klee schien einer Ohnmacht immer näher zu kommen und ihr Blick erschien Nathaniel seltsam trüb.

Doch zum Glück kümmerten sich Mr. Pringle und sein Lehrling behutsam um Klee und brachten sie sofort zum Krankenflügel. Hoffentlich war es nicht so schlimm, wie es aussah. Nathaniel machte sich richtig Sorgen um Charleys Schwester.

Professor McGonnagalls Stimme riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken:„ Mr. Evonshare, Mr. Deepwood, stellen sie sich bitte neben die anderen."

Die Professorin sah blass aus und wirkte sehr nervös. Sie standen in dem Lehrerbüro und Nathaniel fühlte sich furchtbar. Wenn die Erwachsenen so außer sich waren, musste es wirklich eine große Dummheit gewesen sein in den Wald zu gehen. Doch Professor Dumbledore war deutlich besonnener und erkundigte sich zunächst Liam und ihm darüber, was im Wald vorgefallen war.

Nathaniel war froh, dass Liam den größten Teil schilderte und er selbst nur ein paar Sachen, die Liam nicht mitbekommen hatte, zu ergänzen brauchte. Allein wäre er damit in seiner momentanen Verfassung überfordert gewesen, denn der Schreck saß im noch tief in den Gliedern.

Doch auch die Lehrer schienen sich nicht gerade wohl zu fühlen.

Ratsuchend sahen sie sich an und Professor McGonnagall wandte sich schließlich an ihren älteren Kollegen: „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, worum es sich bei diesem Wesen gehandelt haben könnte?"

Dumbledore äußerte seine Vermutungen, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher und fragte Liam noch mal über die pferdeähnliche Gestalt aus. Nathaniel brauchte erst gar nicht Liams Antwort zu hören, um ihm seine Beschreibung zu glauben. Er hatte dieses Wesens zwar nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, doch schien ihm Liam intelligent genug zu sein, einen Zentauren zu erkennen, wenn er einen sehen würde. Doch als Professor Dumbledore Liam aufmunterte, sich in der Bücherei über dieses mysteriöse Wesen zu informieren, horchte Nathaniel wieder auf.

Dieser Mann war wirklich komisch. Manchmal konnte man meinen, Dumbledore könnte einem direkt ins Herz blicken. _Na gut_, dachte sich Nathaniel. _Wenn es ihn nicht stört, dann kann es nicht allzu gefährlich für uns sein, dem Geheimnis auf den Grund zu gehen_. Falls Liams Interesse noch dem Tier galt, würde Nathaniel ihn gerne dabei unterstützen.

Erinys Norcross räusperte sich: „Da gibt es noch etwas, Professor Dumbledore", begann sie und alle Blicke richteten sich auf das dunkelhaarige Mädchen.

„Ich habe etwas gefunden…mehr durch Zufall allerdings."

Erinys ließ ihren Rucksack von den Schultern herab gleiten und suchte etwas daraus. Ein weißer Schädel kam zum Vorschein und entsetzt schnappte Nathaniel nach Luft. Doch damit war er in guter Gesellschaft. Auch den anderen ging es nicht besser und gemeinsam starrten sie auf den Schädel und Erinys, die ihn auf den Schreibtisch legte und ihre Geschichte zu erzählen begann.

„Ich bin darüber gestolpert, als wir geflohen sind. Er lag am Waldrand und…naja…er sieht aus wie von einem Menschen."

Dumbledore hob den Schädel auf und betrachtete ihn eingehend: „Nun, das er von einem Menschen stammt ist nicht unbedingt gesagt. Es könnte auch ein Zentaurenschädel sein, obwohl die Zentauren ihre Verstorbenen nicht einfach so am Waldrand liegen lassen würden.", murmelte er gedankenverloren.

Nathaniel betrachtete den Verlauf der Dinge wieder mit größerem Unbehagen. Wie konnte man eine Schule neben einen Wald bauen und dessen Geheimnisse selbst nach tausend Jahren noch nicht annähernd kennen?

Doch auch jetzt schien Dumbledore nichts dagegen zu haben, dass seine Schüler sich selbst weiter damit beschäftigten und händigte Erinys den Schädel wieder aus.

Danach entbrannte zwischen den beiden Professoren eine Diskussion darüber, ob es sinnvoll wäre den Besuch des Waldes zu untersagen, doch scheinbar war das gegen die alten Tradition des monatlichen Waldspazierganges. Direktor Dippet wollte den nicht fallen lassen.

Doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass es keine Strafe geben würde. Aello Rigbey hatte das wohl anders gesehen, denn sie platzte heraus: „Das heißt, wir werden nicht bestraft!"

Es war eine gute Frage, doch Nathaniel wusste, dass die Antwort nicht zufrieden stellend ausfallen konnte.

„Wir können euch keinen Punktabzug dafür geben", sagte McGonagall und es lag einiges Bedauern in ihrer Stimme: „Aber eine solch folgenschwere Dummheit können wir nicht einfach so übergehen. Besonders weil Ms. Klemencia Greene ganz offensichtlich ernster verletzt ist. Die Sache muss mit den Hauslehrern besprochen werden."

Vorerst war das Thema aufgeschoben und Professor McGonnagall führte sie zur Krankenstation. Doch wie lautete das alte Muggelsprichwort so schön, welches Nathaniel von Ms. Bradshaw, seinen Kindermädchen, kannte und das ihm nun wieder in den Sinn kam.

Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben.

Klee bereute es wirklich, dass sie sich gestern keinen Senf auf das Roastbeef getan hatte. Dann wäre ihr heute schlecht gewesen und sie wäre im Bett geblieben. Vielleicht hätte sie Charley Gesellschaft geleistet und der Tag wäre öde und voller Selbstmitleid verlaufen. Doch nichts davon war geschehen und sie war in den Wald gegangen. Klee selbst hatte auch noch die Jungen dazu verführt und konnte sich im nachhinein nicht genug dafür schämen. Sie musste nun die säuerlichen Bemerkungen der Krankenheilerin Peridot Pomfrey ertragen und zu allem Überfluss auch noch die wahrhaft höllischen Schmerzen in ihrer Hüfte.

Mit tränenden Augen schaute sie Madam Pomfrey zu, wie sie den gebrochenen Hüftknochen wieder einrenkte und dann Salben und Tinkturen darüber strich, die nicht nur brannten, sondern auch einen ätzenden Gestank verströmten.

„Ich muss die Knochen aneinander schweißen, sonst verbinden sie sich nicht richtig. Es muss sein Liebes.", flüsterte sie beruhigend und ihre Tochter Poppy strich der mittlerweile schluchzenden Klee tröstend über die verwuschelten Haare. Dann, als die Heilerin der Meinung war, dass der Knochen genug Halt hatte, wandte sie sich ab um ein Medikament zu holen.

„Du bist ganz schön tapfer.",sagte Poppy leise. Klee blickte schräg zu ihr hoch. Poppy Pomfrey war eindeutig ein wenig grün im Gesicht: „Ich glaube, an deiner Stelle hätte ich ganz Hogwarts zusammen geschrien. Muss wohl der berüchtigte Gryffindormut sein, von dem ich als Hufflepuff nur träumen kann."

Sie schenkte Klee ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, doch Klee war eindeutig nicht in der Stimmung dafür.

„Das hat nichts mit Mut zu tun.", keuchte sie : „Nathaniel war auch dabei."

Poppy drückte Klee zurück in die Kissen. „Bleib liegen. Meine Mutter bringt mich um, wenn du dir meinetwegen was antust. Ist natürlich Quatsch. Ich habe auch davon gehört, dass eure Gruppe aus mehreren Häusern bestand. Stimmt es eigentlich? Ihr habt was geschehen?", fragte Poppy neugierig, doch ihre Mutter kam gerade mit einer Flasche zurück und so musste Klee ihr keine Antwort geben.

„Sag mal Poppy, hast du den Medikamentenschrank aufgeräumt und abgelaufenes weggeschmissen? Der sieht so leer aus." Poppy verneinte natürlich, aber Klee war zu müde, um den Moment zu nutzen und der Heilerin den wahren Grund für den Medikamentenschwund zu eröffnen. Peridot beugte sich wieder über sie und murmelte beschwörend: „So meine Liebe, das wird jetzt nicht gut schmecken, aber es ist nötig." Klee hatte da so ihre Zweifel. Auf der Flasche waren Knochen abgebildet, das sah eindeutig nach Gift aus.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie argwöhnisch, doch es kam nur sehr schwach heraus.

„Skelewachs, ein sehr wirksames Mittel. Morgen wirst du schon wieder über Feld und Wiese hüpfen können, also mache bitte den Mund auf."

Nachdem Klee das widerliche Zeug runtergewürgt hatte, verstärkte sich ihr Bedauern darüber, überhaupt bei so was Dummen mitgemacht zu haben.

„Verzieh nicht so das Gesicht, Liebes. Das schlimmste ist jetzt vorbei. Ihr habt wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt. Einfach so in den Wald rein zu gehen..." mahnte Peridot sie milde, doch Klee erkannte, dass es nur dem Können der Heilerin zu verdanken war, dass sie so ungeschoren davongekommen war. Von ihrer Mutter Florencia wusste Klee bereits zur genüge, dass bei den Muggeln solche Dinge kein schönes Ende nehmen konnten und selbst ein noch so kleiner Bruch manchmal zu lebenslangen Einschränkungen führte und so nickte sie ernst zurück.

Von draußen konnte man auf einmal Stimmengewirr hören. Poppy schickte sich an, den Vorhang an Klees Bett zuzuziehen, damit kein außen stehender das nur dürftig bekleidete Mädchen erblicken konnte und verschwand dann zu den gerade eintretenden, um diese zu versorgen. Während dessen beugte sich ihre Mutter wieder über Klee und ließ mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Blutflecken an Boden, Verbänden und Kleidung verschwinden. Klee hatte bis jetzt nicht einen Blick auf ihre Wunde geworfen und war entsetzt, als sie merkte, dass es immer noch etwas blutete und die Blutung auch nicht richtig zu stoppen war. Doch nicht lange, und Peridot hatte das Problem auch im Griff, denn die Knochensplitter drückten nicht mehr auf die Adern und so ließ sich die Wunde nun problemlos heilen.

Nach einer Weile kam Poppy wieder und erzählte von den Schrammen und Beulen, die sie gerade bei wem verarztet hatte. Danach ließen die beiden Klee allein, damit sich diese ausschlafen konnte. Klee war wirklich sehr müde und selbst das wilde Pochen in ihrer Hüfte konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr davon abhalten einzuschlafen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	19. Eulenmist und Hühnerkacke

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Erinys Norcross (Slytherin 2.Jahr)

Elicius Norcross (Slytherin,)

Aello Rigbey (Slytherin)

Ulysses Rathburn (Ravenclaw)

**18. Eulenmist und Hühnerkacke**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Geburtstag des Ungeliebten **

Als Klee Stunden später wieder erwachte, war es bereits dunkel und der Mond schien blass durchs Fenster auf ihr Bett. Eine blondhaarige Gestalt lehnte auf dem Bettrand und hatte den Kopf zwischen den Armen vergraben. Es war ihr Bruder Charley. Als er merkte, dass Klee wach war, schaute er auf. Seine Augen waren verquollen und er blickte sie besorgt an.

„Hey, was machst du hier, Charley?", fragte sie leise und er wischte sich die letzte verräterische Spur aus den Augenwinkeln und grinste sie an. Doch Klee konnte er damit nicht täuschen.

„Wie geht's dir? Man wollte mir nicht sagen was du hast. Liam sagte bloß, du hättest einen Unfall gehabt, als ihr vor diesem Vieh weggerannt seid. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Diese Poppy erzählt überall von sprudelnden Blutfontänen, die du angeblich verloren hast."

Klee musste verhalten lächeln. „Das sieht ihr ähnlich, glaub kein Wort. Sie übertreibt manchmal etwas. Irgendwie habe ich mir die Hüfte und den Oberschenkel gebrochen, doch jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

Charley rückte näher heran: „Tut es noch weh?"

Klee nickte verbissen: „Ein bisschen." Dann fasste sie Charley am Arm. „Komm her, es ist ja nicht mit anzusehen. Du sitzt bestimmt schon seit Stunden hier."

Charley nickte und ließ sich bereitwillig von seiner Schwester umarmen und an sich drücken. „Wenn ich mitgekommen wäre, dann-" Klees Finger verkrampften sich in seinen Haaren. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Charley. Ich bin froh, dass du auf deine schlechten Vorahnungen gehört hast und lieber im warmen Bett bleiben wolltest, sonst wäre dir vielleicht auch noch was geschehen. Dich zu verlieren, hätte ich mir nie verzeihen können.

„Mir war schlecht.", protestierte er schwach, doch Klee winkte ab.

„Charley lass es. Ich kenn dich doch schon mein ganzes Leben. Dir kann nichts auf den Magen schlagen, selbst das mit dem Senfsaft hat keine Auswirkungen auf dich."

Beide schauten sich an und mussten grinsen.

„Okay Klee, du hast mich durchschaut.", gestand er schließlich kleinlaut.

„Komm her, auf dem Stuhl muss es doch unbequem sein. Du willst doch bestimmt noch nicht gehen, oder? Du darfst bei mir übernachten." Sie zog die Bettdecke zurück und Charley kroch zu ihr ins Bett. Gemeinsam schwiegen sie eine Weile, bis Klee plötzlich zu kichern anfing.

„Was hast du?", fragte ihr Bruder und betrachtete sie erschrocken.

„Ich habe mich gerade daran erinnert, wie du mit sieben das letzte Mal bei mir übernachtet hast. Weißt du noch, du hattest dein Bett nass gemacht und meintest, dass würde bis zum Morgen wieder trocknen. Doch das hat es nicht und dann haben wir stundenlang mit Mums geklautem Zauberstab an dem Trocknungszauber herumgebastelt. Doch wir bekamen es einfach nicht trocken. Ich hab nachher gesagt, dass ich beim Blumengießen das Wasser verschüttet habe und Mum hat mir das geglaubt und keiner hat den wahren Grund erfahren."

Charley an ihrer Seite vergrub sich in den Kissen und gedämpft ertönte sein Protest: „Klee ich hatte eine Blasenentzündung. Da kann ich nichts für."

„Hab ich das gesagt?", säuselte seine Schwester. „Ich musste nur lachen, denn ich sehe dein Gesicht noch heute vor mir-"

„Dir muss es ja wieder richtig gut gehen.", murrte Charley mit erstickter Stimme, doch Klee hatte es trotzdem gehört.

„Sieht so aus. Aber wir sollten schlafen, sonst wecken wir noch Pomfrey auf." Sie wünschten sich noch leise eine Gute Nacht und schliefen bald darauf ein.

Gegen Morgen verschwand Charley wieder in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor sie jemand erwischen konnte. Nathaniel war schon wach, aber Lindsey und Plumbeus schnarchten noch recht tief.

„Wo hast du gesteckt?", fragte Nathatniel beiläufig und zog sich gerade seine ältesten Sachen an. Tatsächlich war ein kleiner Flicken an seinem grünen Strickpullover, wo einmal eine Fallmasche gewesen sein mochte.

Zudem hatte er sich noch nicht gekämmt und seine dunkelblonden Haare lagen wuschelig um sein blasses Gesicht. Man sah auch noch die Müdigkeit in seinen braunen Augen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schlecht geschlafen.

„Du solltest öfters mal so rumlaufen. Das sieht nicht so eingebildet aus – nicht das du das bist", versetzte Charley hastig, als er den Ausdruck in den Augen seines Freundes sah.

„Was meinst du, was Clapauzia dazu sagen würde? Wenn alle so runtergekommen rumlaufen würden, wäre es für sie der Untergang des Abendlandes. Sag mir mal wo du gesteckt hast?"

„Bei Klee.", sagte Charley leise.

„Was, du bist mitten in der Nacht durch die Schule gelaufen? Reicht es dir nicht, heute schon eine Strafarbeit machen zu müssen? Wenn du erwischt worden wärest, wärst du die nächsten Wochen nicht mehr ans Tageslicht gekommen."

„Ich werd ja wohl noch meine Schwester besuchen können, wenn ich will."

„Sag das mal dem Hausmeister oder einem der Lehrer.", erwiderte Nathaniel geschlagen, aber dann erhellten sich seine Züge.

„Was hast du?", fragte Charley irritiert.

„Stell dir das vor. Nachts, alle Gänge sind dunkel und du tastest dich per Gefühl mit ängstlichem Herzen durch die Stille und plötzlich taucht dieser Kampfelf auf. Du erschreckst dich zu Tode und dann stehst du Professor Hellingsgard gegenüber und der quatscht dich wegen der Gefahren der überall lauernden Impe an. Denk dran, die zerfetzen dir alle Stricksocken."

Obwohl die Hufflepuffs nicht dabei waren, waren die Erzählungen von Liams Blamage überall durchs Schloss gedrungen, doch dieser machte sich nichts draus. Charley kicherte und Plumbeus wachte auf und schaute sie begriffsstutzig an, weswegen Charley in noch lauteres Gekicher ausbrach. Als sie sich endlich eingekriegt hatten, räumten sie die überall verteilten Anziehsachen auf, damit Clapauzia bei ihren Kontrollgängen nichts zu bemängeln haben würde. Eigentlich war es nicht sehr schwer sie zufrieden zustellen. Ihre Kontrollgänge kündigte sie auf dem schwarzen Brett an und wenn man sich daran hielt konnte nichts geschehen. Nur Plumbeus schaffte es nie, vorher aufzuräumen und wurde oft von ihr dazu abkommandiert, wenn es ihm gerade überhaupt nicht passte. Das schien nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeizugehen und er sprang für seine Verhältnisse recht hastig aus dem Bett: „Wann kommt sie?", fragte er ängstlich, denn wenn Clapauzia loslegte und ihre Schimpftiraden einen trafen, dann konnte es einem schon mal Angst und Bange werden.

Nathaniel musste ihn enttäuschen: „In einer Viertelstunde. Tut mir leid Plum, aber das wirst du nicht mehr schaffen."

Daraufhin schien Plumbeus so entsetzt darüber, dass ihn schon wieder der Zorn der Vertrauensschülerin treffen würde, dass Charley schließlich Mitleid hatte.

„Geh schon mal zu Klee und erkundige dich, ob sie heute gehen darf. Ich helfe Plumbeus noch ein wenig. Wir treffen uns dann in der großen Halle." Nathaniel verschwand und Charley half schnell Plumbeus. Sie schafften es gerade noch Freddy in eine Truhe zu stecken, ehe dieser sich wieder auf Clapauzia stürzen mochte, die Kröten bei aller Geduld nicht so gerne mochte.

Als Charley in die große Halle kam, boten sich ihm einige Überraschungen. So früh am Morgen war die Halle noch vollends leer. Außer einigen Schülern am Slytherintisch war nichts los. Doch erkannte Charley unter diesen Schülern nicht nur die Norcross Geschwister und Aello Rigbey, sondern auch Liam, Nathaniel und zu seiner größten Überraschung Klee, die mittlerweile schon wieder recht munter aussah. Die Nacht musste ihr richtig gut getan haben. Er trat näher und die anderen begrüßten ihn. Er setzte sich neben Klee und blickte durch die Runde. Einige Päckchen lagen auf dem Tisch und Elicius war gerade dabei eines zu öffnen. Doch Charley interessierte sich mehr für seine Schwester.

„Was ist denn hier los? Geht es dir wieder gut?", flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie nickte und raunte zurück: „ Elicius hat heute Geburtstag. Was hast du denn da in der Hand?" Charley blickte an sich herunter.

„Oh, das? Ich hab Plumbeus bei was geholfen und er wollte unbedingt, dass ich eine Schachtel Geschmacksbohnen annehme. Dabei mag ich die gar nicht so gerne und Clapauzia war heute auch irgendwie abgelenkt und hat gar nicht auf die Schokoladenflecken auf Plumbeus Decke geachtet. Sie sah auch gar nicht so gut aus. Irgendwas stimmt mit ihren Haaren nicht, wie sie sagt. Mädchenprobleme. Da haben sie einmal Spliss und denken an nichts anderes mehr."  
Er schaute wieder auf und eine Idee kam ihm.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Elicius.", wünschte er fröhlich und reichte dem verdutzten Jungen die Schachtel Berty Botts Bohnen. Elicius schien dieses mehr zu mögen als Charley und bedankte sich nach einem kurzen Moment zwar nett, aber etwas irritiert.

„Das hätte doch nicht sein müssen.", sagte er, doch seine Schwester warf ihm einen zynischen Blick zu.

„Siehst du mal wie nett wir alle sind, im Gegensatz zu Ulysses. Wir stehen extra früh auf, damit du dich vor dem Putzen noch etwas über deinen Geburtstag freuen kannst. Den Rest deiner Geschenke wirst du wohl erst später bewundern können, wir müssen gleich anfangen und können nicht bis nach dem Frühstück warten, sonst wollen so viele in die Eulerei.

So machten sich die Sechs Kinder schweren Herzens auf, ihren schönen freien Sonntag mit dem Entfernen von Eulenmist und Hühnerkacke zu verbringen. Auf dem Weg dahin zog Charley einen Zettel aus der Tasche und versuchte im laufen zu lesen. Bevor er dabei vor eine Wand laufen konnte, riss Liam ihn scharf zur Seite.

„Was liest du da?", fragte er argwöhnisch. Nathaniel und Klee kamen nun auch dazu.

„Das habe ich von unserem schwarzen Brett. Ich dachte es geht um einen Malkurs, aber ist wohl doch was anderes. Hier steht, dass jemand mit künstlerischer Begabung gesucht wird. Man kann Lohn bekommen und soll sich per Eule unter dem Stichwort „ Käse" melden. Meint ihr, das ist was Seriöses? Ein paar Sickel zusätzlich kann man ja immer brauchen."

Klee zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dir macht so was doch Spaß. Bewerbe dich einfach, wenn sie dich haben wollen ist noch Zeit genug das anzusprechen."

Dann packte sie ein langes Band aus und sperrte, als alle an ihr vorbeigegangen waren, die Treppe zur Eulerei ab.

„Meint ihr Ulysses kommt noch?", fragte sie Erinys, doch diese schien überrascht.

„Warum?"

„Er muss doch wegen des Schwänzens heute mitmachen, hat er euch das nicht gesagt? Professor McGonngall sagte das heute jedenfalls zu mir." Klee wunderte sich, sie hatte gedacht Ulysses sei ein guter Freund von Erinys und ihrem Bruder.

„Den hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Keine Ahnung was der treibt. Wenn der kommt dann kann der was erleben.", entgegnete diese und warf Elicius, der irgendwie schrecklich verstimmt aussah, einen trüben Blick zu.

Sie packten sich ein paar alte Putzbesen und begannen die oberen Nischen freizumachen, bevor die Eulen nach der Postaustragung wieder in die Eulerei kommen konnten. Eigentlich hatte dabei nur Liam gute Chancen, weil er so groß war. Klee und die übrigen hüpften dabei nicht gerade sehr anmutig herum. Sie gaben es schließlich auf und warteten, bis Liam wenigstens die höchsten Stellen von Spinnweben und Unrat frei gekratzt hatte, um sich dann den etwas tieferen Nischen zuzuwenden.

Ginster flog herbei und verkrallte sich in Klees lose Haare, dabei hackte er nach ihr, als sie gerade seine voll gestopfte Nische freimachte. Sie schrie erbost auf und versuchte sich von der wild gewordenen Eule zu befreien, was ihr aber erst nach einem gezielten Schlag von Nathaniels Besen auf Ginster gelang. Wütend glättete sich Klee ihre hinternlange Mähne und blickte ziemlich säuerlich auf die Familieneule, die sich wieder verkrochen hatte und in der leeren Nische von Nyx Schutz suchte.

„Ich hab´s ja schon immer gesagt, das Vieh hat sie nicht mehr alle.", stöhnte Charley und untersuchte den Kopf seiner Schwester.

„Sieht nicht sehr schlimm aus.", verkündete er schließlich und auch die übrigen aufgeschreckten Kinder beruhigten sich wieder und putzen weiter.

Nathaniel widmete sich wieder Ginsters Nische: „Ich möchte mal wissen, was all die Sachen da zu suchen haben.", sagte er und Klee streckte neugierig ihren Kopf, den sie sich noch verhalten hielt, zu ihm herüber.

Und tatsächlich waren in der Nische und auch um die Stange gewickelt Überreste von Mäusen, Pflanzenstücke und Stofffetzen.

„Das sieht ja aus, als ob jemand versucht hat, sich ein Nest zu bauen.", äußerte er leise.

„Keine Ahnung, warum das da hängt. Aber danke, dass du mir das Vieh aus den Haaren gefegt hast."

Nathaniel zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ursache. Ich habe mir mal deine Benimmkurserfahrungen zunutze gemacht. Wenigstens dazu waren sie gut."

Klees Antwort erübrigte sich, denn Ulysses Rathburn kam gerade die Treppe hinauf und wandte sich an seine Freunde. Er war aber nicht allein. Nerie kam mit klingendem Glöckchen hinter ihm hergelaufen. Mit einem lauten Quietschen sprang sie Klee in die Arme und diese fiel fasst hin, denn Nerie hatte deutlich zugelegt. Trotzdem klammerte sie sich an ihre Herrin und gab ein zufriedenes Schnauben von sich.

„Nerie, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du bei Mailey bleiben sollst."

„Mach dir nichts draus Liam.", versicherte ihm Klee: „Wenn sie etwas nicht will, dann gibt es kein Halten." Dann wandte sie sich dem Ottermädchen zu und gurrte mit ihr herum.

„Ich möchte mal wissen, wie sie den Weg gefunden hat. Das muss für sie ja eine Weltreise gewesen sein.", flüsterte Liam dem neben ihm stehenden Nathaniel zu. Der hatte endlich die Ecke von Ginster frei gemacht und legte nun eine Pause ein.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war es ein wenig unruhig geworden. Erinys schien gerade eine Auseinandersetzung mit Ulysses zu haben, der schließlich in einer einsamen Ecke allein den Boden schrubbte. Elicius ignorierte ihn vollständig.

Nathaniel leistete Aello Rigbey Gesellschaft, die ein wenig verloren am Fensterrahmen stand. „Wartest du auf Post?", fragte er und sie nickte.

„Ich glaube dahinten kommt eine Eule mit einem großen Paket.", ließ sie schließlich verlauten und konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen, als eine völlig rücksichtslose Nyx herein flog und Nathaniel ein Paket vor die Füße warf. Entsetzt sprang Nathaniel zurück.

„Ist das deine?", fragte Aello und hielt sich die Brust.

Nyx schien die Aufregung nicht zu stören. Sie setzte sich neben Ginster und kuschelte sich an ihn. Nathaniel schaute ihr verwundert hinterher. Klee kam an seine Seite und ließ Nerie laufen, die in ihrer Lieblingsecke verschwand.

„Es scheint so, als ob Nyx einen Freund gefunden hat. Warum wundert es mich nicht, dass sie trotzdem nicht glücklicher aussieht?" Klees Frage erübrigte sich in dem Moment, als die ersten Eulen zurückkehrten und nicht wenige in Ginsters Nische strebten und dort Dinge hinterlegten. Eine ließ sogar eine rote Schleife in der Nische fallen.

Klee stürtzte dem Tier hinterher und packte es an den Füßen. Es war gar keine Eule, sondern eines der Ukelehühner. Es stellte sich als Sinani heraus. „Ich glaubs nicht. Das Huhn hat eine meiner Haarschleifen geklaut, die ich gestern verloren hatte." Sinani hatte so eine Angst, dass sie kopfüber kackte und sich voll machte. Klee ließ sie angewidert fallen und sie verkroch sich zu ihrer Schwester Tasini.

„Jetzt verstehe ich es. Das sind Geschenke für Ginster, doch der will sie nicht.", bemerkte sie, doch keiner hörte ihr zu. Nathaniel brachte das ziemlich lang aussehende Paket in Sicherheit, bevor es noch eine der hereinkommenden Eulen beschmutzen konnte und die anderen kämpften dagegen an, selbst nichts abzubekommen. Auch wenn mittlerweile der Eulenmist und die Knochen größtenteils weggeschafft waren, sah es immer noch nicht sauber aus.

Erinys rief den anderen zu: „Das macht jetzt keinen Sinn mehr, je mehr wir putzen umso mehr machen die das wieder dreckig. Ich finde wir haben genug gemacht, kommt wir gehen wieder." Damit waren eigentlich alle einverstanden. Es war mittlerweile später Morgen und das Frühstück fast vorbei und so wandten sie sich zum gehen.

Klee aber blieb noch stehen und rief nach Nerie, die aber nicht auftauchte und so blieben auch die anderen zurück und halfen suchen.

„Sie war doch gerade noch da. Sie kann doch nicht weg sein. Habt ihr sie nicht gesehen?", murrte Charley, erntete aber nur Kopfschütteln und Klee suchte weiter alles ab. Erinys schloss sich der Suche an. In einer Ecke, die sie bis jetzt nicht so beachtet hatte, weil sie nicht nur beschissen war, sondern auch den Belag von Jahrhunderten aufwies, tauchte plötzlich ein Otterkopf auf.

„Klee, hier ist sie.", rief Erinys und kroch, scheinbar unbeeindruckt von dem Schmutz, tiefer in die Nische.

„Pass auf, dass du nicht stecken bleibst.", riet ihr Nathaniel, handelte sich aber nur einen vernichtenden Blick von Klee ein.

„Selbst Ulysses oder Charley würden da rein passen.", hörten sie Erinys gedämpfte Stimme und plötzlich gab ein Großteil der Nischenumgebung nach und ein größeres Loch entstand, aus dem Erinys wieder auftauchte.

„Hier war ein Haken, der eine größere Türe öffnet. Scheint so was wie noch eine Eulerei zu sein. Kommt rein und seht euch das an."

Klee war die Erste, die Erinys folgte und bald schon kam sie in einen staubigen und dunklen Raum. Einer nach dem Anderen folgte und bald darauf standen sie alle in dem Raum und schaute sich staunend um. Erinys beleuchtete die mit brüchigem Holz vernagelten Fensteröffnungen mit ihrem Zauberstab.

„Ich wette, die bekommt man ganz leicht ab.", sagte ihr Bruder und packte entschlossen ein Brett, das ächzend nachgab und einen breiten Lichtstrahl herein ließ.

Bald waren alle Bretter abgerissen und man sah die Umgebung deutlicher.

Es war wirklich eine zweite Eulerei. Auch hier waren Nischen und sogar ein paar Becken, in denen noch Nester aus Heu und Stroh lagen und die von der Größe her Raubvögeln gehört haben mussten.

„Hier müssen einmal Adler gelebt haben.", sagte Aello und betrachtete ein paar alte Eierschalen.

„Warum ist der Raum so versteckt? Gibt es hier wirklich nur einen Eingang?", fragte Ulysses, doch so sehr sie sich auch umsahen, der Raum war sonst zu.

„Vielleicht wurde der damals nur genutzt, wenn zu viele verschiedene Vogelarten zusammenleben mussten.", mutmaßte Klee und fing Nerie wieder ein. „Ich habe Hunger, kommt ihr mit? Das hier läuft uns nicht weg, unser Frühstück aber schon."

Und so beschlossen sie, die genauere Betrachtung vorerst sein zu lassen und gingen nach unten. Sie trennten sich und jeder strebte wieder seinem eigenen Tisch zu. Die wenigen Stunden des Zusammenhaltes waren nun wieder vergessen und jeder kümmerte sich um sich selbst.

„Gehen wir gleich spazieren?", fragte Klee Liam, doch dieser verneinte mit einem leisen Stöhnen.

„Nein, ich wollte heute noch mit Nathaniel in die Bibliothek. Außerdem muss ich auch noch Hausaufgaben machen. Wenn ich morgen in Verwandlung stehe, will ich die McGonnagall nicht wieder verärgern. Ich glaube wir haben ihr am Wochenende genug Kummer gemacht."

„Machst du die selbst, oder muss wieder Alyson ran?", fragte Klee beiläufig, doch ein forschender Blick traf Liam.

„Ich werde sie wohl selbst machen müssen. Denn leider besitze ich nicht das Talent, um mir den Handschriftveränderungszauber selbst beizubringen."

Klee zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht lernst du wenigstens etwas daraus. Du kannst froh sein, dass Professor Hellingsgard nicht bemerkt hat, dass bei mir das Selbe stand, sonst hätte ich dir was anderes erzählt. Ach ja, meiner Meinung nach solltet ihr nicht zuviel über das Pferdemonster nachdenken. Wahrscheinlich taucht es nie wieder auf und das ist garantiert auch besser so."

Darauf antwortete Liam nichts. Stattdessen verließ er die Gryffindortafel und ging zu den Hufflepuffs hinüber. Mittlerweile waren die meisten Schüler weg und so setzte er sich neben Charley und Nathaniel.

Charley schrieb gerade etwas.

„Was machst du da? Bewirbst du dich gerade bei der Käseaktion?", fragte er gespannt und Charley nickte: „Ich weiß zwar nicht, worauf ich mich einlasse, aber das Geld kann ich sehr gut gebrauchen."

„Geld hätte ich auch gerne. Aber am liebsten hätte ich drei Tüten Berty Botts Bohnen.", seufzte Liam, doch Nathaniel wusste einen Rat: „Tu Plumbeus einen Gefallen, der verschenkt so was gerne. Du könntest ihm doch morgen in Kräuterkunde zur Hand gehen. Ihr habt dank Klee ja nichts zu tun und in Plumbeus Gruppe macht, außer ihm oder Rabiesa, niemand etwas richtig. Rabiesa ist aber krank, also wäre das die Gelegenheit."

„Ideal, das mach ich dann am besten. Danke für den Tip, Nathaniel."

„Keine Ursache."

„Wie ist das eigentlich, kommst du jetzt zum Suchen mit in die Bibliothek?"

Nathaniel nickte zustimmend: „Ein paar Stunden kann ich dir helfen, dann habe ich aber einen Termin mit Klee."

Charley sah auf: „Ah, jetzt verstehe ich endlich. Das im Paket ist dein neuer Besen, oder? Warum hast du noch nicht aufgemacht?"

Nathaniel schaute desinteressiert auf das längliche Paket, das unter dem Tisch lag: „Es ist nur ein Besen. Ein Stock aus Eschenholz mit Ginsterzweigen, der fliegen kann. Außerdem rennt er mir nicht weg."

Das brachte ihm nur ein Kopfschütteln der anderen Jungen ein.

„Ich versteh dich nicht, Nathan. Ich an deiner Stelle hätte das Paket schon längst in der Luft zerrissen. Du tust gerade so, als würde dir dein Vater einen Eichenschaft 79 schicken."

Liam schaute die beiden irritiert an. „Der ist zwar sehr zuverlässig, doch hoffnungslos veraltet. Kam glaube ich 1879 raus. Aber manche fliegen immer noch mit der restaurierten Version.", erläuterte ihm Nathaniel gelassen und wandte sich wieder an Charley: „Natürlich wird es was neueres sein. Sei nicht so ungeduldig, du wirst ihn schon noch zu sehen bekommen."

„Ja, aber erst nachdem ihn Klee in den Fingern gehabt hat. Ich vermute ja immer noch, dass sie dir die Anschaffung nur geraten hat, weil sie selbst damit fliegen will." Charleys Ton war verstimmt, doch ein Funkeln lag in seinen Augen.

„Was denkst du von deiner Schwester?", fragte Nathaniel gespielt entsetzt.

„Nur Gutes.", schnaufte Charley und wandte sich wieder seinem Bewerbungsbrief zu.

„Komm las uns gehen, Nathan. Der braucht noch eine Weile."

Liam und Nathaniel verließen die große Halle und brachten kurz das Paket zu den Hufflepuffs, um danach in die Bibliothekzu gehen.

Klee wartete schon draußen, als Nathaniel dann endlich mit seinem Besen unterm Arm zu ihr stieß.

„Da bist du ja endlich! Ich warte schon seit einer halben Stunde. Habt ihr denn etwas herausgefunden?", fragte sie ungeduldig.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen? Du warst doch dagegen, dass wir suchen.", fragte Nathaniel forschend.

„Natürlich will ich das hören, aber du brauchst Liam ja nichts davon sagen."

„Na gut. Also wir haben versucht, alles über Tiere zu lesen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, sind wir erst im letzten Buch „Pumpernickels Genealogie äußerst potenter Wesen" fündig geworden. Liam hatte es eigentlich nur zum Spaß rausgesucht, aber es war...ähm...sehr lehrreich." Nathaniel wurde leicht rot.

„Warum?", fragte Klee ratlos. Erst zögerte er ihr gegenüber, doch dann entschied er sich, sein Geheimnis weiterzugeben.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du damit was anfangen kannst, aber da waren auch Menschen aufgeführt.", sagte Nathaniel leise.

„Oh.", entfuhr es Klee, doch ihre Miene zeigte, dass sie immer noch nicht viel damit anfangen konnte.

„Ist auch egal. Wir haben es mal durchgeblättert und da stand viel über Zentauren drin. Kann sein, dass wir wieder falsch liegen, doch Liam hat es sich mal ausgeliehen. Madam Pince schaute ihn zwar etwas komisch an, aber ich schätze mal, dass sie dachte er wäre älter als er aussieht und hat nichts gesagt."

Langsam dämmerte es auch Klee, dass das eines dieser Bücher war, die Schweinszeug enthalten mussten. Ihre Mutter hatte sie eindrücklich vor so was gewarnt. Scheinbar wusste Florencia aus eigener Erfahrung, was für Dinge die Bibliothek enthielt.

„Du kannst es dir ja vielleicht selbst anschauen. Für Mädchen sind manche Seiten besser zu lesen als für Liam und mich. Du wärst uns eine große Hilfe.", bat Nathaniel eindringlich.

„Vergiss es. Ihr solltet das Buch möglichst schnell wieder loswerden. Ich dachte so was wäre in der verbotenen Abteilung oder sollte nur an UTZ Kurse ausgeliehen werden. Madame Pince wird ihren Irrtum bestimmt bald einsehen und dann wird es für euch peinlich."

Nathaniel wagte es nicht, Klee weiter anzubetteln. Er vermutete aber, dass sie neugieriger war als sie zugab und beschloss einfach zu warten.

„Was ist es denn jetzt für ein Besen?", wechselte sie das Thema und holte ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. Nathaniel schaute auf den dunkelbraunen Besen herab: „Ein Sauberwisch 6.", ließ er gelangweilt verlauten, aber Klee schien fast in die Luft zu springen: „Was? Ein Sauberwisch 6? Du weißt gar nicht, was für ein Glück du hast. Der ist erst vor zwei Wochen auf den Markt gekommen. Ich selbst habe noch nicht einmal einen Sauberwisch 5 gesehen, dabei gibt es den schon seit 8 Jahren und er gilt als das Beste vom Besten. Die leichte Handhabung und das flotte Design. Das ist bestimmt dein Geburtstagsgeschenk, oder?"

„Ich habe erst am 13. Januar Geburtstag. Vater schrieb mir, dass er schon etwas schönes für mich gesehen hätte. Also denke ich mir mal, dass es nicht mein Geschenk ist.", verkündete er leise und sah Klee schüchtern an. Tja, eigentlich konnte er auch nichts dafür, dass ihm sein Vater materiell alles geben konnte und so überging Klee ihren leichten Schock, den sie bekommen hatte.

„Okay, dann sollten wir mal langsam anfangen.", sagte sie leise und versuchte sich schnell von der Unterhaltung zu lösen. Nathaniel verlor seinen geknickten Ausdruck und ließ sich von ihr bereitwillig auf das leere Flugfeld schleifen, wo er ohne Murren auf seinen Sauberwisch stieg.

Klee hatte sich wieder ihren geheimen Lieblingsbesen aus der Besenkammer geholt. Den noch am besten erhaltenen Komet 140, der aufzutreiben war.

Nach zwei Stunden hatte Klee ihn schon soweit, dass er sich auch mal etwas höher traute und ein paar Kurven flog, so dass allmählich nichts mehr von der anfänglichen wilden Panik zurück blieb. Jetzt erst, da er sich sicher fühlte, zeigte sich auch, dass er längst nicht der feige Waschlappen war, für den sie ihn bis jetzt gehalten haben musste.

Sein Wagemut auf dem Besen überstieg fast schon Liams und der blieb für gewöhnlich immer in Bodennähe.

„Das machst du ganz gut.", lobte sie ihn nach den Übungen, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten. „Ich sehe uns schon im Sommer auf unserem Kartoffelfeld Quidditch spielen."

„Wie bitte?", entfuhr es Nathaniel verdutzt.

„Charley wird dich doch sicher im Sommer zu uns einladen. Wenn Liam auch kommt, können wir zusammen Quidditch spielen.", wiederholte Klee.

Soweit hatte Nathaniel noch gar nicht gedacht. Natürlich würde er lieber mit den Greenes zusammen sein, als allein zu Hause mit Ms. Bradshaw und Weirdy.

„Wenn mein Vater es erlaubt, würde ich gerne zu euch kommen.", sagte er zögernd.

„Ach bestimmt.", munterte ihn Klee lächelnd auf: „Wer dir so nette Geschenke macht, der wird nicht nein sagen, wenn du etwas haben willst."

Dann gingen sie gemeinsam ins Schloss.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Reviewen nicht vergessen und bitte auch den anderen Teil lesen...


	20. Hufflepuff im Unglück

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Plumbeus Botts (Hufflepuff)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

Effrata Riley (Hufflepuff)

**19. Hufflepuff im Unglück**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Unternehmensberatung**

Am Morgen des 19. Septembers 1961 endete der friedliche Schlaf der meisten Hufflepuffs schlagartig, als ein lauter Schrei durch das Kellerquartier gellte. Als Nathaniel ruckartig wach wurde und außer dem Schrei noch das schwere Plumpsen von Charley wahrnahm, der vor Schreck aus dem Bett gefallen war, schaute er auf seine magische Taschenuhr. Gerade mal fünf Uhr morgens.

„Was´ n los?", murmelte Lindsey verschlafen und kroch aus seinem Bett. Belu fauchte laut, als er sie dabei verscheuchte.

„Das hört sich ja an, als sei einer abgestochen worden.", bemerkte er nun etwas wacher und ging der entrüsteten Katze aus dem Weg.

Nur Plumbeus schien nicht vollends aufwachen zu wollen und drehte sich nach einem wohligen Brummen wieder um.

Von irgendwo hörte man laute Stimmen. „Sollte nicht mal jemand nachschauen?", fragte Charley ängstlich und suchte einen ermunternden Blick von Nathaniel zu erhaschen.

„Klar doch, und das sollen gerade wir Erstklässler machen. Wozu gibt es noch sechs Jahrgänge über uns?", entgegnete dieser spöttisch. Er machte aber trotzdem Anstalten in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Charley klammerte sich furchtsam an den Ärmel seines Morgenmantels und auch Lindsey schien ihm eher folgen zu wollen, als allein mit Plumbeus zurückzubleiben.

Auf ihrem Weg nach unten begegneten sie vielen verschlafenen und verwirrten Mienen, die aus ihren Schlafsälen blickten und nicht wussten, ob es weise war, es den Erstklässlern gleich zu tun. Die Mädchen schienen da weniger Hemmungen gehabt zu haben. Drei sich ziemlich ähnlich sehende Mädchen strömten in Richtung Toilette. Nathaniel erkannte unter ihnen Wounder Humper und dachte sich, dass es ihre Schwestern sein mussten. Die eine war etwas jünger und die andere größer als Wounder, doch alle drei hatten diese langen schokoladenbraunen Locken.

Den drei kleinen Jungen war es möglich hinter den großen Mädchen ins Bad zu schlüpfen und dort sahen sie eine ziemlich aufgelöste Clapauzia, der gerade von Effrata Riley tröstend über die Schultern gestreichelt wurde. Seitdem Nathaniel Clapauzia das letzte Mal über den Weg gelaufen war, waren bestimmt schon ein paar Tage vergangen, in denen sie sich aber sehr zu ihrem Nachteil verändert hatte. Sie weinte heftig und als sie der anderen Mädchen ansichtig wurde, fing sie wieder zu keifen an: „Wounder, Magica und Biene, wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass ich euch für nächtliches Herumstreifen Punkte abziehe, dann HAUT AB!"

Den drei Mädchen schien so ein Verhalten von Clapauzia nicht zu kennen und zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Effrata blickte gerade auf und ihr Blick traf auf den Nathaniels.

Sie machte eine verscheuchende Geste und so zogen sich die drei Jungen schleunigst zurück.

„Mann, was hat die eine Stimme. Kennst du noch jemanden, der ein ganzes Haus zusammen schreien kann?", fragte Charley bewundernd und seine Augen glänzten: „Ich möchte nur mal wissen, weswegen sie sich so anstellt."

Charley bekam nur ein Schulterzucken der anderen. Sie gingen wieder nach oben, beruhigten die neugierigen Schüler in den Gängen und zogen sich an. Keinem war mehr nach Schlaf zu Mute und so machten sie sich langsam in die große Halle auf.

Wie immer saß dort schon Liam und so leisteten sie ihm Gesellschaft, bis Klee wenig später zu ihnen stieß.

Diese schien total durch den Wind und rutschte unruhig umher. „Klee was hast du?", platzte schließlich ihr Bruder heraus, doch Klee zierte sich. „Das kann ich nicht aussprechen. Ich empfehle dir aber, mal dort bei den drei Drittklässlerinnen vorbeizuschauen. Die haben da ein sehr ... ähm interessantes Thema." Bei ihren Worten wurde sie rot.

„Wirklich? Kennst du die etwa?", fragte Nathaniel interessiert, denn dass Klee sich mit anderen Schülerinnen so gut verstand, hatte er noch nicht mitbekommen.

„Die? Bestimmt nicht. Emma Sutton, Hagebutte Waterdrink und Lousy Getmore, sind so was von arrogant, die gehören sogar dem Lieblingsschülerkreis unseres Zaubertrankprofessors an. Das nennt sich der Slugclub. Fragt mich nicht, warum der sie für so fördernswert hält.", bemerkte sie genervt: „Aber ich schätze, die ganze Schule weiß schon Bescheid. Liam, warum grinst du so?"

Liam schaute sie unschuldig an: „Wenn du die Unterhöschenaffäre meinst, dann hast du recht. Jeder weiß es."

Charley platze dazwischen: „Unterhöschen- was? Nathaniel und ich wissen nichts. Erzähl es endlich, statt alles für dich zu behalten." Auch Klee schaute mittlerweile recht unwirsch und nickte Liam auffordernd zu.

„Na gut. Also, es wird erzählt, dass unser lieber Ulysses der Slytherinvertrauensschülerin ein sehr wichtiges Bekleidungsstück entwendet hat und-"

Klee hielt sich plötzlich die Hände auf die Ohren: „Merlin, wenn ich das schon höre, Clapauzia ist todkrank und verliert alle Haare, Pelamyse ist schwanger und Ulysses ist ein Perverser. Ich will keinen Tag länger hier bleiben. Charley, schreib einen Brief an Mum und sag ihr, was hier vorgeht. Sie soll uns sofort hier wegholen."

Alle schaute sie verblüfft an. Charley aber lachte und bemerkte ungerührt: „Ich werde gar nichts tun Klee, das Abendland wird davon nicht gleich untergehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir schadet, wenn Pelamyse von der Schule gehen muss oder Clapauzia stirbt. Und was Ulysses angeht, dann frag doch mal unseren Nathaniel, der kennt ihn bestimmt besser als wir alle zusammen. Die beiden sind doch sozusagen miteinander aufgewachsen."

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Nathaniel und in Klee stieg plötzlich ein Gedanke auf. Sie wurde noch röter und wand sich schließlich mit einem Schnaufen ab: „Ich glaube es nicht. Ihr findet es normal? Ihr seid zwar Jungen und ich ein Mädchen, aber das kann ich nicht akzeptieren. Aber vielleicht seid ihr nicht besser? Was ist eigentlich mit eurem so potenten Buch über Mischwesen? Wenn ich mir Nathaniels Andeutungen vergegenwärtige, dann sollte ich mich in Zukunft doch besser von euch fernhalten." Damit stand sie auf und verschwand.

„Mädchen, man versteht sie nicht und sie regen sich über alles auf. Was ist so schlimm an dem Buch. Jeder von uns weiß doch, wie die Babys kommen, oder?", sagte Charley und schaute sich in der Runde um. Nathaniel nickte, doch Liam schaute ihn forschend an.

„Wie klappt das denn?", fragte er zurückhaltend und Charley antwortete mit selbstverständlicher Klarheit: „Babys kommen aus dem Bauchnabel und entstehen, wenn die Mutter mit nacktem Bauch herumläuft. Das weiß doch wirklich jeder." Nathaniel nickte zustimmend, doch Liam brach in leises Kichern aus: „Entschuldigt, aber da ich einige Geschwister habe, weiß ich ganz sicher, dass meine Mutter das ganz anders sehen würde. Sie hat noch nie einen nackten Bauch gehabt."

„Ach ja, was macht sie denn, dass es so viele von euch gibt?", fragte Charley giftig, doch Liam wollte es ihm nicht sagen.

„Vielleicht solltest du Klee das Buch lesen lassen. Auf jeder zweiten Seite geht es um weibliche Wesen. Danach kann sie dir auch die Geschichte vom Storch erzählen.

Charley blickte ihn erstaunt an: „Echt, das hat was mit einem Storch zu tun, und steht da drin? Lass mal sehen. Bis Klee das gesehen hat, bin ich Großvater." Damit entriss er Liam das vor ihm liegende Buch und blätterte es interessiert, aber wahllos durch. Es vergingen jedoch nur Sekunden, bis sich seine Augen weiteten und er es hastig wieder zuschlug. Mit hochrotem Gesicht blickte er kopfschüttelnd auf die Jungen.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Charley. Wir konnten es auch nicht lesen. Dazu brauchen wir einfach ein Mädchen. Vielleicht sollten wir mal Pelamyse fragen, die scheint sich doch auszukennen. Oder..."

„Ulysses.", beendete Charley, Nathaniels Worte: „Der scheint sich nicht mit Bauchnabeln zu begnügen."

Nach dem Frühstück hatten sie sich wieder beruhigt. Und als die Post kam, änderte sich ihre Stimmung schlagartig. Liam hatte Post von seiner Mutter bekommen. Sie schrieb, dass es im Sommer ein neues Geschwisterchen geben würde. Er war darüber echt geschockt. Doch was sollte er machen? Charley enthielt sich, wegen des Gesprächs, das sie gerade beendet hatten, eines dummen Kommentars und zog schnell den vorbeikommenden Plumbeus zur Seite.

„Sag mal, warum versteckst du dich eigentlich hinter diesem Käse Ding? Hättest doch sagen können, dass du das bist." Er wartete keine Antwort ab und schloss sich dem überrumpelten Jungen an: „Ich mach auf jeden Fall mit. Sag mal worum es geht und was du mir zahlen willst." Dann verschwand er mit Plumbeus und Liam und Nathaniel blieben als einzige am Tisch übrig.

„Sag Klee bitte, dass ich keinesfalls mit Ulysses näher verkehren möchte. Ich glaube aber auch nicht, dass dieses Gerücht stimmt. Wir sind erst elf und Kinder. Imbellis denkt sich das bestimmt alles aus."

Dann trennten sich auch ihre Wege.

Am Abend kam Klee doch wieder zu ihnen und schloss sich dem eifrig erzählenden Charley und Nathaniel an. Liam saß gelangweilt daneben. „...und dann sollen die sich aufessen. Coole Idee oder?", endete gerade ihr Bruder und blickte nach Anerkennung heischend in die Runde. Doch keiner schien sehr interessiert.

„Was bezahlt dir Plumbeus jetzt eigentlich?", fragte Klee. Bei diesem Punkt verdüsterte sich Charleys Gesicht. „Alles was er mir geben wird, sind seine Bohnen. Liam wolltest du nicht so was haben? Ich schenke sie dir gerne."

Das ließ auch Liams gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig verschwinden. „Charley, wenn du wüsstest, was du mir damit für einen Gefallen tust."

„Ja, ist schon gut. Mach damit was du willst. Vielleicht solltest du dich mit Plumbeus anfreunden, dann bekommst du noch mehr.", äußerte Charley etwas genervt, doch das tat Liams Redestrom keinen Abbruch: „Nee, das wird wohl nichts. In Kräuterkunde hab ich es ja schon versucht, doch er wollte nichts von mir wissen. Selbst als ich ihm Hilfe bei seinem Seidelbast angeboten habe, hat er mich nur zweifelnd angeblickt. Danach hat er mich gemieden und rennt nun immer weg, wenn er mich sieht."

Charley sah überrascht auf. „Hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen, der Riesenbärenklau hat mich so in Anspruch genommen, da hatten wir keine Augen für andere. Aber du musst den armen Plumbeus ganz schön erschreckt haben, denn dass er wegrennt sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich. Bist du dir sicher, dass wir über denselben reden?", fragte er gespielt ungläubig. Liam winkte lachend ab und Charley wandte sich an Klee: „Schwesterherz, du wirst es bei der Arbeit mit deiner Schierlingspflege vielleicht nicht gemerkt haben, aber wir haben ein Problem." Sein Ton klang bettelnd und Klee ahnte schon was kommen musste.

„Was habt ihr getan?", fragte sie forschend.

„Wir haben viel mit der Pflanze getan. Wir haben sie gegossen, umgetopft, beschnitten, mit ihr geredet, Effrata und Lindsey haben sie sogar gestreichelt. Doch egal was wir auch machen, sie lässt den Kopf hängen. Professor Sprout hat schon ganz ungläubige Blicke in unsere Richtung geworfen. Bitte Klee, hilf uns."

Seine Schwester ließ sich as lange im Kopf herumgehen, bevor sie schließlich sagte: „Da wird wohl jede Hilfe zu spät kommen. Wisst ihr, Riesenbärenklau lässt man am besten in Ruhe. Der Pflanze ist es peinlich, wenn man sie zuviel berührt. Kann es sein, dass die beiden jetzt Ausschlag haben?" Ihre Freunde sahen sie fragend an.

„ Habt ihr zur Abwechslung wenigstens mal Handschuhe getragen? Riesenbärenklau ist doch giftig."

Doch so genau konnte das im Nachhinein keiner mehr sagen und sie schauten sich gegenseitig betreten an.

Als sie am Abend in den Schlafsaal kamen, trafen sie Lindsey Abnoba in heller Aufregung an.

„Belu ist weg.", rief er ihnen entgegen und deutete in den Raum.

„Vielleicht solltest du mal draußen schauen.", riet ihm Charley etwas herablassend. Lindsey nahm es ihm jedoch nicht übel. „Da war ich schon, aber sie ist nirgendwo. Ich mache mir so große Sorgen." Traurig ließ er sich auf seinem Bett nieder und stützte den Kopf in die Arme.

Nathaniel betrachtete ihn betroffen.Doch nicht Lindseys Weinen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, sondern die vielen roten Pusteln, die sich über seine Handrücken und beide Arme erstreckten. Nathaniel tippte Charley an und deutete auf Lindsey.

„Oh Mann.", stöhnte dieser leise, doch es war Nathaniel, der sich Lindsey anzusprechen wagte. Er setzte sich neben den schluchzenden Jungen und tätschelte ihm die Schulter. „Beruhig dich doch Lindsey. Belu wird schon nichts geschehen sein. Du solltest dich lieber um deine Pusteln kümmern.", äußerte er zögernd. Lindsey schaute überrascht auf und betrachtete erst jetzt seine Hände genauer. Vor Schreck versiegten ihm die Tränen.

„Was ist das denn?", rief er entgeistert aus und geriet erneut in Panik. Doch Nathaniel beruhigte ihn.

„Das ist vom Riesenbärenklau. Du hast keine Handschuhe angehabt. Geh lieber in die Krankenstation."

Lindsey befolgte seinen Rat und verschwand in Richtung Krankenstation. Zurück blieben seine zwei Zimmergenossen, die sich betreten anblickten. Heute war den Hufflepuffs eindeutig kein Glück beschieden gewesen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	21. Tierquäler

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

Effrata Riley (Hufflepuff)

Erinys Norcross (Slytherin 2.Jahr)

Ulysses Rathburn (Ravenclaw)

**20. Tierquäler**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Gerücht und Verdacht**

Die nächsten Tage waren nicht gerade die schönsten ihres ersten Jahres in Hogwarts. Der September ging zur Neige und Lindsey vermisste die verschwundene Belu immer noch. Es gab einfach keine Spur von ihr. Er stieß eher auf ungläubiges Gelächter, wenn er die anderen Schüler befragte. Manche der älteren Jungen, die eindeutig aus Slytherin stammen mussten, brachen sogar in hämisches Gelächter aus als er sie befragte.

„Nee, dein Viech haben wir nicht gesehen.", bemerkte sogar einer spöttisch, doch ein leicht beschränkt aussehender Junge neben ihm wollte etwas einwenden: „Aber Veikko-"

Der Angesprochene wandte sich um: „Halt die Klappe Prester."

Lindsey und der neben ihm stehende Nathaniel wurden misstrauisch. „Was hast du denn gesehen?", fragte er an Veikko Johnson vorbei in Richtung Prester Penkins, doch dieser warf nur einen ängstlichen Blick auf seinen feixenden Freund und schwieg.

Der dritte Junge mischte sich nun ein. Scheinbar hatte er die neben ihm stehenden Erstklässler schon total vergessen: „Veikko, bieten wir jetzt eigentlich Ausbildungsstellen an, oder nicht?"

Das schien Veikko so richtig wütend zu machen: „Natürlich nicht Erebus. Ich hab doch schon gesagt, das bringt keine steuerlichen Vorteile.", fuhr er seinen Freund an und begann eine Diskussion.

„Komm, wir gehen lieber woanders suchen.", flüsterte Nathaniel Lindsey zu. Doch Belu tauchte nicht auf und ihr Verbleib blieb ein Geheimnis.

Dafür lüftete sich das Rätsel um Clapauzias Gebrechen, denn Effrata Riley trat gerade zu ihnen. Sie war von den giftigen Bärenklaublättern gänzlich verschont geblieben, weil sie Handschuhe getragen hatte, doch Lindseys Hände waren immer noch dick verbunden. Sie kamen ins Gespräch über den Vorfall in der Toilette.

„Ich dachte sie hat die Humpers rausgeschmissen, warum durftest du dann bleiben?", fragte Nathaniel ungläubig.

Effrata lachte: „Ich war nur zufällig in der Nähe. Clapauzia stand mit ihrem Kamm in der Hand vor dem Spiegel. Ich bin also aufs Klo gegangen und vor Schreck fast reingerutscht, als plötzlich dieser Schrei ertönte. Natürlich hab ich direkt nachgeschaut. Stellt euch vor, sie hatte sich mit einem einzigen Kammstrich die Hälfte ihrer Haare raus gezogen. Die Arme war ganz paralysiert. Und als dann auch noch die Humpers kamen hat sie rot gesehen. Was meint ihr, warum unser Punktestand so niedrig ist?" Dann wandte sie sich Lindsey zu und Nathaniel sah die Zeit für gekommen, seinen Weg allein fortzusetzen und steuerte der großen Halle zu.

Dort traf er auf Klee und Charley und erzählte ihnen von Clapauzia.

„Immer dieser Spliss.", stöhnte Charley und handelte sich dafür einen schweren Stoß seiner Schwester ein.

„Halt die Klappe, Schandmaul. Das ist kein Spliss, du weißt ja nicht einmal was das ist. Was kann sie nur haben? Nicht das es etwas ernstes ist?" meinte sie besorgt.

Charley schien immer noch in lustiger Stimmung: „Meinst du es könnte so ernst werden wie bei Pelamyse?

Vielleicht hat sich Clapauzia bei ihrer Arbeit mit Claudet Vivendy angesteckt, der liegt doch schon wieder auf der Krankenstation. Bin mal gespannt wie lange er es aushält. Wie wir alle wissen, leistet Rabiesa Strickland ihm ja Gesellschaft."

Ja, Rabiesa Strickland war seit Tagen schon nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Niemand wusste darüber Bescheid und so richtig interessierte es auch niemanden was das mürrische Mädchen hatte. Sie wurde auch von keinem vermisst, eher war das Gegenteil der Fall

Klee pflanzte Nerie auf den Tisch und versuchte sie zu füttern, doch diese verweigerte die Möhren und sogar die Maus, die Klee plötzlich aus dem Ärmel schüttelte. Nichts half und Nerie lief nach einer Weile weg.

„Ich möchte mal wissen, was in letzter Zeit mit ihr los ist.", entfuhr ihr ein schweres Seufzen und sie lief ihr eilig hinterher.

In der Bibliothek holte sie das Ottermädchen ein, aber dann wurde sie von Erinys abgelenkt, die in der Nähe stand und gerade entsetzt aufschrie.

„Meine Güte, was schreist du denn so Erinys?", fragte Klee erschrocken und Erinys wandte sich um.

„Äh…nichts Wichtiges.", versuchte sie abzulenken, doch ihr Gesicht enthüllte die Lüge. Klee kam dieser Ausdruck aus ihrem Spiegel sehr bekannt vor. Das Buch in Erinys Hand war doch nicht etwa?

„Lass mich raten…du bist sicher auf eines dieser seltsamen Bücher gestoßen oder?", fragte sie forschend. Erinys wollte sie anscheinend nicht verstehen und so erläuterte ihr Klee die Gefahr der versauten Bücher, die hier überall zu finden waren.

„Warum stehen die denn hier überhaupt rum? Das ist eine Schule, wer will denn über _so etwas_ Bescheid wissen?", stotterte Erinys noch eine Spur röter werdend. Klee erinnerte sich dabei gerade an die Tomatensauce vom Mittagessen.

Sie zuckte die Schultern, aber sie konnte sich denken, _wer _so was bringen würde: „Ulysses Rathburn zum Beispiel?", fragte sie unschuldig. Doch Erinys wollte das nicht wahr haben, selbst als Klee sie verstohlen auf die Höschenaffäre ansprach ergriff Erinys noch für Ulysses Partei.

Schließlich kamen sie auf den Grund zu sprechen, aus dem Klee Nerie hinterher jagte. Klee erzählte ihr davon, dass Nerie wohl das Jagen beigebracht werden musste und sie versuchte ihr Mäuse zu servieren, die sie mühsam gefangen hatte.

„Ich bin sicher die Benimmkursus-Eliteschülerinnen würden bei diesem Anblick schreiend aus dem Fenster springen.", kommentierte Erinys nüchtern und blickte Klee auffordernd an.

Klee musste laut lachen und übertrieb es dabei so, das Madame Pince auf sie zugeschossen kam: „Ich darf doch wohl bitten, wir sind hier in einer Bibliothek!", keifte sie und scheuchte beide Schülerinnen hinaus.

„Großartig.", murrte Klee, als sie vor der Türe standen, denn Nerie war noch in der Bibliothek. Erinys ging und Klee wartete noch einen Moment ab, bevor sie sich auch abwandte und ihr folgte. Doch Nerie tauchte nicht wieder auf.

Klee suchte aber weiter und so bot sich ihr nach einiger Zeit eher zufällig ein seltsamer Anblick. Ulysses Rathburn kniete vor Nerie und fummelte an ihr herum, so das ihr geliebtes Tier wie wild quiekte: „Hey! Was machst du mit meinem Fischotter?", fauchte sie Ulysses an und er wandte sich um.

„Quak nicht rum Blondie", äußerte er ruhig: „Dein Otter hat einen entzündeten Zahn."

Das ausgerechnet von diesem Jungen zu hören, gab Klee den Rest. Und doch glaubte sie es ihm sofort und verfluchte sich dafür, es nicht längst selbst bemerkt zu haben. Warum musste sie dieser Junge erst darauf aufmerksam machen?

Augenblicklich verlor Klee ihre empfundene Wut und hockte sich neben Ulysses und unterhielt sich mit ihm über Neries plötzliche Appetitlosigkeit.

Ulysses zeigte ihr den entzündeten Zahn und ließ dann das Ottermädchen in Ruhe. Nerie hüpfte sofort froh zu ihrer Besitzerin auf den Schoß. Ulysses war eindeutig nett und riet ihr sogar, Nerie in die Krankenstation zu bringen. Klee wollte gerade ihr falsches Bild von ihm revidieren, doch da äußerte er etwas beleidigendes.

Klees vergaß sofort alle freundlichen Gefühle und wollte ihn anschreien, doch Erinys mischte sich ein und machte auf ein Buch in Ulysses Tasche aufmerksam. Alle drei Kinder starrten auf die entsprechende Stelle und Ulysses wurde knallrot im Gesicht.

Mit goldenen Lettern stand dort der Titel Es war das Buch, das Erinys erst vor ein paar Momenten entsetzt weggelegt hatte. _Höfische Manier in horizontalen Lebenslagen _stand auf dem Buchrücken.

„Es stimmt also tatsächlich!", murmelte Erinys: „Du bist ein solcher Widerling!"

Klee widerte es an: „Madame Burgunda hat ebenfalls eine Bezeichnung für Leute wie dich: _Perversling_!"

Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand. Erinys tat es ihr gleich.

Klee war noch immer entgeistert und abgestoßen und brachte Nerie schnell zur Krankenstation, wo man sich herzlich um das Tierchen kümmerte. Sie ärgerte sich jetzt noch mehr, dass es ausgerechnet Ulysses war, der ihr Neries Gebrechen eröffnen musste. Er war so nett gewesen und sie hätte ihm das auch fast geglaubt und insgeheim schon die Sache mit der Unterhose vergessen. Doch dann das. Himmel, der war ja schlimmer als alle Siebtklässler zusammen. Selbst Pelamyse konnte nicht halb so verdorben sein, wie dieser Widerling und über die kursierten auch die wildesten Gerüchte.

Nerie wurde der vereiterte Milchzahn gezogen. Darunter machte sich schon der neue bemerkbar. Peridot Pomfrey machte ihr noch Vorhaltungen zu Neries bisherigen Ernährungsgewohnheiten, aber Klee hörte nur halbherzig zu. Konnte sie denn etwas dafür, dass Nerie verhaltensgestört war? Sie suchte sich etwas Ablenkung und betrachtete den schrecklich angegriffenen Claudet Vivendy, der sehr genervt von der munter aussehenden Rabiesa war, die sich wohl gerade mit ihm unterhalten wollte. Sie schaute ihn geradezu anhimmelnd an, doch in seinen Zügen fand man nur Ablehnung. Schließlich endete Pomfreys Mahnrede, weil sie und ihre Tochter noch etwas in Hogsmeade unternehmen wollten. Nerie und ihre Besitzerin wurden deshalb wieder entlassen.

Sie waren noch nicht ganz auf dem Weg nach oben, als ihnen Lindsey Abnoba entgegenkam. In seinen Armen lag ein verwirrtes Wollknäuel, das sich als Belu herausstellte.

Lindsey schäumte vor Wut und Klee ließ Nerie hinab und gesellte sich zu der Gruppe, die sich gerade um ihn versammelten.

„Wenn ich den, der dafür verantwortlich ist erwische, dann kann der etwas erleben.", schnaubte er. Die umstehenden Mädchen brachen in mitleidiges Rufen aus, als sie das gequälte Häufchen sahen, das früher einmal eine stolze Katze war. Belu zitterte erbärmlich und klammerte sich tief in Lindseys Armen fest. Das musste wohl sehr schmerzhaft für ihn sein, doch er hielt es stoisch aus.

„Was ist denn geschehen?", fragte Klee entsetzt und drängte sich an einer dicken Viertklässlerin vorbei.

„Ich bin gerade am See vorbeigegangen, da wankt mir plötzlich Belu entgegen. Schau sie dir an, was haben sie mit meinem Liebling gemacht? Das waren bestimmt diese Slytherinjungen um Veikko Johnson. Hast du schon von dem gehört?" Langsam verlor er seine Wut und Tränen traten in seine Augen.

Klee schüttelte mit dem Kopf und zog ihn eiligst aus der unruhig werdenden Menge und verzog sich mit ihm in das alte Kräuterkundebüro. Sie wischte kurz über den verstaubten Tisch, suchte sich eine alte, aber noch brauchbare Schere und trat dann wieder zu Lindsey.

„Setz sie auf den Tisch.", befahl sie trocken und Lindsey gehorchte wortlos. Jetzt erst sah man das wirkliche Ausmaß der Verletzungen der verängstigten Katze.

Was Belu auch geschehen war, es hatte sie schwer mitgenommen. Eine Weile versuchte sie noch in Lindseys Arme zu krabbeln, doch als dieser sie streichelte, legte sie sich auf die Seite und atmete hechelnd.

Nerie sprang auch auf den Tisch, beschnupperte die Katze vorsichtig und jaulte leise aus Sympathie. Belus gesamtes Fell war blutig und verfilzt. Lindsey konnte es sich nicht ansehen und wollte sich abwenden, doch Klee packte ihm am Arm und zog ihn zurück: „Du bleibst schön hier, Ich brauche dich damit sie stillhält.", verkündete sie ruhig und stieß Lindsey zurück zu der Katze.

„Sollten wir sie nicht in die Krankenstation bringen?" meinte er kläglich, doch Klee schüttelte den Kopf, während sie versuchte durch das mit Kletten und Dornen verfilzte Fell zu kommen: „Da ist gerade niemand. Die Heilerin ist in Hogsmeade." Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Lindsey: „Ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht. Ich muss deiner Katze das Fell abschneiden, sonst komme ich nicht an die Wunden." Lindsey sah sie entsetzt an.

„Du wirst sie so nicht kämmen können, es muss sein."

Lindsey nickte tapfer und Klee trat in Aktion. Nachdem die Katze geschoren war und Lindsey eine Pinzette im alten Schrank gefunden hatte. Zog sie ein paar Dornen heraus und dann gab sie die Katze an Lindsey zurück. „Du hast Glück, das sie nichts gebrochen hat. Geh sie mal vorsichtig waschen und leg sie dann ins Bett. Sie ist total erschöpft und ausgehungert. Sieht fast so aus, als hätte sie tagelang irgendwo gelegen. Morgen wird es ihr schon wieder besser gehen. Nur...das mit dem Fell dauert etwas länger."

Lindsey war so froh, dass es nichts schlimmeres war, dass er Klee überschwänglich dankte und dann mit seinem Schützling davon lief.

Klee blieb zurück und dachte darüber nach, was Belu wohl zugestoßen sein konnte. Nerie krabbelte an ihrem Arm hoch und kuschelte sich in der Armbeuge zusammen. Das riss Klee aus ihren Grübeleien.

„Ach Nerie, was bin ich froh, dass dir im Wald letztens nichts passiert ist. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn du dir was getan hättest. Ich bin aber auch eine Tierquälerin. Du solltest mich gar nicht mehr mögen." Doch Nerie antwortete nur mit einem zufriedenen quaken und blickte Klee liebevoll an, so als wollte sie sagen, dass Klee alles für sie war, aber bestimmt keine Tierquälerin.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	22. Hängende Köpfe

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Plumbeus Botts (Hufflepuff)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

Rabiesa Strickland (Hufflepuff)

**21. Hängende Köpfe**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Knochenhexerei**

Die Tage vergingen und der Schulunterricht nahm die Kinder sehr in Anspruch. Am 1. November hatte sich Lindsey noch immer nicht ganz von dem Anblick Belus erholt. Dieser ging es mittlerweile wieder ganz gut. Von ihrer früheren Pracht war allerdings nichts mehr übrig. Sie sah aus wie ein alter Wischmopp, den man ziemlich unsachgemäß zurecht gestutzt hatte.

Klee hielt sich auf Charleys Rat hin vorsichtshalber von Lindsey fern. Charley hatte sie gewarnt, dass Lindsey im nachhinein etwas verstimmt war, weil Belu nun wie eine Straßenkatze aussah. Schließlichging Belus derzeitiges Aussehen auf ihre Kappe. Vielleicht hätte sie die Katze doch erst waschen und dann schauen sollen, was man vom Fell noch hätte retten können.

Aber was geschehen war, war nun mal geschehen und nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. So spielte Lindsey die beleidigte Leberwurst, während Belu mit neu entdecktem Freiheitsgefühl wild herumtobte.

„Mensch Lindsey, mach dir doch nichts draus. Belu findet es selbst nicht schlimm und wenn es dich stört, dann bind ihr doch eine Schleife um den Hals.", bemerkte Charley genervt und verschwand dann eiligst wieder aus dem Zimmer. Er hatte gerade selbst genug am Hals, so dass er für den deprimierten Lindsey wenig Mitleid empfinden konnte. Für Belu schon gar nicht, denn er hasste Tiere.

Es störte ihn bereits mächtig, das sich Ginster auf der Flucht vor seinen Verehrerinnen nun auch im Schlafsaal eingenistet hatte. Das alleine war zur Not noch auszuhalten, denn ohne eine Frau in der Nähe war der Uhu Ginster recht umgänglich. Dummerweise hatte er aber noch die Eule Nyx mitgebracht. Und wenn Charley sich jetzt mal umschaute, dann schlugen ihm die hängenden Köpfe und todtraurigen Mienen gelinde gesagt aufs Gemüt.

Jetzt da der November angebrochen war, hatte auch Nathaniel wieder eine etwas sensible Phase. Er verkroch sich stundenlang mit einem alten Fotoalbum in sein Bett und schrieb ellenlange Einträge in sein Tagebuch oder kraulte gedankenverloren seine Nyx.

Es gab aber auch noch etwas Ablenkung in Charleys Leben und die hieß überraschenderweise Plumbeus Botts. Zwar war dieser nicht gerade das, was man unter einer Stimmungskanone verstand, doch wenn er in seinem Element war und man seine Art akzeptierte, dann war er doch ein sehr netter Junge. Er konnte genauso über die sich etwas seltsam benehmenden Prototypen ihrer neuen Erfindung lachen wie Charley selbst. Plumbeus war immer noch etwas schwerfällig im Denken, was Charley dafür erfreulicherweise noch mehr Zeit für seine Farbexperimente gab.

Beim letzten Treffen hatte er Plumbeus endlich eine dieser unaussprechlich schönen Farben präsentieren können und dieser war Stunden später immer noch ganz hin und weg.

Heute war Plumbeus allerdings verhindert und auch Klee war verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich war sie mal wieder mit Liam unterwegs. Sie hatte irgendwas von einem Geburtstag gefaselt, aber Charley konnte nicht sagen, ob das miteinander zusammenhing.

Als er das wieder in den Schlafsaal kam war Lindsey zum Glück etwas besser drauf. Dafür schaute nun Belu missmutig drein, denn er hatte ihr eine pinkfarbene Schleife an den fast kahlen Schwanz gebunden und die zwickte sie wahrscheinlich höllisch. Die beiden konnten sie jedoch wieder beruhigen und ihr Zustand normalisierte sich.

Aber Charley und Nathaniel hatten da noch ein anderes Problem. Beim Kräuterkundeunterricht war Klee jedes mal vor Schrecken ganz bleich geworden, als sie die todtraurig aussehende Riesenbärenklaustaude sah.

„Merlin, was habt ihr damit angestellt?", fragte sie jedes mal und egal was man ihr erzählte, es war immer falsch gewesen. Taten sie was, sollten sie die Pflanze in Ruhe lassen. Machten sie das, dann hieß es, sie hätten das mittlerweile zwei Meter große Ding vernachlässigt.

Mittlerweile ließ der Bärenklau den großen Doldenkopf tief hängen und hatte sich bräunlich verfärbt. Professor Sprout sagte zwar nichts, doch schien sie verstanden zu haben, dass dieser Projekteinfall ein Fehler gewesen war. Selbst in der Parallelklasse schien niemand allzu großen Erfolg zu haben, das Hufflepuff/Gryfindor Team zu übertreffen.

Nur Klees Gruppe hatte eine perfekte Schierlingszüchtung, freilich ohne das irgend jemand viel dafür gemacht hatte. Charley hätte einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen, wenn da nicht noch Plumbeus Gruppe gewesen wäre. Nachdem Rabiesa vor zwei Wochen endlich wieder aus der Krankenstation gekrochen war, hatte Plumbeus zwar wieder Unterstützung, doch der Seidelbast schien sich nicht zu freuen. Das lag vor allem daran, dass jeder heimlich etwas reingeschüttet hatte, wovon er schwor, das die Pflanze es brauchte. Der Seidelbast sah überhaupt nicht mehr wie seine Artgenossen aus. Vielmehr schien er eine Mutation durchgemacht zu haben und beschoss jeden, der ihm zu nahe kam, mit spitzen Samen. Dabei hatte Alisina Dearborn beinahe ihr Augenlicht verloren und hockte mit einem Verband über dem rechten Auge in respektvoller Entfernung. Rabiesa hatte von einer Ranke ihre Pflanzschaufel über den Kopf gezogen bekommen und letztendlich hatte die Pflanze auch noch Panina Dearborns Kräuterkundebuch gefressen und sich danach zusammengerollt und zwei Wochen nicht mehr geregt.

Nur Plumbeus schien gegen jeden Schaden immun. Er buddelte vorsichtig im Topf herum und sprach bedächtig mit dem reizbaren Pflänzchen. Ob es ihm am Ende des Jahres etwas nutzen würde, Charley bezweifelte das. Nun, solange ihre eigene Pflanze kurz vor dem Exitus stand, hielt er sich lieber mit bissigen Kommentaren zurück und organisierte dafür rund um die Uhr Wachdienste, so dass das schlimmste verhindert werden konnte. Ein gutes hatte es aber, die Trockenen Blätter waren nicht mehr giftig. Damit hatten sie natürlich auch jegliche Heilfunktionen verloren.

Klee wäre aber nicht seine Schwester gewesen, wenn sie ihm nicht schon seit Wochen etwas vorenthielt. An diesem Morgen hatte sie ihn endlich eingeweiht und Nathaniel und ihn in einen kleinen Garten geführt, der versteckt in Hogwarts lag. Dort stand doch tatsächlich eine etwa zwei Meter hohe Riesenbärenklaustaude und dazu noch in voller Lebenskraft.

„Ich präsentiere ihnen nun Bäry, eure Chance in Kräuterkunde nicht durchfallen zu müssen. Ihr dürft sie haben, wenn ihr mir versprecht endlich mal auf meine Tipps zu hören und sie anständig großzieht.", verkündete sie mit leichtem Verdruss in der Stimme und schaute streng in die Runde.

Charley hatte sich vor Überraschung nicht mehr eingekriegt: „Alles was du willst, Frau Lehrerin. Wie konntest du nur so fies sein und kein Wort sagen?"

Er umarmte seine Schwester, so dass diese gar nicht mehr zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte und selbst der depressive Nathaniel fand sein Lachen vorübergehend wieder und fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Nicht so stürmisch, Jungs. Das hab ich doch gerne gemacht.", keuchte sie und brachte sich in Sicherheit: „Sagt mir lieber, wie wir das Ding nun einschmuggeln können."

Das ernüchterte sie total, doch wollte keiner verzagen und sie erwogen die abenteuerlichsten Sachen. Erst als Liam zu ihnen stieß fanden sie eine Möglichkeit. Er schaute sich die drei grübelnden Gestalten ein paar Minuten an, dann schritt er ein.

„Wir werden sie wohl nachts heimlich umtauschen müssen.", sagte er leichthin und die Blicke dreier Augenpaare legten sich zweifelnd auf ihn.

„Sehr lustig. Meinst du ich will den Rest des Jahres Hogwarts von oben bis unten schrubben müssen? Also da nehme ich lieber mit der Trockenblume vorlieb.", entrüstete sich Charley. Nathaniel und Klee waren dagegen eher Liams Meinung.

„Wer sagt denn, dass uns etwas geschehen muss oder das wir erwischt werden. Selbst wenn wir uns im Treibhaus irren, wir haben doch Klee dabei.", beruhigte Liam seinen alten Freund.

Na ja, da war Charley wieder überstimmt und nichts konnte ihn retten. Klee drohte ihm sogar an, dass sie keinen Finger mehr für ihn krumm machen würde, wenn er wieder krank spielte.

Der Zeitpunkt für die geplante Aktion rückte immer näher und Charley konnte schon gar nicht mehr schlafen. Auch Nathaniel war ihm da keine große Hilfe. Er machte sowieso was er wollte. Versteckte sich hinter seinen Schulbüchern und wann immer sich am Wochenende die Möglichkeit ergab schlich er sich mit Klee und Liam weg, um seine Flugangst zu überwinden.

Charley glaubte ihm ehrlich gesagt kein Wort. Von wegen Flugangst. Sein Freund schien ihm viel mehr von seinem neuen Spielzeug mehr als nur begeistert zu sein. Er ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Im Gegenteil strafte er Nathaniel sogar mit Missachtung, als dieser ihm gönnerhaft versuchte den Besen im Unterricht auszuleihen. Sollte er doch zusehen, wo er blieb.

Liam war da nach Klees berichten weniger zögerlich. Und seitdem er sich den Sauberwisch sechs im Flugunterricht jedes mal auslieh, hatte er sich soweit verbessert, dass Klee ihn in ihre Quidditschträume ernsthaft einplante.

Charley enttäuschte es zutiefst, dass die drei ihn nicht dabeihaben wollten. Und das nur weil er im Besenflug nicht so begabt war. Selbst das Mischen seiner Farben machte ihm langsam keinen Spaß mehr.

Er kam sich verlassen vor. Nathaniel hatte seine Nyx und vertrug sich mit fast jedem, der durch Hogwarts lief. Klee und Liam hatten einander und zudem waren da noch Nerie und Mailey. Klee hatte sogar Kontakte bis ins Slytherinhaus und schien fast jeden mit Namen zu kennen.

Lindsey verbrachte sehr viel Zeit mit Belu, oder Effrata Riley und selbst Plumbeus pflegte mehr Kontakte als Charley, war aber kein wirklicher Freund für ihn.

Charley hatte nur jemanden, wenn diese sich seiner erinnerten. Sie kamen viel zu gut ohne ihn aus und das machte ihn sauer.

Während sich ihr Bruder mit seinen düsteren Gedanken plagte, hatte Klee einen sehr schönen Tag. Im Benimmunterricht hatte sie mal wieder eine gute Note bekommen, weil sie eine besonders gute Antwort auf die Frage, wie man sich vor Nachwuchs, der einem die Gesundheit ruiniert, schützt, wusste. Vielleicht war es, weil es über Familienbesen ging und sie das Thema faszinierte, oder weil ihr Unterbewusstsein beschlossen hatte ihr eine Eingebung zu schenken. Auf jeden Fall war der Tipp mit dem_ Potentiellen Potenzhemmer _genau richtig gewesen.

Zusammen mit Liam war sie später auch noch auf Erinys Geburtstag gegangen, den sie in der zweiten Eulerei feierten. Es war ein schöner Tag, auch wenn sie dabei auf unangenehme Dinge zu sprechen kamen. Erinys erzählte ihnen von dem Schädel und dem Licht, das sie bei ihrem Waldausflug gesehen hatte und gemeinsam beschlossen sie, dass diese Sache nicht einfach ignoriert werden konnte. Man musste etwas tun.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	23. Im kalten Dezemberwind

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Rabiesa Strickland (Hufflepuff)

**22. Im kalten Dezemberwind**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Zwei Briefe**

Am Morgen seines Geburtstags, dem 5. Dezember 1961, wachte Liam mit Kopfschmerzen auf. Im Gryffindorschlafsaal war es eiskalt. Verwundert schaute er sich um. Mailey lag friedlich schlafend neben ihm und ließ sich nicht stören. Mittlerweile machte sie kaum noch etwas anders und ihre Ausgelassenheit war vollends verschwunden.

Er kroch vor Kälte zitternd aus dem Bett. Dabei bemerkter, dass das Fenster offen stand und von Geoffrey weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen war. Hastig stürzte Liam zum Fenster und schlug es zu, damit der kalte Dezemberwind nicht weiter bis auf seine Knochen durchdrang. Draußen war es weiß wie Watte. Über Nacht war Hogwarts eingeschneit. Bis gestern flogen noch bunte Blätter durch die Luft, doch heute war alles anders. Ein paar Frühaufsteher lieferten sich schon eine Schneeballschlacht auf den Ländereien. Dummerweise war nicht heute Donnerstag und damit würde zumindest sein Unterricht wegen des Schnees ausfallen. Er wandte sich um und wollte gerade wieder zu seinem bett gehen, um sich anzuziehen, als hinter ihm das Fenster mit einem lauten Knall wieder aufflog. Erschrocken fuhr er erneut herum. _Mist, _durchfuhr es ihn, _das Fenster ist kaputt_. Nachdem er es erneut zugeschlagen hatte, brach auch noch der Riegel ab und das Fenster kippte ihm endgültig entgegen, so das er es in den Händen haltend rücklings auf dem Teppich landete. Fluchend schmiss er das Fenster von sich, stürzte zu seinem Bett und wickelte sich in seine wärmsten Sachen.

Als er später dem Vertrauensschüler Abaris Rigbey sein Problem schilderte, lachte dieser nur über ihn und meinte alles sei ein Scherz. Doch spätestens als der nicht gerade sehr große Vertrauensschüler von dem über 1.60m großen Erstklässler hinter sich hergeschleift wurde und sich mit eigenen Augen von dem nun mit Reif überzogenen Raum überzeugen konnte, war auch das geklärt und er versprach sich darum zu kümmern.

Geoffrey war noch immer verschwunden, aber beim Frühstück konnte er ihn endlich zur Rede stellen.

„Ich habe nichts damit zu tun, ehrlich.", stritt dieser ab und schwieg dann – wie immer.

Klee saß schon am Frühstückstisch und blickte seine hochwinterliche Aufmachung mit großen Augen an.

„Ähm, du hast doch heute Geburtstag, warum ziehst du dann diesen uralten Pulli an?", fragte sie zögernd, fing sich aber nur eine schroffe Abfuhr ein. „Unser Fenster ist kaputt und das ist mein dickster Pullover."

Darauf hin herrschte zwischen ihnen erstmal Funkstille. Schließlich sah seine Freundin wieder hoch: „Na ja, dann brauchst du dich für heute Abend nicht mehr umzuziehen. Wenn ich mir vorstelle in Nacht und Schnee nach da draußen zu müssen, wird mir ganz unwohl. Verrat es aber nicht Charley, der weigert sich sonst mitzukommen."

Liam blickte ihr düster zu. _Wie kann sie nur meckern? Es ist doch mein Geburtstag und ausgerechnet heute wollen die Bäry umpflanzen._

Klee schien seine Vorbehalte zu ahnen. „Wenn wir noch lange warten, dann wird Professor Sprout merken, dass sich die Pflanze total verändert hat. Jetzt aber, vor dem Wochenende, wird sie anderes zu tun haben als darauf zu achten und am Montag wird ihr der Anblick bereits vertraut sein." Liam sagte nichts.

„Was hat dir dein Geburtstag denn eingebracht?" Er wollte gerade zu einer harschen Antwort ansetzen, als Alyson Timper neben ihm ruckartig stoppte: „Du hast heute Geburtstag?", fragte sie mit roten Wangen. Urplötzlich kam sie näher, gab ihm unter Klees irritierten Blicken einen Schmatzer auf die Wange und verschwand heftig kichernd in der Menge.

Liam begegnete Klees Blick und konnte nicht verhindern dabei rot zu werden. „Hallo, habe ich da was verpasst?", fragte sie spöttisch und lachte dann: „Scheint dir aber gefallen zu haben. Soll ich dir jetzt auch einen Kuss zur Gratulation geben?"

Bevor er sich zurückziehen konnte, beugte sie sich vor und gab ihm einen weniger geräuschvollen, dafür aber sehr innigen Kuss auf die andere Wange. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Na, jetzt da du zwölf bist, fühlt man sich doch gleich anders, oder? Charley und ich müssen ja leider noch bis Ende Juli warten, bis es endlich soweit ist." Sie seufzte und kroch unter den Tisch um gleich darauf mit einem kleinen Paket wieder aufzutauchen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich es dir unter das Bett legen, doch dann ist mir ein interessantes Gespräch dazwischen gekommen. Vestina Dearborn stand mit Pelamyse im Gang. Ich wäre ja an ihnen vorbeigegangen, doch das sah zu lustig aus. Du weißt ja wie gewichtig Vestina ist. Sie scheint der armen Pelamyse einen ihrer Röcke ausgeliehen zu haben, doch das sieht nicht sehr gut aus. Pelamyse hat überall Sicherheitsnadeln angebracht, damit es hält. Jetzt sieht sie noch aufgequollener aus als vorher. Was meinst du, ist ihr eigener Rock aus den Nähten geplatzt?"

So gerne Liam sich um sein Geschenk gekümmert hätte, Klees fragender Blick ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Plötzlich wusste er, dass weder Clapauzias Haarausfall, noch Pelamyses Schwangerschaft mit rechten Dingen zugingen. Es war wohl eher so, dass Ulysses Rathburn und Imbellis Ermay viel damit zu tun hatten, doch sollte er es gerade jetzt Klee sagen?

Er entschied sich schließlich dazu, es weiter für sich zu behalten. „Es wird wohl so sein.", sagte er abgelenkt und betrachtete Klees Paket. Sie folgte seinem Blick und schob es ihm dann ruckartig zu.

„Ich hoffe du magst es. Ich hab mir so lange Gedanken gemacht. Doch dann fiel mir etwas ein, was du garantiert haben wolltest. Charley und ich haben zusammengelegt, mussten aber noch Nathaniel hinzuziehen bevor es reichte. Na ja, Nathaniel hat uns sehr unterstützt, denn du tatest ihm richtig leid. Außerdem meinte er, dass du es verdienst, weil du ihn doch im Wald gerettet hast.", erläuterte sie.

Liam war verblüfft. „Das ist von euch dreien? Klee das hätte doch nicht sein müssen, was ist denn da drin?"

Klee verdrehte die Augen: „Mach es einfach auf, bevor die anderen kommen. Ich garantiere dir du wirst dich freuen."

Und das tat er wirklich, denn als er das Paket öffnete, fand er darin unzählige magische Murmeln in alle Größen, Formen und Farben. Fassungslos schaute er auf Klee, die leicht rot anlief. „Und ist es gut?"

„Natürlich. Himmel Klee, wie konntest du das behalten?"

„Du warst doch letztes Jahr so traurig, weil du immer noch keine eigenen Murmeln hattest. Es freut mich, dass du es nicht albern findest."

Liam sah noch immer außer sich vor Freude zwischen ihr und seinem Schatz hin und her. „Kennst du jemanden, der auch nur halb so viele Kugeln hat?" Klee zuckte mit den Schultern: „Nathaniel wird dir wohl Konkurrenz machen können. Charley hat mir gesagt, dass er eine dicke Schachtel unter dem Bett stehen hat und behauptet zu Hause noch viel mehr zu haben. Er hat es Nathaniel nicht geglaubt, doch wenn ich das hier jetzt sehe gerate ich selbst ins Zweifeln. Ich glaube es sind sogar ein paar Lieblingskugeln von ihm dabei." Neugierig sah sie sich das Gewusel an.

„Nathaniel muss ja wirklich dankbar sein." „Ja, das ist er wohl.", bemerkte Klee trocken.

Später kamen noch Charley und Nathaniel und Liam bedankte sich überschwänglich, so dass es Nathaniel schon fast zu viel wurde. So rot war er selten gewesen. Es kamen noch ein paar andere Kinder, darunter auch die Norcross Geschwister und als die Eulen die Post brachten, herrschte endlich wieder Ruhe. Eine recht gehetzt aussehende Eule brachte ein weiteres Paket für Liam. Es war von seinen Eltern und enthielt einen Winterpullover.

Wenn er den nicht gerade gut hätte gebrauchen können, wäre Liam traurig gewesen. Doch die Murmeln entschädigten ihn für das gesamte letzte Jahr. Was wollte er mehr? Doch spätestens als sie sich am Abend im geheimen Garten einfanden und im Licht des Vollmondes mit fast erfrorenen Fingern in der harten Erde herumstocherten, um Bäry auszubuddeln, war seine gute Laune vollends verflogen. Der Unterricht war heute eine richtige Plage gewesen. Zwar ging er nur bis zum Mittag, aber in Zaubertränke war ihm sein Kessel in die Luft geflogen und die Hälfte der Klasse wurde blau verfärbt und musste zum entfärben in die Krankenstation. Dann in VgddK hatte er es von diesem Hauself abbekommen, da seinetwegen nun seine Schulkameraden den ganzen Tag die verfärbten Klamotten waschen mussten. Schließlich kam sich Liam ziemlich grässlich vor, denn Rabiesa Strickland lief noch immer stellenweise blaugetupft herum. Scheinbar hatte sie nur eine Schulrobe.

Aber als er sich bei ihr noch mal entschuldigen wollte, wurde sie wild und versuchte sich mit ihm zu prügeln. Ihre Versuche waren an Liam ziemlich vergeudet, weil er deutlich größer war und sich einfach schnell entfernen konnte. Klee hatte das alles ungläubig begutachtet und sich danach mit jedem darüber ausgelassen. Es dauerte nach Liams Geschmack also viel zu lange, bis sie endlich die Pflanze ausgegraben hatten. Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als sie endlich bei den Gewächshäusern eintrafen. Die alte Pflanze zu entsorgen war hingegen überraschend einfach. Sie warfen sie einfach dem Seidelbastmonster zum Fraß vor. Nach wenigen Minuten war nichts mehr von ihr übrig. Die neue Pflanze thronte prachtvoll neben dem Schierling und niemand hatte sie bemerkt. Sie waren gerade auf dem Rückweg, als im Wald ein einsamer Schrei ertönte. Charley erschrak sich zu Tode und ergriff beinahe die Flucht, aber Klee, die nur kurz zusammengezuckt war, hielt ihn zurück. Sie und Nathaniel kümmerten sich beruhigend um Charley, dabei achtete niemand auf Liam. Als sie endlich ihren Weg fortsetzen wollten stellten sie fest, dass er verschwunden war.

Im Nachhinein sollte es auch Liam als schierer Wahnsinn erscheinen, doch als er seinen Blick in Richtung Wald gewandt hatte, spürte er keinerlei Sorgen. Er hatte einfach plötzlich das Gefühl, er müsse unbedingt nachschauen und dem Ruf folgen. Und so lief er einfach los. Es war ihm so gewesen, als hörte er Stimmen die er kannte und die nach ihm riefen, doch er konnte nicht erkennen wer ihn rief. Jetzt stand er mitten im Wald, hatte sich zwar nicht verlaufen, doch es war stockduster. Um ihn herum herrschte Stille. Für Liams Geschmack war es sogar viel zu still. Er wusste, dass es besser war, sich schleunigst von hier zu entfernen, dass es einen riesigen Ärger geben würde, wenn er nicht sofort umkehren würde und doch konnte er es nicht. Es war, als ob eine unsichtbare Macht ihm ins Ohr flüsterte dem Weg zu folgen. Liam konnte jedoch nicht sagen, was er eigentlich suchen sollte. Niemand den er kannte konnte sich im Wald aufhalten. Hm, suchte er etwa das Monster? Das konnte sehr gut allein auf sich aufpassen. Doch er konnte dem Sog des Waldes nicht mehr widerstehen. Er ging einfach weiter, als sei er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Schließlich kam er auf eine Lichtung, die er nicht kannte, die aber so offen war, dass fahles Mondlicht durch die Baumwipfel schien und sein Gesicht erhellte. Da verstand Liam plötzlich in der tiefe seines Herzens, obwohl sein Verstand fast ausgeschaltet war. Es hatte mit dem Mond zu tun. Versonnen und mit leerem Blick betrachtete er die runde Scheibe und verlor jedes Gefühl für die Zeit und dieUmstände. Irgendwie fühlte er sich wie jemand anderes. War das alles vielleicht ein Traum?

Er folgte alten Wasserpfaden und kam immer tiefer in den Wald, bis er schließlich selbst nicht mehr sagen konnte wo er sich befand und worauf er zustrebte. Er hatte auch keinen richtigen Blick für seine Umgebung. Selbst wenn er in die Mitte eines Werwolfrudels geraten wäre, er hätte dem Tod keine Beachtung geschenkt.

So merkte er auch nicht die Spinnweben, die er sich auf seinem Weg zuzog und es fiel ihm ebenso nicht auf, dass er beobachtet wurde. Doch das junge Acromantula Weibchen, das ihn gesehen hatte, war entweder schon satt oder ihr kam die Art des Jungen so beängstigend vor, dass sie sich hütete es auf einen Kampf ankommen zu lassen. Liam fand sich schließlich mitten im Dunkeln stehend wieder und konnte nicht sagen, wie er hergekommen war. Ein Vogel sang in der Ferne, es hörte sich wie eine Nachtigall an. Ansonsten war es relativ still. Unruhig suchte er die Umgebung ab, doch nichts deutete auf einen Weg hin.

Er fühlte sich immer noch benommen und schüttelte sich verhalten. Hoffentlich würden die anderen nicht hinterherlaufen. Er hoffte, dass Klee so vernünftig sein würde, das auf keinen Fall zuzulassen. Nicht mitten in der Nacht. Und wenn doch, dann nur wenn sie Unterstützung hatte. Ziellos wanderte Liam umher, doch das einzige was er außer Bäumen entdeckte war eine Felsformation, die sich zu einer Anhöhe erhob. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn, als er abgeschabte Stellen an den Bäumen wahrnahm. An manchen hing sogar noch ein schwarzes Büschel Haare. Er sollte hier weg und das so schnell wie möglich, doch wohin sollte er sich wenden.

--------------------------------------------

Er versuchte einen Unterschlupf im Felsen zu finden, doch sein Zauberstab gab nicht viel Licht her. So tastete er sich fast blind am kalten Stein entlang.

Er lief bestimmt eine Viertelstunde, als sein Weg plötzlich endete und er über etwas stolperte und hinfiel. Doch vor ihm war kein Boden und so rollte er einige Meter einen Abhang hinab. Sein Zauberstab erlosch und flog einige Meter entfernt auf den Boden.

Liam richtete sich bald wieder auf, doch ihm war immer noch schwindelig. Nein, Purzelbäume waren noch nie was für ihn gewesen. Er kroch über den Boden, der mit schütteren feuchten Gras bedeckt war und suchte nach seinen Zauberstab, doch selbst als er seine Handschuhe auszog und in seinen Umhang steckte, hatte er nicht mehr Glück.

Vielleicht war es doch besser, nicht mehr weiter zu gehen und hier zu warten, bis jemand kam um ihn zu retten. Dann würde er seinen Zauberstab bestimmt schnell wiederhaben.

Er richtete sich auf und suchte das Ding, worüber er gestolpert war. Ein langes Stück Holz lag neben ihm, es schien so, als gehöre es zu einen Gatter, das am Abhang und rund rum gesperrt worden war, aber nicht sehr stabil erschien. Schließlich hatte er es bei seinen Fall mitgerissen. Er ließ es achtlos liegen und näherte sich wieder dem Felsen und stellte fest, das dieser eine Öffnung hatte. Eine Höhle war hier. Zusammengenommen erschien Liam das mehr als verdächtig. Wer würde sich einen behelfsmäßigen Gartenzaun um seine Höhle bauen? Aber er vergaß alle Gedanken und näherte sich neugierig dem Eingang. Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte er weiße Flecken ausmachen, die an den Wänden rund um die Öffnung eine fast fluorizierende Wirkung hatten und hell schienen.

Doch bevor er sich weiter Gedanken machen konnte, merkte er schon, das etwas nicht mehr stimmte und was ihn schon die ganze Zeit hätte auffallen müssen. Der Vogel sang nicht mehr, aber dafür war ein leises Klappern hinter ihm zu vernehmen.

Er konnte sich nicht einmal umdrehen, als schon etwas schweres gegen seinen Kopf schlug und ihn die Dunkelheit umfing. Doch in dem Moment, als das lange Holzstück ihn traf, wusste er plötzlich, das das weiße Hufabdrücke waren, und vereinzelt fanden sich handähnliche Abdrücke, an denen etwas nicht stimmte.

Doch dann sank er schon bewusstlos nieder.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	24. Zwiespalt

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Rabiesa Strickland (Hufflepuff)

Ayron Dearborn (Gryffindor 7.Jahr)

Klodewig Hermengild (Hufflepuff 7.Jahr)

Sausage Longfellow (Hufflepuff 4. Jahr)

Rabirius Morley (Gryffindor 7.Jahr)

**23. Zwiespalt**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : verfluchte Wälder**

Liam schlug die Augen auf, über ihm strahlte hell die Sonne, trotzdem war ihm erbärmlich kalt und der Winterwind pfiff über seinen Körper. Zudem hatte er heftige Kopfschmerzen.

Etwas schnupperte an seinem Bein und er fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Es war aber nur Nerie, die pitschnass neben ihm saß und ihn mit einem fragenden Quieken ängstlich betrachtete. Liam sah sich um. Er war am Waldesrand und gegenüber dem See erhoben sich die Mauern von Hogwarts.

„Nerie mir geht es gut.", nuschelte er, obwohl er sich überhaupt nicht so fühlte. Er tastete nach der dicken Beule an seinem Hinterkopf und zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen. Als er seine Hand betrachtete, klebte etwas Blut daran. Nerie stürzte sich geradezu panisch auf ihn, schnupperte argwöhnisch an dem Blut und wandte sich angewidert ab.

Plötzlich hörte Liam Schritte und sah, wie Klee und Charley angerannt kamen. Sie ließ sich mit einem Kreischen neben ihn fallen: „Was denkst du dir eigentlich, du Dummkopf? Wir suchen dich schon die ganze Nacht und das ganze Schloss wurde auf den Kopf gestellt. Wenn Nerie dich nicht gesehen hätte, wüssten wir noch immer nicht wo wir suchen müssten. Deinetwegen ist sie sogar durch den eiskalten See geschwommen. Wo warst du nur?", drängte sie, packte dabei seinen Kopf mit ihren Händen und begutachtete die Beule.

Als er nicht antwortete, fing sie an ihn zu schütteln. „Nun sag schon, was hast du getan?"

„Ich war im Wald.", sagte er leise. Sie wich vor ihm zurück und schaute ihn entgeistert an. Liam erhob sich mit Charleys Hilfe und hatte bald darauf sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden. Mehr als eine Beule hatte er wohl nicht abbekommen.

„Bist du eigentlich noch zu retten?" Klee stürzte sich auf ihn und schlug mit ihren kleinen Fäusten gegen seine Brust: „Was machst du mitten in der Nacht im Wald?"

Doch Liam verlor kein Wort darüber. Er mied die Blicke der Anderen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. Nach einem kurzen Moment, folgten ihm die Zwillinge und Charley musste Klee zurückhalten, damit sie sich nicht auf den leicht wankenden Liam stürzte.

Selbst als sich Liam dem Direktor höchst selbst und seinem Stellvertreter Professor Dumbledore gegenüber erklären musste, schwieg er still und sein Blick blieb zu Boden gerichtet. Das war einfach, unkompliziert und auch eine Antwort. Wie hätte er ihnen etwas erklären sollen, was er selbst nicht verstand?

Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien musste er nun jeden Abend Strafarbeiten erledigen. Egal bei wem, wahrscheinlich würde man ihn zu jedem, der ihn gerade brauchen konnte, herum reichen.

Mit stoischer Gelassenheit ließ er die Verkündung der Strafarbeit über sich ergehen und verließ anschließend mit eisiger Mine das Büro des Dirktors. Wenigstens hatte niemand bemerkt, dass auch noch die anderen nachts draußen gewesen waren. Das war aber das Einzige, was ihn trösten konnte, denn Klee strafte ihn seitdem mit Nichtachtung.

Nathaniel sah die Veränderungen in seinem Umfeld mit großer Sorge. Charley schien es ihm übel genommen zu haben, dass er es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, sich an der Suchaktion zu beteiligen. Aber wie hätte Nathaniel denn auch ahnen können, dass Liam wirklich in den Wald gelaufen war?

Er hatte angenommen, dass man Liam innerhalb der Schule wieder finden würde. Nun gut, er hatte sich geirrt, doch es war niemand da, dem er es eingestehen konnte und so herrschte nun im Hufflepuffschlafsaal eisige Stille. Sofern sich Charley und Nathaniel überhaupt mal trafen. Scheinbar hatte der pummelige Hufflepuff nun endgültig beschlossen wieder mit seiner Schwester Klee zu verkehren und ansonsten seinem neuen Hobby mit Plumbeus zu frönen.

Nathaniel wurde aus niemandem mehr schlau. Liam hüllte sich in Schweigen, als er aus dem Büro des Direktors wieder auftauchte, Klee warf mit giftigen Blicken um sich, sobald sie ihrem Freund begegnete und Charley schien der Streit zwischen den beiden nur recht zu sein. So glücklich hatte Nathaniel ihn schon seit Tagen nicht mehr erlebt. Nathaniel fühlte sich irgendwie überflüssig. Die drei anderen kannten sich schon seit frühster Kindheit und der Streit mit Liam würde irgendwann auch vorbei sein. Er selbst hatte niemanden, dessen Freundschaft ihm seit Jahren sicher war oder den er gut genug kannte, um darauf bauen zu können. Er war schon immer allein, halt ein typischer Einzelgänger.

Natürlich dachte er an Ulysses Rathburn. Doch so wenig er früher mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, so wenig legte er in dieser Zeit Wert darauf.

Wenn schon keiner für ihn da war, dann konnte er sich auch mal um sich selbst kümmern. Er kramte sein Schreibzeug zusammen und machte sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Er hatte seinem Vater Allen schon länger nicht mehr geschrieben, dabei wollte er doch mindestens einmal die Woche etwas von seinem einzigen Kind hören.

Etwas später, Nathaniel war gerade an einer etwas schwierigen Stelle angekommen und las sich deshalb den Brief noch mal von vorne durch, fiel plötzlich ein Schatten über ihn und eine Gestalt setzte sich ihm gegenüber leise an einen Tisch. Nathaniel blickte hoch und sah Rabiesa Strickland, die ihn ein wenig schüchtern musterte. Die hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Scheinbar hatte sie jedoch beschlossen, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, sie wandte sich wieder ab und klatschte geräuschvoll ihre Bücher auf den Tisch, so dass dieser bedenklich wackelte. Nathaniel wäre dabei beinahe sein Tintenfass umgefallen. „Könntest du bitte ein wenig aufpassen?", fragte er genervt.

„Klar doch.", kam es spitz zurück und sie schmiss das Buch, welches sie noch in der Hand hielt so feste auf den Tisch, dass Nathaniel nur noch durch schnelles Zupacken eine Tintenpfütze verhindern konnte.

„He, was soll das?", rief er entrüstet, doch das war ein Fehler, denn je mehr er schimpfte desto schlimmer wurde es. „Du machst dich ja selbst voller Tinte, also lass das bitte.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch das brachte sie nur weiter zum kochen.

„_Du machst dich selbst voller Tinte_.", äffte sie ihn nach. „ Da wär ich jetzt nicht drauf gekommen, Schlaumeier."

Wenn man es genau bedachte konnte Nathaniel ihren Unmut verstehen. Ihre Schulrobe glänzte immer noch blau, seitdem sie gestern im Zaubertränkeunterricht einen Zusammenstoß mit Liams Trank hatte. Es hatte schon Ähnlichkeit mit-.

„Was glotzt du so, Gartenzwerg?", blaffte sie ihn an.

Nathaniel überlegte, ob er nicht besser seine Sachen zusammenpacken und wo anders weiter schreiben sollte, aber vor ihr wegzulaufen war ihm dann doch zu dumm. So senkte er einfach den Kopf und versuchte sie zu ignorieren, während er weiter seinen Brief las. Aber Rabiesa hatte es wohl auf Streit abgesehen und gab daher nicht so schnell auf. Sie ruckelte extra fest am Tisch herum, trat ihm darunter auf die Füße und betrachtete ihn missmutig. Er erinnerte sich wieder an ihre vergeblichen Versuche Liam zu verprügeln und ihm wurde unwohl. Rabiesa war nicht gerade das, was man von einem Mädchen erwarten mochte. Sie wirkte so... na ja, so brutal. Er musste eingestehen, dass er so gut wie nichts über sie wusste, doch er tippte darauf, dass sie ältere Brüder hatte. Wahrscheinlich sollte er Klee mal fragen, die wusste doch immer alles. Nachdem sie endlich eingesehen hatte, dass er sie nicht mehr wahrnahm und ihre Versuche somit zwecklos waren, hörte sie auf nach Aufmerksamkeit zu heischen und es wurde verdächtig still. Nathaniel wagte es aber nicht aufzublicken. Sein Blick ruhte noch immer auf der ersten Zeile seines Briefes über die er beim Lesen noch nicht hinaus gekommen war. Vorsichtig schielte er von unter herauf zu ihr hinüber und sah, wie sie sich verstohlen eine Träne abwischte, während sie mit der anderen Hand hektisch in ihren Sachen wühlte und leise fluchte.

_Soll ich sie fragen, was sie hat,_ überlegte er bei sich, war sich aber im Zwiespalt darüber. Rabiesa war nicht Klee, die sich notfalls beherrschen konnte und niemanden einfach so ansprang. Rabiesa war wie Dynamit und so ließ er es lieber, las seinen Brief zu ende und schrieb schließlich weiter.

_Hallo Vater, _

_ich kann dir gar nicht genug für meinen Sauberwisch 6 danken. Ich habe fleißig damit geübt und mit Hilfe der Schwester meines Freundes (Charley, du erinnerst dich noch? Ich hab ihn schon erwähnt) es geschafft auch leidlich damit zu fliegen. Aber keine Sorge, ich fliege nicht sehr hoch. _

_Was macht Weirdy? Ich hoffe es geht euch allen gut. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich über Weihnachten hier bleibe?_

_Ich weiß ja, du wolltest mit mir Schlittschuh fahren, doch Charley bleibt auch hier. Wir haben gerade ein paar Probleme und ich möchte das gerne bis nach Weihnachten geregelt haben. Man sollte alten Streit nicht in das neue Jahr mitnehmen. _

_Sei bitte nicht enttäuscht Vater, ich habe dich schon noch lieb, doch..._

An dieser Stelle angekommen, meinte Rabiesa Strickland plötzlich aufstehen zu müssen. Unglücklicherweise blieb sie dabei irgendwie an der Tischkante hängen, fiel mit ihren Sachen quer über den Tisch und kam dabei vor Nathaniel zu liegen.

Dieser war zu verblüfft um zu lachen, doch die Hälfte der anwesenden Hufflepuffs hatte ihren Spaß. In Rabiesas Augen, die erschrocken zu ihm aufstarrte, konnte er eine Welt zusammenstürzen sehen. Sie zog sich eilig zurück und krabbelte mit hochrotem Gesicht neben dem Tisch herum, um ihre Sachen aufzusammeln und machte sich anschließend hastig davon.

Nathaniel wollte sich gerade wieder seinen Brief zuwenden, als ihm auffiel, dass dieser gar nicht mehr auf dem Tisch lag. Rabiesa hatte ihn wohl bei ihrem überstürzten Rückzug vom Tisch geschoben und anschließend eingesteckt. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich angenommen, dass er zu ihren Büchern gehören würde. Schnell packte er seine Sachen zusammen, erhob sich und folgte ihr, konnte sie aber nicht mehr entdecken.

Schließlich entschied er sich in den Mädchenschlafsälen nachzusehen. Kaum hatte er die Treppe betreten, da wurde der Boden unheimlich glatt, was dazu führte, dass er darauf ausrutschte und auf den Hintern fiel. Er prellte sich dabei derart das Steißbein, dass er vor Schmerzen kurz aufschrie. Seine schmerzenden Knochen waren aber nicht das Schlimmste, denn Pelamys Pleantfield war gerade auf dem Weg aus dem Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum und erlitt das gleiche Schicksal. Sie verlor auf der nun glatten Treppe den Halt und rutschte mit solch einer Wucht auf ihn drauf, dass er vollkommen benommen liegen blieb.

Als er seine Umwelt endlich wieder wahrnahm, beugte sich gerade Clapauzia über ihn. Im ersten Moment hatte er sie nicht erkannt, weil sie ihre schütteren Haare unter einer schrecklich bunten Strickmütze versteckte, die ihr doch recht angenehmes Gesicht arg verschandelte. Die Vertrauensschülerin war nicht allein. Neben ihr stand eine putzmuntere, aber geknickt wirkende Pelamyse, sowie die Viertklässlerin Poppy Pomfrey.

„Es tut mir ja so leid, Kleiner.", flötete Pelamyse und beugte sich an Clapauzia vorbei noch tiefer über Nathaniel. Schwanger oder nicht, ihre Röcke schien sie ja nun bei ihrer beleibten Freundin zu beziehen, ihrer Vorliebe für offene Blusenknöpfe hatte es anscheinend keinen Abbruch getan. Nathaniel erfuhr daher gerade sehr viel über weibliche Unterbekleidung bzw. das was diese eigentlich bedecken sollte. Clapauzia Heath folgte seinem Blick und riss Pelamyse hart zurück, so dass diese mit dem Hintern auf den Boden fiel und wie ein gestrandeter Wal wirkte.

„Komm mit, Pelamyse Pleantfield.", knurrte die Vertrauensschülerin das ein Jahr ältere Mädchen an und zog sie unter einem schweren Ächzen wieder hoch.

Während sich Poppy ein wenig nachlässig um ihn kümmerte, dafür um so ineressierter dem Gespräch der beiden Mädchen zuhörte, versuchte sich Nathaniel eben das gerade nicht anmerken zu lassen. Allerdings war es äußerst schwierig, da ihn das Gehörte in Verlegenheit geraten ließ.

„Was hat du mit deinem Büstenhalter gemacht?", zischte Clapauzia leise, aber man konnte es meterweit hören.

Pelamyse schien es plötzlich etwas peinlich zu sein, denn sie murmelte verschämt etwas, dass wie „...passt nicht mehr.", klang. Dafür musste sie einen sehr strengen Blick der Vertrauensschülerin über sich ergehen lassen.

„Nun...ähm...kümmere dich um Ersatz.", entschied Clapauzia und Pelamyse nickte nur mit gesenktem Blick.

„Ich sage es dir wirklich nur ...ähm...ungern, doch ich muss dir Punkte abziehen. Ich habe dich schon einmal gewarnt, dass du deine Bluse nicht so offen tragen sollst und du tust es immer noch. Siehst du denn nicht ein, dass es einfacher für dich sein könnte, wenn du es nicht so offensichtlich machen würdest?", fuhr Clapauzia fort. Pelamyse schien plötzlich ganz anderen Meinung zu sein und äußerte ungehalten und beleidigt:

„Ach ja, was mach ich denn? Ich würde ja gerne meine Bluse zumachen, doch leider finde ich die Knöpfe nicht mehr. Die habe ich nämlich verloren, als sie abgesprungen sind. Und überhaupt solltest du dich nicht so anstellen. Du bist nicht die Einzige, die ein schweres Problem hat, Clapauzia Heath. Übrigens hab ich diese Mütze letzte Weihnachten Claudet geschenkt. Wie kommt sie jetzt auf deinen Kopf?", schrie sie entrüstet und lief schluchzend fort.

Poppy schien sich plötzlich wieder sehr für ihn zu interessieren und verkündete ihm, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Nathaniel kümmerte sein Zustand nicht weiter, schlimmer wäre es gewesen, wenn seinetwegen Pelamyses Baby zu Schaden gekommen wäre. Er hatte zwar nicht viel für die Gerüchte übrig, die den möglichen Vater betrafen, doch wenigstens konnte er jetzt mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass der Vertrauensschüler Claudet Vivendy nicht in Frage kam.

Er rappelte sich auf und versuchte Clapauzia auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Diese hatte aber mittlerweile in ein Gespräch mit Poppy begonnen.

„... er meinte, dass ich sie brauchen könnte. Er sagte, er hat so viele davon, dass es gar nicht genug Tage gibt, um sie alle tragen zu können. Und ich sollte mir keinen Schnupfen holen.", erzählte sie gerade bekümmert.

„Na da weiß er ja bestens Bescheid." kommentierte Poppy trocken: „Wenn er das nächste mal bei mir auftaucht, kriegt er das Wort zum Sonntag zu hören. So ein Dummhans."

Nathaniel unterbrach sie: „Habt ihr Rabiesa Strickland gesehen?"

Die beiden Mädchen blickten ihn nur irritiert an. „Okay, dann eben nicht." Nathaniel vermutete, dass Rabiesa doch rausgegangen war und so verließ auch er den Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch von Rabiesa war natürlich keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Nathaniel überlegte fieberhaft wohin er sich verziehen würde, wenn er ein kleines freches Mädchen wäre, dass mal in Ruhe heulen wollte und wandte sich schließlich in Richtung der Gänge zu den Slytherinkerkern.

Es schien mit seiner Vermutung, dass dieser Ort gut geeignet war um sich zurück zu ziehen, richtig gelegen zu haben. Leider war es dann doch nicht Rabiesa, deren Stimme aus einem leeren Zimmer schallte. Vielmehr gehörte die Stimme einem Jungen. Nathaniel drückte sich näher an den Türapalt. Neugierig war er ja schon immer und so hörte er heimlich zu. Eine der Stimmen erkannte er sofort. Sie gehörte dem Hufflepuff Siebtklässler Klodewig Hermengild. Dieser schien gerade sehr aufgebracht. „ Morley, warum befinde ich mich gerade mit euch in diesem Zimmer?"

Der Angesprochene, schien nichts von der Aufregung mitzubekommen. „Wenn du mal zuhören würdest Hermengild, dann hätten wir das längst geklärt und müssten hier nicht rumstehen bis die Füße einfrieren. Ich habe Sausage Longfellow, Ayron Dearborn und dich hergebeten, weil wir ein ernstes Wort miteinander reden müssen."

Nathaniel erinnerte sich wieder an Sausage Longfellow. Er war ein Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff und gehörte der Ordnungstruppe von Clapauzia an. Ayron Dearborn musste, wenn er Klee genau zugehört hatte, der Älteste Bruder von Panina, Peregrina und Alisina Dearborn sein. Diesen Morley kannte er allerdings nicht.

„Um was geht es denn Rabirius, dass wir es hier im Kerker besprechen müssen?", erklang eine unbekümmerte und leicht belustigt klingende Stimme. Nathaniel schob sich näher und lugte um die Ecke. Rabirius Morley stand vor den drei Anderen und kam zur Sache. „Jungs, es geht um Pelamyse." Sein Blick glitt in die Runde. Klodewig verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen, Ayron schien nicht weiter bekümmert, aber Sausages Blick zeugte von wilder Panik. Dementsprechend fiel sein Protest aus: „Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich was damit zu tun haben könnte. Rabirius, ich bin gerade mal 14, was denkst du denn von mir?", versicherte er aufgelöst. Dann stutze er und schaute sich noch mal die anderen Jungen an: „Moment mal, du meinst doch nicht etwa, das wir alle?"

Rabirius Morley nickte bedeutungsschwer. „Genau das wollte ich andeuten. Ich... ich weiß ja, dass Pelamyse schon mal ...ähm... ihr wisst schon.", stotterte er, fügte dann aber hastig hinzu: „Ihr könnt es also genauso gewesen sein. Und tu nicht so, als könntest du kein Wässerchen trüben, Sausage. Ich hab dich doch mit ihr Knutschen gesehen."

Nathaniel wurde das ganze mittlerweile unheimlich. Hatte das etwa etwas mit Pelamyses Baby zu tun?

„Aber du kannst nichts beweisen, Morley.", ertönte die Stimme von Klodewig. „Überhaupt will ich damit nichts zu tun haben. Imbellis hat mir, als wir noch zusammen waren, deswegen schon die Hölle heiß gemacht. Immer hieß es: „Du hast sie angeschaut, warum bist du am Hufflepufftisch vorbeigegangen. Du schaust ihr in den Ausschnitt u.s.w."

„Ach hör doch auf zu schwafeln, Klodewig.", kam es plötzlich ziemlich ernst von dem Gryffindor Ayron Dearborn. „Ich hab nicht nur von einer Person gehört, dass ihr was miteinander gehabt haben sollt. Pely hat mir zwar versichert, dass es nichts war, aber so wie es aussieht hat sie das von jedem erzählt. Wenn man also jedes Gerücht unter diesem Gesichtspunkt noch mal überdenken würde, müsste sich ein Viertel der Schule hier einfinden. Vielleicht sollten wir dann in die große Halle gehen, denn hier würde es schnell eng werden." Dann wandte sich Ayron wieder an Rabirius. „Schick Sausage weg, das arme Würstchen weiß nicht einmal wovon wir reden. Er wird nur dumm quatschen wenn er weiter hier bleibt."

Nach einem langen prüfenden Blick bedeutete Rabirius darauf hin Sausage, dass er gehen könne. Nathaniel konnte sich gerade noch hinter eine Säule drücken, bevor Sausage mit einen unheimlichen Grinsen vorbei ging. Was immer er nicht getan haben sollte, er schien es doch gemacht zu haben.

Leise schlich Nathaniel wieder zu der Tür.

„Nun mein lieber Rabirius. Klodewig bestreitet es bis wir alle schwarz werden. Sausage ist noch ein Baby und mir kann das nicht passieren. Da bleibst leider nur noch du übrig. Herzlichen-", sagte Ayron und betrachtete den anderen mit bedauerndem Blicken.

„Warum kann dir das nicht passieren?", unterbrach ihn Rabirius erbost. „Ayron, ich hätte von einem Gryffindor mehr Mut erwartet. Aber wie ich sehe, bist du zu feige um zu deinen Taten zu stehen."

Ayron lachte: „Oh, Rabirius du willst doch damit nicht andeuten, dass du keine Maßnahmen getroffen hast? Gehst du eigentlich nie in die Bibliothek, um zu lesen? Es gibt da viele interessante Bücher – nicht nur für Mädchen, muss ich mal anmerken. Da stehen einige Verhütungszauber drin."

Rabirius schien aber doch in diese Dinge eingeweihtzu sein. „Ayron , jeder Erstklässler könnte dir sagen, dass die nicht so sicher sind wie sie sein sollten."

„Ja, deswegen kann man ja auch noch weitere Vorkehrungen treffen. Weißt du die Muggel haben da eine wundervolle Erfindung, die einen außerdem auch noch vor entsprechenden Krankheiten bewahrt."

Auch wenn Nathaniel gerne gewusst hätte was genau Ayron meinte, wurde er am ende nicht viel schlauer, denn Rabirius überging dieses Thema. „Ach wirklich? Schön für die Muggel. Aber ich kenne noch eine bessere Methode. Dazu muss man aber rechnen können. Und das Ergebnis hat mich davon überzeugt, dass ich überhaupt nicht in Frage kommen kann. Aber was für ein Wunder? Ich stehe trotzdem hier und verstecke mich nicht hinter Ausflüchten." Bei seiner Rede wurde er unheimlich rot.

„Ist das Thema jetzt erledigt?", erkundigte sich Klodewig träge und nicht gerade mitfühlend. Ayron, der Rabirius offenbar näher stand, scheuchte ihn hinaus und Nathaniel musste wieder hinter der Säule Schutz suchen.

Nach ein paar Momenten traten auch Rabirius und Ayron aus dem verlassenen Kerker.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun, Rabirius?", fragte Ayron neugierig und bemerkte dann unbekümmert: „Ich meine, du hast doch nicht vor dir das anzuziehen. Pely hätte doch auch mal aufpassen können. Die Mädchen bekommen schließlich die Babys, was kümmert es uns?"

„Ja.", erklang es bitter von Rabirius. „Was kümmert es uns? Du hast doch so viele Geschwister. Stell dir vor irgendjemand sagt das Gleiche über eine deiner Schwestern? Würdest du dann genauso denken?"

„Ich weiß nicht, kommt drauf an wer der Vater ist und ob sie uns mit dem Baby auf der Tasche liegen wollte. Aber Pelamyse kommt aus einen reichen Haus, meinst du ihre Eltern wären begeisterter, wenn sie zu dem Baby noch einen armen Schwiegersohn präsentiert bekommen? Zumal du gar nicht sagen kannst, ob es wirklich dein Nachwuchs ist.", versuchte Ayron seinen Freund zu beeinflussen. „Ich werde nicht arm sein. Nach meinem UTZ fange ich im Ministerium an. Zudem habe ich auch das Haus meiner Großtante, die vor zwei Jahren gestorben ist." Rabirius schaute Ayron ernst an. „Weißt du, ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass ihr kein Verständnis habt. Pelamyse war für euch ja noch nie mehr, als ... Aber sie ist viel mehr als das und das werdet ihr nie zu schätzen wissen. Ich liebe sie, Ayron und deshalb werde ich sie niemals im Stich lassen, egal was sie anstellt. Es reicht mir zu wissen, dass es ihr Baby ist. Ich will sie und es gab auch Zeiten, in denen es so aussah als ob sie mich mehr als nur gerne hat. Ich werde sie also fragen, ob sie mich auch will, bevor sie sich noch was antut."

Die beiden gingen an Nathaniel vorbei und verschwanden. Erleichtert kam der kleine Junge hinter der Säule hervor. Er hatte zwar nur die Hälfte verstanden, doch konnte er diesen Rabirius irgendwie verstehen. Pelamyse war schön. Und wenn sie auch manchmal die einfachsten Zauber vergaß und man sie öfter mit der Teenwitch sah, als mit einem Schulbuch, so hatte sie diese unheimlich nette Art, wenn sie mit einem sprach. Aber was dachte er über Pelamyse nach? Er hatte schließlich selbst ein Problem. Wo war nur Rabiesa Strickland? Als ob sie seine gedanken gehört hätte, ertönte plötzlich aus dem Kerker, den die Jungen gerade erst verlassen hatten, ein leises Schluchzen. Nathaniel folgte dem Geräusch und kam schließlich zu einem kleinen offen stehenden Hinterraum. Dort in der Dunkelheit saß Rabiesa Strickland, ein kleines Häufchen Elend und auf ihrem Schoß lag Nathaniels Brief.

„Ähm, Hallo.", murmelte Nathaniel schwach und sie schrak zusammen.

„Du... du hast da etwas das mir gehört."

Rabiesa schaute ihn mit geröteten Augen wütend an und schmiss ihm den Brief vor die Füße.

„Da hast du es, nun hau ab.", zischte sie.

„Man, was ist eigentlich mit dir los?", herrschte Nathaniel Rabiesa an und erreichte damit nur, dass sie wieder zu heulen anfing. Nathaniel verdrehte die Augen, doch da redete Rabiesa mit schluchzenden Unterbrechungen: „Tut mir leid. Ich... ich hab deinen Brief gelesen. Ich hab...ich ... mein Vater ist auch immer enttäuscht von mir und..." Nathaniel bekam große Augen, doch als sie seinen Blick sah wurde sie plötzlich wieder sauer und schrie: „Ach vergiss es!"

Rabiesa packte ihre Sachen und ergriff die Flucht. Nathaniel blieb verwirrt zurück. Was war nur mit diesem Mädchen los?

Liam hatte sich am Abend seiner ersten Strafarbeit immer noch nicht so ganz von seinem Schrecken erholt. Er grübelte lange darüber nach, was ihn in den Wald getrieben hatte. War er etwa dem Einfluss dieses Schattenwesen verfallen? Er hatte genug Muße darüber zu spekulieren, denn seine Strafarbeit war eine langwierige Angelegenheit. Man hatte ihn in diesen komischen Raum gebracht, der voll mit allerhand Gerümpel und Zeug war, das teilweise schon seit Tausend Jahren hier zu liegen schien. Liam war am Anfang so überwältigt gewesen, dass er ganz vergessen hatte den Hauself, der ihn hergebracht hatte, zu fragen, wo er hier war. Er bereute es zutiefst, denn als der Hauself ihm plötzlich mitteilte, Feder, Tinte und Pergament würde er schon irgendwo finden und seine Aufgabe sei es den Inhalt dieses Raumes zu katalogisieren, hatte er keine Zeit mehr dafür. Der Hauself verschwand einfach und ließ Liam alleine.

Schon seit Stunden mühte sich der große schlacksige Junge durch die Gänge und wollte erst mal mit dem größten Sachen anfangen, doch er bekam keinen Überblick. Überall standen Statuen, Schränke und Regale und es war Liam so, als hätte er in einer Ecke sogar einen riesigen ausgestopften Elefanten mit vier Stoßzähnen gesehen. Dieser Raum wirkte wie die größte Abstellkammer Hogwarts und doch schien niemand den Inhalt zu vermissen.

Letztendlich versuchte sich Liam durch den ersten Schrank neben der Tür zu arbeiten. Die Bücher waren teilweise zerstört und ihre Tinte so verwischt, dass Liam nicht einmal einen Titel aufschreiben konnte. Seine Liste hörte sich also nicht sehr aufschlussreich an. Langsam verfiel er in Selbstgespräche..._Ein grünes Buch, ein rotes Buch mit halbem Einband, noch ein grünes Buch – wer hätte das gedacht? Ein schwarzes Buch – eher der obere Teil eines schwarzen Buches..._

Verwundert betrachtete er was von diesem Buch übrig war. Es sah so aus, als ob jemand den unteren Rand abgebissen hatte. _Wahrscheinlich war das eine der Verwandten des Seidelbastes gewesen. _

Irgendwann hörte er einfach auf. Was immer sich der Hauself gedacht hatte, kein Mensch dieser Welt könnte dieses Gerümpel hier auflisten. _Vielleicht sollte ich einfach irgendwas aufschreiben? _Das traute er sich dann aber doch nicht so ganz. Er schaute auf seine magische Uhr, die ihm sein Vater zum Schulanfang überreicht hatte. Sie war schon alt und stammte noch aus der Schulzeit von John Evonshare, doch sie tat noch immer ausgezeichnet ihre Dienste und das war die Hauptsache. Es war erst Neun Uhr, wahrscheinlich ließ man ihn hier noch einige Zeit versauern. Er machte sich so seine Gedanken. War das wirklich das Zuhause des Pferdemonsters, dass er gefunden hatte? Er erinnerte sich wieder an die mit glänzender Farbe gemachten Abdrücke von Hufen und so was wie Händen, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn übermannt hatte und er niedergeschlagen wurde. Da war aber etwas mit den Fingern gewesen. Er überlegte und überlegte und es schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein, ehe er drauf kam. Wenn das wirklich das Zuhause des Pferdemonsters war, dann besaß dieses an der linken Hand nur drei Finger und an der rechten vier.

Liam wurde es unheimlich zu Mute. Niemand wusste etwas über dieses Wesen, niemand außer ihm schien es je gesehen zu haben. Na gut, es war halt da, Nathaniel hatte es schließlich auch gespürt. Doch irgendwas war an der ganzen Sache verdächtig.

Und das Schlimmste war, er konnte es niemandem erzählen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	25. Weihnacht der Furien

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Prester Penkins (Slytherin 3.Jahr)

Eusebis Nott (Slytherin 3.Jahr)

Veikko Johnson (Slytherin 3.Jahr)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff )

Nekoda Arkwrigth (Ravenclaw)

**24. Weihnacht der Furien**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Weihnacht der Furien**

Der 24. Dezember 1961 brach an und eine wundervolle Stille lag über den Länderein von Hogwarts. Nach der Aufbruchstimmung der letzten Tage waren nun die meisten der Schüler nach Hause in den Weihnachtsferien gereist. Die paar Wenigen, die übrig geblieben waren, vermochten nicht einmal die kleine Lehrertafel zu füllen, so dass zu den Essenszeiten alle zusammen an einem einzelnen Tisch aßen. Klee blickte sich um und sah Nathaniel Deepwood am anderen Ende der kleinen Tafel sitzen. Er beachtete sie nicht und stopfte unbekümmert seinen Plumpudding in sich hinein. Der letzte Monat hatte ihr überhaupt nicht gefallen. Liam sah sie kaum noch, denn er verschwand jeden Abend zu seiner Strafarbeit und war den Rest der Tage recht müde und gähnte nur herum. Sie redeten auch nicht mehr miteinander. Er sagte noch nicht einmal etwas, als er Strafarbeit machen musste. Nun gut, sie konnte ihre Neugier auch beherrschen. Leider war das schwerer als gedacht, denn seitdem Liam vor zwei Tagen nach Hause abgereist war konnte sie ihn auch nicht mehr damit nerven.

Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, noch vor seiner Abreise mit ihm zu reden und sich zu entschuldigen, wollte jedoch einen günstigen Augenblick abpassen. Liam war manchmal ein wenig störrisch wenn man zuviel von ihm wollte, dann blockte er ab und man konnte sich die Zähne an ihm ausbeißen. Doch dann war er einfach weg. Wenigstens hatte Nathaniel ihn vorher noch gesehen und besaß trotz des Streites mit Charley den Anstand, ihr Charley und Bescheid zu geben. Ansonsten hätte sich Klee Sorgen gemacht, ob Liam wirklich im Zug sitzen würde. So wie die Dinge momentan lagen wäre der Wald schließlich auch eine Möglichkeit gewesen. Ansonsten sprachen weder sie noch Charley im Moment sehr viel mit Nathaniel. Charley äußerte sich einfach nicht dazu, warum er Nathaniel seinen Irrtum bei der Suche nach Liam nicht verzeihen konnte. Sie vermutete aber, dass ihr Bruder außer dieser Sache noch ein anderes Problem hatte. Was immer es war, Klee würde ihn nicht dazu drängen sich wieder mit Nathaniel zu vertragen. Charley musste das selbst wissen und in der Zwischenzeit kümmerte sie sich gerne um ihn. Wenigstens musste sie dann nicht ganz alleine sein. Andererseits konnte Charley auch sehr anstrengend sein. In den wenigen Monaten, in denen sie hier bereits zur Schule gingen, hatte sie es genossen, ihn nicht mehr 24 Stunden am Tag um sich zu haben. Sie fand es ganz ok, die Verantwortung auch mal an jemand anderen abgeben zu können. Leider sah Nathaniel das ein wenig anders und machte von sich aus keinen Anstalten den ersten Schritt zu unternehmen, damit Charley wieder mit ihm redete. Nach dem Essen gingen sie nach draußen und machten eine Schneeballschlacht. Nerie hüfte fröhlich durch die Schneeverwehungen und quiekte wenn sie etwas abbekam. Mittlerweile schienen ihr alles was im Entferntesten mit Wasser zu tun hatte eine riesige Freude zu bereiten. Außer wenn Klee versuchte sie mit sich in die Badewanne zu nehmen, dann schrie sie noch immer als wollte man sie ermorden. Nach einer Weile gesellte sich Lindsey Abnoba zu den lachenden Zwillingen und schloss sich der Schneeballschlacht an. Da Effrata Riley es vorgezogen hatte lieber nach Hause zu fahren als Weihnachten alleine mit Rabiesa Strickland auf dem Zimmer zu verbringen, war er nun allein hier. Letztendlich wären Effratas Sorgen aber unbegründet gewesen, denn Rabiesa war dann doch nach Hause gefahren. Da hatte sie aber bereits ihren Eltern zugesagt. Irgendwann wurde es den Kindern so kalt, dass sie im Eifer des Spieles die Schneeballschlacht in den Keller verlagerten. Niemanden schien das zu stören, denn Clapauzia Heath war ebenfalls nach Hause gefahren und der Hausmeister lag mit einer Grippe im Bett. Sein Lehrling, der nun für Ordnung sorgen musste, war damit aber so überfordert, dass er kaum noch aus dem Hausmeisterzimmer herauskam. Nachdem sie aber selbst endlich bemerkten, dass sich auf dem Boden ziemlich große Pfützen bildeten, rannten sie kichernd in die oberen Stockwerke. Klee liebte es schon immer wild herumzutoben und das ganz besonders mit Charley. Doch Lindsey war auch kein schlechter Mitspieler. Er hatte zwar die ziemlich mädchenhafte Angewohnheit zu kreischen, wenn ihn jemand abklatschen wollte, war aber sonst ziemlich flink beim Fangen spielen.

Überhaupt schien sich Hogwarts ohne Schüler total verändert zu haben. Die wenigen Lehrer, die noch da waren, schienen ihren kurzen Urlaub und die Weihnachtszeit zu genießen und selbst die strenge Minerva McGonagall zog keine Punkte ab, als die drei Kinder juchzend auf dem Gang an ihr vorbei rannten und dabei einen Heidenlärm veranstalteten. Irgendwann jedoch beruhigten sich die kleinen Wilden wieder. Lindseys Wangen waren rot, Charley außer Puste und Klee selbst hatte so verstrubbelte Haare, dass ihr Bruder bei ihrem Anblick zu lachen anfing und dabei nach Luft ringen musste. „Du siehst aus wie eine Furie. Ich empfehle dir dich mal vor einen Spiegel zu begeben, sonst kriegst du das nie raus."

Klee fasste sich verwundert in ihre losen Haare. „Ups, na ja, kann ich wohl nichts gegen machen oder hat zufällig jemand einen Kamm dabei?", sagte sie schulterzuckend, um im selben Augenblick zu erstarren. Lindsey Abnoba holte doch tatsächlich eine Bürste aus seiner Umhangtasche und hielt sie ihr bereitwillig unter die Nase.

„Danke.", stammelte sie und schielte argwöhnisch zu ihm hin.

„Die ist von Belu. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht kannst du sie gerne benutzen.", meinte er freimütig. Charley war unterdessen auf dem Weg zur Toilette. „Ich komm gleich wieder und sag Bescheid ob frei ist, dann kannst du dich kurz kämmen kommen." Dann verschwand er. Doch er kam nicht wieder. Klee scharrte schon unruhig mit den Füßen und Lindsey blickte sie ganz verstört an. „Was hast du?", fragte er verständnislos.

„_Was hast du? _Findest du es normal, wenn ein Junge zehn Minuten braucht. Da muss man ja Angst haben, er sei ins Klo gefallen und stecken geblieben. Nicht dass es ihm noch nicht passiert wäre, aber leider hat nur meine Mutter diesen Anblick genießen dürfen."

Was immer Lindsey dazu meinte, er sagte es nicht sondern wurde nur verlegen. Tja, wenn sie sich ihn so anschaute dann brauchte er wohl auch länger im Bad.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten beschloss sie endlich mal nachzuschauen und huschte in das Klo. Den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, würde sie ihr Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen. Ein großer muskulöser Junge mit vollem blondem Haar stand gerade vor einem der Waschbecken und drückte eine kleine dicke Gestalt mit dem Kopf unter das darin eingelassene Wasser.

„Na, meinst du dein kleiner fetter Hufflepufffreund hat bald genug und versteht, dass er uns 25 Sickel für seinen Toilettengang schuldet? Viel Zeit hat er dafür nicht mehr.", meinte der Typ, während Klee bereits auf die anderen Anwesenden blickte. Es befanden sich noch drei Jungen im Kloraum. Ein sehr kleiner feister Junge, der unruhig rumhoppelte und ein anderer, dem der Spaß an der ganzen Sache in seinem dauergrinsenden Gesicht anzusehen war.

Zwischen ihnen eingekesselt stand der Ravenclaw Nekoda Arkwrigth und schien sich sehr, sehr unwohl zu fühlen. Er war der einzige der Anwesenden, der Klee beim reinkommen gesehen hatte und ihr einen flehenden Blick zuwarf, der alles bedeuten konnte, aber wahrscheinlich um Hilfe bat. Das alles hatte Klee im Laufe einer Sekunde wahrgenommen und ihr Blick fiel wieder auf den großen Typen der ihren Bruder ersäufte. Ehe sie einen weiteren Gedanken darauf verschwendete, was sie tun sollte, tat sie einfach das Nächstbeste was ihr einfiel. Als Veikko Johnsons Kumpanen Prester Penkins und Erebus Nott die Gestalt des Mädchens sahen, war es schon zu spät. Klee hatte sich schon längst von hinten auf ihren Anführer gestürzt und hing wie eine Wildkatze an Veikko. Ihr Gewicht an seinem Hals veranlasste ihn Charley loszulassen und sich panisch umzudrehen. Die folgenden Geschehnisse passierten so schnell, dass man gar nicht mehr sagen konnte, wie Klee es gemacht hatte. Lindseys Abnoba kam durch den Schrei angelockt auch in das Klo gestürzt und blieb einen Moment erschrocken stehen. Klee rangelte sich gerade mit dem zu Fall gebrachten Veikko Johnson und schrie ihn an.

Seine Kumpanen schauten sichtlich geschockt nur blöde zu, wie dieser von einem Mädchen verprügelt wurde. Wenigstens hatten sie Nekoda losgelassen und dieser nutzte den Moment um dem Kleineren der Beiden feste auf den Fuß zu treten, so dass dieser aufjschrie und nach Luft japste. Darauf hin wandte sich Nekoda mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet Prester Penkins zu, dem so langsam sein dümmliches Grinsen verging. Lindsey unterstütze Nekoda und richtete seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf Erebus Nott, damit dieser, wenn er sich erholt hatte, nicht auf dumme Ideen kam. Ein klatschendes Geräusch unterbrach das Wimmern des unterlegenen Veikko. Klee hatte ihn mit der vollen Wucht ihrer Wut ins Gesicht geschlagen. Nun gut, das war nicht besonders fest, schließlich war sie ein zierliches Mädchen doch Veikko Johnson schien es zutiefst zu beschämen, denn er heulte auf und rollte sich weg. Klee stand ruckartig auf und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor. Obwohl sie merkte, das weder Lindsey noch Nekoda einen der älteren Jungen lange in Schach halten konnten, widmete sie sich als erstes Charley. Ihr Bruder lag immer noch heftig röchelnd und zusammengekrümmt unter dem Waschbecken, aber immerhin war er bereits wieder ansprechbar. Nerie hockte schon neben ihm und quakte beruhigend.

„Oh Charley, was machst du nur für Sachen?", fragte Klee leicht kritisierend, doch Charleys Antwort konnte sie nicht mehr abwarten.

Ein lautes Quieken ertönte aus Lindseys Richtung und Klee wusste was passiert war, ehe sie überhaupt hinschauen konnte. Er und Nekoda hatten vergessen, den Drittklässlern von der Klobande ihre Zauberstäbe abzunehmen. Lindsey war gerade entwaffnet von Erebus Nott worden und duckte sich nun unter einem Fluch hinweg, der hinter ihm einen Spiegel zerbersten ließ. Auch unter dem Waschbecken fand er keine Sicherheit, denn es zersplitterte über seinem Kopf und er krabbelte hastig unter das nächste. Klee schrie auf und wandte sich von Charley ab. Sie schaffte es gerade noch zu Veikko Johnson zu krabbeln und ihm, bevor er wieder munter wurde, den Zauberstab aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Da packte Erebus sie plötzlich von hinten und sie ließ den erbeuteten Stab wieder fallen,der vor Lindseys Füße rollte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte Stille, die nur von Veikkos Wimmern um sein brennendes Gesicht und Charleys stoßartiges Röcheln unterbrochen wurde. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Wasser in die Lunge bekommen.

„Okay, Süße.", sagte Erebus unsicher und schien zu überlegen was er nun überhaupt mit ihr machen sollte. Nekoda ließ auf jeden Fall seinen Zauberstab sinken und Lindsey kroch wieder unterm Waschbecken hervor und betrachtete die Szenerie argwöhnisch. Leider brütete Erebus etwas zu lange über der Frage was nun mit Klee geschehen sollte. Als er endlich zu einem Ergebnis gekommen schien biss ihn Klee schmerzhaft in die Hand, welche den Zauberstab hielt, so dass er ihn mit einem wütenden Aufschrei fallen ließ. Weniger, weil ihm seine Hand so weh tat sondern eher, weil Lindsey die Chance genutzt und Erebus einen „Tarantallegra" aufgehalst hatte. Erebus tanzte darauf hin wie wild durch die Gegend und bei jedem dritten Schritt trat er dem im Wege liegenden Veikko in die Gedärme, was diesen jedes Mal aufstöhnen ließ. Prester Penkins schien zu allem Überfluss zu blöd zu sein, die Übermacht der Erstklässler zu erkennen und schlug plötzlich auf Nekoda ein.

„Euch werd ich es schon zeigen. Na, gefällt dir das Pockenfratze?", rief er und traf Nekoda mit voller Wucht in den Magen. Klee und Lindsey reagierten gleichermaßen schnell und jagten Prester jeweils einen Fluch auf den Hals. Presters Gesicht nahm einen blicklosen Ausdruck an, dann krümmte er sich zusammen und spuckte plötzlich grünen Schleim. Zudem wuchs ihm Rosenkohl aus den Ohren. Prester bahnte sich seinen Weg in die nächste Kloszelle und riss dabei in seiner Wucht eine Tür mit ab. Kurz darauf hörte man, wie er sich geräuschvoll erbrach. Doch auch Nekoda schien seinen Mageninhalt verloren zu haben. Überhaupt sah die Toilette wie ein Schlachtfeld aus. Charley erhob sich stolpernd und Klee stürzte an seine Seite. Lindsey kümmerte sich um den etwas bleichen Nekoda, doch der hatte sich bald erholt. Erebus schien mittlerweile zu erschöpft um noch zu tanzen und sank kraftlos neben seinen Kumpel Veikko nieder. Es war vorbei.

Nerie schien das jedoch nicht zu finden. Sie kletterte auf Veikko und strullerte ihm ungerührt auf seine Hose. Veikko blickte den Otter nur entsetzt an und schaute an sich herab. „Scheiße.", wimmerte er. „Das Viech hat mich vollgepisst."

„Das Viech" war mittlerweile wieder in die Sicherheit ihrer Besitzerin zurückgekehrt. Klee überließ Nerie ihrem Bruder und trat auf Veikko zu.

„Was bist du für ein Arschloch, dass du so was machst? Was seit ihr nur für Menschen?", fragte sie hasserfüllt und Lindsey und Nekoda traten an ihre Seite.

„Das ist ein ganz mieses Arschloch.", bemerkte Lindsey verstimmt und hielt ein rosa Bändchen in seinen Händen, das er gerade Erebus abgenommen hatte „Ein Arschloch, das meine Katze entstellt und fast umgebracht hat." Lindseys Stimme wurde immer eisiger. Nichts war mehr von der mädchenhaften Art geblieben, die er sonst so hatte.

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig.", stöhnte Veikko, doch sein schwacher Protest hatte keine Wirkung.

„Soll ich dir mal zeigen was auch nicht ganz richtig ist?", fragte Lindsey leise und richtete seinen zurückgeholten Zauberstab auf Veikko. Dessen Augen weiteten sich.

„Weißt du, dass ich eines dieser Kinder bin, die schon mit drei Jahren lesen konnten?", erzählte er leise. Veikkos Blick wurde immer unruhiger.

„Mit Acht gab man mir meinen ersten Zauberstab in die Hand, weil ich sonst schon alles konnte. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe in den letzten Drei Jahren ziemlich viel Unsinn damit gemacht. Schleimspucken lassen ist da noch harmlos gegen."

Doch was immer Lindsey auch vorhatte, er wurde unterbrochen. Die Türe des Klos wurde aufgerissen und Madam Burgunda schneite herein. Sie blieb erstarrt stehen, bis ihr Blick schließlich auf Klee fiel. Sie missachtete die verletzten Jungen und stürzte sich total besorgt auf ihre Schülerin und redete mit geheuchelter Anteilnahme auf sie ein.

„Ms. Greene du Armes, was haben dir die bösen Jungen angetan?"

Klee schaute noch einen Moment verwirrt, schließlich war sie es, derentwegen alles verwüstet war, doch dann änderte sich ihr Ausdruck und ihre Augen wurden recht nass. Madam Burgunda wandte sich mit höllischem Blick den sechs Jungen zu. Klee begriff, dass ihre Lehrerin keinen Unterschied zwischen Opfer und Täter machen würde und unterbrach das Vorhaben.

„Madame, die Drittklässler waren es nur. Sie haben rumgeflucht und sie haben mir wehgetan. Schauen sie mal." Hastig suchte Klee nach einem blauen Fleck an ihren Armen, fand aber keinen. Schließlich fand sie einen alten, wo Nerie sie in der letzten Woche mal gekniffen hatte und präsentierte ihn mit leidendem Ausdruck.

„Wer von euch war das?" kreischte die füllige Madam die Klobandenmitglieder an. Prester Penkins kam gerade von der Schüssel. Scheinbar hatte seine Kotzerei aufgehört. Erebus und Veikko zeigten auf ihn. Daraufhin packte sich Madam Burgunda Veikko und Erebus unter den Arm und zupfte Prester an einem seiner Blumenkohlohren hinterher, während sie dem Büro des Direktors zustrebte.

Klee und die verbliebenden Jungen waren nun allein. „Na das war ja mal was." äußerte Nekoda und verfiel in dramatisches und nervöses Gelächter. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, verließen sie das Klo. Charley beteuerte, dass es ihm wieder gut gehe, doch Klee zwang die übrigen allesamt sie auf die Krankenstation zu begleiten, damit die Klobande auch wirklich für jeden Kratzer bezahlen musste. Auf den Weg dahin, kam sie mit Nekoda ins Gespräch.

„Mann, danke Klemencia.", sagte er leise. „Wer weiß was passiert wäre, wenn du nicht aufgetaucht wärst. Die hätten deinen Bruder bestimmt alle gemacht."

Klee wurde es beim bloßen Gedanken schon übel. Am liebsten wollte sie diesen Vorfall vergessen.

„Was hast du eigentlich im Klo gewollt?", fragte Nekoda neugierig und Klee erinnerte sich wieder an ihre Haare. „Ich wollte mich kämmen.", sagte sie gedankenverloren.

„Ja, die Frisur passt zwar gut zu dir, ist aber ungewohnt. Siehst du morgens nach dem Aufstehen immer so aus?" Als Klee nichts antwortete quatschte er unbekümmert weiter: „Eigentlich wollte ich ja gar nicht auf das Klo. Ich wusste doch, dass da diese Kerle hocken. Doch ich dachte mir die wären in den Ferien nach Hause gefahren. Die waren ja beim Frühstück nicht dabei. Na ja und meine Blase..." Klee blickte ihn entgeistert an. So genau wollte sie es gar nicht wissen.

„Mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich gar nicht dazu gekommen bin.", sagte Nekoda leicht verdutzt. „Jetzt muss ich auch nicht mehr."

Klees Blick wurde immer ominöser. „Ähm, schön.", bemerkte sie trocken und lief dann vor zu Charley. In der Krankenstation fluchte Peridot über die Nachlässigkeit von Madam Burgunda, die sich erst um Charley und Nekoda hätte kümmern sollen. Doch scheinbar war ihr wichtiger gewesen den Drittklässlern eine Strafe zu verpassen. Schon kurze Zeit nachdem sich die Wege der Kinder wieder getrennt hatten, konnte man in der ganzen Schule vernehmen, was geschehen war. Nekoda schien es überall erzählt zu haben. Doch nicht nur von ihm kamen die Gerüchte, dass die Klobande dazu verdonnert worden sei, das zerstörte Klo wieder herzurichten und alle übrigen des Schlosses zu putzen. Und das ausgerechnet am Weihnachtsmorgen, wenn alle anderen eifrig ihre Geschenke auspacken würden. Klee empfand es als eine Genugtuung und mischte sich unter ein paar ältere Mädchen, die planten, sich die drei in Aktion anzuschauen und Fotos für das Jahrbuch davon zu schießen. Sie hoffte, dass die drei Jungen noch bis in den nächsten Monat schrubben mussten. Toiletten gab es ja genug dafür.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	26. Herzenswünsche

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

John Evonshare (Vater)

Nancy, Ewan und Jack (Kleinkinder Geschwister)

**25. Herzenswünsche**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Fehlender Kopf**

Liam Evonshare hatte die anstrengendsten drei Wochen seines Lebens hinter sich. Noch nie war er auf längere Zeit erst so spät ins Bett gekommen und musste so früh wieder aufstehen. Jeden Abend verrichtete er seinen Dienst, den die Hauselfen ihn aufgetragen hatten. Mittlerweile dachte er wirklich schon daran, das die Elfen es ihm übel genommen hatten, das sie wegen seiner Trankexplosion soviel Wäsche extra waschen mussten, und sich auf diesen Weg bei ihm rächen wollten.

Aber schon der zweite Abend seiner Strafarbeit hatte einige Überraschungen mit sich gebracht. Zum einen, weil er den Raum nicht wieder fand und zum anderen weil er etwas viel interessanteres zu sehen bekam. Es schien so, das der Raum nicht immer derselbe war.

Wo am vorigen Tag noch das Gerümpel sich Berge hoch türmte, standen nun geordnete Regale mit allerhand Lektüre, nach der es ihm schon immer verlangt hatte. Liam hatte noch selten in seinen Leben ein Buch freiwillig gelesen, das lag aber vor allem daran, das er nie die Ruhe dafür hatte. Zuhause quengelten seine Geschwister im Hintergrund und auf Hogwarts platzte immer Klee dazwischen, wenn er im Gemeinschaftsraum saß. Doch scheinbar gab es in diesen Raum einen unsichtbaren Geist, der seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfasst hatte. Den ersten Abend, verbrachte er noch schuldvoll nach etwas suchend, das er katalogisieren konnte, am zweiten schaute er sich die Bücher eines nach dem anderen an und am dritten las er bis spät in die Nacht im dicken Wälzer _Unbekannte Wesen – unbekannte Welt._

In diesen Glanzstück, das er in der Bibliothek vergeblich gesucht hatte, waren alle möglichen Mythen der magischen Welt aufgezählt, was nicht gerade wenig waren. Zudem belustigte man sich auch über die Muggel, die davon keine Ahnung hatten.

Zwar wünschte sich Liam, das er etwas über verdächtig Pferdeähnliche und aggressive Wesen etwas herausfinden würde, doch war das Buch so spannend, das er es ganz lesen wollte.

Liam konnte nicht gut lesen, also brauchte er schon einige Abende bis er das erste Kapitel durch hatte, das über die Sasquatch ging, Waldmenschen, die auch als Bigfoots bekannt waren.

Als sich langsam die Weihnachtsferien genähert hatten, bekam er es doch wieder mit der Angst zu tun. Doch als sein Blick im Unterricht auf Alyson Timper fiel, wusste er wie er sich davon befreien konnte. Er bekniete sie ihm ihre selbstantwortende Feder auszuleihen. Alyson schaute zwar etwas komisch, da die Feder immer noch kaputt war, aber sie gab sie ihm gerne.

Der Rest war einfach. Liam postierte die Feder jeden Abend über einen Bogen Pergament und stellte ihr die Frage, was sich alles im Abstellraum befände. Was die Feder schrieb, war ihm egal. Hauptsache am Ende würden ein paar Meter Liste herauskommen.

Am Tag der Abreise nach Hause war Liam mittlerweile einen Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Das ewige Lesen bis spät in die Nacht, brauchte seine letzten Reserven auf und er wollte eigentlich nur mal wieder um acht Uhr Abends schlafen gehen.

Bei dem Buch war er mittlerweile in der Mitte und beschloss es mitzunehmen.

Nun saß er am frühen Morgen des 25. Dezembers auf seinen Bett zuhause und versuchte Jack, Ewan und die sehr kranke Katze Mailey nicht aufwachen zu lassen, die im gegenüberliegenden Bett friedlich schnarchten. Von unten hörte man schon das leise tuscheln seiner Eltern, die wahrscheinlich die Geschenke unter dem Baum postierten. Liam war es egal, das es wahrscheinlich wieder nur nützlich wäre, das beste Geschenk hatte er schon vor drei Wochen bekommen. Das ganze Paket voller magischer Murmeln, das ihn Nathaniel als besonderes Dankeschön zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

Leider hatte er noch nicht damit spielen können, da sich ja gerade alle etwas auseinander lebten, doch irgendwann würde er die Kugeln schon noch gebührend einweihen.

Er las gerade das Kapitel über das Monster vom Loch Ness zuende und widmete sich einen weiteren Untier des schottischen Hochlandes.

Nun gut, da war nicht viel zu sehen. Eigentlich war auf der Seite überhaupt nichts zu sehen. Irritiert las er die Überschrift _Der Thestral_ stand dort. Immer noch zeigte sich nichts auf dem magischen Foto.

Liam las einfach mal den Text und verlor seine Überraschung. Thestrale konnte er einfach nicht sehen, weil er noch nie jemanden beim sterben zuschauen musste.

Interessiert blätterte er weiter und kam bei einer unbeweglichen Zeichnung eines sehr dürren und klapprigen Pferdeähnlichen Wesens an, das angeblich nach einen Augenzeugenbericht angefertigt wurde. Irgendwie erinnerte es ihn an etwas, doch Liam fiel es nicht ein.

Im Bett gegenüber begann sich etwas zu regen und bald erklang ein heftiges Niesen. Liam seufzte und legte sein Buch beiseite. Stand auf und zupfte sich ein Papiertaschentuch. Ewan hatte zur Zeit einen dicken Schnupfen und rotzte ausgerechnet alles voll, das man nicht abwaschen konnte.

„Bitte kräftig schnufen." Leitete er seinen kleinen Bruder an und wurde von dessen Blick fast erdolcht.

„Willst du es selber machen?" fragte Liam gelassen, er kannte diese Phase schon von Nancy. Kaum wurden sie größer, da mussten sie gegen alles aufbegehren.

Ewan schüttelte plötzlich so stark den Kopf, das sein Nasensekret meterweit durch den Raum segelte.

„Du bist ein kleines Scheusal." Verkündete Liam scheltend und machte sich daran, seinen Bruder zum Naseputzen zu zwingen. Dieser fing an zu strampeln und weckte dadurch Jack.

Zum Glück hatte seine Mutter Anne gerade beschlossen ihre Kinder aufzuwecken, weil das Christkind da war und etwas unter dem Tannenbaum lag. Sie nahm ihm die beiden Jungen ab und schliff sie hinter sich her nach unten. Nancy, kam plötzlich hereingeschneit und fiel Liam um den Hals. Auch wenn nur wenige Monate vergangen waren seit dem Sommer, war Nancy unheimlich größer geworden und scheinbar hatte sie auch Verstand bekommen. Munter plappernd verlangte sie von ihm das er sie auf den Arm nehmen sollte und dann mit ihr runtergehen.

Liam tat ihr den Gefallen, schließlich sah er sie nur ein paar Tage lang und bis zu den Sommerferien war es noch lange hin.

Eigentlich schien das Familienleben im Hause Evonshare merkwürdig entspannt, und Liam konnte nicht sagen, woran es lag.

Sein Vater John, schien mehrere Tage frei zu haben, bis Liam schließlich selber wieder weg musste, die er ganz mit seiner Familie verbringen wollte. Nun ja, eigentlich merkte auch Liam das sein Vater nur um ihn herumschlich und die anderen etwas missachtete.

Das ging sogar soweit, das er sich Liam nach der Bescherung mit in die Winkelgasse nahm, wo der Weihnachtsumtauschverkauf gerade Hochkonjunktur hatte und wo die Häuser immer noch fast unter ihren Lichterketten zusammenbrachen.

John Evonshare schien die vergangenen Elf Jahre nun innerhalb kürzester Zeit nachholen zu wollen, doch Liam fühlte nichts dabei, als Überdruss. Und er war auch nicht richtig bei der Sache, immer noch spukte ihm der unheimliche Alleingang in den Wald im Kopf herum.

John Evonshare versuchte alles, doch Liam gab den ganzen Tag nicht mehr als einsilbige Antworten.

„Junge, wirst du krank?" fragte John besorgt und beugte sich sogar tiefer um Liam forschend in die Augen zu sehen.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht so fröhlich bin." Erwiderte Liam und haderte mit sich selbst, ob er wohl diesen Menschen, der sein Vater war, soweit vertrauen konnte um ihn von seinen Erlebnissen zu erzählen.

Doch John schien es unheimlich zu interessieren und so drängte er seinen Sohn dazu mit ihm Eis essen zu gehen.

Liam gab seinen Widerstand bald auf: „Im Wald von Hogwarts rennt ein ganz komisches Wesen herum. Ich... es ist mir über den Weg gelaufen, und ich glaube es gehört nicht in diesen Wald und ist dort unglücklich. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, was es ist, dabei würde ich ihm am liebsten helfen." Sagte er schließlich hastig, bevor ihm der Mut verließ, oder sein Eis schmelzen konnte.

Sein Vater schien etwas überrascht und blickte seinen Sohn entgeistert an. Mit so was hatte John Evonshare nicht gerechnet.

Nathaniel hatte es endlich geschafft. Es hatte ein Paar Tage gedauert, aber schließlich waren die Zwillinge wieder bei ihm angekommen und erzählten ihn so fröhlich, als wäre nichts gewesen von ihrer Misere auf dem Klo. Nathaniel musste dabei tief schlucken. Es beunruhigte ihn total, das ausgerechnet ein Mädchen und der etwas merkwürdige Lindsey Abnoba die Rettung gewesen waren. Und er erinnerte sich wieder an die Bemerkungen von Charley, als Nathaniel und Klee ihren Streit über die Slytherinmädchen gehabt hatten.

Wie oft war Charley wohl schon mit Blumenkohlohren herumgelaufen?

Fast als hätte dieser Gedankengelesen, brach er bei Nathaniels Blick in Lachen aus. Sie befanden sich gerade auf dem Weg durchs Schloss, denn Klee wollte einige unbekannte Räume erkunden, von denen ihr die allwissende Poppy Pomfrey erzählt hatte. Nathaniel nahm mal an, das keiner was dagegen hatte, das er ihnen Gesellschaft leistete und folgte ihnen.

„Nathan, ich bitte dich, so was macht sie nicht mit mir." Beteuerte er: „Sie schimpft zwar manchmal wie ein Rohrspatz, aber sie hat mir noch nie ein Haar gekrümmt. Gut, manchmal kriege ich einen Stoß, doch das sehe ich nicht so eng. Das ist ihr schwesterliches Vorrecht. Aber das mit den Blumenkohlohren ist ihre Spezialität. Weißt du, Klee mag keinen Blumenkohl, obwohl es den dauernd bei uns gibt.

Und irgendwann hatte das mal angefangen, das ein Paar Kinder aus dem Dorf meinten uns ärgern zu müssen. Klee klaute unserer Mum den Zauberstab und machte sich daran, mir zu helfen. Das hat einen Ärger gegeben, drei Ministeriumszauberer kamen appariert und befreiten die kreischenden Muggel von ihren Ohrenauswuchs und der Erinnerung daran. Ich glaube unseren Eltern ist das teuer zu stehen gekommen. Jedenfalls beschränkte Klee sich daraufhin auf magische Kinder, vorwiegend die etwas älteren, die einen kleinen Mädchen so was nicht zutrauen und meinen, sie dürften mir sagen, das ich fett bin."

Nathaniel schien zwar etwas befremdet, doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein: „Diese älteren Kinder, befinden sich auch auf Hogwarts?" fragte er etwas argwöhnig.

„Natürlich, was meinst du warum Klee so gute Kontakte zu allen hat? Manche wissen aus bitterer Erfahrung, das man sie nicht damit ärgern sollte klein zu sein. Na gut, sie ist zwölf Zentimeter größer als ich, aber das wächst sich noch aus." Beendete Charley leicht verstimmt. Nathaniel wollte das Thema noch nie ansprechen, aber natürlich hatte er auch bemerkt das Klee so um die 1,55m groß war, wohingegen ihr Bruder weit und Nathaniel selber noch ein wenig von 1.50m entfernt waren. Nur Liam war deutlich größer.

Klee zeigte ihnen das alte Kräuterkundebüro und den Garten, schleppte sie, trotz einigen Protesten die Treppen hoch und runter und irgendwann kamen sie in eine ziemlich verlassene Gegend des dritten Stocks, wo selbst das Mädchen nicht mehr weiterwusste.

„Poppy meinte, hier gibt es interessante Sachen zu sehen, weil die Räumlichkeiten wegen irgendeiner schlimmen Geschichte aufgegeben würden und niemand sich die Mühe machte, sie auszuräumen."

Na ja, es war interessant durch die alten Räume zu stapfen, doch es war auch unheimlich. Teilweise lagen über den Möbeln weiße Tücher und wenn ein Gespenst dazwischen stand, dann konnte man es nicht sehen. Nur ein leises Seufzen ertönte zwischen den Tischen und Stühlen, doch das reichte, das die Kinder schnell wegliefen.

„Habt ihr den weißen Geisterwolf gesehen?" rief Klee im Laufen, doch weder Charley noch Nathaniel hatten sich die Mühe gemacht, näher zu gucken.

Es gab aber auch genug anderes zu entdecken. Schließlich kamen sie in einen Gang, der vollkommen voller Staub war, doch wie schon im alten Kräuterkundebüro, zog sich eine Spur durch den Staub. Klee so neugierig wie sie war, folgte ihr und die Jungen traten hinter ihr in das Zimmer.

Es war nicht gerade üppig und eigentlich wirkte es so, als hätte man hier einiges zusätzlich reingestellt, das nicht hergehörte, so das der Raum voll war bis zum Bersten.

Neugierig durchwuselten sie den Raum. Klee bewunderte einige versteinerte Topfpflanzen auf einer alten Fensterbank, Charley betrachtete einige recht farblos aussehende Wandgemälde, die wohl mal dringend restauriert werden sollten, denn sie wirkten recht bewegungslos und die Figuren husteten dauernd, bei all dem Staub, der auf ihnen lag.

Nathaniel fand daran nicht so das große Vergnügen und schaute sich lieber in den alten Schubladen um. In einer schien irgendwas vor langer Zeit sein Nest gebaut zu haben und ein Zischen ertönte, bevor Nathaniel hastig die Schublade zuklatschte.

„Hast du ein Problem, Nathaniel?" fragte Klee mäßig interessiert.

Nathaniel winkte ab und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Tuch, das vor seinen Füßen lag. Nathaniel hob es auf und überlegte, ob er sich als Gespenst an seine Freunde ranschleichen sollte. Er verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, so eng standen sie sich im Moment nun wirklich nicht und Blumenkohl wollte er auch nicht in den Ohren haben.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Gegenstand, von dem das Tuch herabgeglitten war. Ein protziger Spiegel stand vor ihm. Nathaniel war nicht allzu erstaunt, das dieser Spiegel ihm nicht die Wirklichkeit zeigte, zuhause auf dem Dachboden hatten sie auch so ein schreckliches Ding. Seine Mutter hatte es damals von einer Tante zur Hochzeit bekommen, die einen sehr ausgefallenen Geschmack besaß. Nathaniels Vater hatte ihm einmal beim Aufräumen des Dachbodens die genaue Geschichte erzählt.

Nathalie Deepwood hatte es als richtig bösartig empfunden und den Spiegel direkt am Hochzeitstag auf den Dachboden abgeladen. Der Spiegel zeigte alles, was man vor ihn stellte, übertrieben da aus einer etwas misslungenen Nase, wurde im Spiegelbild ein Elefantenrüsselähnliches Ding. Die Braut war zutiefst beleidigt, als der erste Blick in ihr Geschenk sie aussehen ließ wie eine Wasserleiche. Na gut, Allen Deepwood lachte immer noch darüber. Nathaniels Mutter war schließlich blass gewesen, doch mit ihrer Tante hatte sie seitdem kein Wort mehr geredet.

Doch dieser Spiegel vor ihm, zeigte etwas anderes. Nathaniel sah sich selbst darin und sah neben sich eine Braunhaarige Frau mit einen grauen Kleid, das er nur zu gut wiedererkannte. Es saß doch tatsächlich Nathalie Deepwood neben ihn. Selbst wenn Nathaniel das Aussehen seiner Mutter immer noch so vertraut war, als wenn sie nur für einen Augenblick zum Einkaufen entschwunden wäre, anstatt für immer von ihnen zu gehen, hätte er sie an der Ähnlichkeit zu ihm erkannt. Sie hatte dieselben braunen Augen und noch blassere Gesichtszüge als ihr Sohn.

Doch was immer dieser Spiegel für eine Geschichte zeigte, Ton gab es dafür nicht. Da konnte Nathalie auf ihren Sohn so verzweifelt einreden wie sie wollte, das Gesicht des Nathaniels im Spiegel einen Ausdruck annehmen, als hätte er gerade ein riesiges Geheimnis enthüllt bekommen, es brachte den Jungen vor dem Spiegel nichts ein.

Leicht verwundert fragte er sich, warum der Spiegel wusste, das er von seiner Mutter gerne alle Dinge gehört hätte, die sie immer so unglücklich erschienen ließen und die sie aber allesamt mit ins Grab genommen hatte. Er wollte gerade die anderen beiden darauf ansprechen, da hörte man Schritte vom Gang herkommen. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen schossen die Blicke der drei Kinder hoch und beschlossen einfach weglaufen zu wollen.

Das taten sie dann auch, doch Nathaniel, blickte noch mal über die Schulter hinweg und sah den Hausmeisterlehrling Argus Filch, des Weges kommen. Doch dieser schien so in seinen Gedanken vertieft zu sein, das er die Kinder nicht weiter beachtete.

Bevor Nathaniel wieder über irgendwas stolpern konnte, schaute er wieder nach Vorne und so stoppten sie nach einer Weile wieder. Irgendwie waren sie in den Gyffindortrakt gekommen und Klee zeigte ihnen noch kurz das Gemälde der fetten Dame, ehe sie sich von ihnen verabschiedete und ihren Bruder und Nathaniel wegschickte.

Nathaniel hatte den Vorfall mit dem Spiegel schon längst wieder vergessen, er wusste wie aussichtslos die Suche nach Geheimnissen sein konnte und wie nah dafür andere Dinge lagen.

„Hey, Charley hast du Lust mit mir Zauberstein oder Murmeln zu spielen?" fragte er ungezwungen und Charley Greene bewies ihm, das ihr Streit pünktlich zum neuen Jahr begraben worden war.

„Klar doch." Sagte er und dann machten sie sich daran zum Hufflepuffkeller zu laufen.

Komischerweise gewann Charley einige von Nathaniels verbliebenen Lieblingsmurmeln, doch so auffällig das auch sein mochte, Nathaniel hütete sich daraus eine große Sache zu machen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	27. Große Liebe und kleine Kröten

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Rubeta Cox (Ravenclaw)

Pelamyse Pleantfield (Hufflepuff 7. Jahr)

Rabirius Morley (Gryffindor 7. Jahr)

Ayron Dearborn(Gryffindor 7. Jahr)

Maleena Dearborn (Hufflepuff 5. Jahr)

**26. Große Liebe und kleine Kröten**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Zucht und Ordnung**

Klee Greene fühlte sich alleine. Mittlerweile war es der dritte Januar und Liam war immer noch nicht von Zuhause zurückgekehrt. Charleys Projekt mit Plumbeus Botts schien gerade in die heiße Phase zu kommen und die beiden Jungen verbrachten die letzen Tage vor Schulbeginn in ihrem Kerkerlabor.  
Doch Klee war nicht die einzigste die sich etwas einsam fühlte. Nathaniel ging es ebenso. Und weil sie in den letzten Tagen soviel mit ihn unternommen hatte, nahm sie auch heute wieder mit ihm vorlieb. Doch irgendetwas lag zwischen ihnen, Klee konnte sich nicht erklären was es war. Nathaniel schien seltsam abgelenkt und egal was sie erzählte er schien mit seinen Gedanken nicht beim Thema bleiben zu können.

Aber Klee ahnte schon, warum ihm mit ihr so langweilig war. Eigentlich hatte sie in den letzten Tagen nur ein Thema im Kopf gehabt.

Die Strafarbeit der Klobande. Seit Tagen schon konnte man in diversen Toilettenräumen des Schlosses die drei Slytherins dabei beobachten, wie sie mit rosa Gummihandschuhen, bunten Kitteln und teilweise sogar Kopftüchern sich emsig um die dreckigen Klos bemühten. Natürlich hatte das am Anfang nicht jeder so ganz mitbekommen, aber mittlerweile wusste wirklich die ganze Schule Bescheid und pilgerte zum Ort des Geschehens. Doch gerade heute war besonders viel los, denn auf dem Klo, wo dieses mürrische Geistermädchen hauste, hatte die Putzaktion noch einiges mehr zutage gebracht. Scheinbar hatte dort die Ravenclaw Rubeta Cox eine heimliche Krötenzucht angelegt.

Klee interessierte es natürlich brennend mehr zu erfahren und nach einigen Zögern, hatte Nathaniel sie dann doch begleitet. Doch weniger wegen den drei Jungen, denn das Gerede von ihr nervte ihn total. Es waren wohl eher die Kröten, oder Rubeta Cox.

Doch Klee hatte es schnell bereut hergekommen zu sein. Nathaniel merkte das ihr die Anwesendheit ihrer Benimmkurslehrerin eindeutig peinlich war. Madame Burgunda band Klee in ein Gespräch darüber, ob sie Blumen schön finde, oder Pralinen möge. Klee antwortete nur zaghaft, scheinbar konnte sie eins und eins zusammenzählen.

Nathaniel war es egal, er wand sich lieber an Rubeta Cox, die gerade aus einen der Klos kam und missbilligend auf die Putzteufel blickte. Als sie ihn sah, wurden ihre grünen Augen mehr als nur ein wenig verlegen.

„Nein, nicht schon wieder so einer." sagte sie leise zu sich selbst, machte aber keine Anstalten wegzurennen.

Nathaniel hatte noch nicht viel mit ihr geredet, seitdem sie damals zusammen im Boot zur Schule gefahren waren und entschied, das es eine dumme Idee gewesen war seine Neugier loswerden zu wollen.

„Hallo Rubeta." Sagte er verhalten: „Du musst mir deine Kröten nicht zeigen, wenn du nicht willst."

Rubeta schien nicht gerade überzeugt und warf ihn einen verlegenen Blick zu.

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Ist doch deine Sache, was du machst. Aber ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob Freddy vielleicht Vater geworden ist." Bei der Erwähnung von Plumbeus Kröte Freddy, wurde Rubeta ganz rot und bat: „Erzähl es ihm bitte nicht. Ich wusste am Anfang gar nicht, das die Kröte irgendjemanden gehört. Ich dachte es wäre eine der wildlebenden. Meine Kröte Steffi mochte ihn so gerne."

Nathaniel fragte sich, warum sie so schüchtern reagierte. Er konnte sich nicht denken, warum Plumbeus es nicht toll finden sollte. Nathaniel hatte ihm aber noch nichts von seinen Vermutungen erzählt, das es einen Grund gab, warum Freddy immer öfters lange Zeit verschwunden war. Er war sich einfach nicht sicher genug.

„Hast du es ihm schon gesagt?" fragte Rubeta angstvoll, als sie Nathaniels gedankenverlorenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Nathaniel beruhigte sie: „Nein, nein hab ich nicht. Aber vielleicht solltest du ihm von den beiden Verliebten Kröten erzählen. Er macht sich sonst nur sorgen, wenn Freddy weg ist. Wir hatten vor kurzen erst einen in unseren Schlafsaal, dessen Katze verschwunden war."

Rubeta nickte kurz und wurde wieder etwas normaler im Gesicht: „Ja, habe ich mitbekommen. Arme Katze. Aber du hast vielleicht recht. Ich sollte es Plumbeus sagen. Nicht jede Kröte ist so schlau, wie Steffi und findet mich immer wieder. Meinst du Plumbeus ist sauer?" fragte sie leise und schaute ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an, das es ihm ganz anders wurde. Noch nie hatte Nathaniel so schöne Augen gesehen. Na gut, die Katze Belu hatte auch grüne Augen, doch das ganze Fell drum herum war sehr ernüchternd.

Nathaniel beschwichtigte Rubeta abermals: „Nein, er wird begeistert sein."

„Wenn du das sagst. Willst du nicht vielleicht doch meine Kröten sehen? Willst du eine Abhaben? Ich gebe sie nicht an jeden." Äußerte sie verhalten, doch Nathaniel wusste nicht, wie er sich aus der Affäre hätte ziehen können und starrte sie nur entsetzt an. „Aber vielleicht magst du ja keine Kröten." endete Rubeta traurig und wurde wieder röter im Gesicht.

„Oh, doch natürlich mag ich Kröten." stieß er hilflos hervor, doch Rubeta schien verstanden zu haben und nickte nur und wich seinen Blick aus: „Schon gut." sagte sie leise. Nathaniel hätte noch versucht ihr das wieder auszureden. Er mochte zwar seit Freddys ersten Angriff auf sein Gesicht , wirklich keine Kröten mehr. Doch das musste sich Rubeta doch nicht gleich zu Herzen nehmen.

Klee hatte sich aber endlich aus der Befragung von Madame Burgunda lösen können und zupfte ihn am Arm: „Kommst du mit?" äußerte sie mit einen Seiteblick auf ihre Lehrerin und tuschelte dann in sein Ohr: „Ich muss dringend verschwinden. Die Burgunda sagte gerade, das die drei Vogelscheuchen sich mit einen Lied bei mir entschuldigen sollen. Sie hat mich sogar gefragt, was ich gerne hören würde. Bitte komm mit, ansonsten lässt sie mich nicht gehen."

Rubeta schien über gute Ohren zu verfügen und kicherte plötzlich los, doch Nathaniel hatte sich schon zum gehen gewandt: „Bis dann Rubeta." Rief er und Rubeta nickte vielsagend zum Abschied.

Klee hatte Recht, kaum näherten sie sich der Türe, wurde sie von Madame Burgunda zurückgerufen: „Meine Liebe, warten sie noch einen Moment."

Klee aber wandte sich mit einen zuckersüßen Lächeln um: „Ich würde ja gerne, aber leider muss ich meinen Klassenkameraden, hier Nachhilfe in Astronomie geben. Das ist sehr dringend, denn er ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

Nathaniel sah sich plötzlich in der Klemme. Klemencia Greene und Madame Burgunda schauten gleichermaßen angewidert auf seine kleine Gestalt, das es ihm leicht übel wurde. Klees Talent im Lügenerzählen war ihm ja schon öfters offenbart worden, doch noch nie hatte eine Frau ihn so verachtend angeschaut. Er kam sich ganz miserabel vor.

„Ja, gehen sie ruhig Ms. Greene, wenn ich mir diesen Knilch so anschaue, dann werden sie Stunden brauchen ehe er die Namen unserer Planeten beherrscht. Es ist doch immer dasselbe mit diesen Nichtsnutzen." Äußerte sie herablassend und winkte Klee zum Gehen. Diese verlor keinen Augenblick und zog Nathaniel hinter sich her aus der Toilette.

Kaum waren sie draußen, fing sie an zu prusten und nichts zeugte mehr von der kleinen Emanze, die gerade eben noch vor ihm stand. Himmel, er hätte sie dafür hassen können, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, das alles nur Spiel war. Aber diese Madame Burgunda würde fortan auf seiner schwarzen Liste stehen. Sogar um einiges höher als Ulysses Rathburn.

„Na hat es dir gefallen?" fragte Klee unschuldsvoll, doch erhielt nur einen bösen Blick ihres Gegenübers.

„Ich hasse Mädchen, die zuviel von sich selber halten."

Klee konterte geschickt: „Und ich Jungen. Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft, hat die Frau nicht einen leichten Gehirnschaden?"

Nathaniel nickte bedeutsam: „Ich hoffe ich begegne nie einer Frau, die auch nur halb so schlimm ist wie deine Lehrerin."

„Dann wirst du wohl eine Muggel heiraten müssen. Nach zwei Jahren Unterricht bei der ollen Burgunda, muss man sich ja vorkommen, wie nach einer Gehirnwäsche. Du wirst auf Hogwarts kein Mädchen finden, das nicht alle Grundsätze des Benimmunterrichts im Schlaf aufsagen kann."

Nathaniels Augen nahmen einen entsetzen Ausdruck an und schauten forschend auf Klee.

„Niemanden außer mich, natürlich. Manchmal muss man annehmen, das Charleys Einfalt auf seine Umgebung abgefärbt hat, wie kannst du das von mir denken?"

Nathaniel schüttelte sich, sah aber nicht überzeugter aus: „Welche Note hast du zur Zeit im Benimmkurs?" fragte er argwöhnig.

Klee wurde erstmals etwas rot: „Mittlerweile sammle ich die Ohnegleichen am Ende der meisten Stunden. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, das ich das Zeug mein Leben lang behalten will. Ich sag dir, wenn wir erst mal zuhause sind und Ferien haben, werde ich alles vergessen und dann im nächsten Jahr ein T bekommen."

Eine kurze Stille trat zwischen sie doch dann fragte Nathaniel leise: „Woher wusstest du, das ich in Astronomie sehr schlecht bin?"

„Wusste ich das?" sagte Klee überrascht: „Weißt du, manchmal erzähle ich schon mal Dinge, die ich nicht weiß. Verstehst du?"

Nathaniel nickte, konnte es aber nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Er hatte bis jetzt immer gedacht, Klee wüsste soviel, weil sie mit der Hälfte der Hogwartsschüler Kontakt hatte und deswegen viel mitbekam. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an etwas, das auf ihren Waldausflug geschehen war. Liam, Klee und er lagen gerade hinter einen Baumstamm und versteckten sich vor dem Pferdemonster, als Klee sie plötzlich warnte, das sie sofort loslaufen mussten, sonst würde das Monster sie finden. Klee hatte erahnt, das das Ungeheuer seine Richtung heimlich geändert hatte und sie einkesseln wollte. Gewusst konnte sie es aber nicht haben.

Nathaniel beschloss, keine große Sache daraus zu machen. Sein Vater hatte ihm schon recht früh beigebracht, das die Macht und größte Stärke eines Zauberers sich auf sehr vielfältige Weise äußern konnte. Man sollte niemanden deswegen schikanieren und andere nicht deswegen anbeten.

Klees Worte unterbrachen seinen Gedankengang: „Aber ehrlich gesagt, habe ich davon ja auch keine Ahnung, welche Namen die Planeten haben. Darf ja nicht am Unterricht teilhaben. Aber Burgunda steht auf so was, dann muss man sie ja füttern."

Nathaniel nickte und folgte ihr etwas verdutzt. Manchmal war die Schwester seines Freundes, sehr unheimlich.

Doch bald wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Kinder von anderen Dingen beansprucht. Kaum waren sie in die Eingangshalle gekommen, trafen sie auf ein Paar andere Schüler. Klee erkannte unter ihnen Pelamyse Pleantfield. Dann waren da noch Ayron Dearborn und Rabirius Morley, sowie ein Paar Mädchen und Jungen, die Klee aber erst mal außen vor ließ. Was Rabirius gerade machte, war komisch genug. Er packte die aufgequellte Pelamyse an beiden Armen und sie schaute verdutzt zu ihm auf und warf schräge Seiteblicke auf Ayron, der sich gerade die Hände über den Kopf zusammenschlug. Klee, die neben Ayron Dearborn stand, konnte etwas hören das wie: „Rabirius du ruinierst dein Leben." klang. Doch Rabirius schien nicht der Meinung und redete leise auf die immer erstarrter werdende Pelamyse ein.

Nathaniel kam an Klees Seite und wisperte: „Er macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag."

„Heiraten?" entfuhr es Klee so geschockt, das alle Anwesenden auf sie sahen. Eines der Mädchen neben ihr, in der Klee schließlich die Gryffindorfünftklässlerin Maleena Dearborn erkannte, war genauso geschockt und rempelte ihren Bruder Ayron an: „Sag mal, und das lässt du dir einfach so gefallen? Pelamyse ist doch deine Freundin, was soll das?"

Ayron wurde langsam rot, als der die erstaunten und teilweise wissenden Blicke der anderen sah, doch die beiden Hauptakteure schienen sich an ihrer Umgebung nicht zu stören.

Nun ja, Pelamyse schon, denn sie schrie plötzlich entrüstet auf: „Was denkst du dir eigentlich Rabirius Morley? Wie komme ich dazu, das zu tun?"

Rabirius schien aus allen Wolken zu fallen und schaute langsam wie ein geprügelter Hund aus. Ein letzter enttäuschter Blick auf seine Geliebte und dann wandte er sich mit hängenden Schultern ab. Die älteren Schüler, die drum rum standen johlten plötzlich los.

Doch Pelamyse schien das nicht gewollt zu haben. Sie warf einen unsicheren Blick durch die Menge und sah Rabirius weggehen. Plötzlich schien sie ihren Sinn geändert zu haben und trabte schaukelnd hinter ihren Freund her: „So hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ja ich will dich heiraten, du dummer Kerl." rief sie laut und Rabirius blickte sich um und wollte sie gerade freudestrahlend umarmen, da erhob Pelamyse wieder Einwände: „Aber ich werde nicht zuhause bleiben und auf das Kind aufpassen. Das kannst du ja dann machen. Ich werde nach der Schule nämlich Kariere machen und Modell werden." Äußerte sie sehr streng und bestimmt.  
Bei allen guten Absichten, die Rabirius wohl hatte, diese Enthüllung war zuviel für ihn und er beteuerte: „Aber ich werde im Ministerium arbeiten. Es wäre doch besser-"

„Nein, wäre es nicht. Aber wenn dir das nicht gefällt, dann kannst du ja überlegen, wo du ein Kindermädchen herbekommst." Giftete sie und entfernte sich. Plötzlich schien die Menge drum herum alles andere zu tun zu haben, als weiter zuzuhören. Es gab einen Grund dafür, denn Professor Hellingsgard kam gerade den Gang entlang und schaute von einem zum anderen und kreuzte Pelamyses Weg. Diese schien im Moment andere Gedanken zu haben, als sich vor ihrem Lehrer zu fürchten. Als sie den missbilligenden Blick auf ihren Bauch sah, schnaufte sie nur kurz und watschelte vorbei.

Bald darauf trennten sich auch Nathaniels und Klees Wege wieder. Er folgte Pelamyse in den Keller und Klee Rabirius nach oben in den Gryffindorturm.

So war sie auch alleine, als plötzlich die Mitglieder der Klobande vor ihr standen. Klee musste auch die etwas peinliche Entschuldigungsaktion von ihnen alleine über sich ergehen lassen. Sie nahm die Blumen und Pralinen, hörte sich mit verkrampften Lächeln das schief gesungene Lied an und machte dann das sie wegkam. Richtig verzeihen konnte sie den Jungen nicht.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	28. Mailey

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Alyson Timper (Gryffindor)

Geoffrey Barnes (Gryffindor)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

Pelamyse Pleantfield (Hufflepuff 7. Jahr)

Rabirius Morley (Gryffindor 7. Jahr)

Alistor Benson (Muggelfreund von Liam)

**27. Mailey **

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Bandenrache**

Am frühen Abend des 5. Januar kam Liam von zuhause wieder. Klee freute sich scheinbar unendlich ihn wiederzusehen und flog ihm mit wehenden Haaren sofort um den Hals, als er den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum betrat.

Scheinbar hatten ihre Weihnachten in Hogwarts ihr so gut getan, das sie darüber ihren Streit vergessen hatte.

Liam pflückte sie sich vom Hals und trat verlegen einen Schritt zurück, doch Klee schien das nicht zu stören. Sie erzählte munter von ihren Erlebnissen in den Ferien und bekam gar nicht mit, das Liam ihr nicht so schnell folgen konnte. Immerhin wiederholte sie sich so oft, das er doch in so etwa Verstand, das jemand versucht hatte Charley umzubringen und sie ihn gerettet hatte. Was das aber mit Putzfrauenkitteln zu tun hatte und warum jemand heiratete, blieb ihm ein Rätsel.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich und sie verzogen sich in seinen Schlafsaal. Geoffrey Barnes schien nicht da zu sein und so ließ sich Klee unbekümmert auf Liams Bett fallen.

„Und wie waren deine Ferien?" fragte sie und befreite die immer noch in ihren Korb eingesperrte Mailey. Klee entglitten die Gesichtszüge: „Himmel, was ist denn mit der passiert?"

Liam folgte ihren Blick und betrachtete die schlapp aussehende Mailey: „Sie wird alt." Sagte er bekümmert, Klee schien aber nicht der Meinung zu sein: „Sie ist noch lange nicht alt genug dafür. Was haben deine Eltern denn dazu gesagt?"

Liam seufzte: „Mama meinte, ich sollte sie am besten zuhause lassen. Es schien auch so, das sie über Weihnachten wieder besser drauf war. Sie hat viel gefressen und ist von einem Schoß zum nächsten gewandert. Aber als wir heute morgen zum Bahnhof fahren wollten und gerade das Haus verließen, hat sie so ein Theater gemacht. Mailey ist plötzlich ganz wild geworden und hat an der Zimmertüre gekratzt und ihr Schreien gellte durchs ganze Haus. Ich konnte sie doch nicht zuhause lassen. Ich schätze mal, das sie sich bis morgen wieder etwas erholt hat. Die Aufregung heute Morgen und die lange Zeit im Korb haben sie vielleicht müde gemacht."

Klee nickte: „Hoffen wir das Beste. Ich werde Nerie morgen mal vorbei bringen, vielleicht bringt sie Mailey wieder in Schwung. Aber jetzt erzähl doch mal, wie war dein Weihnachten?"

Liam setzte sich neben seine Freundin aufs Bett: „So wie immer. Wir haben viel gesungen und sind Schlitten gefahren. Meine Mutter hat uns mit Keksen und Kuchen erschlagen. Und ich habe Alistor Benson zu Tode erschreckt, als er meine magische Murmelsammlung betrachten durfte und ihm eine ins Gesicht gesprungen ist, weil er sie zu feste gedrückt hat. "

Klee fiel in sein Grinsen ein: „Oh weia, hat dein Vater dir das erlaubt, oder weiß er nicht, das du arme Muggel hereinlegst."

Liam wurde wieder ernster: „Meinen Vater dürfte das wohl eher weniger beeindrucken. Früher war ich immer unglücklich, wenn er an Weihnachten auf Geschäftsreise war. Nicht weil er mir fehlte, aber weil Mama immer so traurig aussah. Aber diese Weihnachten war er zuhause und hat mich rund um die Uhr beschattet, die anderen aber nicht weiter beachtet." Sagte er mit einiger Enttäuschung in der Stimme.

„Nicht gerade sehr nett." Bemerkte Klee.

„Du sagst es. Na gut, er ist ja kein Unmensch. Vielleicht bereut er es ja wirklich, das er immer so schlecht von mir gedacht hat. Aber im Grunde genommen, wird er das nie nachholen können."

„Was meinst du damit." Fragte das blonde Mädchen leise.

„Ich habe ihm von unseren Waldbewohner erzählt und das ich mich frage, was das sein kann. Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, das er mir irgendein Buch empfiehlt, das er einmal in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Doch er blickte mich nur an, als käme ich vom Mond und sagte dann, das ich mich lieber um meine ZAG Noten kümmern soll, anstatt so einen Kinderkram." Brach es Liam entrüstet aus.

„Hat der einen an der Klatsche?" rief Klee, wurde dann aber plötzlich kleinlaut, denn Liam blickte sie etwas überrascht an: „Tut mir leid, wenn ich das über deinen Vater sagen muss. Wenn er wenigstens noch mit dir geschimpft hätte, weil du in den Wald gegangen bist. Du hast mir ja schon öfters gesagt, das dein Vater sich sehr viel aus Noten macht, aber das es soweit geht, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Liam hatte sich mittlerweile etwas abreagiert: „So schlimm war es bisher ja auch nie. Die Noten einer Muggelschule sagen ihm nicht viel und er hat nicht so sehr drauf geachtet. Aber ich kann mich schon auf den Sommer freuen, wenn ich ihm mein bescheidenes Zeugnis aushändigen darf. Ich hab Mama schon mal vorgewarnt, aber ich glaube nicht, das sie ihm das ausreden kann. Scheinbar hat er jetzt beschlossen, das ich sein Mustersohn werden soll. Manchmal wünsche ich mir wirklich, er käme nie wieder und würde einfach verschwinden. Ich glaube man würde es nur daran merken, das uns plötzlich Geld fehlt." Sagte Liam resigniert.

Er spürte Klees geschockten Blick. Natürlich konnte seine Freundin das nicht verstehen. Ihre Eltern waren ja ein Herz und eine Seele. Dennoch sagte Klee nichts dummes und tätschelte ihm nur mitfühlend den Rücken.

Nach einer Weile ging sie, denn es war schon sehr spät und Liam selber gähnte, außerdem wollte sich Geoffrey umziehen und ins Bett legen.

In dieser Nacht träumte Liam lauter unsinniges Zeug, an das er sich beim Erwachen nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Es fiel ihm schwer am Montagmorgen aus dem Bett zu kommen. Doch die Ferien waren vorbei und er hatte in einer Stunde Verwandlungsunterricht. In den Ferien hatte er einfach keine große Lust aufbringen können die Aufgaben zu machen, die Professor McGonagall ihnen aufgetragen hatte, doch zum Glück gab es noch Alyson Timper oder Klee, die ihm bestimmt ihre Sachen zum kopieren geben wollten. Leider hatte er trotz seiner drei Tüten Berty Botts Bohnen die Siebtklässlerin Vestina Dearborn noch nicht um ihren Zauber bitten können. Na ja, vielleicht würde er noch einige Zeit damit warten können.

Gähnend verließ er mit Geoffrey Barnes den Schlafsaal um sich auf der Toilette die Zähne zu putzen. In den Gängen und Treppen des Gemeinschaftsraumes, herrschte Hochbetrieb. Scheinbar trödelte der gesamte Turm an diesen Morgen etwas herum.

Klee lief durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und rannte hinter Nerie her, die eine ihrer schwarzen Haarbänder geklaut hatte.

Nach dem Zähneputzen trat Liam zu ihr und hörte zu, wie sie mit dem Otter schimpfte.

„Morgen." Gähnte er ihr entgegen und sie schaute nicht minder müde zu ihm hin.

„Ich hasse die Tage nach den Ferien." Bemerkte sie leicht bedrückt. Liam musste lachen: „Klee, tu nicht so, als hättest du davon Ahnung. Du warst doch bis jetzt nie auf einer Schule und wie ich deine Mutter in Erinnerung habe, waren ihr die Tomaten wichtiger, als euch beiden lesen und schreiben beizubringen."

Klee lächelte entschuldigend, rechtfertigte sich aber: „Na und, dann weiß ich halt erst seit Heute, das ich die Tage nach den Ferien hasse." Plötzlich hielt sie inne und ihr Blick wurde düster: „Hast du das gehört?"

Liam schaute sich um, hörte aber nichts außer ein Paar lachender Schüler und gedämpfte Gespräche und das Kratzen vereinzelter Federn auf Pergament.

„Du solltest mal nach oben nachschauen gehen, ich hab was schreien gehört."

Liam folgte ihren Rat und stürzte nach oben in den verlassenen Jungenschlafsaal.

Dort angekommen blieb er stehen. Im ersten Augenblick sah er nichts außergewöhnliches, doch dann bemerkte er die Hauselfe, vor seinen Bett.

Es schien ein sehr junges Exemplar seiner Gattung zu sein und wirkte noch seltsam faltenlos und klein, dennoch schaute das kleine Geschöpf auf und begegnete seinen Blick mit einiger Angst.

„Wurly wollte das nicht, Sir. Wurly wollte nur Betten machen. Liam Evonshare muss dummer Wurly verzeihen. Wurly konnte noch nicht ahnen..."

Liam fragte sich gerade, was Mailey getan hatte, das die Elfe so erbarmungswürdig zitterte und trat näher. Dann erst sah er die reglose Gestalt seiner Katze auf dem zerwühlten Oberbett.

Er stürzte näher und riss die Elfe zur Seite.

„Mailey, was hast du?" fragte er verstört und sah von der Elfe zu seiner Katze. Wurly die Elfe nahm das zum Anlass ihr nervöses Gerede weiterzuführen und entschuldigte sich tausend mal und fing an zu weinen. Liam packte die schlaffe Mailey mit beiden Händen und rüttelte sie. Die einzigste Reaktion, war das die Katze ihre Augen öffnete und ihn mit verschwommenen Blick ansah.

„Wurly wollte nur die Decke glätten und hat gezaubert. Sie müssen Wurly glauben, Sir. Ihre Katze hat Wurly gesehen, schrie auf und ist dann einfach umgefallen. Wurly hat nur die Decke schweben lassen." Liam hörte das verzweifelte Heulen der Elfe nicht, sondern nahm Mailey sanft in den Arm. Maileys Brust zuckte krampfartig und sie schien einen Herzinfarkt erlitten zu haben. Sie schaute immer noch seltsam unbeteiligt und leicht vorwurfsvoll in seine Augen, dann ging ein letzter Ruck durch ihren Körper und dann war Stille.

Liams Welt brach zusammen und er starrte scheinbar stundenlang auf seine geliebte Katze, ohne irgendeinen Gedanken fassen zu können. Immer noch die Katze in seinen Armen festklammernd, sank er vor dem Bett zusammen und konnte nichts anderes mehr als in verzweifelten Schlurzen auszubrechen. Als Klee in den Schlafsaal trat krampfte sich beim Anblick von Liam mit der toten Mailey in den Armen, ihr Herz zusammen. Sie stürzte zu Liam und kniete sich neben ihm. Er warf ihr nur einen kurzen, leeren Blick zu: „Sie ist tot, einfach tot." Murmelte er tränenerstickt und suchte die Bestätigung in ihren Augen, das er gerade träumte und alles gar nicht wahr sein konnte.

Klee zerriss es das Herz, ihr stiegen selber die Tränen hoch und doch behielt sie die Nerven.

Geoffrey Barnes kam gerade die Treppe hoch und wollte seine Tasche holen. Auch sein Blick fiel auf die sich bietende Szene.

„Was ist passiert? Kann ich helfen?" fragte er bestürzt und näherte sich schüchtern. Klee wischte sich ihre Träne ab und sah auf. Sie deutete auf die immer heftiger jammernde Hauselfe Wurly: „ Geoffrey, es ist besser wenn du gehst. Nimmst du bitte die Elfe mit?"

Geoffrey nickte, schnappte seine Tasche und verzog sich mit Wurly.

Nun war Klee alleine mit dem vor Kummer wahnsinnigen Liam, der nicht mehr ansprechbar zu sein schien. Er drückte den kleinen Leichnam verzweifelt an sich und Maileys leblose Pfoten schaukelten im Takt seines Schlurzens.  
Klee beugte sich zu ihm rüber und redete ihm gut zu. Sie wusste gar nicht, was sie sagen sollte, aber scheinbar war es gut, und nach einer Weile folgte er ihrer Aufforderung und ließ Mailey so locker das Klee sie aus seinen Armen nehmen konnte. Klee legte sie auf die Katzendecke im Bett.

Was gerade geschehen war, konnte Liam gar nicht begreifen. Er ließ es einfach geschehen, das Klee ihm Mailey aus dem Arm nahm. Doch als er nun sie auf dem Bett sah, friedlich wie immer, als ob sie nur wieder einen langen Mittagsschlaf halten würde, formten sich langsam wieder Gedanken in ihm und er brach entgültig in niemals enden wollenden Weinen aus. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Und doch wusste er tief in seinen Inneren, das Mailey seine unmagische, alte Katze sich einfach nur zu sehr erschreckt hatte, als das Bettzeug um sie herum zu schweben anfing. Er spürte, wie Klee ihn umarmte und tröstend tätschelte. Sie sagte nichts mehr und schwieg still, und es war kein Ton im Schlafsaal zu hören außer dem leisen Schlurzen der Beiden Kinder. Liam liebte sie dafür, das sie da war. Das sie selber so traurig war, das sie sich eher an ihn drückte, als ihn hielt, machte ihm nichts aus. Langsam verstand er und er wünschte sich, das es nicht so wäre.

Die alte Streunerin, die sich von niemanden außer Liam anfassen ließ, würde nie wieder hinter ihm herlaufen. Mailey die ihm immer seine Nähe suchte, seitdem er sie eingefangen hatte, gab es nicht mehr.

Mailey, die Zeit seines Lebens bei ihm, an seiner Seite gewesen war, war nun von ihm gegangen.

Mailey war tot.

Die folgenden Tage waren nicht leicht für Liam. Er war so todtraurig über den doch recht überraschenden Tod seiner Katze, das er einige Tage nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen konnte. Die Nächte über weinte er im Schlaf, oder schlief erst gar nicht, wie Geoffrey besorgt weitergegeben hatte. Er schien Mailey auch zu vermissen, sagte aber nicht viel dazu.

Tagsüber sah Liam mit seinen rotverschwollenen Augen zum Steine erweichen aus. Er aß auch nichts mehr und seine Blässe wurde zunehmend ungesunder. Er machte sich riesige Vorwürfe die empfindliche Mailey noch mal nach Hogwarts mitgeschleppt zu haben und nichts konnte ihn davon befreien.

Klee tat es sehr weh, wenn sie ihren Freund so leiden sah, aber alles was sie tun konnte, war ihm bei dem Begräbnis zu helfen und ihn zu beruhigen, wenn ihm wieder die Tränen kamen. Liam äußerte sich nicht, was mit Mailey werden sollte und so nahm Klee das in die Hand. Nur leider fand sie in ihrer Umgebung wenig Verständnis dafür.

Nathaniel konnte man damit nicht belangen, weil ihm das wohl zu sehr bedrängte und erinnerte. Charley verstand Liams anhaltende Trauer nicht, er hatte keine Beziehung zu Tieren und Klee musste ihn oft auf die Füße treten, wenn er seinen Unmut über Liams Verhalten äußern wollte. Nathaniel riet ihr schließlich ihren Bruder in Ruhe zu lassen, er würde sich schon drum kümmern.

Klee zweifelte daran das es Nathaniel gelingen würde. Charley hatte einfach nur Angst, das er als erklärter Tierhasser, plötzlich selber in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

So versuchte sie wenigstens noch ein Paar andere Kinder einzuladen, doch die meisten starrten sie etwas merkwürdig an und lehnten ab und selbst Erinys Norcross schien keine Lust zu haben. Vielleicht hatte Klee sie ja an einem schlechten Moment gefragt, oder sie war immer noch nicht darüber hinweg, das ihr Bruder Elicius nach Norwegen ausgewandert war und dort zur Schule ging.

Einzig Geoffrey Barnes und Lindsey Abnoba schienen Liams Gefühle voll verstehen zu können und willigten herzlich ein, und Lindsey versprach Effrata Riley mitzubringen. Und Alyson Timper wollte auch kommen, obwohl Klee sie lieber nicht dabei haben wollte.

Schließlich erklärte sich auch Charley bereit zusammen mit Nathaniel an der Beerdigung teilzunehmen. Klee wusste irgendwie, das Nathaniel ihren Bruder wohl lange dafür bearbeiten musste und dankte es ihm im Stillen.

Liam erklärte sich bereit Mailey am Waldrand beerdigen zu wollen, weil der Katze der Ausblick aus dem Fenster schon immer gefallen hatte und er sich vorstellen konnte, das sie insgeheim immer im Wald hatte rumstreifen wollen.

Klee hütete sich ein Risiko einzugehen und fragte ihre Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall um Erlaubnis und diese gestattete es unter der Bedingung, das der Wildhüter Mr. Ogg mitkommen sollte. Also regelte Klee ihren Wunsch mit eben diesen und er schickte die Kinder zusammen mit seinen Helfer Rubeus Hagrid in den Wald und sie beerdigten die Katze.

Es war sehr sehr traurig und kein Auge blieb lange trocken. Selbst Charley gab irgendwann seine Vorbehalte auf und heulte wie ein Schlosshund.

Doch auch dieser Abschied machte es für Liam nicht besser und so kam der 13. Januar und somit Nathaniels 12. Geburtstag und er lief immer noch herum wie ein Trauerkloß.

Schon am frühen Montagmorgen wurde Nathaniel von Eulen bestürmt und Nyx schleppte sich wieder halb tot. Klee verwarf ihren Gedanken schuldvoll wieder, doch Nathaniels Eule hatte wirklich die schwerste Arbeit zu verrichten und kam mit einen Paket an, das dreimal so groß, wie das mit dem Besen war. Nathaniel hatte ja schon angedeutet, das sein Besen nur so zwischendurch war, aber nachdem ihn sein Vater schon zu Weihnachten mit Geschenken erschlagen hatte, wurde sie leicht neidisch.

Nathaniels Vater schien auch immer den richtigen Riecher zu haben und alle außer Nathaniel brachen in wilden Begeisterungsstürmen aus.

So auch jetzt, der Halbe Hufflepufftisch und einige der anderen Schüler umringten das rot angelaufene Geburtstagskind, welches sich beharrlich weigerte das riesige Paket oder eines seiner anderen Geschenke in der großen Halle auszupacken.

Liam, der sich auf Klees Drängen zu Nathaniel und Charley gesellte, machte einen sehr unglücklichen Eindruck. Am liebsten wäre er im Bett geblieben.

Nathaniel ließ sein Frühstück schließlich stehen, als der Trubel gar nicht verebbte und zusammen mit den Zwillingen und Liam im Schlepptau flüchteten sie aus der Halle. Sie einigten sich darauf die Sachen in der zweiten Eulerei zwischen zulagern, damit niemand vor lauter Neugier darin plünderte und gingen dann zum Unterricht.

Am Nachmittag führte der erste Weg in die Eulerei. Zwischenzeitlich war niemand aufgetaucht und alles war noch so wie es verlassen wurde.

Nathaniel setzte sich mitten zwischen den Geschenken nieder und fing mit einen eher kleinen Päckchen an. Nyx kam durch den Eingang und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Das ist von mir." Erläuterte Charley, als Nathaniel verwundert eine einsame gelbe Schachfigur mit Löchern aus dem Papier wickelte, die erbärmlich nach Schweißfüßen roch.

„ Eigentlich auch von Plumbeus. Das ist der erste unserer Prototypen, der halbwegs funktioniert." Als Nathaniel immer noch verdutzt war, erläuterte er genervt: „ Du weißt doch noch. Käseschachfiguren, die sich gegenseitig aufessen. Ist das nicht ein schöner Gelbton? Ich garantiere dir, das ist ein Einzelstück und wird einmal, wenn wir damit berühmt geworden sind, Millionen wert sein."

Nathaniel betrachtete das stinkende Ding mit einigen Widerwillen, lächelte aber Charley zu: „Danke Charley. Das ist mal was ganz ausgefallenes. Aber wenn die sich aufessen sollen, dann braucht man schon zwei."

Charley wurde rot und sagte dann hastig: „Wir haben erst eine, die halbwegs funktioniert. Außerdem wenn die sich gegenseitig vernichten, dann kannst du sie später nicht teuer verkaufen."

Klee klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter: „Reg dich nicht auf, Charley. Du wirst Nathaniel bestimmt irgendwann ein zweites Paar besorgen, das er dann in Aktion betrachten kann."

Nathaniel legte die Figur weg und widmete sich einen grünen Päckchen, dessen Zettel ihm verriet, das es von Klee und Liam war. Heraus kam ein kunterbunter Schal mit komplizierten Muster, der Nathaniel irgendwie an die scheußliche Mütze von Clapauzia erinnerte. Er wollte ihn gerade tapfer um seinen Hals wickeln, da stoppte ihn Klee: „Nathaniel, du glaubst doch nicht, das ich einem Jungen so ein buntes Ding zumute. Der ist für Nyx, damit sie mal fröhlicher aussieht und nicht krank wird. Lindsey gab uns den Tipp, das sie sich etwas unwohl fühlt." Nathaniel nahm das Ding schnell ab und streifte es der erschrockenen Eule über den Kopf.

Nyx beäugte ihn kritisch, doch ihre ewig unglückliche Miene verriet nicht, ob das Geschenk gut angekommen war.

„Mach dir nichts draus Klee, sie hat gerade Streit mit Ginster." erläuterte Nathaniel: „Er will in unseren Schlafsaal bleiben, doch Nyx will mit ihm ein Nest in der Eulerei bauen."

Klee staunte über die genaue Kenntnis seiner Eule. Wenn sie in diese umwölkten Augen blickte, sah sie nichts, außer das Nyx vielleicht einen Pupser quersitzen hatte. Entwickelte sie gerade wirklich Eier?

Nathaniel widmete sich dann einen seltsam geformten Gegenstand. Das Papier war irgendwie rundgewickelt und hatte etwas flaches und hartes als Inhalt.

Nathaniel schaute auf die Karte und sah, das Elaine Bradshaw, sein ehemaliges Kindermädchen die Geberin dieses Geschenkes war. Er wickelte es aus und ihm fiel ein weiterer Zettel auf.

_Lieber Nathan, _

_zu deinen Geburtstag alles Gute. Ich hoffe mein Geschenk gefällt dir. Ich weiß nur, das die Muggel total verrückt danach sind und hoffe, das du irgendwann mal die Möglichkeit hast, es dir anzuhören._

_Elaine_

Verwirrt wühlte er weiter und kam auf zwei runden, schwarzen Scheiben aus, die Rillen hatten.

„Was ist das denn?" entkam es Nathaniel, Klee und Charley gleichzeitig. Nur Liam äußerte sich nicht und so trafen ihn die Blicke der anderen.

„Das sind Schallplatten. Da ist Muggelmusik drauf." Sagte er leise. Nathaniel freute sich über sein Wissen und fragte weiter: „Wer sind denn diese Beatles? Und wie hört man sich das an?"

Liam stöhnte und kam widerwillig näher: „Diese Beatles sind eine sehr bekannte Musikgruppe, auf die die Muggeljugendlichen stehen. Die sind ganz toll und laufen bei uns zuhause den ganzen Tag. Die Tochter unserer Nachbarin hört das immer bei offenen Fenster. Aber anhören wirst du sie dir vorerst noch nicht können, denn dazu braucht man ein Muggelgerät, das mit Strom funktioniert. Sei aber nicht traurig, die Dinger tun einen in den Ohren weh, wenn sie falsch benutzt werden. Unsere Nachbarin schleift das Ding immer rückwärts, anstatt es auszumachen und die Nadel wieder an den Anfang zu setzen. Das ist schrecklich, manchmal muss man meinen, sie mag dieses Geräusch lieber als die Musik."

Nathaniel war aber doch etwas enttäuscht. Aber immerhin blieb ja noch das riesige Geschenk übrig und so packte er es aus.

Den vier Kindern blieb der Mund offen stehen , als sie das wundervolle Modell des Sternensystems sahen. Myriaden kleiner strahlender Punkte glänzten auf den unzähligen Umlaufsbahnen und erhellten das trübe Licht in der zweiten Eulerei. Nathaniel schien dieses Geschenk mächtig zu beeindrucken und konnte kaum den dicken Schmöker der Bedienungsanleitung Beachtung schenken.

Klee konnte den Grund verstehen. Nathaniel würde mit diesen Ding nie mehr eine falsche Antwort in Astronomie geben können, alleine es der Lehrerin zu zeigen, würde ihm zu einen Ohnegleichen am Ende des Jahres verhelfen. Dasselbe schien auch Charley zu denken. Klee wusste das er sich schon große Hoffnungen machte an diesen Wunder teilhaben zu dürfen. Emsig beratschlagten sie, das Ding vorerst in der zweiten Eulerei stehen zu lassen, weil im Schlafsaal kein Platz war. Klee wollte die anderen Mitwisser dieses Raumes davon unterrichten und sie darauf hinweisen, das man Nathaniel zuerst fragen sollte, ehe man mit seinen Fingern dran ging.

Nathaniel zögerte erst und wand ein, das es ihm egal wäre was Erinys, Nekoda und Aello machen wollten solange Ulysses Rathburn seine Pfoten bei sich behalten würde. Klee versicherte ihm aber, das sie sich persönlich um Ulysses kümmern würde, wenn er es wagen sollte und Nathaniel glaubte ihr das auch.

Nur Liam hatte immer noch Vorbehalte und schaute unglücklich. Das Ding musste teurer gewesen sein, als alles zusammengenommen was Liam jemals in seinen Leben besessen hatte. Doch Liams Blicke glitten zu Nyx hinüber und Klee änderte ihre Meinung bald.

Nein, Liam war nicht bloß neidig auf das Geschenk, sondern auf die enge Bindung zwischen Nathaniel und Nyx.

So war es nicht verwunderlich, das er ein paar Minuten später sich von den drei Anderen verabschiedete und mit tränenverschleierten Blick, fluchtartig die zweite Eulerei verließ.

Liam wollte den anderen die Stimmung nicht verderben und wollte eigentlich nur in sein Bett um vergessen zu finden, doch es sollte nicht so sein. Vor dem Gemeinschaftraum standen Rabirius Morley und die wirklich kurz vor dem Platzen stehende Pelamyse. Liam war von ihren Anblick etwas verwirrt, soweit er wusste, wurde man bei einer Schwangerschaft nicht so schnell dick, aber dann viel ihm siedend heiß wieder ein, das Pelamyse ja gar nicht schwanger war. Sie knutschte hemmungslos mit Rabirius und Liam fiel ein Ring an ihrem Finger auf. Stimmt Klee hatte es ihm ja gesagt, vor ihm stand ein zukünftiges Hochzeitspaar. Er schlich sich an ihnen vorbei, doch kaum war er im recht verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum, trat Alyson Timper plötzlich aus dem Schatten und streckte ihm ein dürres, graues Etwas hin, das man erst beim zweiten Blick als einen potthässlichen Kater erkennen konnte.

Hatte man das Geschlecht denn gefunden, sah man es umso deutlicher, denn die etwas zu entwickelte Rückseite offenbarte das es nichts anderes als ein Junge sein konnte. Alyson kümmerte sich nicht weiter drum und hielt den Kater etwas unglücklich gepackt.

Diesem schien es zu gefallen, und er gab ein leises Schnurren von sich. Alyson versuchte immer noch den Kater in Liams Arme zu drücken. Liam nahm ihn verdutzt an und sah sich plötzlich einer immer röter werdenden Alyson gegenüberstehen, deren Redefluss ziemlich hastig war: „Der ist für dich, nachträglich zum Geburtstag. Ich glaube es ist ein freilebender ohne Herrchen. Der läuft immer draußen herum. Schau mal wie mager der ist, der wird sich freuen, wenn du ihm ein zuhause gibst. Und ich dachte, wegen deiner Katze, das du dich auch freuen würdest." Endete sie leicht niedergeschlagen, weil Liam sich offensichtlich nicht ganz so freute, wie sie dachte.

„Ähm, danke." sagte er matt und wollte den kleinen Schwerenöter loswerden, doch Alyson schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich kenne niemanden, der ihn sonst nehmen könnte. Die sagen alle, sie hätten Katzen auf dem Zimmer, bitte sag mir nicht das du ihn auch nicht nehmen willst."

Dabei setzte sie einen so hoffenden Blick auf, das Liam nach einen kurzen Blick auf den scheußlichen Kater schließlich einwilligte, ihn durchzufüttern. Geoffrey würde sich vielleicht erbarmen ihn zu übernehmen.

Er nickte also knapp und Alyson freute sich und küsste erst den Kater kurz ab und dann bevor er zurückschrecken konnte, gab sie ihm wieder einen dieser grässlichen Schmatzer auf die Wange. Danach verschwand sie heftig kichernd und ließ ihn alleine mit dem grauen Vieh.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	29. Durch Wasser und Blut

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

Erinys Norcross (Slytherin 2. Jahr)

Ulysses Rathburn (Ravenclaw)

**28. Durch Wasser und Blut**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Ins Wasser fliegen**

Diensttag der 21. Januar, war von vorneherein nicht Klees bester Tag. Schon kurz nach dem Aufstehen musste sie sich von ihren zahlreichen Schlafsaalgenossinnen auf den Nerven herumtanzen lassen. Seitdem Grit Stumper zu Wehnachten neue Holzklogs bekommen hatte, trug sie die alten jetzt auch außerhalb der Unterrichtszeit. Klee hätte beide Schuhpaare gerne in einem stillen Moment in den Kamin geschmissen, doch bei ihren fünf Mitbewohnerinnen ergab sich dieser Moment leider nicht . Doch Grit war nicht die einzigste Belastung für ihre Nerven. Seit Tagen schon waren die Drillinge in heftigen Streit mit der kleinen Niederländerin entbrannt. Der Grund dafür quakte Nachts auf dem Fensterbrett den Mond an, es waren die zahlreichen Laubfrösche der Dearborns. Grits Fischglas beherbergte zur Zeit einiges an Froschlaich und das gefiel weder den eigentlichen Bewohnern, noch deren Besitzerin wirklich. Doch egal wie oft Grit ihre Fische vor der Übervölkerung retten wollte und mit einen entschiedenen Griff die kleinen Kaulquappen heimlich an Alysons Polarfuchs Chimney verfütterte, die Frösche machten immer weiter. Und die Drillinge wurden immer ungehaltener, denn sie hielten nicht viel von dieser Art der offensichtlichen Entsorgung und versuchten Grit kichernd aber anhaltend zu überreden, lieber ihre Fische zu verfüttern und ihnen das Glas zu verkaufen. Scheinbar hatten sie selber schon lange versucht zu züchten, aber erst in Grits Glas schien es zu klappen.

Obwohl man es den schmächtigen Mädchen mit den geräuschvollen Schuhen nicht ansehen konnte, verlor sie doch auch die Geduld. Klee konnte sie insgeheim verstehen, wenn ihre Mittel auch eindeutig zu weit gingen.

An diesen verhängnisvollen Diensttagmorgen hatte der Streit seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und in der Nacht schien ein Frosch sein anhaltendes Laichbedürfnis mit dem Leben bezahlt zu haben und lag tot vor Neries Schnurrbarthaaren. Das diese damit nichts zu tun hatte, bezweifelte keiner, doch es brachte auch einige Fragen auf. Die Drillinge betrauerten den Frosch überschwänglich. Als sie endlich mit Alyson zum Unterricht gingen, trödelte Klee noch eine Weile herum und genoss die Stille. Grit schien es auch nicht eilig zu haben.

„Entschuldige, das der Frosch bei Nerie wieder aufgetaucht ist. Ich war mir so sicher, das Chimney ihn fressen würde." Sagte sie plötzlich leise, doch Klee erzählte sie damit nichts neues. Zu oft hatte sie gesehen, welchen Weg der Froschlaich nahm. Doch sie sagte nichts und so ergriff Grit die Initiative: „Ich wollte das nicht. Aber heute nacht bin ich aufgewacht und hab gesehen, wie der kleine Übeltäter wieder anfing die Fische zu verpesten. Ich hab ihn mir schnappen und ihn eigentlich nur zurück zu den anderen bringen wollen. Doch scheinbar habe ich zu fest gedrückt...mit dem Schuh." Grit stand eindeutig den Tränen nahe und Klee musste einsehen, das es wohl wirklich ein Missgeschick war, selbst wenn einer der robusten Holzschuhe darin verwickelt war.

„Meinst du, die werden noch lange weinen?" fragte Grit schüchtern und Klee rang sich doch zu einer Antwort: „Ich glaube, das werden die gleich wieder vergessen haben. Die wissen doch selber nicht, wie viele Frösche sie haben. Warte nur ab, wenn die gleich im Flugunterricht wieder im Baum hängen, haben die alles im Sinn, nur keine Frösche." Sagte sie leicht aufmunternd, aber Grit schien sich immer noch Vorwürfe zu machen. Klee wurde wieder ernster: „Grit, ich will nicht sagen, das mir das gefällt, aber eigentlich bin ich auch nicht besser und solche Dinge passieren nun einmal. Als Nerie das mit dem Zahn hatte und ich davon noch nichts wusste, habe ich auch schon mal versucht ihr einen der Frösche zu verfüttern. Aber den wollte sie natürlich auch nicht haben. Es muss wohl am Mond liegen, das die Nachts so aktiv sind." Daraufhin nickte Grit und als Klee ihre Sachen zusammen hatte gingen sie gemeinsam zum Flugunterricht.

„ Vielleicht sollten wir erwägen, die Frösche rauszuschmeißen. Ich glaube so eine kleine Froschkolonie könnte sich an dem Brunnen hinter den Gewächshäusern sehr gut machen. Wie wäre es, wenn du den Drillingen diesen Vorschlag machst, du kennst dich doch mit Tieren besonders gut aus." Grits Einfall war wie ein Schlag gegen Klees Hinterkopf. Fast schon war sie neidisch, das ausgerechnet ihr diese Möglichkeit nicht selber eingefallen war: „Das wäre zu erwägen." sagte sie wage, innerlich aber entschied sie, das so schnell wie möglich zu veranlassen. Doch so einfach war es an diesen Tag nicht Ruhe zu bekommen.

Eigentlich fing es großartig an. Nachdem nun der Unterricht auf dem Besen bis zur Erschöpfung betrieben wurde und sich dabei die viele Spreu vom wenigen Weizen eindeutig unterscheiden ließ, hatte Professor Aglionby wohl die Verzweiflung gepackt und da kam es ihm nicht ungelegen, das der Vater von Coco Mahiri, einer Slytherin, fliegende Teppiche aus der Karibik besorgt hatte. Scheinbar verkaufte er sie. Klee hörte den Ausführungen ihres Lehrers nicht so genau zu, sie war viel zu aufgeregt.

Doch sehr lange hielt ihre Freude nicht, als sie die Teppiche mal näher zu Gesicht bekam, wusste sie, das der Einfall überhaupt nicht gut war. Wo immer diese Karibik lag, dort schien man keine Kleidung zu kennen. Die bunten Motive der Teppiche verrieten jedenfalls viel aus dem karibischen Alltagsleben. Ihre Blicke schweiften entsetzt über diese geschmackslosen Teppiche und sie wunderte sich ein wenig darüber, das man Coco ihre schlechte Herkunft nie angesehen hatte. Aber da fiel ihr Blick auf einen Teppich, der wirklich annehmbar war. Er zeigte einen goldenen Sonnenaufgang über dem Türkisblauen Meer und einige kleine Fischboote die gerade hinaus fuhren. In der Mitte war ein merkwürdiges Motiv, das irgendwie nicht so aussah, als ob es dahin gehörte, doch Klee war es egal. Sie wollte diesen Teppich oder keinen. Nur leider schien Grit Stumper denselben Einfall gehabt zu haben. Letztendlich schaffte es Klee aber, den Teppich für sich zu beanspruchen. Grit hatte zwar einen Moment erwogen, ihr einen der Holzschuhe um die Ohren zu hauen, aber in Anbetracht der bisherigen Ereignisse an diesen Tag, doch lieber klein beigegeben.

Gerade wollte Klee sich mit ihrer Eroberung zu Liam verkriechen, da ertönte eine ihr verhasste Stimme hinter ihren Rücken: „Ich wette du wirst als alte Jungfer sterben, Blondie."

Klee hätte sich nicht umdrehen müssen um Ulysses Rathburn zu erkennen, doch sie tat es trotzdem und bedachte ihn mit einen Blick, der den gesamten Unmut ihres jungen Lebens enthielt: „Und du wirst mehr Kinder haben als du durchfüttern kannst." Konterte sie kühl und schlagfertig: „Die Klapperstörche werden sicher bei dir ein und ausfliegen."

„Klapperstörche?" echote Ulysses grinsend: „Merlin, bist du naiv."

_Ja tu ruhig so cool du Perverser kleiner Mistkerl, ich sehe dir doch an, das du mich mehr als gut verstanden hast._

Aber sie hatte keine Lust, sich auf sein Niveau hinabzulassen und das Für und Wider der Bauchnabeltheorie oder das Klapperstorchparadoxum zu diskutieren und so stolzierte sie einfach davon.

Im weiteren Verlauf mussten sie sich zu zweit auf einen Teppich begeben und Liam ließ Klee bereitwillig die Kontrolle über das Ding. Um nichts auf der Welt hätte sie ihn selber daran gelassen.

Doch so schön fliegen auch war, es war nicht einfach – für die anderen. Die Drillinge hingen kichernd im Baum, was fast schon ein gewohnter Anblick war, aber manch Anderer gab sich auch keine Mühe. Wenn sie zu Ulysses und seinen Partner hinübersah, dann wurde ihr ganz übel, sie entschied es besser zu machen und zog nach einen giftigen Seitenblick auf Ulysses vornehm und rasch an ihnen vorbei. Nur leider störte der aus dem Gleichgewicht geratene Liam das Gesamtbild etwas. Nerie hingegen schien keine Kurve zu stören, sie hatte sich flach auf den Teppich gelegt und bekundete durch einige wohlige Töne, das es ihr sehr gut gefiel.

Klee ließ sich nicht beirren und Liams lautstarker Protest glitt auch an ihr vorbei: „Klee, bitte ich weiß das du fliegen kannst, aber denkt doch an die vielen die es nicht können. Wenn du so schnell um die Ecke kommst, fliegt uns nachher noch jemand rein." rief er und wenn Klee es nicht besser gewusst hätte, wäre sie davon ausgegangen, das er Angst hatte.

Klee war viel zu konzentriert um sich von ihm weiter ablenken zu lassen und flog einige flotte Wendungen. So bekam sie aber nichts vom plötzlichen Tumult mit, erst als etwas schweres auf den hinteren Teil des Teppichs fiel, erschrak sie tief und wandte sich um.

Augenblicklich erkannte sie in den wilden Wust von Körpern, Ulysses Rathburn und ein anderes Mädchen, welches sie nach einen Moment als Betsy Elephteria identifizierte. Scheinbar waren sie vom Teppich gefallen, doch das alles war Klee ganz egal. Sie starrte nur auf die Stelle, wo Nerie unter dem massigen Wust von Ulysses begraben lag und sie schrie: „Ihr habt Nerie getroffen!"

Sie eilte Nerie sofort zur Hilfe und zog sie heraus. Scheinbar war noch alles dran, doch Klee drückte ihren Liebling erleichtert an sich, sie hatte sich sehr erschrocken. Neben ihr ertönte plötzlich Liams nüchterne Stimme: „Klee, wir fliegen direkt in den See hinein."

Klee hatte gerade noch Zeit sich umzudrehen und zu erkennen, das der von ihr Führerlose Teppich in die Tiefe sank, da umgaben sie plötzlich tobende Wassermassen.

Sie ließ Nerie augenblicklich los und kämpfte gegen das eisige Wasser, das sie lähmte und erstickte. Ihre weite Schulrobe wickelte sich um ihre Beine und der Rock war ein weiteres Problem. Sie kam einfach nicht hoch und sank immer weiter ab. Schließlich gelangte sie doch kurzzeitig mal an die Luft, doch sofort schlug eine eisige Welle über sie hinweg und begrub sie wieder.

Noch selten in ihren Leben war Klee Liam so dankbar gewesen, wie jetzt. Sie spürte das jemand unter Wasser ihren Umhang von ihren Beinen entwirrte und obwohl Klee die Augen nicht öffnete, wusste sie doch, wer ihr gerade half. Liams Hand fasste sie um dem Arm und zog sie wieder mit hoch.

Was immer er mit ihrer Schulrobe gemacht hatte, sie geriet ihr nun nicht mehr ins Gehege und so konnte sie schwer prustend an der Wasseroberfläche verweilen. Die anderen Kinder waren zum Glück auch an der Oberfläche, und schienen keine Probleme mit der Kleidung zu haben, doch Betsy machte einige unkoordinierte Bewegungen. Als sie endlich gestand, das sie nicht schwimmen konnte, war es eigentlich allen schon klar. Doch egal, welche Ratschläge und Hilfe sie bekam, so richtig konnte sie sich nicht an der Oberfläche halten und Klee äußerte genervt und doch zuckersüß: „Halt dich an Ulysses fest, Fett schwimmt ja bekanntlich oben."

Was immer sie sich davon versprochen hatte, die Antwort kam postwendend zurück

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere ist dein Bruder dicker als ich, Klee." Ulysses Ton war charmant, doch Klee bedauerte gerade zutiefst, das sie im Wasser ihren Zauberstab nicht anwenden konnte, ohne wieder zu ertrinken.

„Was hast du über meinen Bruder gesagt!" schrie sie wutentbrannt und sah rot. Es war ihr egal, das Betsy ohne ihre Hilfe aufgeschmissen war. Sie verließ sie und kämpfte sich zu Ulysses vor und gab ihm eine Kopfnuss, das seine Ohren wackelten: „So sprichst du nicht über Charley!"

Ulysses ließ Betsy ebenfalls los und wählte die Flucht. Doch er war nicht so schnell wie Klee. Erst als Liam plötzlich neben ihr auftauchte, musste sie gezwungenermaßen vom gepeinigten und hustenden Ulysses ablassen und wurde etwas unsanft weggeschubst. Fast wollte sie ihre Wut auf Liam übertragen, da umfing sie plötzlich Stille, über die das lustige Geplansche von Nerie auch nicht hinwegtäuschen konnte. Alle drei schauten sich verwirrt um. Da wo eben noch Betsy gewesen war, war nichts weiter als eine kleine versiegende Anzahl von Luftbläschen.

Aller Streit war vergessen und alle drei Kinder hatten nichts mehr anderes im Sinn, als nach der ertrinkenden Betsy zu suchen, doch sie schien schon sehr tief abgesunken zu sein. Klee und Ulysses mussten nach einer Weile heftig prustend aufgeben und warfen sich argwöhnische, doch gleichermaßen furchtsame Blicke zu. Doch zum Glück konnte Liam tiefer als sie tauchen und fasste nach einer Weile per Zufall in weiches Haar, das ihn zu einen schlaffen Körper brachte und zerrte Betsy wieder hoch, denn sonst wäre sie wohl nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

Im Nachhinein gab es viel Aufregung. Professor Aglionby regte sich auf, weil Madam Burgunda sich aufregte und auch Madam Pomfrey nicht gerade die Verständigste war. Immerhin gab es außer den vier plitschnaßen und mitgenommenen Kindern noch etliche andere mehr oder weniger Verletze. Einer der extremeren Fälle war Geoffrey Barnes, der dem Astronomieturm entschieden zu nahe gekommen war und es mit einigen Knochenbrüchen bezahlte. Alisina Dearborns klitzekleine Aufschürfung, war dagegen schon lachhaft. Doch Klee überraschte es nicht feststellen zu müssen, wen Madam Burgunda mit Trost überhäufte. Alisina enthüllte auf jeden Fall, das es ihr Spaß machte das Spiel mitzuspielen und Klee nutzte die Zeit sich Pläne zu machen, wie sie ihr das mit der Froschumsiedlung erklären könnte. .

Nathaniel Deepwood hatte einen entschieden ruhigeren Morgen gehabt. VgddK bei Professor Hellingsgard war zwar anstrengend gewesen, doch eigentlich hatte es denselben Verlauf wie immer gehabt. Ein wenig Angst unter den Schülern erwecken und am Ende jede Menge Hausaufgaben verteilen. Nathaniel freute sich jetzt schon. Charley musste zwischen den Stunden mal kurz aufs Klo, doch er hatte ein Buch vergessen und so hatte sich Nathaniel erboten, es ihm kurz aus dem Schlafsaal zu holen.

Eigentlich war er schon wieder auf den Weg nach unten, als ihm in der bedächtigen Stille ein leises Nebengeräusch auffiel. Und dieses Geräusch kam nicht aus Charleys Bett und auch nicht aus Plumbeus oder Lindseys. Nein, es kam geradewegs aus seinen eigenen.

Ein wenig unsicher schaute er sich um, doch soweit er wusste, musste Freddy bei Plumbeus oder Steffi sein, Nyx und Ginster waren gar nicht da und Belu musste draußen herumstreifen.

Woher kam dann dieses leise Schmatzen?

Nathaniel erfasste plötzlich eine seltsame Vorahnung von einer Deutlichkeit, die kaum übertroffen werden konnte. Natürlich war es in den vergangenen Wochen niemanden entgangen, das Belu immer fetter geworden war. Doch im Gegensatz zu Pelamyse Pleantfielts Bauch hatte es niemand so richtig betrachtet.

Als er jetzt zu seinen Bett ging und einen Blick in die Nische hinter dem Vorhang warf, konnte er nur noch erschüttert zurücktaumeln.

„Nein, nein, nein. Das kannst du mir doch nicht antun." Wimmerte er und musste sich zwingen, das höchstzufriedene braunhaarige und grünäugige Ungeheuer zu betrachten, an dessen Seite sechs kleine strubbelige Häufchen lagen und geräuschvoll saugten.

Das wäre eindeutig nicht das schlimmste gewesen, da solche Dinge zu höherer Gewalt zählten und er schon einiges gewöhnt war. Doch in den letzten Stunden schien Belu zunächst einmal ihre Wehen damit kompensiert zu haben, ihre langsam wiederkehrende Haarpracht über sein Bett zu verteilen, das aufkommende Blut über die gesamte Decke zu verschmieren und als krönenden Mittelpunkt die wahrhaft abartige Nachgeburt genau in der Mitte zu hinterlassen.

Nathaniel war völlig fertig mit seinen Nerven und wanderte unruhig im Raum auf und ab. Fast als hätte er es geahnt, stand plötzlich Lindsey Abnoba in der Türe und prallte bei Nathaniels Anblick erst einmal zurück.

„Nathaniel, was ist passiert?" fragte er besorgt und starrte von der blassen Miene zu dem herabgefallenen Buch. Doch Lindsey schien bei seinen Anblick mehr als nur die unkleidsame Gesichtsfarbe im Sinn gehabt zu haben und näherte sich ernüchtert: „Was machst du hier?" fragte er langsam und leicht argwöhnig, doch Nathaniel musste keine Antwort geben, Lindsey folgte auch so seinen Blick und stieg um das Bett herum.

Auch ihm verschlug es die Sprache und er fasste sich mit der Hand vor den Mund.

„Das muss aufhören Lindsey, das kann nicht auf ewig so weitergehen. Deine Katze kommt dauernd und lässt sich hier nieder, Freddy schleicht sich Nachts in meine Kissen. Ginster kotet regelmäßig auf meine Vorhänge und Nyx hat erst vorgestern ein Ei am Fußende versteckt. Das habe ich ja noch alles hingenommen. Aber jetzt...und jetzt-" Nathaniel war mit den Nerven fertig und das viele Blut und das komische Ding, in der Mitte, welches er nicht einordnen konnte, war einfach zuviel und er brach in Tränen aus.

Lindsey vergaß seine Überraschung kurzzeitig und eilte zum selbstlosen Trösten herbei. Nathaniel war es gleich, erst als sein Zimmergenosse ihn wieder vor das Bett zerren wollte, wehrte er sich dagegen und Lindsey packte fester zu. In diesen Moment schneite Charley herein: „Nathaniel wo bleibst du? Verwandlung hat vor fünf Minuten angef-" Beim Anblick der beiden ziemlich nahestehenden Jungen verstummte er und ein komischer Ausdruck kam in sein Gesicht.

„Entschuldigt, wenn ich störe, aber..." Mehr schien ihm nicht einzufallen und offensichtlich rang er damit die Flucht zu wählen. Lindsey rückte plötzlich wie von der Wespe gestochen von Nathaniel ab und bevor Charley irgendwas sagen konnte, rief er freudestrahlend: „Belu hat Babys bekommen."

Vergessen schien alles, Charley entschied nun erst recht den Rückzug anzutreten. Er schaute von einem zum anderen, blickte oberflächlich auf den kleinen Zuwachs und schnappte sich dann sein Buch von der Erde.

„Feiert mal schön alleine weiter. Ich glaube ich störe nur, und den kleinen Viechern wird es wohl auch egal sein. Kommst du mit Nathaniel, oder muss ich McGonagall alles alleine erklären?"

Nathaniel schickte Charley alleine weg und dieser schien fast schon erleichtert und verschwand.

Einen Moment waren sowohl Lindsey als auch Nathaniel still und starrten sich an, doch dann erhellten sich Lindseys Züge wieder und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Nathaniel, ich kümmere mich drum. Setz dich einfach auf mein Bett und warte ab."

Nathaniel hatte nichts anderes vor, und betrachtete neugierig, wie Lindsey seinen Zauberstab zückte.

„Klee meinte, du könntest kein Blut sehen." sagte er zu Lindsey, doch dieser wandte sich nur lächelnd um: „Wegen der Sache mit Belu? Da muss sie wohl etwas übertrieben haben." äußerte Lindsey gedankenverloren und machte sich ans entfernen der Blutflecken. Nathaniel konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn einfach machen zu lassen.

„Was ist das da für ein komischer Kloß auf dem Bett?" fragte er und Lindsey brach seine Versuche wieder ab: „Das ist die Nachgeburt. Keine Ahnung was das genau ist. Wieso fragst du überhaupt, willst du die jemanden unters Bett legen?" fragte er leichthin, doch Nathaniel war geschockt: „Woran denkst du?"

„Ich frag ja nur."

Doch Nathaniel wurde den Gedanken nicht los, das er das ernst gemeint hatte. Er ließ Lindsey einen Moment daran arbeiten diese Nachgeburt verschwinden zu lassen, was keinen allzu großen Erfolg hatte, außer das es immer schleimiger wurde. Schließlich brach er seine Versuche ab, packte das Ding entschlossen mit beiden Händen und schmiss es aus dem Fenster.

„So geht es auch." Bemerkte Nathaniel und erntete ein entschlossenes Nicken.

„Kann sie noch ein wenig bei dir liegen bleiben? Ich will sie jetzt nicht stören." Fragte Lindsey bittend und Nathaniel gab schweren Herzens nach: „Was wird eigentlich dein Vater dazu sagen? Die Babys erinnern nicht gerade an reinrassige Zucht. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, erinnern sie mich eher an diesen Kater den Liam für ein paar Tage durchgefüttert hatte. Du weißt doch Teddy." Lindsey schien das ganze schwer zu erschüttern und er schaute etwas geschockt zu den bunten Haufen.

Liams Fundkater Teddy, war nicht wirklich lange anwesend gewesen, nach einer knappen Woche verschwand er wieder ins Nimmerwiedersehen und nur Geoffrey meinte ihn noch mal in der Ferne gesehen zu haben. Nathaniel konnte das Tier nur beglückwünschen. Nachdem Klee den hässlichen grauen Kater unter einiger Gegenwehr in die Badewanne gesteckt hatte, kam zwar ein schneeweißes Tier wieder raus, doch hübscher war er auch nicht geworden. Kurz darauf hatte er wieder das weite gesucht, Liam vermisste ihn nicht wirklich. Sie hatten nicht zueinander gepasst.

Lindsey schien sich allmählich von seinen Schock zu erholen: „Ach, meinen Vater wird das wohl nicht stören. Was sowieso ein dummer Einfall mit der Zucht. Hauptsache gesund und munter, wen interessiert da noch das Geld. Und schau dir mal an, wie süß die sind."

Nathaniel wagte sich nur ungern näher, doch Lindsey hatte sein Bett wieder in eine keimfreie Zone verwandelt. Eigentlich hatte er recht. Die Kätzchen waren ziemlich unterschiedlich, was wohl die geniale Mischung ihrer Eltern verschuldet hatte. Doch nicht alle konnte man als süß bezeichnen.

Lindsey schien Nathaniels fehlende Begeisterung einen Dämpfer zu geben: „Würde es dir helfen, wenn wir die Betten tauschen? Vielleicht passiert dir das dann nicht mehr?" fragte er besorgt, doch Nathaniel wand nur müde ab: „Ich glaube ich habe für die nächsten 6 ½ Jahre genug Tiere in diesen Bett gehabt, wahrscheinlich hört das jetzt auch auf. Außerdem bei dir scheint der Mond richtig rein und dann kann ich nicht schlafen."

Lindsey nickte, schien aber im Gedanken wieder bei deinen Kätzchen. Bald schon verschwand er und es dauerte nicht lange, da erschienen einige andere Schüler.

Nathaniel hätte nie gedacht, das er das mal erleben müsste. Mitten im Hufflepuffjungenschlafsaal tummelten sich plötzlich Klee, Liam und etliche andere Schüler, die entschiedener maßen nichts dort zu suchen hatten.

Als sich Klee entlich sattgesehen hatte und Nerie Belu mit einen herzlichen Nasenstupser gratulierte, wagte Nathaniel seine Verwunderung mal schüchtern einzuwenden: „Wie kommt ihr hier rein?"

Klee schien das nicht schlimm zu finden: „Warum sollten wir nicht hier sein? Man darf doch in die anderen Räume. Du musst dich nur beim Vertrauensschüler anmelden, damit er dich reinlassen kann. Clapauzia und Claudet stehen dort unten sich die Beine in den Bauch und schreiben eifrig Listen, wer gerade reingekommen ist. Kann ja sein, das jemand irgendwas anstellen will.

Doch mit der Zeit wurde es im Schlafssaal so eng, das niemand mehr Luft bekam. Clapauzia hatte ihr Ordnungsbestreben aufgegeben und zusammen mit dem hustenden Claudet kam sie auch Katzen gucken. Claudet schien sehr allergisch zu sein und erstickte fast. Clapauzia verlor vor Aufregung ihre Mütze und offenbarte jeden ihren vollends kahlen Kopf. Sie wurde puterrot und verzog sich eiligst mit ihren Kollegen im Gefolge. Doch keiner schien es bemerkt zu haben. Die Kinder beschlossen sich ebenfalls zurückzuziehen und gingen in die zweite Eulerei. Unterwegs angelten sie sich den nichtsahnenden Charley. Dort wurden sie kurze Zeit später von Erinys und zu ihrer aller Missfallen auch Ulysses mit Anwesendheit beehrt.

Klee erinnerte sich noch zu gut an den Morgen um für einen vernünftigen Umgang fähig zu sein. Wegen ihm wäre Betsy fast ertrunken. Das sie auch nicht ganz unschuldig an der Sache war, überging sie geflissentlich.

Doch es erfüllte Klee mit stiller Genugtuung, das sie in Nathaniel offensichtlich einen Seelenverwandten hatte. Und auch Liam schaute nicht sehr erfreut, als er Ulysses sah. Weswegen auch immer, so genau konnte man das bei ihm ja nie sagen.

Klee begrüßte Erinys freundlich und lud sie zu sich ein. Charley schien es für eine überaus gute Idee zu halten das Angebot auf Ulysses auszuweiten. Klee warf ihm dafür mörderische Blicke zu, beherrschte sich aber. Nathaniel klärte Erinys unterdessen über den plötzlichen Babysegen auf und den Andrang im Hufflepuffhaus, für den sogar die Slytherins sich nicht zu schade waren.

Klee war etwas abgelenkt und so entging ihr nicht, das Liam sich eindeutig auf Ulysses eingeschoßen hatte und ihm gerade etwas von Imbellis Ermay erzählte. Ulysses schien irgendwie unglücklich und verzog seine Miene geringfügig. Doch das konnte sie sich auch einbilden.

Erinys entdeckte und bewunderte Nathaniels Geburtstagsgeschenk und erhielt von ihm noch mal die Erlaubnis damit rumzuspielen. Klee fand, das es ein denkbar schlechter Augenblick war, das Thema anzusprechen, aber Nathaniel schien es für nötig zu halten Ulysses ein Verbot auszusprechen.

Ulysses schien genervt und verdrehte die Augen: „Schon gut, ich will es überhaupt gar nicht benutzen okay? Astronomie interessiert mich überhaupt nicht!" versicherte er giftig und Nathaniel suchte sein Wohl in Ausflüchten: „Es ist nur weil du früher immer so viel von mir kaputt gemacht hast…du hast mein Orakel von Delphi-Spielsatz aus dem Fenster geworfen, weil du nicht bei uns übernachten wolltest und-"

„Merlin…hackst du immer noch auf dieser alten Geschichte herum?" knurrte Ulysses und Klee schaute entsetzt von einen zum anderen. Das die beiden jemals mehr als nur ein paar mal zusammen gemurmelt hatten, war ihr bislang unbekannt gewesen.

„Meine Eltern haben es dir doch sofort ersetzt-" rief Ulysses gerade aus, doch Nathaniel schien plötzlich unbedingt auf ein erneutes Aufrollen des Falles hinaus zu wollen: „Es war die limitierte Erstausgabe, das kann man nicht ersetzen!" erwiderte er wütend und ziemlich verletzt. Klee verstand es zwar nicht so ganz, ergriff aber mal fröhlich Partei und griff Ulysses an. Schließlich hatte sie es Nathaniel versprochen: „Du hast es ja gehört Ulysses! Du darfst da _nicht _drangehen, verstanden? Oder du kriegst es mit mir zu tun!"

Ulysses schnaubte und fixierte sie höhnisch, doch sein Ton blieb ruhig: „Ein Glück das du da bist um deine Jungs zu beschützen, hm Blondie? Andernfalls wäre Charley ersoffen und Nathaniel würde hier jetzt wieder rumheulen."

Klee fackelte nicht lange und bevor irgendjemand auch nur atmen konnte, hatte Ulysses ihren Zauberstab im Gesicht und sie starrte ihn mit verdüsterter Miene an: „Darüber macht man keine Witze!"

Ulysses hob beschwichtigend die Hände, doch so ganz glaubte ihm Klee nicht, das er wirklich aufgeben wollte. „Schön…am besten ich gehe einfach." Rief er aus, warf mit dunklen Blicken um sich und verschwand. Zu Klees großen missfallen schien Erinys seine Gesellschaft der ihrigen vorzuziehen und lief ihm hinterher.

„Was für ein Pack." entfuhr es Klee gereizt und obwohl ihr das Nicken von Nathaniel und Liam gewiss war und Charley es sich ersparte zu widersprechen, sie wusste selber, das sie es nicht wirklich so meinte. Vielleicht hatte nicht nur Ulysses Schuld, vielleicht lag ein nicht zu geringer Teil auch bei ihr. Trotzdem bedauerte sie Nathaniel fortan umso mehr. Kein Wunder das er manchmal so merkwürdig war. Sie an seiner Stelle hätte Ulysses bestimmt schon zum Mond geschossen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	30. Pelamyses Baby

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

Erinys Norcross (Slytherin 2. Jahr)

Ulysses Rathburn (Ravenclaw)

**29. Pelamyses Baby**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Pelamyses Baby**

Der Januar ging seinem Ende zu und die Beschaulichkeit des winterlichen Flairs, konnte nicht mehr ganz über die aufkommende Unruhe in Hogwarts hinwegtäuschen. Es ging langsam aber beständig auf die Prüfungen am Ende des Jahres zu. Pelamyse Pleantfield schien das besonders zu stressen, man sah ihr deutlich an, das ihr Bauch eine schwere Last war. Und wirklich es ging mittlerweile das Gerücht herum, es würde sich um eine Mehrlingsgeburt handeln. Natürlich gab es noch tiefgreifendere Gerüchte, die zudem noch von mehreren Vätern gleichzeitig ausgingen, doch das war den Erstklässlern gegenüber nicht erläutert worden.

So sah man aber auch Pelamyse immer öfters in ihren typischen Watschelgang zur Bibliothek laufen. Früher hatte ihre Freundin Vestina Dearborn sie dorthingeschleift, doch seitdem sie Erinys Norcross Nachhilfestunden gab, war Pelamyse oft ohne sie unterwegs. Ihr Verlobter Rabirius Morley begleitete sie aber auf Schritt und Tritt. Klee und Liam gingen gerade hinter ihnen und bemühten sich keine Eile zu zeigen.

„Schade, das Teddy nicht bei euch bleiben wollte, aber so sind die Kater eben. Heute hier, morgen dort. Vielleicht solltest du doch mal erwägen ein anderes-" Klee verstummte, denn Liam hörte ihr offensichtlich nicht zu und beäugte nur aufmerksam Pelamyse. Obwohl die beiden Kinder leicht an den Älteren hätten vorbeigehen können, war das gerade laufende Gespräch sehr interessant mit anzuhören und so wand Klee nichts ein und tat es ihrem Freund nach und lauschte. Klee hatte mittlerweile ihre Verwunderung über die geplante Hochzeit überwunden, aber sie fragte sich immer noch, was der Grund war, das diese beiden so unterschiedlichen Menschen sich liebten.

Im Moment war aber wenig von Liebe in Pelamyses verstimmten Worten zu vernehmen: „Heute morgen hat sie es schon wieder gemacht. Rabirius ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus. Rede bitte mit Poppy und bring sie von dem Gedanken ab, mich dauernd abfangen zu müssen." Flehend schaute sie auf Rabirius. Der schien aber nicht derselben Meinung zu sein: „Pely, ich sage es dir wirklich ungern. Aber du kennst doch dein Spiegelbild selber. Findest du denn nicht, das es langsam an der Zeit ist, dich mal untersuchen zu lassen? Du hast auch immer noch nicht deinen Eltern ge-" weiter kam er nicht, denn er handelte sich einen schweren Stoß ein, bei dessen Anblick Klee schon scharf einatmen musste. Doch Rabirius zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen, das er sauer war, dafür Pelamyse um so mehr: „Gerade von dir hätte ich mehr Verständnis erwartet. Warum soll ich mich untersuchen lassen? Diese Dinge geschehen seit Anbeginn der Menschheit von selbst und da kann niemand etwas dran ändern. Außerdem würde es meine Mutter umbringen, wenn ich sie in ihren Alter schon zur Großmutter mache." So sicher sie auch auftreten wollte, sie hörte sich eher ängstlich an. Zudem strich sie sich unwohl über den Bauch. Rabirius schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, doch als er ihre plötzlich verdrehten Augen sah, vergaß er alle Einwände: „Merlin, du hast doch nicht etwa?" platze er ungläubig aus, doch Pelamyse schüttelte trotz schmerzverzerrten Gesicht mit den Kopf: „Nein, das... kann nicht...normal sein." äußerte sie gepresst, schaute ungläubig und voller Panik auf ihren heftig rumorenden Bauch und wurde leichenblass.

Klee und Liam waren entsetzt stehen geblieben und blickten ebenso erschüttert auf die plötzlich zitternde Pelamyse, wie Rabirius. Doch niemand konnte aufhalten was geschah. Pelamyse schaute kurz mit trüben Blick auf die sie umringenden Schüler, ihr entrang sich ein gequälter Aufschrei und dann fiel sie einfach ohnmächtig zusammen. Natürlich hatte das eine wilde Panik zur Ursache. Klee, die sofort herangestützt war, wurde von dem an Rabirius Seite eilenden Ayron Dearborn harsch zur Seite geschoben. Auch er war blass und herrschte sie an: „Geh weg, das ist nichts für Kinder." Klee prallte zurück und ihr wurde für einen Moment beim Anblick des immer noch heftig wabbernden Bauches von Pelamyse schwindelig. Doch eine Hand umfasste sie leicht von hinten und zog sie aus der Reichweite des Geschehens. Sie wandte sich kurz um und erwiderte Liams beruhigenden Blick ängstlich.

Immer mehr ältere Schüler kamen aufgeschreckt aus der naheliegenden Bibliothek und drängten sich um Pelamyse, Rabirius und Ayron um Hilfe anzubieten. Clapauzia Heath und der Vertrauensschüler der Gryffindors Abaris Rigbey waren plötzlich auch da und bemühten sich die jüngeren Schüler wegzuschicken oder zumindest den Weg freizuhalten, damit man Pelamyse wegbringen konnte. Viel leerer wurde es nicht, aber es reicht, das man Pelamyse zur Krankenstation bringen konnte.

Für einen Moment traf sich Klees Blick mit der plötzlich aufgetauchten Slytherinvertrauensschülerin Imbellis Ermay, die mit morbider Faszination und ohne jegliche Teilnahme auf den reglosen Körper von Pelamyse blickte.

Mit dem Verschwinden von Pelamyse leerte sich der Gang so schnell wieder, wie der Auflauf entstanden war, doch Imbellis Ermay war eine der letzten die gingen. Klee machte Liam mit einen Zupfen am Ärmel auf sie aufmerksam: „Schau mal, warum guckt die wohl so fröhlich rein?"

Liam blickte auf und Klee folgte seinen Blick. Als er die Gestalt der Vertrauensschülerin erkannte, entkam ihn ein verächtliches Schnauben: „Schlampe." Stieß er aus und Klee erstarrte an seiner Seite und wandte sich ihm sehr langsam wieder zu. Sie erdolchte ihn fast mit ihren kugelrunden Blick und Liams Reaktion darauf, ließ vermuten, das er sich ertappt fühlte.

„Liam!" rief sie entrüstet: „Was soll das heißen?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme wurde plötzlich ruhig und gefährlich sanft. Ihr Argwohn schien nicht umsonst zu sein, Liam verheimlichte ihr wirklich etwas, doch er versuchte abzustreiten: „Ach nichts, das Mädchen ist nur eine Zumutung, wahrscheinlich freut sie sich schon darauf Rabirius als nächsten in die Sammlung ihrer Freunde aufzunehmen."

Klee ließ sich nicht ablenken: „Warum sollte sie das? Pelamyse kriegt ihr Kind, warum sollte Rabirius sie verlassen? Liam, da ist nichts was du mir vielleicht sagen könntest?" Er gab keine Antwort, sondern drehte sich nur um und wählte den Rückzug.

„Liam!" gellte es lautstark hinter ihm her, doch er blieb nicht stehen. Als Klee ihn eingeholt hatte, war er fast schon um die nächste Ecke. „Sag mir, was du weißt, ansonsten rede ich niemals wieder ein Wort mit dir!"

Sie zog ihn am Ärmel seiner Robe in eine verlassene Abstellkammer und obwohl er größer war, drängte sie ihn gegen die Wand und hielt ihren Zauberstab zwischen ihre Körper. Er versuchte eindeutig ihren Blick auszuweichen.

„Ich rate dir mit mir zu reden, wenn du nicht willst, das ich dich verfluche." sagte sie eisig und er schaute sie zum ersten Mal seit dem Vorfall wieder klar an. In seinen Augen stand der pure Überdruss, doch er sagte immer noch nichts. In Klee stieg plötzlich eine Vorahnung auf, es war, als hätte sie es seinen Blick angesehen und so prallte sie einen Schritt zurück: „Nein." Rief sie ungläubig und erinnerte sich wieder an die unzähligen Male in denen das Gespräch auf Pelamyse kam und er nie irgendwelche Regungen gezeigt hatte. Scheinbar ging ihm aber ihre plötzliche Erschütterung zu Herzen und seine Augen wurden weiche: „Klee, es geht uns nichts an. Hogwarts ist die reinste Bruthöhle für Niedertracht und Übel, ich will nicht, das wir da mit reingeraten."

„Was weißt du!" beharrte sie und legte Betonung auf jedes Wort: „Glaub mir, ich lasse dich nicht gehen, ehe du mich eingeweiht hast."

Nach einen entschiedenen Blick von ihr, wurde Liam ein Paar Zentimeter kleiner und gab auf: „Klee, niemand außer dir wird jemals etwas aus meinen Mund darüber hören und du wirst dir noch oft Wünschen ich hätte es dir nie erzählt." sagte er mit einen als bedauernd geltenden Blick, fing aber an zu erzählen: „Alles fing damit an, das ich Clapauzia suchen gehen sollte. Du erinnerst dich noch?" Klee nickte ernst und drängte weiter.

„Ich bin auf meinen vielen Irrwegen, an einen Raum vorbeigekommen, aus dem ich gerade erst Ulysses Rathburn huschen gesehen hatte. Innen drin tuschelten ein Paar Mädchen und ich kann dir gegenüber gar nicht wiederholen, welche Worte genau fielen, doch du hast Phantasie. Du wirst es dir wohl selber ausmalen können. Aber durch ihr Gespräch habe ich von einen Plan erfahren, mit dem sie sich an Pelamyse und Clapauzia rächen wollte.

Klees Blick erstarrte noch mehr: „Der Medikamentenschrank, den Ulysses geplündert hat. Himmel, du hättest doch erkennen müssen, was er damit wollte. Warum-?" doch sie brauchte sich gar nicht zu fragen. Sie sah es zu ihren Entsetzen in seinen Zügen, natürlich hatte er gewusst, wozu die Tränke dienten.

„Ich habe sogar gesehen, wie er sie in die Becher verteilt hatte. Clapauzia ist eigentlich kerngesund und in Pelamyses Bauch ist nur pure Luft." gestand er leise, doch als Klee ihn immer ungnädiger fixierte schaute er unbekümmert auf. „Meine Güte Klee, es ist doch niemand gestorben." Behaarte er ungerührt und auch ihr „Wie konntest du nur?" brachte ihn nicht dazu, anders zu denken: „Viel schlimmer war, was Imbellis mit dem guten Ulysses angestellt hat. Ich habe die beiden beobachtet und es schien so, als ob er nach einer Weile entschieden den Spaß an seinen neuen Entdeckungen verloren hatte. Da hat sie ihm als Rache die Klobande auf den Hals gesetzt und das mit der Höschenaffäre verbreitet."

Klee war bitter enttäuscht von dem, was er ihr erzählte. Sie konnte seinen Anblick fast nicht mehr ertragen, viel zu tief saß ihr Schock. Doch auch andere Gedanken fanden ihren Platz. Das mit den Höschen und dem versauten Buch, welches Ulysses ausgeliehen hatte, erhielt plötzlich eine ganz neue Bedeutung.

„Sie hat ihn erpresst? Er hat das alles gar nicht freiwillig gemacht?" fragte sie und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie Mitleid für Ulysses haben sollte: „Hast du deswegen nichts gesagt? Weil ich ihn verachte und du ihm nicht helfen wolltest?"

Sie hätte das Liam verzeihen können, doch kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, da schüttelte er schon mit dem Kopf: „Ich könnte jetzt einfach ja sagen und so wie du aussiehst, würde ich damit deine Neugierde befriedigt haben. Dann würdest du aber zu Ulysses gehen und ihm alles was zwischen euch liegt großmütig verzeihen. Und damit tätest du ihm Unrecht, denn er ist keineswegs nur ein Opfer. Ich sagte doch bereits, ihm hat es auch gefallen."

Ja, aber was hatte ihm denn so gefallen? Klee verstand es nicht und Liam schaute plötzlich ziemlich spöttisch auf sie herab und konnte es sich kaum verkneifen. Klee erfüllte eine Wut, die grenzenlos schien. Am liebsten hätte sie Liam für seinen Blick ins Gesicht geschlagen, doch noch hielt sie sich zurück.

„Klee, an der Höschensache ist mehr dran, als man denken mag. Sie haben dort in den Raum gemeinsam Schweinkram gemacht. Ja, der kleine dicke Ulysses, hat mehr getan als nur von Imbellis das Küssen zu lernen. Und deshalb ist sie eine Schlampe." Damit verfiel er wieder in Schweigen und starrte sie trotzig an. Klee konnte es nicht fassen was alles vorgegangen war und doch hatte Liam mehr als nur recht gehabt. Sie konnte sich unter seinen Andeutungen etwas vorstellen. Ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht. Das war schlimmer als Pelamyses falsches Baby. In ihrer Hilflosigkeit, verlor sie plötzlich die Kontrolle und ihre kleine Hand rammte sich in seinen Kieferknochen. Es war eindeutig mehr als nur eine harte Ohrfeige und andere waren bei ihrem Schlag schon heulend zusammengebrochen, doch Liam zuckte nur kurz und erwiderte dann wieder ihren Blick.

Aber wenigstens schien ein wenig Bedauern in seinen Augen zu liegen.

„Es tut mir leid." Sagte er leise: „Ich-"

„Spar dir deine Worte für den Direktor. Ich weiß genug um zu erkennen, das du ein Scheusal bist. Verschwinde, ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben."

Liam nahm es ebenfalls mit einen leichten Zucken hin. Es schien ihn aber tiefer zu treffen als ihr Schlag und ein Flehen trat in seine Augen. Doch welcher Aussage das zu verdanken war, konnte Klee nicht erkennen.

Liams Augen tränten plötzlich und er schnufte auf und war im Begriff sich abzuwenden. Klee erinnerte sich wieder an die vergangenen Monate. Seine Unterrichtsprobleme, seine offensichtliche Unzufriedenheit bei allem und jeden und zuletzt noch der schmerzhafte Verlust von Mailey. Das war wohl das schlimmste Erlebnis seines Lebens. Erst vor drei Tagen hatte er sich kaum der Tränen erwehren können, als er in seinen Tierbuch plötzlich erkennen musste, das im Kapitel mit den Thestralen nun auf den Bildern etwas zu sehen war. Klee war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das auf Maileys Tod zurückzuführen war. Bislang hatte sie immer geglaubt nur wenn ein Mensch starb, würde man Thestrale sehen können. Doch vielleicht hatte seine Liebe zu der Katze die zu den Menschen in seiner Umgebung weitaus übertroffen?

„Ich habe dir gesagt, das niemand außer dir jemals etwas hören wird. Ich gehe bestimmt nicht zum Direktor." Sagte er leise und es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Und ob du das machst." Erwiderte Klee ungerührt: „Du musst diesen Irrsinn beenden, denn nur wegen dir hat es soweit kommen können. Was wäre gewesen, wenn einer der beiden sich vor Kummer vom Astronomieturm gestürzt hätte? Zumindest Pelamyse konnte man vor ihrer glücklichen Verlobung verdächtig oft dort oben antreffen."

Sie sah deutlich, wie Liam schluckte, er hatte wohl doch nicht vorgehabt zu weinen und blickte sie zwar mit etwas verschleierten Augen, aber festen Blick an.

„Sie werden mich vielleicht mit aus der Schule werfen." warf er verhalten ein. Klee lachte verzerrt auf und schnaufte verächtlich: „Um so besser, dann wäre ich dich los. Vielleicht bist du unter Muggeln besser aufgehoben." Ihr Ton war hart und sie wandte sich ohne ihn weiter zu beachten um, und verließ den Abstellraum.

Sie erzählte ihren Bruder und Nathaniel von den neuen Enthüllungen, doch auch ohne ihren Beitrag herrschte in Hogwarts eine gedrückte Stimmung. Es hatte viele sehr verstört das der Skandal um Pelamyses Baby noch viel schlimmer war, als jemals gedacht.

Komischerweise standen weder Nathaniel noch Charley so richtig auf ihrer Seite und so bestärkten sich ihre leisen Zweifel, ob sie Liam nicht zu hart gestraft hatte. Aber eine andere Stimme in ihren Inneren bestärkte sie, das es gefährlich war, zu nahe mit Liam zu verkehren.

Erinys Norcross kam gerade in die große Halle und Klee rief sie zu sich und erzählte auch ihr von Ulysses Schandtat. Erinys zeigte auch jetzt wieder ihre offensichtliche Sympathie für ihren neuen Freund und glaubte kein Wort. Klee hätte bei all ihren Vorbehalten nicht gedacht, das die Slytherin so stur sein konnte.

Doch immerhin ließ sie sich mit einiger Unterstützung von Nathaniel und Charley doch von der bitteren Wahrheit überzeugen und wollte wissen, wo Ulysses war. Klee beantwortete es ihr gerne. So böse die Situation auch war, die Möglichkeiten das Ulysses aus ihren Leben verschwinden würde, gefiel ihr sehr gut. Und sei es auch nur, damit sie bei seinen Anblick nicht mehr an Liams enttäuschendes Verhalten denken musste: „Er und Imbellis sind beim Direktor. Liam ist auch dort…er darf als Zeuge auftreten oder so was. Ulysses Eltern und Imbellis Eltern sind auch schon benachrichtigt worden…ich denke mal das es nicht lustig wird. Wahrscheinlich fliegen beide von der Schule."

„Ich weiß du magst Ulysses nicht!" schnappte Erinys. Natürlich konnte sie es nicht so sehen, wie das kleine Gryffindormädchen und versicherte „Er hat seine Macken, aber so schlimm ist er nun auch wieder nicht!"

Klee hatte keine Lust das Thema mit ihr zu klären. Es würde keinen Sinn machen, Erinys würde sie niemals verstehen wollen und so zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich in eine anderen Richtung ab. Doch Nathaniel schien es für nötig zu halten, noch etwas dazu zu sagen und blickte Erinys bedauernd an: „Ulysses war schon immer so…glaub mir, ich kenne ihn. Wir haben unsere halbe Kindheit zusammen verbracht. Ich weiß, man sieht es ihm nicht an, aber wenn er will kann er verdammt fies und hinterlistig sein."

Klee spürte einen Stich, das Nathaniel trotz der vielen Gründe, weswegen er Ulysses bis aufs Blut hassen könnte, nicht halb so viel Verachtung empfand als sie selber. Vielleicht lag es ja an seiner verbohrten Art. Klee konnte es nicht ertragen, das alles so heruntergespielt wurde und die treudumme Erinys immer noch keine Bereitschaft zeigte um einen klaren Blick zu entwickeln.

„Es wundert mich das er kein Slytherin geworden ist." Entkam es Klee kühl und ehe sie ganz fertig mit ihren Worten war, spürte sie die brennenden Blicke der übrigen Kinder am Tisch auf sich. Doch es war zu spät für eine Entschuldigung. Erinys wurde wütend und sprang poltern auf: „Okay, das reicht! Jetzt hast du nicht nur Ulysses fertig gemacht, sondern ganz Slytherin beleidigt! Mich übrigens auch! Am besten gehe ich einfach, dann kannst du über Ulysses ungestört lästern, meinetwegen darfst du auch über mich lästern! Ich hab genug davon, tschüß!"

Dann stürmte die erboste Slytherin aus der großen Halle. Klee konnte ihr noch so reuevoll nachschauen, es brachte Erinys nicht zurück. Sie wusste, sie hatte gerade eine riesige Dummheit gesagt und auch in Nathaniels Blick, sah sie, das es ihm nicht zugesagt hatte. Auch er war eindeutig wütend. Charley blickte wenigstens neutral, konnte aber nicht aufhalten, das sich der Streit weiterziehen würde.

„Klee, du bist eine dumme Gans." Rief Nathaniel aus und Klee war einen Moment perplex wegen seiner Wortwahl: „Was soll dieses ewige Gelästere über Slytherins, das du dauernd veranstaltest? Ich dachte du hättest mittlerweile ein wenig dazugelernt, aber scheinbar ist es nicht so. Und wage es jetzt nicht, mir wieder ein Duell aufzudrängen, damit machst du dich nur lächerlich, denn alles was ich sage, ändert nichts daran das du Unrecht hast." Klee hatte das gar nicht vor, erinnerte sich aber wieder an ihre Konfrontation mit Nathaniel, die eigentlich nur als kleine Bemerkung über Slytherins und die Temperatur des Kerkers, schließlich zu einen persönlichen Angriff seiner Mutter geworden war. Sie fühlte sich immer hilfloser und starrte ihn nur wortlos an. Im Prinzip hatte er Recht, manchmal redete sie, bevor sie dachte.

„Ich sehe, du erinnerst dich wenigstens noch. Er schmeißt du mir vor, das ich so abscheulich sei, das ich nach Slytherin gehören würde. Dann verbündest du dich mit Erinys und alles ist eitel Sonnenschein und sobald dir wieder etwas missfällt, dann musst du Slytherin wieder zur Höllengrube machen und denjenigen reinschmeißen wollen. Jetzt ist es Ulysses und wer weiß, was du Liam schon wieder an den Kopf geworfen hast. Merlin, Klee das sind ganz normale Kinder, wie du und ich, nur das sie ein Faible für düstere Kerker haben. Hast du Erinys letztens nicht zugehört?"

Klee wusste, das sie eigentlich Nathaniels Worte an sich abprallen lassen sollte, wagte aber leise einzuwenden: „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, das sie es nur sagte, weil du selbst etwas gegen Slytherins gesagt hast?"

Nathaniel schüttelte den Kopf: „Das kannst du nicht vergleichen und auch nicht verstehen. Der Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin schicken und es hätte mir wirklich nichts ausgemacht, vielleicht hätte ich da mehr über meine Mutter herausgefunden. Aber es hat nicht so sein sollen. Erinys hat das schon richtig verstanden, das ich es nicht böse meinte, sondern es einfach so ist, das Hufflepuff und Slytherin eine komplizierte Mischung ergibt. Aber du wirfst ohne jeglichen Grund mit richtigen Beleidigungen um dich. Lass es dir gesagt sein. Slytherin ist noch viel zu gut für Ulysses Rathburn." Mit dem letzen Satz enthüllte er mal wieder die volle Pracht seiner Abneigung.

„Siehst du, wie kannst du mich kritisieren und selber doch dasselbe denken?" fragte sie verletzt.

„Das ist ganz einfach. Ich weiß, was sich gehört und wo es aufhört. Niemals würde ich Erinys meine Ansicht aufzwingen, sie ist Ulysses Freundin. Aber deswegen kann ich sie doch auch nicht verachten. Sie selber ist ein nettes Mädchen, wenn auch manchmal ein wenig zu gutgläubig."

Klee fühlte sich immer elender.

„Wenn du dich nicht etwas zu beherrschen lernst, dann wird sich das hier einmal zu einen richtigen Krieg entwickeln. Lass es dir von mir sagen, denn meine Mutter hat außer dem Elfenhandbuch noch einiges mehr ins Haus gebracht. Ich habe alle Bücher gelesen und weiß genau was das Geheimnis der Slytherins ist." Er legte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause ein, doch die Blicke der Zwillinge waren ihm gewiss.

„Slytherins sind nicht böse, egal was man über diese komische Schwarzmagierquote sagt. Slytherins sind nicht immer nur egoistisch und strotzen nur so vor List, Tücke und Niedertracht. Alles musst du ganz anders sehen. Slytherins erscheinen einem immer nur so unheimlich, weil sie von sich selbst überzeugt sind und bei ihnen hat der Zusammenhalt untereinander und die Ehre ihrer Gemeinschaft sehr hohen Wert. Erinnerst du dich noch, was man sagt? In Slytherin findet man wahre Freunde. Hast du jemals davon gehört, das Imbellis Ermay vielleicht dieselben Probleme mit der Ordnung in ihren Haus hat, wie Clapauzia? Das manche Slytherins genauso die Erstklässler ihres Hauses verprügeln, wie die der anderen Häuser? Oder das sich zwei Slytherins duellieren, wenn sie Streit haben? Jede Woche hört man von irgendwelchen Skandalen und Reiberein in den Häusern, außer wenn es nur die Slytherins betrifft. Wir waren jetzt lange genug nahe an Erinys und Elicius dran. Und was haben sie dir jemals über die hausinternen Vorgänge erzählt? Ganz Hogwarts, weiß welche Farben die Rüschen auf Pelamyses entzückenden Babydoll haben, aber kannst du mir dasselbe über die hübsche Imbellis sagen? Das muss man den Slytherins nämlich auch zugute halten. Sie kümmern und achten auf sich untereinander und sind auf jeden Fall loyal." Beschloss er giftig und schaute in die Runde.

Klee schwieg und Charley schien ernsthaft nachzudenken. Im Prinzip hatte sie verstanden, was Nathaniel meinte, aber es beschämte sie bloß. Doch ihr Stolz verhinderte es, das zuzugeben.

Sie sprang nur auf und lief davon. Wohin, war egal. Nur weg von hier.

Unterdessen befand sich Liam auch nicht gerade sehr wohl. Er nach seiner Unterredung mit Klee alleine und schwer getroffen zurückgeblieben. Doch als er wenig später vor dem Büro des Direktors stand und eintrat, konnte niemand mehr sehen, das ihm gerade der Mensch den er am meisten auf der Welt liebte, eiskalt den Rücken gekehrt hatte.

Direktor Dippet war in altbekannter und gebrechlicher Manier nicht gerade der Mensch, der vor Wut herumtoben würde. Scheinbar hatte er aber schon von dem Babybauch voller Luft gehört und umso interessierter hörte er Liam bei seinen kurzen Bericht zu. Er blieb ruhig, fast schon zu ruhig, für Liams Geschmack und der Junge fühlte sich unwohl.

Natürlich hatte er nicht einmal die Hälfte der Wahrheit erzählt, sondern seine Entdeckung auf die letzte Woche verschoben und gab schüchterner als er sich fühlte an, das ihm nicht so ganz klar gewesen war, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

Direktor Dippet schien aber trotzdem zu ahnen, das es noch mehr gab: „Mein Junge, sie sollten nicht lügen." sagte er sanft, doch Liam fiel nicht darauf rein: „Das weiß ich, deswegen habe ich ihnen auch nichts als die Wahrheit erzählt."

Direktor Dippet schien es damit beenden zu wollen und dann nahmen die Dinge ihren Lauf. Nun saß er mit dem Direktor, Ulysses und seinen Eltern, Imbellis Ermay und den Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall im Büro und musste unfreiwillig mehr denn je über die Vorgänge erfahren. Er wusste, das es seine gerechte Strafe war und spürte den forschenden Blick von Professor Dumbledore von Zeit zu Zeit auf sich. Am liebsten hätte er den Kopf zwischen den Händen vergraben. Doch er musste durchhalten. Irgendwann verkündete Direktor Dippet, das er alleine mit den Eltern sprechen wollte und schickte die Kinder hinaus. Liam ergriff die Flucht. Man sah es ihm zwar nicht an, doch er hatte entschieden zuviel mitangehört. Hinter ihm trappelte Ulysses und Imbellis. Liam hatte eigentlich vor, noch ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln und zögerte kurz. Doch ein Blick auf das kleine Häuflein Elend ließen ihn von diesen Gedanken loskommen und er verzog sich in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er war die ganze Zeit alleine, weil Geoffrey Barnes noch in der Krankenstation lag, doch spät am Abend tauchte Klee unverhofft auf. Sie schlich sich so leise an ihn dran, das er sie fast nicht bemerkt hätte. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, das er gerade in der Lektüre von _Pumpernickels Genealogie äußerst potenter Wesen_ vertieft war. Er schaute ohne großes Interesse auf und zeigte ihr, das er ihre Anwesendheit bemerkt hatte.

Klee schien sich äußerst unwohl zu fühlen und schien um Worte zu suchen. Schließlich gab sie es auf und näherte sich ihm einfach mit einen kurzen Verziehen ihres Mundes. Ihr Blick fiel auf das anrüchige Buch und die Seite mit der Überschrift _Zentaurenweibchen und ihre Gewohnheiten_. Liam dachte eigentlich, das würde sie wieder zur Flucht treiben, doch sie tat nichts dergleichen und schien nur kurz zu überlegen.

„Ich... ich dachte du könntest dir diese Seiten nicht anschauen?" fragte sie leise und Liam warf ihr nur einen vielbedeutenden Blick zu: „Jetzt schon." sagte er knapp und Klee nickte still und setzte sich schüchtern neben ihn.

Nach einer Weile ergriff sie wieder das Wort: „War es so schlimm wie erzählt wird?"

„Schlimmer." Erwiderte er ungerührt und mied ihren Blick.

„Du...du hast es vielleicht hier oben nicht mitbekommen, aber draußen war heute die Hölle los. Die Ermays haben Imbellis abgeholt. Sie wird nun auf ein Mädcheninternat gehen. Und es hat unheimliche Punkteabzüge gegeben. Für alle." fügte sie leise hinzu, doch Liam bedrückte es nicht ungemein, das man ihm seine Geschichte nicht so ganz geglaubt hatte.

„Wie viel?" fragte er kurz und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Ravenclaw verlor wegen Ulysses 200 Punkte. Sie sind am toben deswegen. Slytherin hat alleine durch Imbellis 300 Punkte hergeben müssen und dann waren da noch 50 Punkte wegen ihren Freundinnen und die Klobande hat auch noch mal 90 Punkte zu verschulden. Insgesamt sind sie 440 Punkte losgeworden. Aber wie Nathaniel mir erst vor einigen Stunden versichert hat, wird ihr Protest niemals bis zu unseren Ohren dringen." Sie lächelte ihn traurig und bitter an. Und das er nicht gut rechnen konnte, hatte sie auch niemals vergessen.

„Und Gryffindor und Hufflepuff fehlen jeweils 30 Punkte. Aber ich glaube das ist eher allgemein, weil alle irgendwie gewusst hatten, das Pelamyse schwanger ist und sie fast zum Wahnsinn getrieben haben, aber niemand irgendwas unternommen hat. Ich glaube zwar, das auch die Lehrer eindeutig blind waren, aber wir können uns wohl glücklich schätzen, das alles ein halbwegs gutes Ende genommen hat."

Wieder trat drückende Stille zwischen sie ein. „Pelamyse geht es wieder besser. Laut Poppy hat sie zunächst die ganze Aufregung verschlafen und jetzt hockt sie eng umschlungen mit ihren Rabirius im Bett und sie planen ihr weiteres sorgloses Leben miteinander. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber sie scheinen sich richtig zu lieben." Liam reagierte immer noch nicht. Er sah deutlich, das Klee jedes Wort schwer fiel und sie sich andauernd auf die Unterlippe biss, bis es blutete. Doch irgendwie hätte er lieber noch ein Paar Tage Zeit zum Nachdenken haben wollen um sich einer klärenden Fortführung des letzten Gespräches gewachsen zu fühlen. Das sie nun offenbar in höchster Unsicherheit bei ihm angekrochen kam, verstörte ihn.

„Ulysses kam auch vorbei und hat sich entschuldigt, sagt Poppy. Er schien vor Reue fast zerfressen zu sein." Auch wenn sie es scheinbar nicht so gemeint hatte, fühlte Liam einen Stich in der Brust. Sollte es eine Anspielung sein, das selbst der ihr verhasste Ulysses mehr Einsicht zeigte als Liam? Es fiel ihm unheimlich schwer, einfach sitzen zu bleiben, aber er wusste, wenn er aufstand, würde er sie hinauswerfen.

„Und Clapauzia soll jetzt eine Perücke bekommen, sagt man sich. Ich weiß nur noch nicht so ganz, wer der edle Spender ist. Vielleicht muss die Schule für den Schaden aufkommen, oder sie bekommt sie geschenkt. Leider wachsen ihre Haare erst mal nicht wieder."

Es war nicht so, das Liam keinen Sinn für Schuldgefühle hatte. Wenn er an die mitgenommene Clapauzia dachte, dann fragte er sich schon, wie alles so weit hatte kommen können.

„Liam, bitte rede mit mir." Bat Klee eindringlich und blickte ihn von der Seite an: „Du machst mir Angst, wenn du so still bist. Ich denke dann immer, du überlegst wie du mich loswerden sollst."

Damit hatte sie ja nicht so sehr unrecht, aber Liam hätte um nichts auf der Welt seine Gedanken preisgeben wollen. Wenn ihm auch sonst alles egal war, Klee war es nicht.

„Es ist nur, das ich mich fühle, als hätte man mir heute meine Kindheit geklaut." sagte er gepresst und Klee schrak unwillkürlich auf, doch er sagte noch mehr: „Das Ausmaß an Lügen und unglaublichen Gemeinheiten , die ich heute im Büro des Direktors gesehen habe, übertrifft selbst meinen Glauben. Aber nicht nur das. Sie haben uns alle angelogen Klee." Er blickte sie verzweifelt an.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte sie leicht besorgt.

„Klee, ich weiß jetzt wie die Babys wirklich gemacht werden." Eine Träne lief über seine Wange, doch Klee war zu geschockt um zu reagieren und warf einen verhaltenen Blick auf das anrüchige Buch.

Sie schien kurz zu schlucken und schloss die Augen, doch dann blickte sie ihn tapfer an: „Willst du es mir erzählen?"

Liam musterte sie nur kurz, dann schüttelte er entschieden mit dem Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen ab. Er erkannte das große Opfer das sie mit ihren Vorschlag einging. Klee war niemand, dem man es erzählen sollte. Aber sonst kannte er keinen, mit dem er überhaupt über so was reden könnte: „Nein, das gehört zu den Dingen, die ich dir vorenthalte. Es hat bloß nichts mit dem Storch zu tun und Bauchnabel sind nur zweitrangig daran beteiligt." sagte er halbherzig und Klee erwiderte seinen Blick mit erleichterter Dankbarkeit.

„Hat dir das Buch wenigstens neue Erkenntnisse gebracht?" fragte sie und Liam konnte nichts anderes als lächeln und zog es ihr unter der Nase weg, als sie doch einen Blick hineintun wollte: „Das darfst du nicht lesen. Es hat sich herausgestellt, das dieses Buch auch nichts für Mädchen ist. Aber dieses Ungeheuer im Wald, scheint doch mit einen Zentauren verwandt zu sein. Laut Herrn Pumpernickel legen männliche Zentauren sehr viel Wert auf ihre Art. Die Weibchen hingegen sind sehr neugierige Geschöpfe und kennen keine Vorbehalte gegen andere Wesen. Wahrscheinlich sieht man deswegen nie einen weiblichen Zentauren, weil die in ihren Dorf eingepfercht sind damit sie ja keinen Unsinn machen. Alles hört sich so an, als sei unser Monster einfach nur ein Mischling."

„Und damit stellen sich dir hundert neue Fragen, deren Antworten du alle wieder für dich behalten wirst, nicht wahr?" fragte Klee, doch das sollte aufmunternd klingen.

„Ich verspreche dir, dich einzuweihen. Aber auch nur, weil Nathaniel es dir sowieso erzählen würde." Sagte er leichthin, doch Klee wurde nicht fröhlicher: „Ich habe Erinys Freundschaft verloren. Mir tut das alles so leid, aber ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll." sagte sie plötzlich traurig und lehnte sich an Liam. Er ließ es zu und endlich schmolz der Klumpen um sein Herz entgültig wieder dahin.

Was immer Klee auch sagte, er hatte sie entschieden zu gerne um daran verzweifeln zu wollen. Er legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern und gemeinsam schauten sie hinaus in die nächtliche Dunkelheit des träumenden Hogwarts und sie erzählte ihm von ihren Problem.

Fortsetzung folgt...

An Kiosk:

Ich habe gestern bis drei Uhr Nachtsgetippt und heute für das Kapitel noch mal vier Stunden gebraucht. Kann es sein, das uns das schreiben so schwer fällt, weil wir unter dem Druck stehen bis zu einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt wieder fertig zu sein?

Na ja, zum Glück ist wenigstens der erste Teil bald vollendet.

Ich weiß gar nicht warum Liam so getroffen ist, aber vielleicht hat er ja wirklich nicht geahnt, das so was hinter der Türe vorging.


	31. Der Anfang einer großen Liebe

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

**30. Der Anfang einer großen Liebe**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Nonsens**

Der Februar zog ins Land, Charley konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten, das der Frühling bald wieder anfangen würde. Seine Schwester Klee hatte er heute noch gar nicht gesehen, dabei war es Samstag und viele Schüler mieden ihre überfüllten Gemeinschaftsräume. Er hatte bei Liam angefragt, doch der hielt sich ziemlich bedeckt: „Du solltest sie heute in Ruhe lassen. Sie hat gestern versucht sich bei Erinys Norcross zu entschuldigen, aber das schien alles anders als ein Erfolg gewesen zu sein." Verkündete er leicht abgeklärt.

Charley sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „Es sieht ihr nicht gerade ähnlich, sich zum heulen irgendwohin zurückzuziehen. Ihr enormes Selbstbewusstsein lässt Tränen nur in aller Öffentlichkeit zu."

Erst schien es, das Liam keine Lust hatte sich weiter mit dem Bruder seiner Freundin zu beschäftigen. Ihn beschäftigten zur Zeit andere Dinge viel mehr. Doch Charleys leicht unwirsche Äußerung beanspruchte doch ein wenig Gegenworte: „Charley, ich sage es dir ungern, aber du begehst gerade einen logischen Fehler. Natürlich weiß niemand, wie oft sie einsam in irgendwelchen Ecken hockt, doch gerade wenn sie es macht, wird die Öffentlichkeit auch weiterhin nichts davon erfahren."

Charley fand es etwas unpassend über seine eigene Schwester belehrt zu werden: „Vielleicht liegt es ja gar nicht an Erinys, sondern du hast ihr wieder irgendwas angetan." Bemerkte er giftig, doch Liams Blick ließ ihn Schweigen.

„Es kommt nicht oft vor, das du deine Schwester verteidigen musst und ich weiß, das es andersherum oft viel mehr von Nöten ist. Aber Charley ich werden deinen Rat beherzigen. Wenn ich das nächste Mal mit Klee Streit habe, komm ich zu dir um mich verprügeln zu lassen. Sie ist ja auch nicht fähig das alleine zu regeln." Bemerkte er mit gelinden Hohn und da war Charley plötzlich still. Doch Liam hatte gar nicht vor sich mit ihm zu überwerfen: „Komm vergiss es. Ich hab´s nicht so gemeint." Charley betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment argwöhnig und dann nickte er. Ihm blieb ja auch nichts anderes übrig, dachte Liam für sich. Es war niemand da, der Charley verteidigen konnte. Er nahm Charley am Arm und zog ihn mit sich: „Komm wir gehen ein wenig spazieren." Obwohl Charley keinesfalls Lust dazu zu haben schien folgte er wie immer willig. Gemeinsam verließen sie den inneren Schlosshof und kamen nach draußen. Ein kalter Wind pfiff und Liam merkte erst jetzt, das Charley keinen Schal trug, weil er einfach nicht damit gerechnet hatte nach draußen zu müssen. Leise zitterte er vor sich hin und versuchte sich tiefer in seinen Winterumhang zu kuscheln. Großherzig wickelte Liam seinen Schal ab und überreicht ihn wortlos.

„Danke, Liam. Du ersparst mir damit eine Erkältung." Rief Charley freudig aus.

„Lass dich nicht damit erwischen." Erwiderte Liam gespielt finster: „Ich kenne die Schulregeln nicht so gut auswendig, um zu wissen, ob es auch eine Strafe gegen Vorspiegelung der Zugehörigkeit zu einen anderen Haus gibt." Dabei deutete er auf die roten Streifen seines in Gryffindorfarben gehaltenen Schals.

„Ach, wird schon nicht so schlimm sein." sagte Charley unbekümmert. Sie gingen eine Weile am See vorbei und kehrten schließlich um. So schön war das Wetter auch wieder nicht.

„Wo ist eigentlich Nathaniel?" fragte Liam neugierig: „Der sitzt doch nicht etwa im Schlafsaal und erträgt die Katzenbesuche, oder?"

Charley musste Lachen. Es war leider immer noch so, das sich um die kleinen Katzenbabys viel zu viele Schüler scharrten. Und Belu schien der Meinung zu sein, das man ihren Nachwuchs nur auf Nathaniels Bett der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren konnte. Kaum hatte Lindsey alle wieder in seinen neuen Katzenkorb verstaut, da trug sie eines nach dem anderen wieder zurück. Nathaniel hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben etwas gegen das nächtliche Mauzen zu unternehmen. Insgeheim unterstellte Charley ihm sogar, das es ihm gefiel mit sieben Katzen in einem Bett zu schlafen. Er beschwerte sich zwar immer das ihn irgendwas in die Füße biss, aber deswegen war noch lange keine der Katzen aus dem Bett geflogen. Vielleicht lag es auch an Lindseys beruhigenden Beteuerungen, das sie die Katzen bald schon los werden würden. Wenn er da mal mit recht behalten konnte.

Liam schaute Charley immer noch fragend an und dieser schrak aus seinen Gedanken: „Oh, nein Nathaniel ist nicht im Schlafsaal. Ich glaube er ist in der Bibliothek. Hausaufgaben du verstehst schon." Nein, Liam verstand es nicht so ganz. Gab es für Nathaniel denn nichts wichtigeres als lernen? Charley fuhr fort: „Aber um Lindsey mache ich mir mehr Sorgen. Der Arme kommt gar nicht mehr zur Ruhe. Sein Viech ist nicht gerade eine sehr sorgevolle Mutter. Dauernd steht Belu vor der Türe und will wieder nach draußen. Sie ist wohl der Meinung es reicht, wenn alle anderen Menschen auf ihre Babys aufpassen, sie hat da wenig mit am Hut. Lindsey läuft nur noch mit Fläschchen herum, denn scheinbar füttert Belu die Kleinen nicht." Liam warf Charley einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Das mit dem „füttern" klang verdächtig danach, das Charley überhaupt nicht wusste was stillen war. Nun für Liam selber war das trotz seiner neuen Erkenntnisse noch nie ein Thema gewesen, er hatte schließlich genug Geschwister.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, das dir das Wohl der Tiere plötzlich so am Herzen liegt?" fragte er leicht neckend und Charley wurde rot: „Tut es auch nicht, aber in letzter Zeit ist soviel geschehen. Belu wurde fast umgebracht, Nyx wird immer depressiver und Ginster erscheint mir dagegen als das pflegeleichteste Tier was man haben kann. Mailey hat sich zu Tode erschreckt..." bei der Erwähnung seiner alte Katze zuckte Liam unmerklich zusammen, doch Charley bemerkte es nicht.

„...und dann das mit den Babys. Die sind teilweise schon niedlich, wenn sie einen mit ihren süßen blauen Augen anblicken. Ich finde es aber hemmungslos übertrieben, wenn dauernd stundenlang irgendwelche Mädchen und Jungen ihre Köpfe drüber hängen."

Liam konnte ihm da nur beipflichten. Sie gingen wieder nach drinnen und trennten sich: „Treffen wir uns nachher wieder vor der Bücherei?" fragte Liam, Charley nickte begeistert. Es war eigentlich schade das die beiden seit der Einschulung nicht mehr so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten. Früher hatten sie mit Klee zusammen ein wunderbares Dreiergespann abgegeben. Nun war aber Nathaniel dazugekommen und die Gruppe zerfiel in allen Variationen. Langsam ging Liam die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hinauf um sich von seinen Umhang zu befreien. Ihm fiel auf, das Charley vergessen hatte ihm den Schal zurückzugeben, doch es kümmerte Liam kaum. Er dachte lieber noch mal über die letzten Monate nach. Zum Anfang hin hatte er gedacht, das es Mord und Totschlag geben würde. Klee und Nathaniel erschienen ihn wie Hund und Katz und es sah so aus, als würde sie es persönlich nehmen, das Nathaniel ihren Bruder fernhielt. Zum Glück hatte sich das alles ein wenig entspannt. Die Nachhilfe für den Flugunterricht hatte da sehr unterstützend gewirkt. Klee hatte immer noch ihre Differenzen mit Nathaniel, aber so wie sie einmal zu Liam sagte, hatte sie erkannt, das er weder eingebildet noch dumm war. Er war sehr fair und versuchte in typischer Hufflepuffmanier jeden freundlich zu begegnen. Selbst seinen ärgsten Feind brachte er noch Verständnis entgegen.

Manchmal dachte Liam, das Klee ihn deswegen ein wenig beneidete. Sie hatte eindeutig mehr Temperament wenn es darum ging jemanden zu verachten und gerade die letzten Tage, in denen sie so hassend wie nie war, schienen viel ihrer Kraft gekostet zu haben. Kein Wunder das sie versuchte wenigstens das mit ihm selber zu begraben.

Etwas streifte Liam unsanft und er schrak auf. Dreifaches Kichern war die Antwort. Vor ihm standen die Dearborndrillinge. Alle drei mit derselben Frisur und Miene. Kinnlangen blonden, roten und schwarzen Haar mit langweiligen Ponyfransen und zudem einen vielsagenden Grinsen um die Münder. Zum ersten Mal fielen ihm die Lachgrübchen auf, die jede von ihnen hatte. Eigentlich waren sie ja hübsch, nur wenn er an ihre große dicke Schwester Vestina dachte, wollte er eigentlich nicht wissen, wie sie in ein paar Jahren aussehen würden.

„Wo wollt ihr denn hin?" fragte er Alisina, die am nächsten stand.

„Wir machen beim betreuten Waldausflug mit." Kicherte Panina und Peregrina wandte neckend ein: „Willst du vielleicht mitkommen? Du scheinst dich ja im Wald auszukennen. Mit dir macht das bestimmt doppelt so viel Spaß." Liam gefiel die offene und unbekümmerte Art der drei Mädchen. Schon alleine nicht das Lachen zu verlieren, wenn man jede Woche beim Flugunterricht im Baum landete, war schon eine Kunst für sich.

„Ich kann leider nicht, ich bin mit Charley und Nathaniel verabredet." Beteuerte er bedauernd, doch Alisina gab nicht auf: „Bring die doch mit, dann ist keiner alleine."

Liam überlegte kurz, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf: „Charley mag den Wald nicht sonderlich und Nathaniel liegt mit seinen Hausaufgaben hinterher. Ihr könntet Klee fragen, ob sie mit euch geht."

Das brachte sie nur noch lauter zum kichern: „Nein, nein die hat in letzter Zeit überhaupt keinen Sinn für Humor mehr. Dauernd läuft sie herum als würde die Welt untergehen. Selbst das wir unsere Frösche freigelassen haben, hat sie nicht aufgeheitert."

„Ja, da kann man nichts machen." Sagte Liam: „Trotzdem wünsche ich viel Spaß."

Dreifaches Lachen war die Antwort: „Danke." Ertönte es ihm Verein und dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Liam kam gerade nur bis zur nächsten Etage, da lief ihm Lindsey Abnoba mit einen großen Weidenkorb in die Arme: „Tschuldigung Liam, war keine Absicht. Lässt du mich mal durch?"

Liam trat verwirrt zur Seite. Lindsey ging an ihm vorbei und Liam folgte. Er setzte den Korb auf eine Fensterbank und wischte sich Schweiß aus dem Gesicht: „Du siehst aus, als wäre jemand hinter dir her." Bemerkte Liam trocken und Lindsey nickte bestätigend: „Da ist so eine Gruppe Fünftklässlerinnen, die wollen mich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Heute ist Belus erster freier Tag und ich passe in der Zwischenzeit alleine auf die Babys auf." Liam musste sich einen Kommentar verkneifen. Lindsey passte nach Charleys Angaben immer schon alleine auf die Katzenkinder auf.

„Lass mal schauen, ich hab die schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen." ermunterte er stattdessen den stolzen Besitzer und dieser öffnete den Korb. Sechs kleine Stimmchen fingen an zu singen.

„Oh, die sehen aus, als würden die ihre Mutter ganz schnell wiederhaben wollen." Sagte Liam und hob mitleidig eines der Kätzchen aus dem Korb. Es schaute ihn herzzerreißend mit seinen blauen Augen an und drückte sich auf der Suche nach einer Zitze eng an seinen Arm. Lindsey beobachtete es kritisch: „Pass mal kurz auf, das der Korb nicht umfällt." Befahl er leise und nestelte dann in seiner Tasche herum. Schließlich kam eine große Milchflasche zum Vorschein. Es sah aus, als sei sie für ein Baby gemacht und nicht für eine Katze.

„Woher hast du die denn?" fragte Liam entsetzt, doch Lindsey verstand es nicht: „Von Pelamyse Pleantfield. Irgendwer hatte ihr die mal geschenkt. Für das Baby, du weißt schon. Doch sie hat gesagt, die würde sie nicht mehr brauchen und deswegen durfte ich sie haben. Willst du sie selber füttern?" Mit einen fragenden Ausdruck deutete Lindsey auf die kleine Katze in Liams Arm. Liam hatte es eigentlich nicht vor, doch dann nahm er sich ein Herz und ergriff die Flasche. Er setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und stopfte dem kleinen Geschöpf den Sauger in den Mund. Obwohl die Flasche viel zu groß schien, saugte die kleine Katze gierig daran. Ohne Lindsey wären Belus Kinder wahrscheinlich längst verdurstet.

Als die Katze nicht mehr trinken wollte, gab Liam die Flasche zurück und Lindsey hielt sie zu den übrigen fünf Babys in den Korb. Liam hatte eigentlich vor, das kleine Kätzchen zurückzusetzen, doch beim Anblick der Rauferei im Korb sah er schnell davon ab und behielt sie ihm Arm. Unterbewusst kraulte er ihr braun-weißes Kuhfleckenfell sanft, doch sein Blick galt den anderen Katzen. Der schlimmste Raufbold war eines der Kleinen, das man vor Hässlichkeit gar nicht mehr beschreiben konnte. Sie kratzte mit ihren Nadeldünnen Krallen wild um sich und ihre Geschwister schrieen gequält und entrüstet auf. Diese Taktik schien ihr aber gut zu helfen. Lindsey fand es nicht schlimm, das nur das stärkste etwas abbekam. Er wandte seinen Blick wieder Liam zu: „Oh schau mal wie süß, die kleine Kuh ist eingeschlafen." Flüsterte er plötzlich und Liam sah an sich herab. Es stimmte das Kätzchen war platt wie eine Flunder und regte sich keinen Zentimeter mehr. Eine sehr schlimme Erinnerung von einer anderen reglosen Katze stieg in Liam auf, doch bevor er sich aus seiner Situation befreien konnte, zischte Lindsey an seiner Seite scharf, schmiss sich mitsamt Deckel auf seinen Korb und versuchte diesen hinter sich zu verstecken. Liam schaute sich verwirrt um, sah aber sofort den Grund der Aufregung. Der Hausmeisterlehrling Mr. Filch kam des Weges und schon von weiten sah man seine mürrische und zutiefst argwöhnische Miene. Liam konnte gerade noch das erschrockene Kätzchen in seinen Pullunder stopfen und sich ebenfalls vor den Korb werfen, da war Filch schon bei ihnen.

„Guten Tag Mr. Filch." sagte Lindsey etwas unsicher.

„Was macht ihr kleinen Nichtsnutze hier? Ihr plant sicher einen Streich, nicht wahr? Was ist in den Korb?" Lindsey und Liam warfen sich gegenseitige Blicke zu.

„Na macht schon, sonst könnt ihr mit zu Mr. Pringle kommen." Versuchte er sie einzuschüchtern. Lindsey schluckte und zog den Deckel vom Korb. Mr. Filchs Blick, schielte hinein und er wollte wohl schon zu einer seiner langwierigen Strafpredigten ansetzen, da fiel ihm etwas ins Auge. Liam hätte es nie für Möglich gehalten, aber der Blick des jungen Hausmeisterlehrlings wurde so weich wie noch nie und voller entzücken blickte er auf das hässliche Ungetüm, das ihn gerade fixierte. Ihre Geschwister hatten sich angstvoll in die Ecken verdrückt. Das hässliche Kätzchen aber saß da und schaute mit ihren unergründlichen Blick auf Mr. Filch. „Mau." Sagte sie trocken und da war es um ihren Betrachter geschehen.

„Ja was bist du denn für einen süße Mauzi?" fragte er in der Kleinkindersprache und ohne Lindsey noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, packte er in den Korb und holte das Tier heraus und betrachtete es genauer. Liam fiel fast die Kinnlade herab, als die Katze erst zu ihm und dann zu Lindsey schaute. Doch in beiden Fällen stand unverhohlener Triumph in ihren fahlen Augen. Liam meinte unter der babyblauen Oberfläche ein giftgelbes Funkeln wahrzunehmen.

„Ich will die Katze haben." sagte plötzlich Mr. Filch und blickte Lindsey fordernd an.

„Aber Mr. Filch, die ist noch viel zu jung. Warten sie noch ein paar Wochen, dann-" versuchte Lindsey zu behaaren, aber Filch unterbrach ihn einfach: „Nein, so lange kann ich nicht warten. Nicht wahr meine Süße, du willst doch nicht hier bleiben, oder?" Den Hausmeister mit so einer Begeisterung Koseworte verteilen zu sehen, erfüllte beide Jungen mit dem Drang in Lachen auszubrechen. Nur die hässliche Katze blieb ruhig und äußerte wieder ein : „Mau!"

„Was schaut ihr so?" fuhr Mr. Filch die beiden Jungen an, besann sich dann aber wieder auf sein Vorhaben: „Nun, was willst du dafür haben, Junge?"

Es folgte eine längere Debatte über das Für und Wider von Mr. Filchs Wunsch. Letztendlich gewann aber der Hausmeister.

„Siehst du mein Püppchen? Der böse Junge, wird dich nicht behalten." Säuselte Mr. Filch seiner Katze zu und Lindsey verdrehte die Augen: „Wie soll sie überhaupt heißen?" fragte er leise.

Filch sah die Katze nicht einmal an, sondern stieß sofort aus: „Ms. Mauzi."

Lindsey war so schockiert, das er nicht einmal davor zurückschreckte sich halt suchend an einer Säule festzuklammern und mit der anderen Hand vor den Kopf zu schlagen.

„Nein, nein, nein. So bekommen sie sie nicht. Die wäre ja für ihr Leben gestraft."

Filch schien so wohlwollend, das er sich seine Katze dann doch mal näher betrachtete, doch erst Liams ruhiger Zwischenspruch konnte ein Einigung bringen.

„Wie wäre es mit Mary Sue?" fragte er trocken. Die Katze sah sich zu ihm um, und äußerte ein langgezogenes: „Mau."

Mr. Filch schien es auch zuzusagen und so wurde das kleine Ungetüm zu Mary Sue.

Bald darauf waren die beiden Jungen wieder alleine. Lindsey hatte dem Hausmeisterlehrling noch einige Fütterungsanweisungen gegeben und lehnte nun recht geschafft an der Säule: „Meinst du er kriegt sie in den nächsten Tagen tot?" fragte er besorgt, doch Liam konnte ihn beruhigen: „Nein, ich glaube Mary Sue, ist noch eine großartige Zukunft beschieden."

Einen Moment sahen sie noch dem Hausmeisterlehrling hinterher, dann wandte sich Lindsey wieder an Liam: „Und nimmst du sie direkt mit?" fragte er und Liam schaute ihn verdutzt an. Lindsey deutete auf die Ausbuchtung, die sich durch Liams Hemd bewegte: „Nein, wie kommst du darauf?" leicht entsetzt zupfte Liam die Katze aus dem Pullunder und hielt sie am Nacken gepackt Lindsey hin, doch dieser verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust. Liam merkte, das die kleine Kuhkatze wie ein nasser Sack hing und nahm sie wieder richtig in den Arm: „Lindsey, ich kann keine deiner Katzen nehmen." beteuerte er hilflos, doch Lindsey ließ ihn nicht aus dem Blick: „_Liam, das hast du gar nicht zu entscheiden_." Äffte er ihn nach fuhr dann aber in normalen Ton fort: „Die Katze sucht sich ihren Besitzer aus. Das war eben bei Filch so und das sollte gerade dir auch klar sein. Soweit ich gehört habe war Mailey nur dir gegenüber treu und wechselte deswegen ihr Streunerdasein gegen deine Streicheleinheiten."

Liam zuckte etwas zusammen, dann wagte er aber auf die kleine Katze hinab zu blicken. Diese schaute ihn mit einnehmenden Blick von unten an.

Nach einer Weile trat ein leichtes Lächeln in Liams Züge und Lindsey stieß sich von der Säule ab: „Na siehst du, so schwer war das doch nicht. Das ist die gefühlvollste Katze die ich habe, glaub mir ihr passt zusammen. Besorg dir eine Flasche und dann darfst du sie direkt mitnehmen." Liam fühlte neue Unsicherheit aufkommen, doch Lindsey legte ihn beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm: „Nimm sie mit, lass dich von deiner Freundin Klee bei einem Namen beraten und werde endlich mal wieder glücklicher." Sagte er kurz, ignorierte jegliche Gegenwehr von Liam und packte seine verbliebenden vier Katzen samt Korb. Dann verschwand er nach einen letzten aufmunternden Blick.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	32. Rabiesas Wut

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Rabiesa Strickland (Hufflepuff)

Effrata Riley(Hufflepuff)

Clapauzia Heath (Hufflepuff 6. Jahr Vertrauensschülerin)

Pelamyse Pleantfield (Hufflepuff 7. Jahr)

Dearborndrillinge (Alisina, Panina, Peregrina Gryffindor)

Arachne und Rubeta Cox (Slytherin und Ravenclaw)

**31. Rabiesas Wut**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Verwirrt und verloren**

Charley und Nathaniel fanden Liam, da wo sie sich verabredet hatten: „Tut uns leid, wir wurden aufgehalten." bestürmte Charley den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, doch dieser bemerkte sie erst gar nicht. Viel mehr schien er sich für das kleine braun-weiße Geschöpf in seinen Armen zu interessieren. Charleys Miene verzog sich: „Nein, sag bloß du hast die Kuh adoptiert. Liam, musste es ausgerechnet der kleine Scheihals sein? Die jault ja schon auf, wenn du ihr auf die Pfote trittst." Liam schaute Charley milde strafend an: „Schrei nicht so rum, sie will schlafen. Außerdem ist es kein Wunder, wenn sie schreien. Würdest du mir auf die Zehen treten würde ich das auch." Nathaniel trat zwischen sie: „Mach dir nichts draus Charley. Ein gutes hat es. Sie schreit dir nachts nicht mehr die Ohren voll und mir beißt sie nicht mehr in die Zehen."

Das überzeugte auch Charley und er wollte sich wieder den wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden, doch Liam hatte noch was zu sagen: „Die einzigste der Katzen, die wohl für sowas in Frage kam ist Mary Sue." Zwei fragende Blicke schauten ihn an.

„Mary Sue, ist diese entzückende aber leider so hässliche Katze. Lindsey hat sie geschickt wie er ist an Mr. Filch vermitteln können." Man konnte deutlich sehen, das besonders Nathaniel aufatmete: „Endlich ist sie weg, die hat mich immer stundenlang angestarrt."

Charley hielt es nicht mehr aus und würgte Nathaniel ab, dieser schien zu wissen, wovon Charley erzählen wollte, doch meinte er nicht das es besonders eilig wäre.

„Lass mich doch Nathaniel, Liam wird es sicher interessieren." Beschwerte er sich und Nathaniel zuckte mir den Achseln: „Bitte dann lästert doch." sagte er etwas spitz und schaute aus dem nächsten Fenster. Draußen sah man vereinzelte Schüler sich dem Schlossgelände nähern, scheinbar kamen sie aus dem Wald. Doch Nathaniel konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war.

Charley wandte sich wieder an Liam und missachtete Nathaniel: „Bei uns Hufflepuffs war eben die Hölle los. Mir fällt gerade ein, ich hab deinen Schal vergessen, aber den bekommst du noch. Aber zurück zu den hausinternen Problemen. Rabiesa Strickland hat wieder zugeschlagen. Ich war zwar nicht dabei, aber Nathaniel meint, man muss es nicht überall erzählen." Verkündete er vielsagend. Liam seufzte und steckte seine Katze in den Pullunder: „Was hat sie denn wieder gemacht?" fragte er interessiert und Charley fing an wie ein Wasserfall zu sprudeln: „Ach es hat sich halt hochgeschaukelt, meint Effrata. Pelamyse kam heute aus der Krankenstation. Clapauzia und Rabirius haben dafür gesorgt, das der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum mit Girlanden geschmückt wurde, ich glaube unser Klapauzi hat bereut das sie immer so fiese Kommentare abgegeben hat. Schließlich war Pelamyse ihre Leidensgenossin. Na ja also Pelamyse kam und kaum einer hat sie wiedererkannt. Stell dir vor als ich sie eben gesehen habe da trug sie eine Hose." Erschüttert hielt Charley inne, doch Liam verstand sein Problem nicht: „Ja und? Das sieht man heute immer öfters. Immer noch besser als ihre in der Wäsche eingelaufenen Röcke."

„Na wenn du meinst. Jedenfalls hatte sie zum ersten Mal keinen Dreck zentimeterdick im Gesicht, sah müde aus und trug sogar einen Pullover."

Liam grinste: „Bei den Temperaturen sehr vernünftig. Aber seit wann interessierst du dich für Mode? Vielleicht solltest du dich mal mit Lindsey zusammensetzen."

„Ach halt die Klappe." Murrte Charley und ärgerte sich über die Ignoranz seines Publikums: „ Sie kommt also rein, wird erzählt, und alle umringen sie und fragen wie es ihr geht und ähnliches. Bei diesen Ansturm muss wohl irgendjemand die kleine Rabiesa umgeschupst haben und erhielt zum Dank einen Tritt in den Hintern von ihr."

„Wer?" fragte Liam verblüfft.

„Den Jungen? Weiß ich nicht, ist auch egal, denn er hatte es wahrscheinlich verdient. Aber mit ihrer Aktion hat sie natürlich alle Blicke sicher gehabt und sie fing an zu heulen, sagt Tiamar. Bah da hat sie sich bestimmt lächerlich gemacht." Charley lachte gehässig, und Nathaniel wandte sich um und fing Liams nachfragenden Blick auf: „Charley ich möchte dich mal sehen, wenn das ganze Haus auf dich schaut. Sie war bestimmt nervös. Ich hab das Gefühl, da steckte mehr hinter, als das sie den Schupser nicht vertragen hat. Das habe ich dir aber auch erzählt."

„Da hast du bestimmt recht, Nathan." Erwiderte Charley immer noch grinsend: „Es gefiel ihr nicht das alle Pelamyse so bedauert haben. Schließlich hat sie das sogar gesagt, das hast du schließlich auch erzählt."

Nathaniel zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und ließ ihn erzählen.

„Also, sie heulte und niemand schien es zu rühren. Sie hat total die schöne Stimmung kaputt gemacht und egal wer versuchte sie zu beruhigen, sie schlug nur um sich. Wird jedenfalls erzählt. Da hat sie dann einen ihrer Tobsuchtsanfälle bekommen und schrie herum. Wie sagte sie noch mal, Nathaniel? _Ihr verlogenen Stücke Hypogreifkacke, könnt mich mal alle._ Oder so ähnlich. Wie gesagt es war sehr kreativ und wird noch lange die Runde machen. Nun, wir sind ja einiges von ihr gewohnt, das hat keinen aus den Socken gerissen. Doch statt dann einen Abgang zu machen, ging sie auf Pelamyse zu und deutete durch den ganzen Kreis auf sie und Clapauzia. Und dann, so sagte Nathaniel, zischte sie mit eiskalter Ruhe: _Und ihr seid die schlimmsten Heuchler von allen. Erst es darauf anlegen und dann Mitleid einsammeln. _Und dann zu unserer Vertrauensschülerin_: Ich hoffe fast schon das deine Haare nie mehr nachwachsen, dann brauchst du sie dir wegen der ganzen Unordnung hier, nie mehr zu raufen. Und dir Pelamyse Pleantfield kann man nur wünschen, das dir der Bauch in Neun Monaten nicht schon wieder kurz vor dem Platzen steht. Aber ich glaube, da werden alle guten Wünsche vergebens sein. _Und dann drehte sie sich um und lief heulend in ihren Schlafsaal. Wie kommt sie bloß auf diese neun Monate?" fragend sah er Liam an, doch der hütete sich sein Wissen kund zu tun.

„Was habt ihr dem Mädchen getan?" fragte er leicht erschüttert und Nathaniel wandte ein: „Na ja, sie ist ja nicht gerade das Opfer. Aber sie hat schon viel Stress mit Clapauzia gehabt. Die Mädchen sind ihr auf jeden Fall hinterhergerannt und Pelamyse hat es nicht so eng gesehen. Aber fünf Minuten später stürmte Clapauzia mit Rabiesa am Arm gepackt wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Rabiesa und sie schrieen sich an und obwohl Clapauzia viel Geduld hat, hatte sie wohl die Nerven verloren und schmiss Rabiesa kurzerhand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hat ihr gesagt, sie soll sich erst beruhigen, bis sie wiederkommen dürfte. Effrata schien bei der Szene im Schlafsaal dabei gewesen zu sein. Sie hat uns erzählt, das Rabiesa immer mehr außer sich geriet, als die Mädchen auf sie einredeten und ihr Vorwürfe machten, wegen ihren Worten. Schließlich sei Rabiesa gewalttätig geworden und als sie merkte, das sie gegen fünf ältere Mädchen auf einmal keine Chance hatte in einer Prügelei zu bestehen, hat sie sich wohl daran gesetzt, das Mobiliar zu zerstören. Sie hat die Bettvorhänge abgerissen und alles mögliche gegen die Wände geschmissen. Dabei muss wohl auch das Fenster kaputt gegangen sein. Nur Clapauzia war so mutig und hat sie sich gepackt und hinausgeschleift. Ja und dann landete sie vor dem Eingangsloch."

Liam schnaufte aus: „Oh, Rabiesa hat zwar auch schon mal versucht mich zu verprügeln, aber das hätte ich ihr dann doch nicht zugetraut."

Nathaniels Blick blieb ernst: „Effrata sagte, das Rabiesa schon öfters komische Sachen gemacht hatte, wenn sie meinte alleine zu sein. Sie hat gesagt das sie Rabiesa einmal kurz nachdem sie Weihnachten wieder von zuhause gekommen war, mit einer Glasscherbe in der Hand erwischt hatte. Sie schien total ängstlich, als sie merkte, das Effrata da war. Rabiesa hat ihr dann erzählt, sie hätte sich aus versehen geschnitten, doch Effrata glaubte nicht an ein Versehen. Sie hatte Rabiesa versucht zu überreden sich in der Krankenstation deswegen vorzustellen. Doch Rabiesa ist dann auf sie losgegangen und schrie-"

„Was? Mit der Scherbe?" platzte Liam heraus, doch Nathaniel verneinte: „Nein, aber sie hat Effrata eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Aber du kennst doch Effrata, die macht sich aus so was nichts. Und weil nicht einmal ein blauer Fleck zurückblieb, hat sie es auch keinen Lehrer gesagt. Aber sie macht sich Sorgen um Rabiesa. Ihr wisst doch noch das Rabiesa vor einigen Monaten wochenlang in der Krankenstation war, obwohl ihr scheinbar nichts fehlte, oder?" Liam nickte, Charley schien diesen Teil auch noch nicht zu kennen und drängte sich wieder ins Gespräch: „Sie ist krank im Kopf, das sieht man den Menschen nicht an."

Nathaniels Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen: „Charley bitte. Nachdem was Effrata erzählt hat, ist mir aufgefallen, das ich Rabiesa den ganzen Sommer über und auch in Kräuterkunde noch nie mit kurzen Ärmeln gesehen habe. Das ist doch ungewöhnlich, das ein Mädchen, welches nur eine Schulrobe besitzt, nicht die Ärmel hochkrempelt um sie sauber zuhalten, oder?"

Charley blickte begriffslos von einem zum anderen. Liam aber schien gerade sehr erstaunt und betrachtete Nathaniel mit Verwunderung: „Du meinst sie macht das öfters?"

„Was?" rief Charley gequält. Liam sah mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Genervtheit auf ihn herab: „Vielleicht solltest du nicht weiter zuhören, und mal nach unten gehen und schauen, wo Klee ist." Sagte er bestimmend. Man sah deutlich das Charley das nicht gefiel, doch seine Schwester suchen war bestimmt wichtiger, als über die blöde Rabiesa zu lästern und so gehorchte er und trippelte davon.

„Woher hast du von solchen Dingen gehört?" fragte Liam leise, Nathaniel setzte sich auf die Fensterbank: „Ich will dazu nichts näheres erläutern, sagen wir mal es gehört zu meinen schlechten Kindheitserinnerungen und ich habe es einfach irgendwo aufgeschnappt." Er sah Liam bittend an und dieser akzeptierte diese Antwort.

„Ich habe mal davon im Fernsehen gehört. Ich habe bei meinen Muggelfreund Alistor Benson zuhause übernachtet und eigentlich sollte seine Schwester auf uns acht geben. Sie hatte aber keine Skrupel uns diesen komischen Film gucken zu lassen. Oh, ich sehe du weißt gar nicht was ich meine. Also Fernsehen, ist so was wie eine Geschichte aus bewegten Fotos, die aber immer weiter geht." Nathaniel nickte verständig.

„Aber genauso wie Muggelfotos ist es farblos und oft schrecklich langweilig. Nun zurück zu Rabiesa. Meinst du die Erwachsenen wissen schon längst davon und haben ihren Versuch vertuscht"

Nathaniel gähnte verhalten und als er Liams Blick wieder erwiderte, wurde er rot: „Tut mir leid, aber mit den Katzen an den Zehen kann ich nicht gut schlafen. Ich bin immer so müde und komme mit den Hausaufgaben gar nicht mehr nach." Beteuerte er, doch Liam winkte ab: „Wem sagst du das. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, ich kann endlich den Zauber für die Handschrift kopierter Hausaufgaben anzupassen, ausführen."

Nathaniel sah eine große Chance gekommen und verhandelte kurz über die Anfertigung der Zaubertrankhausaufgaben. Die beiden entschieden sich der Sache sofort anzunehmen und gingen zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Liam den Vertrauensschüler Abaris Rigbey gefunden hatte und dieser sich Nathaniels Namen notierte und somit erlaubte das er reinkommen durfte. Sie setzten sich in eine Nische und Liam kam kurz darauf mit seinen Utensilien für die Hausaufgabenkopiererei vorbei. Sie hatten gerade die Hälfte hinter sich gebracht, da traten die Dearborndrillinge zu ihnen.

„Na wie war es ihm Wald?" fragte Liam und schaute sich zu ihnen um.

„Langweilig, wir sind früher gegangen. Ich hatte mir die Erkundung der Flora und Fauna viel spannender vorgestellt. Aber Sprout und Kesselbrand haben nur geredet bis zum einschlafen. Du hättest mitkommen müssen." Sagte Panina und Alisina wandte ein: „Selbst die Coxzwillinge hatten mehr Spaß mit ihren Tieren, die sind bis jetzt noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Wir mussten uns eben sammeln und noch mal abmelden, weil sich alle verstreut hatten. Aber scheinbar sind einige noch auf einer geheimen Mission."

Liams Stirn kräuselte sich, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken: „Ist Klee eigentlich oben?"

Alle drei Mädchen nickten.

„Könntet ihr bitte ausrichten, sie soll kommen, weil wir Besuch haben?"

Die Drillinge verschwanden mit leisen Gekicher.

Nathaniel sprach ihn an: „Liam ich mache mir da so meine Gedanken über Rabiesa. Effrata hat es damals nicht an die Lehrer weitergegeben, aber wenn die das sowieso schon wussten was sie mit Scherben macht, wieso hat ihr keiner geholfen?"

Liam überlegte kurz und kopierte nebenher die Hausaufgaben: „Vielleicht weil sie sich nicht helfen lassen will. Ich kann mir vorstellen, das Madam Pomfrey ihre Tränen gerührt haben und sie deshalb nichts weiteres unternommen hat. Klee hat mir mal gesagt, das die Krankenheilerin sehr darauf achtet, das niemand die Krankheitsgeschichte ihrer Schützlinge in die Öffentlichkeit trägt."

Das war der Moment in dem Nathaniel losprustete: „Ihre Tochter macht den ganzen Tag nichts anderes."

Auch Liam musste das lächelnd eingestehen: „Was ist weiter geschehen? Sitzt Rabiesa noch vor der Türe und muss sich das Gekeife eures Portraits anhören?"

Nathaniels Miene verdüsterte sich: „Nein, leider nicht. Es war schon hart was Clapauzia gemacht hat. Effrata ist bevor sie zu uns kam noch bei ihr gewesen und wollte sie trösten. Doch irgendjemand hat Rabiesa weiter geärgert und sie entschied plötzlich in den Wald gehen zu wollen. "

Liam erinnerte sich wieder an die drei Mädchen und stimmte zu.

„Nun laut Effrata hat man Rabiesa dafür ausgelacht und ihr gesagt sie würde schreiend wieder rausgelaufen kommen, weil sie so eine feige Heulsuse wäre. Rabiesa hat Effrata geschickt, ihr den Schal und Umhang aus den Schlafsaal zu holen und als Effrata wiederkam hat sie ihr die Sachen aus der Hand gerissen und ist wortlos gegangen. Aber irgendjemand hat Rabiesa noch hinterhergerufen, das es vielleicht ganz gut wäre, wenn sie im Wald bleiben würde, dann könnte sie den Tieren etwas vorheulen." Nathaniels Ton verriet Missbilligung.

„Na ja, mittlerweile sind ja wieder alle aus dem Wald raus, wahrscheinlich hat sie sich schon längst mit Clapauzia versöhnt." Bemerkte Liam aufbauend.

„Nicht alle-" wollte Nathaniel gerade einwenden, doch da sah er Klee. Sie sah irgendwie schlecht aus. Ihre Haare hingen ungekämmt herab und ihr Umhang war zerknittert. Wenn man genau hinschaute hatte sie gerötete Augen. Liam sagte nichts und so enthielt sich Nathaniel auch eines Kommentars.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile über die Hausaufgaben und verließen dann gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum. In der Eingangshalle war es unruhig. Charley kam plötzlich zu ihnen gelaufen: „Rabiesa Strickland und die Coxzwillinge sind verschwunden." Rief er und stoppte mit einen leisen Schleifen.

„Immer noch?" fragte Liam und schaute düster auf den dunklen Himmel draußen. Sie trennten sich kurz und liefen jeder in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum und holten ihre Schals und Winterumhänge.

Als sie wiederkamen standen draußen am Wald schon einige Lehrer und Schüler, die sich nicht einigen konnten was zu tun war. Einige redeten wild durcheinander, andere drifteten auf ihren Weg ab und blendeten sich gegenseitig mit ihren _Lumos_ Lichtern und wieder andere riefen die Namen der Mädchen. Ein frostiger Wind lag in der Luft und noch etwas anderes schien nahe. Doch niemand spürte das so wie Liam. Ihm war richtig unwohl zumute und er erinnerte sich an seinen letzten Ausflug im Wald. Er war hineingelaufen ohne zu wissen warum, einfach nur weil etwas lockendes in der Luft lag. Sein Brustkorb schien sich zusammenzupressen und in sein Atem stieg ein leichtes Fiepsen.

„Hey, was machst du für Geräusche." beschwerte sich Charley an seiner Seite, doch Klee und Nathaniel wussten es besser und warfen Charley ungnädige Blicke zu. Damals auf ihrer Flucht vor dem Pferdewesen hatte Liam vor lauter Anspannung auch Luftnot bekommen. Liam versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen, wie ihm seine Mutter es beigebracht hatte. Doch es wurde noch viel schlimmer

Im Wald erschien plötzlich ein Licht, Liams Pupillen vergrößerten sich unwillkürlich im Schein der ausbreitenden Helligkeit. Es verströmte eisige Kälte, die sich über den gefrorenen Boden zu verteilen schien und an seinen Beinen hoch kroch und Liam trat unbewusst einen Schritt zurück, als er das Licht erkannte. Alle starrten nun gebannt auf die Erscheinung, und Liam fühlte sich wie erstarrt. Wieder war ihm die gierige Suche dieser gefährlichen und scheinbar so uralten lebendigen Kraft ganz nahe. Die Berichte der anderen kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. Sein Herz pocherte immer lauter, doch seine Gedanken gewannen eine Klarheit, wie nie zuvor.

Ein plötzlicher Stoß von Wind kam auf die Lehrer und Schüler zu und durchdrang ihre Reihen. Nicht wenige riss es dabei ein Stück nach hinten. Liam bemerkte erstaunt, das dies das letzte Aufbäumen des gestaltlosen Wesens war. Innerhalb eines Momentes zog es sich zurück und auch der letzte Schimmer verschwand hinter den mächtigen Bäumen. Liam hörte wieder diese Stimmen, er wusste nun welcher Art sie waren, doch ihre große Macht war ungebrochen. Versonnen trat er einen Schritt nach vorne, ehe er wieder aufschreckte. Der Luftzug erstarb und Stille trat ein. Nichts blieb zurück außer die einsame schwärze der Dunkelheit.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	33. Sterbende Hoffung

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Rabiesa Strickland (Hufflepuff)

Effrata Riley(Hufflepuff)

Clapauzia Heath (Hufflepuff 6. Jahr Vertrauensschülerin)

Pelamyse Pleantfield (Hufflepuff 7. Jahr)

Arachne und Rubeta Cox (Slytherin und Ravenclaw)

**32. Sterbende Hoffung**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Irrlichter**

Die Nacht zum zweiten Februar 1962 würde wohl nie wieder jemand vergessen können. Nach dem die Erscheinung des Irrlichtes verschwunden war und sich alle wieder aus ihren Bann gelöst hatten, entstand ein großer Tumult. Nicht wenige Schüler rannten schreiend zurück zum Schloss. Die Lehrer schien ratlos und versuchten erst gar nicht Ordnung in das eintretende Chaos zu bringen. Selbst die Raben am Himmel waren außer sich und flogen wild durcheinander. Nathaniel selber wusste nicht was er tun sollte und blickte sich ratlos um. Liams Blick neben ihm war immer noch in den Tiefen des Waldes verloren. Klee schien auch nicht zu wissen, was sie tun sollte und Charley zitterte deutlich. Also nahm sich Klee als erstes ihres Bruders an und drückte ihn eng an sich. Die vier blieben einfach im tobenden Wirrwahr stehen und warteten ab. Einige andere schienen sich genau für dasselbe entschieden zu haben. Nathaniels Blick fiel auf eine Gruppe von Lehrern. Professor Dumbledore, sein Zauberkunstlehrer stand bei ihnen. Er schien selber erschrocken, aber irgendetwas sagte Nathaniel, das der Lehrer mit seinen Gedanken schon einen Schritt weiter war.

Kaum waren die ersten Schüler wieder im Schloss, kamen andere plötzlich rausgeströmt. Es wurde immer voller und alle redeten durcheinander. Es war nicht Direktor Dippet, der erste Maßnahmen ergriff, sondern sein Stellvertreter Dumbledore. Doch das schien dem Schulleiter egal zu sein und dankbar blickte er zu Professor Dumbledore auf und stützte sich dabei schwer auf seinen alten Stock.

Dumbledore brachte mit wenigen Rufen die Menge zum Schweigen. Daraufhin erklärte er ruhig, was eigentlich allen schon klar war, man musste in den Wald und die drei verschwundenen Mädchen schleunigst finden, ehe alles zu spät war. Schnell bildeten sich Suchmannschaften aus älteren Schülern, doch so viele gab es davon nicht, selbst wenn sie alle mitsuchen mussten. Es war immer noch kalt, aber die Körper der dichtgedrängten Menschen strahlte einige Wärme ab. Nathaniel blickte nur noch von einem zum anderen und in seinen Herzen stieg immer größere Furcht auf. Rubeta war im Wald und wenn er sich die Leiden des grünäugigen Mädchens ausmalte, wurde ihm ganz schlecht. Er war einmal in diesen Wald gewesen und wusste um die Schrecken, die dort hausten. Sein einzigster Trost den er fand, war das Rubeta wahrscheinlich mit ihrer Schwester Arachne zusammen war. Aber Rabiesa Strickland hatte bestimmt nicht deren Nähe gesucht. Er malte sich aus, wie die kleinen Schwestern fröhlich ihrer Spinne und der Kröte hinterherliefen und dabei irgendwie verloren gingen. Bei Rabiesa Strickland fiel ihm aber nur ein kleines trauriges Mädchen ein, das sich unter irgendeinen Baum verkrochen hatte und in der Dunkelheit weinte. Und dann kam dieses Licht in seine Gedanken und als Rabiesa aufschaute, war ihr im kalten Licht erhellter Blick voller Grauen. Schnell verdrängte er diesen Gedanken, vielleicht hatte das Licht die drei ja noch gar nicht gefunden und sein Auftreten war nur eine Vorwarnung.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Klee gequält und blickte sich um. Nathaniel erwiderte ihren Blick und er wusste was er tun wollte: „Wir müssen suchen helfen. Schaut mal, sie bilden auch Suchgruppen jüngerer Schüler, bei denen Lehrer mitgehen." Sagte er hastig und deutete auf die Nächste Gruppe, die sich gerade bildete.

Liams Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Hast. Es klang entrückt und wie aus weiter Ferne: „Es ist zuspät. Es gibt keine Rettung mehr." Verwirrt hielt Nathaniel inne, doch auch Klee, die ihren Bruder immer noch an sich drückte, schaute zu ihm auf.

„Was redest du denn da? Komm Liam, wir müssen helfen. Je mehr suchen umso größer ist die Chance-" rief Nathaniel, doch Liam schaute ihn nur mit leicht trüben Blick an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf: „Ich werde heute nicht in diesen Wald auch nur einen Fuß setzen. Ich wäre nur eine Gefahr, das Licht würde mich aufsuchen, weil ich ihm schon einmal entrungen bin. Spürst du nicht diese seltsame Kraft in der Luft?"

Nathaniel spürte nichts außer dem Grauen der Gewissheit ganz alleine zu stehen. Auffordernd sah er Klee an, doch diese erbleichte nur: „Bitte nicht." flüsterte sie.

Er hatte nicht vor, das sie mit sollte, doch sie hätte doch mal etwas sagen können.

„Charley komm mit." sagte er schließlich, doch dieser vergrub sich noch enger an seine Schwester: „Nein, nein, ich will da nicht mitkommen!" jammerte er.

„Aber was soll schon passieren? Wir haben doch einen Lehrer dabei." Rief Nathaniel. Die ersten Suchgruppen machten sich in den Wald auf und bildeten ein Lichtermeer aus Lumos Lichtern und brennenden Fackeln. Doch schon bald verschluckte die Schwärze des Waldes jeglichen Schein.

„Die Mädchen hatten auch einen Lehrer dabei." Sagte Liam, langsam schien er wieder richtig zu sich zu kommen. Wenigstens Klee schien überzeugt: „Charley begleite Nathaniel. Er wird auf dich achten und du passt auf ihn auf. Haltet euch immer nahe an der Gruppe." Sagte sie ruhig.

Charley blickte sie an, als hätte sie gerade einen Verrat an ihn begangen: „Klee, was soll das? Ich kann doch nicht-" rief er verängstigt, doch Klee beruhigte ihn schnell wieder: „Ich hab Angst, das Nathaniel auch noch was geschieht. Wenn du dabei bist traut sich erst mal nichts an euch ran."

Nathaniel fand diese Bemerkung genauso verletzend wie Charley es wohl aufnahm, doch immerhin nickte dieser und riss sich endlich von seiner Schwester los. Diese packte dann Liam am Arm: „Viel Glück ihr beiden." Rief sie bekümmert und zog dann mit ihm zum Schloss weiter.

Hastig schlossen sie sich der letzen Gruppe an, die Richtung Wald gingen und bald versanken auch sie in der Dunkelheit. Beim letzten Mal als Nathaniel im Wald gewesen war, herrschte dort tonlose Stille, doch jetzt war die Nacht durch die Rufe zahlreicher Stimmen erfüllt und nach einer Weile sah man auch schwache Lichter an verschiedenen Stellen in einiger Entfernung. Doch ohne Erfolg. Die Gruppe kam zu dem Entschluss das die Mädchen vielleicht nichts hören konnten, weil sie bewusstlos irgendwo lagen und deshalb zerstreuten sie sich mit Erlaubnis des Lehrers nach einer Weile. Charley blieb natürlich bei Nathaniel, doch diesen zog es mit aller Macht ins Gebüsch. Es schien fast so als wisse er was er suche.

„Nathaniel musst du mal?" fragte Charley leise, doch Nathaniel warf ihm nur einen strafenden Blick zu: „Irgendwie kommt mir das hier alles bekannt vor. Es erinnert mich an einen Traum den ich mal hatte."

Plötzlich hielt er zu Charleys Verdruss ganz inne.

„Nathan komm weiter, ich hab Angst. Ich will nicht das wir die anderen aus den Augen verlieren." Beschwerte sich Charley, doch Nathaniel stand nur still da und schaute sich um.

„Ich habe auch Angst Charley." gestand er leise. In der Ferne sah man noch die Türme von Hogwarts und Lichter drangen in der Nähe aus dem Unterholz. Nathaniel lauschte in die Nacht, doch das was er suchte schien nicht da zu sein. Das einzigste was er vernahm, war plötzlich ein leises Geräusch aus einem Gebüsch. Charley zuckte zusammen und wollte weglaufen, doch Nathaniel packte ihn am Arm und er zog Charley voller Aufregung hinter sich her. Ohne irgendwelche Besorgnis ging er vor dem Gebüsch auf die Knie und kroch hinein. Charley bangte angstvoll an seiner Seite. Plötzlich japste Nathaniel auf und zog sich ruckartig zurück.

„Ist etwas passiert?" Charley stürzte an seine Seite, doch Nathaniel schien nicht verletzt. Stattdessen hielt er ihm etwas entgegen. „Die ist mir gerade ins Gesicht gesprungen." Sagte er etwas atemlos.„Quak." Machte die Kröte. Charley hatte Rubetas Kröte Steffi schon oft genug gesehen um sie wiederzuerkennen. Das kleine Tier schleifte eine blaue Leine hinter sich her.

„Sie hatte sich damit im Gebüsch verheddert." Erläuterte Nathaniel und stand wieder auf: „Komm wir müssen den anderen Bescheid sagen. Rubeta muss ganz in der Nähe sein.

Beide stürmten den Resten ihrer Gruppe zu. Natürlich brachte es viel Aufregung und die Gruppe verstärkte ihre Suche in dem Gebiet, statt weiter zu ziehen. Nathaniel und Charley trennten sich dennoch wieder von den anderen. Nathaniel hatte Steffi wieder zu Boden gelassen und ermunterte sie nach ihrer Besitzerin zu suchen. Rubeta Cox hatte immer behauptet Steffi könne sie überall wiederfinden. Tatsächlich hüpfte die Kröte los und schliff die Jungen an ihrer Leine hinterher. Bald kamen sie aber an einen Wasserlauf und das einzigste was Steffi machte, war fröhlich reinzuspringen.

„Nathaniel, ich sehe die anderen nicht mehr." bemerkte Charley und sah sich aufmerksam um. Nathaniel beugte sich derweil über das Wasser und fischte die Kröte heraus. Plötzlich tippste ihm etwas nervös auf die Schulter. Er schaute auf und begegnete Charleys Miene, der zeigte mit bebenden Fingern auf etwas in der Ferne: „Nathan, ich glaube da steht das Pferdemonster." Wisperte er und fing an zu zittern. Nathaniel sprang sofort auf und folgte seinen Blick. Im Schatten eines Baumes stand die schwarze Gestalt. Was immer Liam von diesen Geschöpf gesagt hatte, es stimmte genau überein. Fasziniert blickte Nathaniel hinüber, aber es war ausgerechnet Charley der Worte fand: „Er sieht sehr traurig aus. Meinst du er hat was damit zu tun?" fragte er leicht wimmernd. Nathaniel hielt das für unmöglich: „Nein, aber er scheint es zu wissen." Sterbende Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende erfüllte seinen Geist. Liam würde recht behalten, jeden Rettung kam zu spät.

„Charley, ich glaube wir sollten gehen. Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob er sich freut uns hier zu haben."

Die beiden zogen sich langsam zurück, den Rest der Strecke bis zu den anderen rannten sie. Die Suche ging noch weiter, aber nichts aufregenderes geschah, als das jemand über eine Wurzel stolperte.

Irgendwann kehrten sie zum Schloss zurück. Dort war man zwar nicht gerade in Hochstimmung, aber es schien, als sei eines der Mädchen von einer anderen Gruppe gefunden worden.

Nathaniel wagte es zwischen das Gespräch ihres Gruppenleiters und Direktor Dumbledore zu platzen: „Wen haben sie gefunden?"

Dumbledore schaute ihn mit einen milden Lächeln an: „Arachne Cox ist wieder aufgetaucht." Dann fiel sein Blick auf Steffi und Nathaniel hielt sie ihm entgegen: „Das ist Rubetas Kröte, aber Rubeta war nicht in der Nähe." Die beiden Lehrer warfen sich düstere Blicke zu und wandten sich ab.

Nathaniel und Charley blieben noch einen Moment stehen, doch dann machten sie sich nach drinnen auf. Die vier Hauslehrer standen dort und notierten sich die Namen, derjenigen die wiederkamen. Es schien so, das ihre Gruppe die letzte war, die aus dem Wald gekommen war. Professor Sprout notierte ihre Namen, dann aber sah sie sich Stirnrunzelnd um. Professor Slughorn trat hinter sie: „War Garm Antipater bei euch?" Nathaniel musste verneinen, und merkte, wie sich der Blick des Slytherinhauslehrers wandelte und mehr als nur besorgt wurde.

Nathaniel und Charley kamen bei ihren Gemeinschaftsraum an. Steffi wurde an Plumbeus weitergereicht, dieser nahm sie dankbar an. Freddy hüpfte direkt neben seine Freundin und beide fingen an leise zu quaken. Was Steffi erzählte konnte leider keiner verstehen. Die ganze Nacht über fand niemand Schlaf und der nächste Morgen und das Frühstück verlief düster. Was mit Arachne Cox passiert war, drang nicht an die Öffentlichkeit und es hatte sich herausgestellt, das Garm Antipater nun auch vermisst wurde. Es hatte auch einen Zwischenfall mit Professor Kesselbrand gegeben. Durch irgendwelche Umstände hatte er einen Finger verloren, doch keiner wusste genaueres. Die welche zuletzt vor Garm Antipaters Verschwinden bei ihm waren, tuschelten leise miteinander. Klee meinte das jemand behauptete, das ein Werwolf irgendwas damit zu tun hatte. Doch sie glaubte selber nicht daran und ihre Jungen fanden es auch nicht sehr glaubhaft. Es war zwar trotz der dicken Wolken Vollmond, aber keiner konnte irgendwas beweisen.

Effrata Riley kam plötzlich vorbei. Sie sah traurig aus und schien kurz vorm weinen zu sein. Sie trug eine fette schwarze Ratte in ihren Armen und hielt einige Blätter in den Händen.

„Hübsches Haustier." bemerkte Charley spöttisch und handelte sich einen Stoß seiner Schwester ein.

Effrata blickte ihn nur tonlos an: „Das ist Rabiesas Tier. Ich pass nur darauf auf, bis sie wiederkommt." Sehr zuversichtlich klang sie nicht: „Das ist alles so schrecklich mit Arachne, Rubeta, Garm und Rabiesa. Ich habe mir mit Tiamar die ganze Nacht Gedanken gemacht, was wir falsch gemacht haben. Rabiesa hasste den Wald und sie war die einzigste Hufflepuff auf dem Ausflug."

Charleys Blick wurde etwas weicher: „Effrata, du hast bestimmt nichts falsch gemacht. Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Sagte er sanft und Effrata nickte leicht: „Wir haben jedenfalls die kaputten Sachen weggeräumt und dabei ist uns ihr Tagebuch in die Hände gefallen." Klee gab einen Laut des Entsetzens von sich, doch Effrata zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wir haben ja auch mit uns gerungen. Aber als wir dann einen kurzen Blick reingetan haben, ist uns einiges aufgefallen. Ich hab es kopiert und einen Sortierzauber drüber gesprochen. Jetzt verteilen Tiamar und ich die Seiten an diejenigen, die es betrifft. Hier Liam die ist für dich und Nathaniel du standst auch drin."

Damit reichte sie jeden die Tagebuchauszüge. Nathaniel hatte eigentlich keine Lust sich beschimpfen zu lassen, doch nachdem er die ersten Zeilen gelesen hatte, wurde er blass. Es handelte sich um den Eintrag des sechsten Dezembers. Unwillkürlich erinnerte Nathaniel sich wieder an den Tag, an dem Rabiesa aus Versehen den Brief an seinen Vater eingesteckt und dann gelesen hatte.

_... und es ist doch immer dasselbe. Heute Mittag bin ich diesen Nathaniel Deepwood zu nahe gekommen. Alle Tische im Hufflepuffsaal waren voll, also wollte ich meine Hausaufgaben bei ihm machen. Ich schwör dir, ich WOLLTE ja nett sein, Nathaniel fand ich immer schon interessant. Er sieht immer so traurig aus und er tut mir leid, weil er Angst vor Besen hat. Alle haben ihn deswegen ausgelacht – nur ich nicht, denn ich verstehe ihn._

_Kaum sah er mich, nahm sein Gesicht diesen ablehnenden Ausdruck an, kennen wir ja mittlerweile, so machen es alle. Ich war so enttäuscht, ich dachte er wäre anders. Doch er ist genauso. _

_Ich war so sauer, und dann hat er auch noch was über meine Umhangflecken gesagt. Ich hätte ihn ermorden können. Es ist doch immer dasselbe, keiner mag mich hier. Am besten wäre ich gar nicht hergekommen. Vater sagte ja auch, das ich zu nichts nutze bin, außer das ich Ärger mache..._

Ein kleiner Absatz war gemacht, so als hätte sie vorrübergehend aufgehört zu schreiben.

_Nathaniel kam nach dem Gespräch, das die Jungen über Pelamyse geführt haben zu mir. Das war so peinlich. Und ich hab auch noch den Brief gelesen. Er hat auch nur noch seinen Vater und der ist auch nicht stolz auf ihn. Doch er ist ein Junge, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das Väter das ihren Söhnen tun. Das wurde für Töchter erfunden. Ich hätte gerne einen Bruder wie Nathaniel. _

_Jungen sind ekelhaft. Besonders ekelhaft ist dieser Sausage Longfellow. Ich mag ihn nicht._

Was auch immer Effrata mit dem Kopierzauber gemacht hatte, so ganz hatte es wohl nicht geklappt, denn was folgte war eher an Sausage gerichtet. Doch am Ende war sogar noch der nächste Eintrag beigefügt. Nathaniel las ihn durch, verstand aber nichts.

_24 Dezember_

Er hat es wieder getan. Kaum hatte Vater die Haustüre hinter uns zugeschlossen, da fing es wieder an. Dabei _hatte er mir doch geschrieben, das ich nach Hause kommen sollte und alles wieder gut würde. Das er mir nicht wehtun wollte. In der Nacht hat er..._

Nathaniel hörte verwirrt auf zu lesen, als der Text abbrach. Der Eintrag endete recht tränenverschmiert und schien nichts mit ihm zu tun zu haben. Schließlich spielte er bei ihr zuhause.

Liam hatte mittlerweile seinen Text auch schon fertig: „Meine Güte, das mit dem blaubesudelten Umhang, hat sie ja richtig mitgenommen." Bemerkte er recht ausdruckslos. Nathaniel wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als plötzlich Pelamyse und Clapauzia mit eigenen Blättern vor ihnen standen. Beide hatten einen höchst alarmierten Ausdruck im Gesicht, er überwog sogar Pelamyses fortwährende Schwäche. Sie sah fast wieder wie immer aus. Doch die beiden waren ein ziemlich seltsames Paar. Verwundert schauten einige auf sie.

Pelamyse drückte ihr Anliegen klar aus, aber konnte kaum die Betroffenheit aus ihren Ton ausschließen: „Ähm, dürften wir mal eure Auszüge schauen?" fragte sie fordernd und riss fast schon grob Liam sein Blatt aus der Hand. Die beiden älteren Mädchen steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen und überflogen die Zeilen. Scheinbar wurden sie nicht fündig und richteten sich wieder auf. Nathaniel gab ihnen freiwillig seinen komischen Brief. Wieder lasen beide jedes Wort, doch diesmal wurde ihre Miene immer erstarrter. Zuletzt sahen sie sich höchst argwöhnig an. Pelamyses Finger umkrampften das Blatt so fest, das es knirschte.

„Was steht da denn drin?" fragte Klee, doch sie erhielt nur einen entgeisterten Blick von Clapauzia.

„Ich glaube mir wird schlecht." Wisperte Pelamyse recht sprachlos und Clapauzia packte sie am Arm: „Bleib bloß stehen." Pelamyse war aber weit davon entfernt in ihre alte Schwäche zurückzufallen. Scheinbar war ein großer Teil nur so dahingesagt um sich ausdrücken zu können.

„Wir...wir müssen sofort etwas tun." Entschied Pelamyse außer sich: „Das arme Mädchen. Clapauzia hol uns einen Lehrer."

Mittlerweile war Aufregung in der großen Halle aufgekommen. Der Anblick der beiden Mädchen war auffällig und als Clapauzia dann auch noch zum Lehrertisch rannte und hörbar nach dem Direktor verlangte, entbrannte wildes Getuschel. Man hörte nur noch, das Professor Dumbledore sich ihrer annahm und erklärte, das der Direktor nach der Aufregung der letzten Nacht erschöpft sei, und sie es ihm erzählen sollte. Pelamyse war mittlerweile auch bis zum Lehrertisch gekommen und zu dritt verließen sie die große Halle durch eine kleine Seitentüre.

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Charley und auch Liam und Klee starrten Nathaniel an, doch dieser hatte selber keine Ahnung.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	34. Gespräche

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Effrata Riley(Hufflepuff)

Clapauzia Heath (Hufflepuff 6. Jahr Vertrauensschülerin)

Pelamyse Pleantfield (Hufflepuff 7. Jahr)

Aello Rigbey (Slytherin)

**33. Gespräche**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Russische Geldgier**

Die Hufflepuffs erfuhren nichts weiteres über das brisante an Rabiesas Tagebüchern. Pelamyse und Clapauzia hatten aber nicht sehr lange Zeit bei Professor Dumbledore verbracht und noch am selben Abend tauchten sie wieder auf und riefen das gesamte Hufflepuffhaus im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen. Nathaniel war noch nie aufgefallen, das es so viele Hufflepuffs in Hogwarts gab. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war so voll wie nie, viele der Schüler hatten sich sogar Sitzkissen herbeschworen, damit sie nicht so ungemütlich auf dem Boden sitzen mussten. Charley und Nathaniel huschten durch die Reihen und nahmen ganz vorne Platz. Clapauzias ernster Blick glitt über die Runde, welche erwartungsvoll aus dem Schneidersitz zu ihr hinaufsahen. Doch die Unruhe im Raum schien ihr einmal nichts auszumachen. Sie wirkte etwas abgelenkt und so kehrte von ganz alleine Ruhe ein. Pelamyse stand plötzlich auf und flüsterte Clapauzia etwas zu. Diese betrachtete sie kurz mit einen hilflosen Blick und nickte dann bittend. Die beiden Mädchen trennten sich wieder und Pelamyse übernahm die Führung: „Sind wir jetzt alle da oder fehlt jemand?"

Das war nun wirklich nicht der beste Einstieg, schließlich fehlte wirklich nur eine Person – Rabiesa Strickland. Pelamyse überging das Thema geschickt, aber etwas zu hastig mit einen ihrer bezaubernden Lächeln.

„So Clapauzia und ich haben euch hier zusammengerufen, weil wir dachten, nach diesen schrecklichen Vorfällen müssten wir uns alle darüber klar werden, was wir da eigentlich getan haben." Ihre Worte kamen ein wenig stockend heraus und sie schien plötzlich unter Schüchternheit zu leiden, doch niemand grinste auch nur über Pelamyse.

„Nun, die meisten von euch haben es sicher schon mitbekommen, das es Stimmen außerhalb unseres Hauses gibt, die sagen das wir Schuld daran seien, das Rabiesa Strickland nun nicht mitten unter uns weilt, sondern irgendwo im Wald verloren gegangen ist." Pelamyses Blick ging durch die Runde, und blieb in einer Ecke hängen: „Claudet Vivendy, würdest du mir bitte erklären, warum du gerade so laut gähnst?" fragte sie etwas spitz. Nathaniel hatte schon einmal mitbekommen, das das Verhältnis zwischen dem Vertrauensschüler und Pelamyse vor langer Zeit deutlich abgekühlt war.

Der braungelockte Junge reckte sich: „Lass die Slytherins doch reden was sie wollen. Mich würde eher interessieren, was ihr mit meinen Tagebuchauszug gemacht habt. Ich war gerade damit beschäftigt Rabiesas Liebesschwüre an mich, aus unserer gemeinsamen Krankenstationszeit zu lesen, da hast du dir das ausgeliehen. Ich dachte bis jetzt immer, das ausleihen heißt man gibt es auch wieder zurück. Es wäre schön wenn ich das wiederhaben könnte, ich war nämlich noch nicht fertig." Verkündete er unwirsch. Pelamyse bekam große Augen, doch Clapauzia schien aus ihrem Dämmerzustand gefunden zu haben und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Claudet, genau zu dem Thema werden wir auch noch kommen. Ich weiß das euch das gerade am meisten interessiert. Aber genau darum geht es." Sie holte tief Luft und ihr Blick zog durch die Runde: „Wir Hufflepuffs haben uns mal ganz unter uns gesagt, wirklich nicht mit Ehre bekleckert. Jeder einzelne, der eines dieser Tagebuchblätter erhalten hat und das waren ja ziemlich viele, sollte sich schämen. Ich weiß wovon ich rede, denn ich habe die Bestandteile von Rabiesas Buch wohl allesamt gelesen. Und nun frage ich euch, wie kann es sein, das gerade unter uns Hufflepuffs so etwas sich entwickeln konnte?"

Betretendes Schweigen war die Antwort, Nathaniel selber war es sehr unwohl zumute. Doch Charley neben ihm warf nur verwunderte Blicke rund.

Clapauzia fuhr fort: „Es sieht nicht so aus, das wir Rabiesa noch einmal in unseren Leben sehen werden. Ich glaube es tut uns allen Leid, doch es ist niemand da bei dem wir uns entschuldigen können. Ich will jetzt wirklich nicht von mir selber anfangen, aber das letzte Jahr hat gezeigt, das einiges im argen liegt. Wir haben Pelamyse fertig gemacht, wir haben auf Rabiesa rumgehackt und wenn ich die vielen kleinen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen uns noch aufzählen wollte, dann würden wir erst um drei ins Bett kommen." Sie hielt inne, ein kleines Mädchen hatte den Arm gehoben und blickte sie unsicher an.

„Erna Wednesday, richtig?" fragte Clapauzia und das Mädchen nickte: „Clapauzia, mein Bruder Erwin und ich haben auch eine dieser komischen Tagebuchseiten bekommen, da stand aber nur drin, das sie sauer war das eine der Hauselfen unsere Socken in Rabiesas Schublade geräumt hat. Ich meine, was kann ich dafür. Deswegen habe ich sie doch nicht in den Wald getrieben, oder?"

Sie bekam ein deutliches Nicken von vielen anderen Schülern.

Pelamyse, die sich mittlerweile wieder hingesetzt hatte, gab ihr eine Antwort: „Erna, von so etwas reden wir nicht. Wir meinen das fehlen jeglichen Zusammenhaltes zwischen uns. Warum hat jeder gewusst, das etwas komisch an diesen Mädchen war und selbst wenn sie mal nett war, hat niemand es auch nur bemerken wollen? Natürlich sind wir nicht alleine schuld und man kann es nicht ungeschehen machen, aber wir müssen etwas ändern. Wir dürfen so etwas nie wieder geschehen lassen." Erna nickte, die Aufmerksamkeit war ihr plötzlich peinlich.

Pelamyse kannte kein Erbarmen: „Ich finde es sehr traurig, Rabiesa erst kennen lernen zu dürfen, wenn sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder kommt. Ihr wisst alle was sie als letztes zu uns gesagt hatte und ihr seid alle dabei gewesen als wir sie rausgeschmissen haben."

Eine Stimme platze dazwischen, doch den Urheber konnte man nicht erkennen: „Sie war eine freche Kröte, sie hat es nicht anders verdient."

Doch die Meinung schien keiner sonst zu haben und eifrig suchte man nach dem Täter, fand aber niemanden. Effrata Riley stand plötzlich auf und stolzierte in die Mitte. So geduldig sie auch sonst immer war, jetzt zeigte ihre Miene eindeutig Wut: „ Rabiesa war das schlauste Mädchen, das ich je kennen gelernt habe. Sie hatte aber auch die meisten Probleme. Ehrlich gesagt fand ich nicht dumm, was sie gesagt hat. Sie hat nur ausgesprochen, was wir alle heimlich gedacht haben. Wen von euch hat es nicht wenigstens einen Moment mal gefreut, das Clapauzia alle Haare verloren hat und die morgendlichen Aufräumappelle ausblieben? Ich bin zwar erst zwölf Jahre alt, aber das über Pelamyse schien mir auch ziemlich verständlich. Nichts gegen dich." wandte sie sich an Pelamyse, doch die blieb gelassen.

„Jeder von uns hat kleine Macken oder größere Eigenheiten. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam und den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt habe, da wünschte ich mir nur eins. Ich wollte nach Hufflepuff kommen. Es war mir egal, was andere über die Bewohner dieses Hauses sagten und immer noch behaupten. Ich wusste nur in diesen Haus werde ich auf Menschen treffen, die genauso tolerant und freundlich sind, wie ich es für meine Freunde voraussetze. Nur leider tut ihr so, als hätte euch der Hut falsch eingeordnet. Meine Güte, gerade wir können es doch besser. Jeder Schüler eines anderen Hauses ist so stolz wie man nur sein kann, nur wir würden am liebsten leugnen, das wir Hufflepuffs sind."

Die Stimmung wurde immer gedrückter, irgendwie erkannten jetzt auch die letzten, das alles Reden nicht helfen konnte. Einige fingen an zu schlurchzen. Nun Clapauzia war aber noch nicht fertig: „Nun, Rabiesas Verhalten hatte noch einen anderen Grund, der mit uns leider nichts zu tun hatte. Ich werde euch aufgrund der Jüngeren unter uns, nichts genaueres sagen, der Tagesprophet wird da wohl noch genug Aufklärungsarbeit leisten. Aber ich finde alle sollten wissen, das Rabiesa, seitdem ihre Mutter vor einigen Jahren gestorben war, ein sehr unglückliches Leben hatte. Es hat sich herausgestellt, das ihr Vater ihr etwas sehr schreckliches angetan hat. Es wird wohl deswegen bald einen Prozess geben." Nun fing auch Clapauzia an zu weinen und konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen: „Hat... hat jemand noch eine Frage?" fragte sie schließlich ein wenig erstickt. Maleena Dearborn meldete sich: „Überall hört man Gerüchte und keiner weiß genaueres. Was ist denn jetzt mit Arachne Cox?"

Poppy Pomfrey beantwortete Maleena die Frage: „Meine Mutter bringt mich um, wenn sie hört das ich schon wieder zuviel gesagt habe. Aber Arachne lebt natürlich, ist aber kaum bei Bewusstsein. Man kann sie auch nicht ansprechen, sie redet aber irgendwelches wirres Zeug, wenn sie schläft. Das ist echt gruselig, ich will gar nicht wissen was geschehen ist." Das wollten die meisten anderen auch nicht, aber Maleenas Bruder Byron Dearborn plagte immer noch die Neugier: „Weiß man denn neues über diesen Garm Antipater?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort, was hätte man ihm denn auch sagen sollen? Da war Blut, sehr viel Blut, aber keine Spur von dem Jungen. Und so richtig würden nur die Slytherins wissen was los war.

Nach einiger Zeit verstreuten die Hufflepuffs sich wieder. Nathaniel und Charley gingen zu Lindsey und Effrata, die immer noch ziemlich gedrückt war. „Wirklich mutig von dir dich da hinzustellen und einfach irgendwas zu sagen." Staunte Charley, machte damit aber klar, das er irgendwie kein Wort verstanden hatte.

Doch Effrata nickte lächelnd und wischte sich ein paar Tränen ab: „Ich glaube bald werden wir uns wegen der Sache noch totschlagen."

Nathaniel hatte nicht den Eindruck das es so weit kommen musste: „Effrata ich glaube nicht daran. Hufflepuffs und Slytherins mögen sich zwar nicht, aber immerhin stehen wir auf derselben Seite. Wir haben Verluste und würden am liebsten alles wieder gut machen, doch das geht nicht."

„Ja," antwortete sie: „Aber die Art und Weise wie wir damit umgehen, trennt uns. Gerade solche Vorwürfe, wie sie jetzt dauernd in den Gängen umherfliegen, sind das pure Gift. Wir sind wütend das so etwas geschehen konnte, damit wir uns wieder besser fühlen, muss ein Gegner her."

Alle drei Jungen sahen sie ein wenig befremdet an. Lindsey legte ihr einen Arm auf die Schulter: „Manchmal habe ich wirklich den Eindruck, vor mir steht das gescheiteste Mädchen in Hogwarts. Woher weißt du solche Dinge nur?"

Effrata lächelte traurig: „Ich bin genauso dumm wie alle anderen. Aber ich denke einfach immer zuviel. Du weißt doch bei meiner Familie ist das kein Wunder." Lindsey schien das ein Begriff zu sein, doch Nathaniel und Charley schauten nur etwas verwundert. Effrata hatte aber nicht vor, sie dumm stehen zu lassen: „Na gut, dann erzähle ich es euch. Aber nur, wenn ihr es nicht weitersagt." Natürlich verneinten die beiden Jungen das. Effrata machte es sich auf ihrem Sessel bequemer: „Nun, also meine Mutter ist von Geburt an stumm. In der magischen Welt ist das sehr schlimm, weil man keine Zaubersprüche sprechen kann. Und leider hat sie nie wirklich Talent dafür bewiesen mit ungesagten Zaubern etwas anfangen zu können. Ihre Eltern haben sie immer ein wenig zurückgesetzt und so hat sie erst richtig zaubern gelernt, als sie meinen Vater kennen gelernt hatte. Er war ein Muggel und trotzdem hat er sie so motiviert, das er ihr sogar helfen konnte. Leider haben Mutters Eltern dieser Verbindung nicht zugestimmt, ich war aber bereits unterwegs und es gab sehr viel Ärger. Sie wurde an Mr. Riley verheiratet ohne weiter gefragt zu werden und die Wahl fiel ausgerechnet auf diesen älteren Witwer, weil er in Kolumbien lebte. Dort wurde ich auch geboren und wuchs mit meinen fünf erwachsenen Stiefgeschwistern auf. Mr. Riley arbeitet dort in sehr hoher Position beim magischen Verteidigungsdienst und ist selber ein Adoptivkind gewesen, das Muggelauswanderer aufgenommen hatten. Deshalb hat er keinen Columbianischen Namen. Also drei meiner Stiefgeschwister sind unmagisch und zwei sind magisch. Meine Mutter hat er wohl nur geheiratet, weil einer seiner unmagischen Söhne taub ist und niemand sonst ihn verstand, wenn er zu Besuch kommt. So eine richtige normale Familie waren wir nie, es war immer sehr schwer für meine Mutter und mich von den Einheimischen akzeptiert zu werden und bis 1958 hatten wir ja auch diesen schrecklichen Bürgerkrieg, der sich sogar bis in unsere magische Gesellschaft gezogen hat. Es gab soviel Hass und Tod, da lernt man schon mal Verständnis für Andersartigkeit zu schätzen. Und Gerede über irgendwelche Schlachten, die kolumbianische Magier veranstaltet haben, gibt es schon zum Frühstück."

Charley hing wie gebannt an ihren Lippen, Nathaniel aber tat sie nur Leid. Er stellte sich das schwer vor in diesen Umfeld aufzuwachsen, wenn man so ganz anders aussah, als die übliche Bevölkerung. Effratas orangerote, kinnlange Krause Lockenmähne und die blauen Augen, waren hierzulande nicht so auffällig, aber in Kolumbien sah das wohl anders aus.

Wenig später trennten sie sich wieder von Lindsey und Effrata und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum. Clapauzia sah ihnen zwar etwas zweifelnd hinterher, aber sie sagte nichts.

Charley fiel als erstes das Fehlen jeglicher Hufflepuffs auf den Gängen auf: „Sag mal, warum ist es hier so leer?" fragte er leicht argwöhnig und hielt Abstand von der Gruppe vorbeiziehender Slytherinmädchen, welche richtig böse schauten.

„Heute ist rein gar nichts normal, vielleicht sollten wir uns in die zweite Eulerei setzen und ein wenig auf andere Gedanken kommen." Nathaniel wollte damit keineswegs irgendwas herunterspielen, es nahm ihn sogar sehr mit, was alles geschehen war. Aber er hatte Angst zuviel darüber nachzudenken. Charley fand jedenfalls nichts schlimmes an seinem Vorschlag: „Ok, vielleicht sollten wir das machen."

In der Eulerei waren sie nicht alleine. Klee mit Nerie und Liam mit seiner kleinen Katze saßen schon dort und zu aller Überraschung auch noch die Slytherin Aello Rigbey.

„Hi, ich hätte nicht gedacht, heute noch mal einen Hufflepuff zu sehen. Ihr habt euch doch mit Madame Sprout in euren Keller verkrochen. Aber wenn ich schon einmal da seit. Na wie war euer Nachmittag?" fragte Klee bemüht heiter. Nathaniel und ihr Bruder setzen sich zu ihnen.

„Wir hatten wirklich eine sehr lange Gesprächsrunde, aber Madame Sprout habe ich seit heute morgen nicht mehr gesehen. Aber warum seit ihr denn nicht bei euch und plant Verschwörungen?" fragte Nathaniel mit einen forschenden Seitenblick auf Aello. Das diese überhaupt noch mit Klee nach ihrer Beleidigung von Slytherins sprach, war ihm etwas neues. Aello Rigbey seufzte: „Ich habe es nicht länger ausgehalten. Wir Slytherins sind gerade ein wenig empfindlich aus bestimmten Gründen, aber mein Brüderchen Abaris hat mir erzählt was zwischen uns allen wirklich schlimmes vorgeht. Ich finde das schrecklich und immer wenn ich mich an Arachnes leeren Blick erinnere, denke ich, das es doch eigentlich total am Thema vorbeigeht. Was hilft es uns gegenseitig Beschuldigungen zu schmeißen und Verleumdungen zu erfinden, wenn Rubeta, Rabiesa und Garm immer noch da draußen sind und wir eigentlich unsere Kräfte nur darauf verwenden sollten sie wiederzufinden." Dabei wedelte das hyperaktive Mädchen emsig mit den Armen herum.

„Du hast Arachne gesehen?" fragte Nathaniel interessiert und sie nickte: „Ja, sie war ganz komisch und sah aus, als hätte sie etwas ganz schlimmes gesehen. Doch am meisten Sorgen hat sie sich um ihre Spinne gemacht. Vanessa war aber nicht da, nur noch die Leine und ein Bein. Ich war auch eine der letzten, die Garm Antipater gesehen haben. Er hat das alles nicht ernst genommen und dann war er plötzlich weg. Dann war da ein Schrei und wir liefen zurück. Doch da war nur noch ganz viel Blut und Pfotenabdrücke."

„Pfotenabdrücke?" rief Liam entsetzt aus und die kleine Kuhkatze quietschte auf und riss sich los.

„Es soll also wirklich ein Werwolf gewesen sein?"

„Woher soll ich denn wissen was es war?" fragte Aello und zuckte mit den Schultern. Das sonst so fröhliche Mädchen sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, scheinbar hatte sie gerade Probleme mit dem Slytherinkodex, der besagte, das man anderen Häusern niemals irgendetwas internes verraten durfte. Die Kinder schauten dem kleinen tapsigen Kätzchen hinterher, das gerade von Nerie herzhaft abgeschleckt wurde.

„Was ist denn in Gryffindor geschehen?" wollte Charley wissen um sie abzulenken und Klee schnaubte bei ihrer Antwort: „Ihr kennt doch Damokles Wood, oder?" Kollektives Nicken erfolgte.

„Nun ihr habt wohl nicht gehört was mit Damokles Wood geschehen ist, also muss ich es wohl erzählen." Die Jungen bekamen immer größere Augen.

„Er hat behauptet das die Slytherins sich gar nicht darum scheren, das jemand aus ihrem Haus verschwunden ist. Das hat er den falschen Leuten gesagt und die haben ihn dann in einen Kerker gesperrt. Er war so lange darin, das er mehr als nur halb erfroren ist. Wir hatten heute auch eine Gesprächsrunde mit unseren Vertrauensschüler Abaris. Irgendwer hat behauptet das die Dearborndrillinge Rabiesa im Wald dazu getrieben haben wegzugehen. Das stimmt natürlich nicht, aber bei uns ist die Hölle los. Ich finde das so schrecklich. Ich glaube diese Sache wird ausufern und unsere Häuser werden noch lange Zeit Krieg gegen jeden andere führen." Klee sah ganz verzweifelt aus. Nathaniel wusste darauf nicht zu erwidern und auch die anderen schwiegen. Effrata, Aello und Klee hatten recht, Hass und das pure Chaos waren in Hogwarts ausgebrochen und nichts konnte das so schnell wieder eindämmen. Gerade waren sie zwar wie eine kleine Festung gegen die Strömungen die herrschten und an ihnen zogen, aber nichts würde das zusammenhalten können, wenn erst einmal der richtige Sturm losbrach.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	35. Neue Massnahmen

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Plumbeus Botts (Hufflepuff)

Tiamar Lotus (Hufflepuff)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

Effrata Riley(Hufflepuff)

**34. Neue Massnahmen**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Die verbotenen Wälder**

Trotz der Ausnahmesituation zog die Zeit unerbittlich fort und so kam am nächsten Tag wieder ein Montag. Die Hufflepuffs hatten am Morgen Geschichte der Zauberei, zusammen mit den Ravenclaws. Doch noch vor dem Unterricht wurde eine Versammlung in der großen Halle abgehalten.

Direktor Dippet versuchte eine kleine Rede über die Vorfälle zu halten, kam aber nicht so richtig auf das Thema und schien fast einzuschlafen. Eigentlich hätte man die schläfrige Athmosphäre in der Halle deshalb als normal nennen können. Doch diesmal lag es wohl auch daran, das kaum ein Schüler in Hogwarts in der Nacht richtig schlafen konnte. Es hatte gegen Mitternacht angefangen. Nathaniel war noch wachgewesen und hatte per Zufall aus dem Fenster geschaut. Was er draußen sah, ließ ihn Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen. Ein einsames kaltes Licht zog durch den Wald von Hogwarts. Das Irrlicht war wieder da, auf der Suche nach einen Opfer. Natürlich hatte Nathaniel daraufhin die anderen im Schlafsaal geweckt und sie hatten alle entsetzt am Fenster gehangen. Doch die Erstklässler waren mit ihrer Entdeckung nicht alleine. Überall im Schloss sah man diese Erscheinung, die Ravenclaws und Gryffindor hatten in ihren Türmen sogar die Beste Sicht gehabt. Es war so beunruhigend, das niemand mehr Ruhe fand und unzählige Kinder starrten stundenlang auf die Wälder herab. Doch diesmal verließ keiner das Schloss und es gab keine Suchmannschaften. Irgendwie wusste jeder, das der Wald nie wieder das sein würde, was er mal war.

Nun also lauschten sie alle mäßig interessiert, was der Direktor sagen wollte. Doch nach einer Viertelstunde nichtssagender Worte, erlitt Direktor Dippet wohl einen kleinen Schwächeanfall und musste sich wieder hinsetzen. Professor Dumbledore übernahm das Wort und schlagartig wurden die Schüler wacher.

„Was der Direktor noch sagen wollte," dabei lächelte Dumbledore ungezwungen zu den gequälten Schülern, aber seine Miene wurde bei den nächsten Worten deutlich ernster: „ist das wir wegen den schrecklichen Vorfällen in jüngster Zeit einige Änderungen an den Schulregeln für nötig befunden haben. Unsere Entscheidung ist das Ergebnis langer Überlegungen, doch ich glaube niemand von euch, wird es nicht nachvollziehen können. Ab sofort ist das Betreten des Waldes um Hogwarts verboten. Es werden keine eigenmächtigen Ausflüge mehr veranstaltet." Dabei glitt Dumbledores Blick eindeutig über einige Schüler. Nathaniel konnte es nicht genau verfolgen, aber er hätte schwören können, dass Dumbledore ihn selber anschaute, sowie Erinys, Klee und Liam. Nathaniel hatte nicht vor noch mal in diesen Wald zu gehen, aber wenigstens an der Miene von Liam sah man Enttäuschung.

„Und es ist mein Ernst, sollte in naher oder fernerer Zukunft irgendeiner das Bedürfnis haben den verbotenen Wald zu betreten, dann setzt er sein Leben aufs Spiel." Fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Und falls er oder sie das Glück haben sollte wieder heil herauszukommen, werden ihn große Punkteabzüge und Strafarbeiten erwarten. Soweit dazu. Natürlich wird es jetzt auch keine von Lehrern geleitete Exkursionen mehr geben. Diese alte Tradition konnten wir natürlich nicht bestehen lassen." Dann blickte Professor Dumbledore noch mal rund und ging zurück zu seinen Platz. Das Frühstück erschien auf den Tischen und leises murmeln schwoll an.

„Findest du nicht, das er sich ziemlich streng klang?" wisperte Charley an seiner Seite und fing gleichzeitig an sich seine gewöhnungsbedürftige Mischung von Erdnussbutter und Marmelade auf das Brot zu schmieren. Nathaniel zuckte die Schulter: „Ich kann es verstehen. Was meinst du was unsere Eltern sagen würden, wenn wir einfach unter den Augen der Lehrer verschwinden würden?"

Charley hatte gerade den Mund voll und deshalb beugte sich Klee von ihren Tisch her um und gab Antwort: „Der Direktor wird sowieso noch sehr viel Ärger haben. Ich glaube bald kommen die Eltern von Rubeta und Arachne sowie die von Garm und dann wird das wohl Folgen haben. Ich habe in der Bibliothek in einer alten Ausgabe der Schülerzeitung gelesen, das vor ca, Zwanzig Jahren hier eine Schülerin zu Tode gekommen ist und Hogwarts sollte dafür geschlossen werden."

Charley hatte endlich wieder die Möglichkeit zu reden: „Hat man die auch gefunden? Ich meine wenn es keine Leichen gibt, dann kann auch niemand beweisen das ein Mord geschehen ist?"

Klee schaute ihn leicht ungläubig an: „Natürlich gab es eine Leiche. Es stand zwar nirgendwo was genau geschehen war, aber der Name war erwähnt."

Nathaniel ahnte schon was kommen würde, schließlich liefen nicht viele Geisterschülerinnen herum. Doch weder Charley oder Liam schien es begriffen zu haben.

„Sie ist bis heute noch in unserer Nähe und heult die Klos voll" gab sie Hilfestellung und Charley gab einen überraschten Laut von sich. Doch Liam schien wohl nicht geschockt genug und Klee zischte ihn an: „Überleg dir lieber noch mal, ob du dieses Pferdemonster näher kennen lernen willst. Wenn du zu Tode kommst, werde ich deinen Geist garantiert nie besuchen können."

Der Rest des Frühstücks verging ein wenig bedrückt.

Geschichte der Zauberei ging quälend langsam voran und alle waren mit ihren Gedanken total irgendwo anders. Endlich stoppte Professor Binns mit seinen Vortrag und die Schüler stolperten erleichtert raus. Als nächstes stand Kräuterkunde auf dem Plan und sie trafen wieder mit den Gryffindors zusammen. Diese waren ausgesprochen griesgrämig.

„Wir hatten gerade Verwandlung mit den Slytherins." Erklärte Klee kurzangebunden. Es dauerte schon eine Weile, ehe sie von Geronimo Cagliostros bösen Bemerkungen erzählte. Scheinbar hatte Aello sich zwar zurückgehalten, aber auch nichts dagegen gesagt.

„Nein, nein, ich bin ihr nicht böse." Entkam es Klee beschwichtigend, trotzdem war sie sauer: „Aber dieses Slytheringetue, geht mir auf den Nerv. Und das mit den Hufflepuffs auch. Irgendwer hat behauptet ihr würdet eine riesige Feier im Gemeinschaftsraum haben wollen, dafür das ihr den Hauspokal gewinnt und wegen den armen Schülern in euren Haus. Ihr habt schon den Mitleidseffekt, das muss man zugeben. Clapauzia, Pelamyse, Rabiesa..."

Charley stoppte sie in ihrer Rede: „Klee, Clapauzia hat bestimmt so was nicht angeregt. Bei Pelamyse bin ich mir nicht so sicher, aber ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Bitte lass dich nicht auch noch anstecken."

Es wirkte, Klee wurde ruhiger. Fast schon zu ruhig.

Kräuterkunde war die einzigste Trauerveranstaltung. Die Dearborndrillinge fingen dauernd an zu heulen, wenn sie ihren immer noch recht gefräßigen Seidelbast nur anschauten, Plumbeus schien ohne die tatkräftige Rabiesa ziemlich aufgeschmissen und nachdem er kurz mit der Gießkanne über die Pflanze gegangen war, hockte er sich einfach neben die Dearborns und aß gedankenverloren Berty Botts Bohnen. Während er innerlich scheinbar über den Sinn des Lebens nachdachte, wer wusste das schon? Klee hatte auch nicht sehr viel Lust mit dem Schierling etwas zu machen, deswegen überließ sie ihr Arbeitsfeld freiwillig Grit Stumper und Tiamar Lotus. Doch den Mädchen war es auch nicht danach die Chance zu ergreifen. Madame Sprout schlurchzte auch immer wieder verhalten los und tat so, als würde ihr die Pflanzschaufel runterfallen, wenn sie sich verstohlen die Nase putze.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie noch zwei recht schweigsame Stunden bei Professor Slughorn. Eigentlich machten sie auch da nicht so viel. Ganz Hogwarts schien immer noch unter einer eigenartigen Starre zu leiden. Es war auch komisch, sich vorzustellen normalen Unterricht machen zu müssen, wenn doch die ganze Welt gerade im Chaos versank.

Am Nachmittag sammelten sich die Erstklässler im Jungenschlafsaal. Als Nathaniel dazukam waren auch Tiamar und Effrata da. Tiamar hatte eine kleine Beule an der Stirn und schien ziemlich verdrossen darüber. Ihre Mandelaugen glitzerte verräterisch und waren leicht gerötet. Effrata erzählte gerade Lindsey davon.

„...und da hat er sich doch tatsächlich gewagt ihr per Zauber einen Stein nachzuwerfen. Armselig oder? Wahrscheinlich hätte er sie sonst gar nicht getroffen. Nur weil wir im selben Schlafsaal mit Rabiesa lebten, schlimm oder?"

Sie schauten auf als Nathaniel kam. Doch keines der Mädchen machte Anstalten sein Bett wieder zu räumen. Als Nathaniel neben ihnen stand, erkannte er auch den Grund, die drei kleinen Kätzchen, die Lindsey noch hatte, lagen schlafend auf Effratas und Tiamars Röcken.

Auf seinen fragenden Blick erwiderte Tiamar nur: „Das war ein Slytherin, das weiß ich genau." Effrata beschwichtigte sie: „Es hätte jeder andere auch sein können."

„Es war aber nicht jeder andere, es war ein Slytherin." Behaarte die Kleine Asiatin ein wenig stur.

Nathaniel gesellte sich zu Charley und Plumbeus, die sich gerade zum gehen wandten.

„ Wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

„Wir widmen uns wieder unseren Käseprojekt. Wir stehen kurz davor in die Massenanfertigung zu gehen, doch noch haben wir ein wenig daran zu arbeiten." Sagte Charley etwas angespannt, doch Nathaniel ließ ihn gehen.

„Passt du bitte auf Freddy und Steffi auf?" fragte Plumbeus träge. Nathaniel nickte und dann waren sie weg. Ein wenig traurig war er schon, doch wenn Charley Ablenkung brauchte, dann wollte er nicht dazwischenstehen. Obwohl es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn er jemanden zum reden gehabt hätte.

Eine Weile später verschwanden die beiden Mädchen wieder und auch Lindsey ging. Nathaniel war also alleine mit den Tieren. Er setzte sich zu den verlassenen Kätzchen und bald krochen sie an seinen Beinen hoch. Belu war mittlerweile kaum noch bei ihnen und lief lieber draußen herum. Immer noch waren die Katzen keine fünf Wochen alt, aber Lindsey hatte es geschafft das in nächster Zeit alle zu ihren neuen Besitzern kommen würden. Nathaniel wusste, das er die Babys vermissen würde, wenn sie Nachts nicht mehr herumquietschten. Immer mehr verlor er sich in seinen Gedanken und sein Blick blieb auf der blauen Leine von Rubetas Kröte Steffi hängen.

Als Lindsey wiederkam, waren die meisten Tränen schon wieder versiegt, Es brachte ja auch wirklich nichts sich Vorwürfe zu machen, wenn man doch nichts ändern konnte. Lindsey merkte aber sofort das Nathaniel schlecht drauf war: „Ähm, soll ich wieder rausgehen?" fragte er leise, aber Nathaniel schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Also ging Lindsey in die Offensive: „Nathaniel ich weiß ja auch, das das alles ganz traurig ist. Aber es hilft dir nicht Steffis Leine zu hypnotisieren."

Nathaniel sah etwas ungläubig aus und Lindsey setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

„Lindsey, ich mache mir Vorwürfe, weil Rabiesa und ich uns nicht so gut verstanden haben. Ich hätte mich ihr gegenüber anders verhalten können, aber ich hatte zuviel Angst vor ihren Ausbrüchen. Sie hat mal einen Brief an meinen Vater zufällig gelesen und so eine Andeutung gemacht, das sie sich mit ihrem nicht versteht. Da hätte ich ihr doch was sagen sollen, statt einfach wegzugehen."

Lindsey sagte darauf nichts und ließ Nathaniel einfach weiter erzählen: „Und ich bin traurig, weil ich Rubeta eigentlich sagen wollte, das ich sie mag, aber es nicht getan habe. Ich hatte Angst das sie mich dann auslacht und mir ihre Kröten auf den Hals jagt. Jetzt kann ich es ihr nie mehr sagen."

Wieder tropften Tränen und Lindsey legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und tätschelte ihn: „Nathaniel so was passiert nun einmal. Nein, ich meine nicht dieses Unglück, sondern das man nicht das sagt, was man eigentlich will. Ich glaube Rubeta hat gewusst das du sie magst und sie mag dich auch. Du solltest dir auch nicht so viele Gedanken machen, vielleicht ist sie ja gar nicht tot, vielleicht ist einfach irgendwas anderes geschehen von dem wir keine Ahnung haben."

Natürlich glaubte Nathaniel ihm kein Wort, aber es tat gut, das Lindsey ihm kein Wort davon sagte, das Nathaniel schuld war: „Glaubst du wirklich daran?"

Lindsey nickte: „Ich habe mal ein Buch gelesen. Hatte irgendwas mit einem Picknick zu tun bei dem ein Paar Muggelmädchen verschwunden sind und nie wieder auftauchten. Keiner wusste was mit denen geschehen ist."

Nathaniel lächelte schwach: „Die hatten bestimmt kein Irrlicht dabei."

Lindsey schien nichts mehr einzufallen und er musste mit den Schultern zuckten.

Nathaniel fühlte sich trotzdem ein wenig getröstet. Steffi und Freddy quakten wieder leise miteinander und die beiden Jungen hörten ihnen eine Weile zu. Irgendwann entschieden sie aber nicht weiter Trübsal blasen zu wollen, sondern lieber mit den Murmeln zu spielen. Das Leben musste weitergehen und wenn es auch schwer zu ertragen war und man es auch gar nicht wollte. Das Leben ging auch immer weiter.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	36. Vergebliche Ablenkung

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Plumbeus Botts (Hufflepuff)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

**35. Vergebliche Ablenkung**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Von Raben und Wölfen**

Zur gleichen Zeit an einem anderen Ort. „Plumbeus kannst du das mal bitte halten? Ich will nicht das die sich wieder beißen." Charley versuchte gerade die zwei rivalisierenden Käsefiguren auseinander zuhalten. Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn gerade die beiden Königinnen hatten sich gerade ziemlich in der Wolle und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu zerfetzen. Als Plumbeus endlich zur Tat schritt hatte eine schon einen Arm verloren und fletschte ihre gelben, löchrigen Käsezähne um ihre Gegnerin einzuschüchtern. Doch Plumbeus schaffte es spielend ihr Ansinnen unmöglich zu machen. Sie sahen sich ratlos an. Es war schon der fünfte Versuch, und alle Figuren funktionierten ohne Beanstandung, nur die Königinnen gingen immer grundlos aufeinander los und vergaßen alle Spielregeln.

„Warum machen sie das bloß?" seufzte Charley und strich sich eine seiner Haarsträhnen aus den Augen und knabberte an einer Käsescheibe. Plumbeus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Charley blickte ihn trotzdem fragend an, vielleicht würde in den nächsten Minuten noch ein Kommentar seines Projektgenossen zu erwarten sein. Er konnte warten. Mittlerweile arbeiteten sie lange genug zusammen um ihre Eigenheiten zu kennen. Plumbeus brauchte ein wenig länger für viele Sachen und er konnte die Finger nicht vom Arbeitsmaterial machen und aß immer die Hälfte des Käses auf.

Plumbeus machte keine Anstalten etwas zu sagen. Die kleine Königin ohne Arm versuchte sich immer noch aus Charleys Hand zu befreien und er drückte sie unmerklich fester, bis ein leises schmatzen ertönte. „Oh nein, nicht schon wieder. Diese Weiber halten auch nichts aus." Rief Charley und befreite seine Hände vom gequetschten Käse. Nun war es auch nicht mehr nötig die andere Königin fernzuhalten. Plumbeus ließ sie los und sie stürzte sich sofort auf ihre Leidensgenossin und hüpfte auf dem bereits matschigen Käse herum. Plumbeus fand seine Sprache wieder: „Ich weiß auch nicht wieso die sich immer prügeln müssen. Unser aller erster Prototyp hat doch so gut funktioniert."

Charley setzte sich erschöpft auf einen der alten Stühle in ihrem Labor und steckte sich gedankenverloren die Käsereste in den Mund: „So werden wir nie fertig. Ich schaffe es nicht einen schönen Farbunterschied zwischen den beiden Ausführungen zu erstellen und du kriegst es nicht hin, das sie sich erst aufeinander stürzen wenn jemand verloren hat. Wir haben jetzt so lange daran gearbeitet und stehen immer noch am Anfang." Missmutig blickte Charley auf die zufriedene Schachkönigin, die sich gerade von ihren Teamkollegen, den Springer beglückwünschen ließ und einen hochmütigen Blick auf den Käsefleck auf dem Tisch warf.

Plumbeus schaute auch einen Moment etwas teilnahmslos auf die Beiden, und seufzte, als Charley eine weitere Käsescheibe nahm und verspeiste.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das Spiel ohne Königin machen. Wäre doch mal etwas ganz neues wenn wir stattdessen eine neue Figur erfinden." Meinte er schließlich.

„Na natürlich, Schach ohne Königin. Das wird bestimmt der Renner unter den beliebtesten Spielen in Hogwarts." Murrte Charley: „ Nein Plumbeus wir müssen uns irgendwas einfallen lassen."

Plumbeus schaute ein wenig mitleidig auf Charley: „Muss das denn heute sein? Wir können doch alle nur an eine Sache denken. Der ganze Käse ist doch nebensächlich."

Er sammelte die umherlaufenden Schachfiguren ein und warf nur einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Charley. Dieser fühlte sich mies. Natürlich wusste er selber das es wichtigeres gab, aber er hatte genug davon. Er wollte endlich wieder seine Ruhe.

„Plumbeus ich will aber an nichts wichtigeres denken. Denn dann müsste ich versuchen Nathaniel zu trösten und mir all die traurigen Mienen anzuschauen, an denen ich sowieso nichts ändern kann. Das will ich alles nicht." behaarte er. Plumbeus zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich dachte Nathaniel ist dein bester Freund? Wieso verkriechst du dich dann hier mit mir?"

Es war Charley schon ein wenig peinlich und er redete garantiert nicht gerne darüber. Aber Plumbeus war eigentlich ziemlich verschwiegen und verstand viel, also wagte er es doch: „Ich habe Angst, das ist alles. Ich habe Angst etwas falsches zu sagen, und das er plötzlich sagt, das er alleine sein will. Nathaniel kann so komisch sein, wenn er traurig ist. Ich kann damit nicht umgehen. Scheinbar könnt ihr das alle viel besser, wenn er mal wieder schmollend sich im Bett verkrochen hat."

Plumbeus fing an den Tisch abzukratzen, doch scheinbar hatte er zugehört: „Vielleicht hast du auch Angst das man dir Vorwürfe macht."

Während er das noch sagte, erstarrte Charley etwas und entrüstet platze heraus: „Wieso soll ich mir Vorwürfe machen lassen? Na gut, ich hab diese Rabiesa nie gemocht, sie war einfach zu komisch. Aber der Meinung bin ich ja nicht alleine. Und ich verstehe auch nicht, warum er plötzlich so traurig wegen dieser Rubeta ist. Ich hab überhaupt nicht gewusst das die beiden sich näher kannten."

Plumbeus meinte freundlich: „Komisch, als Klemencia mit mir darüber geredet hat, das Rubeta mit ihrer und meiner Kröte eine Kolonie auf dem Klo züchtet, hat sie mir auch gesagt, das die beiden sich unterhalten haben. Hast du ihr da nicht zugehört, du standest doch dabei? Und Rubeta selber hat mir auch erzählt das Nathaniel ihr den Rat gegeben hat mich davon zu unterrichten. Er mag Freddy nicht und trotzdem tut er das. Und dann ist es doch komisch, das Nathaniel unbedingt auch noch an der Rettungsaktion teilgenommen hat."

Plumbeus wollte irgendetwas andeuten, doch Charley verstand nur Bahnhof: „Warum erzählt meine Schwester dir so was und ich weiß nichts davon?" empörte er sich: „Außerdem macht Nathaniel überall mit, wenn es irgendwen hilft. Es ist ziemlich selten das er auf Stur stellt."

Plumbeus schien nicht sehr zufrieden mit Charleys Erklärung: „Charley, du magst doch keine Tiere, würdest du dann freiwillig ein weiteres in unseren Schlafsaal ansiedeln? Ich glaube Steffi hat er nur angeschleppt, weil sie von Rubeta ist."

„Aber wir sind doch viel zu jung um uns zu verlieben." Entfuhr es Charley leicht verzweifelt.

„Wieso hast du dann Angst, wenn du nicht daran glaubst?" fragte Plumbeus etwas altklug und Charley starrte ihn nur an: „Was meinst du denn jetzt schon wieder?"

„Ich glaube dir gefällt es nicht, das Liam sich so gut mit Klemencia versteht. Und wenn Nathaniel jetzt traurig ist, und du verstehst das nicht, hast du Angst davor das er dir die Freundschaft kündigt. Ich glaube du solltest dich nicht immer so herumkommandieren lassen" meinte Plumbeus gleichmütig und Charley schüttelte den Kopf. Warum musste er sich das jetzt von Plumbeus sagen lassen? Er sprang verlegen auf um seine Pinsel auszuwaschen: „Das geht dich eigentlich nicht viel an." Sagte er abweisend, doch Plumbeus schien es egal: „Du kannst doch machen was du willst. Aber du hörst immer nur auf deine Schwester und erwartest das Nathaniel dir sagt was du tun sollst."

Charley spürte langsam das es ein Fehler war mit Plumbeus zu reden. Der Junge hatte eindeutig mehr beobachtet, als man ihm unterstellen mochte. Er wandte sich um und schaute ihn an: „Plumbeus das geht dich nichts an was ich mache, oder nicht mache." Äußerte er säuerlich.

„Das hört sich gut an, warum sagst du das nicht genau so wenn deine Schwester dich herumkommandieren will." sagte dieser unbefangen. Merlin, warum ließ der sich denn nicht abwimmeln.

„Sie kommandiert mich nicht rum. Sie kümmert sich nur gerne um mich." Entfuhr es Charley giftig und er packte seine Sachen und machte sich daran sich durch die Lücke im Holzboden des Ganges zu quetschen, der über dem alten Eingang des Labors lag. Als er endlich oben war, steckte er noch kurz den Kopf nach unten und rief: „Wir machen nächsten Montag weiter. Vielleicht solltest du noch ein wenig an den Eigenschaften der Königinnen arbeiten, anstatt dich in meine Angelegenheiten zu mischen."

Plumbeus Botts beeilte sich überraschender weise mit seiner Antwort und erwiderte immer noch recht freundlich: „Wenn du bis dann einen neuen Farbton gefunden hast, Vielleicht mögen die einfach nicht diesen matschgrünen Farbton, dabei würde sich mir auch der Magen umdrehen."

Charley erschrak etwas, wegen der plötzlichen Antwort und stieß sich vor Überraschung den Kopf an einen Holzbalken: „Autsch." rief er und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. Jetzt war er richtig sauer und machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe Plumbeus zu schonen. Er beugte sich noch mal runter und rief: „Dir dreht sich also der Magen um? Und warum sagst du nicht, das dir die Farbe nicht gefällt? Der grüne Käse schmeckt genauso wie der gelbe. Hätten wir lieber dieses azurblau nehmen sollen?" Erst als Plumbeus anfing zu lachen, merkte Charley, das der Junge ihn nur aufgezogen hatte. Er kam sich plötzlich selber ganz dumm vor und vergaß seine Wut. Plumbeus stieg zu ihm nach oben: „Das habe ich doch nicht so gemeint Charley. Aber ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum du immer deine Schwester vorschickst, wenn du Ärger hast. Das kannst du doch auch Prima alleine."  
Charley war immer noch ein wenig belämmert, weil ihm der Kopf wehtat.

„Lass mal schauen." Forderte Plumbeus und er ließ sich von ihm die Schramme begutachten.

„Damit solltest du vielleicht in die Krankenstation gehen. Das blutet ziemlich gut." riet er ihm und half Charley dann beim aufstehen.

„Ja werde ich wohl machen müssen. Das mach ich doch immer, wenn Klee nicht da ist um mir zu helfen. Entweder endet es mit Blut und Knochenbrüchen und ich muss behandelt werden oder es bringt mich sogar irgendwann wirklich um." Äußerte Charley verdrossen.

Plumbeus klopfte ihm teilnahmsvoll auf den Rücken: „Nicht unterkriegen lassen, das kann ja nur besser werden. Vielleicht solltest du mal ein paar Färbezauber weiterentwickeln. Wenn du jemanden der dich ärgern will, diesen blauen Farbton verpassen könntest, dann kommt der dir nie wieder nahe. Vielleicht wirst du berühmt dafür und Klemencia bewundert dich dann."

Charley lächelte: „Wäre möglich. Aber ich will nicht herumfluchen um irgendwen zu imponieren. Ich will lieber weiter Dinge mit dir erfinden und dafür Anerkennung kriegen. Was meinst du, werden wir nächstes Schuljahr in die Massenproduktion gehen können?"

Plumbeus schien zuversichtlich: „Wenn du vorher nicht den ganzen Käse aufgegessen hast bestimmt." Charley stieß ihn leicht in die Seite.

Ihre Wege trennten sich als sie wieder im Erdgeschoss waren. Mittlerweile war es draußen schon dunkel und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis die Speerstunden kommen würde und kein Schüler mehr auf dem Gang gesichtet werden durfte. Plumbeus musste sich also beeilen, wenn er noch etwas erledigen wollte. Er strebe auf jeden Fall die Treppen nach oben, anstatt sich dem Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraum zu nähern. Charley zuckte nur mit den Schultern, und machte sich selber auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Plumbeus hatte nicht untertrieben, als er von einer blutenden Wunde gesprochen hatte. Mittlerweile merkte Charley es selber.

Madam Pomfrey war alleine in der Krankenstation, dafür war Charley sehr dankbar. Die mehr als nur neugierige Poppy hätte ihm jetzt noch gefehlt.

„Mr. Greene was hast du denn gemacht?" fragte Krankenschwester etwas abgelenkt und nach einen kurzen prüfenden Blick auf seinen Kopf, holte sie sich Wattebausche, eine Pinzette und eine Flasche, die mit einer farblosen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Charley erzählte ihr von seinen Missgeschick, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das sie ihn nicht so richtig zuhörte. Stattdessen warf sie immer häufiger Blicke zu einer verschlossenen Tür am Ende des Ganges. Charley hatte den Verdacht, das dort Arachne Cox lag und herumphantasierte.

Ein wenig verlegen wegen den Umständen, die er Peridot Pomfrey machte war er schon. Aber andersherum war die ganze Krankenstation leer und sie hätte sowieso nichts anderes zu tun.

„Du hast dir einen kleinen Splitter reingehauen." sagte sie schließlich als sie anfing das Blut wegzutupfen.

„Wird das bleibende Schäden haben?" fragte er angstvoll und musste sich den leicht irritierten Blick aussetzen, doch dann lächelte sie: „Nein natürlich nicht mein Lieber. Ich hol ihn dir da raus und dann kannst du wieder gehen." Das erleichterte Charley ungemein, er hatte wegen den Blut doch mit etwas ernsthafteren gerechnet. Er ließ sich von der Krankenheilerin zupfen und ertrug still den Schmerz über die ausgerissenen Haare, scheinbar war Peridot überhaupt nicht bei der Sache. Doch irgendwann packte sie dann doch den Splitter und zog ihn raus.

„Bitteschön." Sie zeigte ihm das Ding und Charley musste ernsthaft an ihrem geistigen Zustand zweifeln. Das Ding war so groß, das er es sich mit bloßen Fingern hätte rausziehen können. Jetzt erst merkte er, das Madame Pomfrey auch ziemlich müde aussah. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Türe am Ende des Saales. Charley sah sich um und sah einen kurzen Moment ein bleiches Gesicht das von weißen Laken eingerahmt wurde, dann verdeckte sich dich Sicht und ein Mann erschien, der eine heftig schlurzende Frau sanft hinausführte. Charley musste nicht erst Arachnes Mutter in die grünen Augen schauen um zu erraten wer die beiden waren. Peridot vergaß ihn sofort und eilte den beiden zu: „Mrs. Cox wollen sie sich vielleicht setzen? Ich könnte ihnen einen Stärkungstrank geben, dann fühlen sie sich bestimmt besser." Die Angesprochene lehnte mit einen leichten Kopfschütteln ab. Ihr Mann schien aber in deutlich besserer Verfassung: „Machen sie sich keine Umstände Madame Pomfrey. Wir wollten jetzt sowieso gehen. Komm Liebes." Damit führte er seine Frau weiter. Charley fragte sich einen Moment, warum sie Arachne nicht sofort mitnehmen wollten, doch seine Frage wurde ihm schnell beantwortet als Mrs. Cox sich doch noch umwand:

„Mein Mann und ich wollen uns noch einmal bedanken, das sie sich bereit erklärt haben Arachne zu pflegen." Erklärte sie unter einen Schlurzen und Madame Pomfrey versicherte ihr das das doch selbstverständlich wäre.

„Oh nein, das ist es nicht. Das St. Mungos wollte uns nicht nehmen, weil wir uns die unbestimmte Länge von Arachnes Aufenthalt nicht leisten konnten." Erwiderte Mr. Cox leicht verbittert: „Wir werden leider nicht sehr oft herkommen können, es ist doch etwas weit jeden Tag, aber wir wissen Arachne in den besten Händen und das hilft uns sehr." Madame Pomfrey wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit den Beiden. Charley drückte sich etwas unwohl näher in den Schatten, vielleicht aber war gerade das der Grund, warum Mrs. Cox auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und Peridot fragte wer das war. „Das ist Charley Greene, einer der Jungen von der Suchaktion, er hat die Kröte wiedergefunden."

Peridot hatte es vielleicht nicht hervorgesehen, aber als die Sprache wieder auf die immer noch verschwundene Rubeta Cox kam, brach Mrs. Cox wieder in stärkeren Tränen aus. Ihr Mann wollte sie endlich weiterziehen, doch sie hatte anderes vor.

Charley fühlte sich plötzlich in einer ziemlich erdrückenden Umarmung wieder und Mrs. Cox konnte wirklich fest drücken. „Das ist alles so schrecklich." Beteuerte sie fortwährend, aber wenigstens ließ sie ihn etwas lockerer als sie sich bei ihm bedankte. Als sie endlich wieder von ihm abließ, war Charley selber ganz verstört. Was sollte er bloß tun? Was sollte er sagen? Den ganzen Tag schon versuchte er so etwas aus dem Weg zu gehen und dann überkam es ihm doch. Es fiel ihm schwer seine eigenen Tränen zurückzuhalten, trotzdem fand er plötzlich Worte: „Es tut mir so leid Mrs. Cox, das wir Rubeta nicht gefunden haben. Sie sind bestimmt am Boden zerstört."

Mrs. Cox blickte ihn freundlich an: „Ihr habt bestimmt alles versucht. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe Kind. Ihr habt es ja wenigstens versucht." Ihr Mann schritt ein: „Liebes, komm endlich. Es ist besser wenn wir jetzt gehen." Sie nickte und ließ sich mit sich ziehen. Doch der traurige Blick, dem sie ihm noch zuwarf bevor sie von Peridot Pomfrey rausgeleitet wurden, würde er sein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen.

Als er endlich gegen halb Zehn wieder im Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraum ankam fand er dort überhaupt keinen Trübsinn vor. Stattdessen war eine wilde Murmelpartie zwischen Lindsey und Nathaniel zugange. Überall auf dem Boden lagen Nathaniels Murmeln verstreut und die beiden schienen einen riesigen Spaß zu haben. Vor allen schienen dafür die drei kleinen Kätzchen verantwortlich zu sein, die den rollenden Kugelns hinterherjagten und sich selber über den Boden kugelten. Plumbeus war auch bereits da und versuchte seinen beiden Kröten beizubringen Murmeln zu balancieren und lachte über die ungeschickte Steffi, deren Kugel immer runterfiel. Erst schluckte Charley etwas. Ihm war jetzt schon öfters aufgefallen das Lindsey und Nathaniel sich in seiner Abwesenheit wirklich gut zu verstehen schienen und das gefiel ihm nicht sehr gut. Und ansonsten hätte er niemals gedacht, das irgendwer heute fröhlich sein könnte. Aber es sah aus, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Entgeistert starrte er sie an.

Nathaniel merkte das Charley verwirrt war und etwas ertappt schaute er auch auf, als Charley näher kam und den Stolperfallen auswich.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?" fragte er als er Charleys Abschürfung am Kopf erblickte: „Hast du einen Unfall gehabt?" Besorgt stand er auf und rutschte fast auf einer seiner eigenen Murmeln aus. Doch Nathaniel konnte sich gerade noch an seinen Bett festhalten.

„Mach dir keine Umstände Nathan, das war nur eine Kleinigkeit." Stritt Charley ab, doch Nathaniel war nicht so dumm, das er sich davon beeindrucken ließ: „Hat Plumbeus damit was zu tun?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur träge mit dem Kopf und widmete sich dann wieder seinen Kröten.

„Nein, ich hab mir nur den Kopf gestoßen." Versuchte Charley abzuwimmeln.

„Du siehst aber aus, als wäre dir was schlimmeres zugestoßen." Nathaniel kam das ganze wirklich komisch vor und bis er Charley endlich zum reden gebracht hatte, dauerte es noch eine ganze Zeit. Lindsey hatte mittlerweile angefangen aufzuräumen.

„Leg einfach alles in die Kiste." rief ihm Nathaniel zu und setzte sich neben Charley auf das Bett und ließ ihn von dem komischen Besuch der Cox-Eltern berichten.

„Das ist total unheimlich." endete Charley schließlich und schaute sich unwohl um. Hielten die ihn jetzt für weinerlich? Doch natürlich hatte Nathaniel ihn verstanden: „Mach dir nicht soviel daraus." riet er Charley und tätschelte ihm die Schulter.

„Aber ich mache mir da etwas raus und ich dachte, du wärst auch traurig." Entgegnete dieser und schaute Nathaniel etwas unsicher an.

Langsam dämmerte es Nathaniel warum Charley es vorgezogen hatte einfach mit Plumbeus zu verschwinden: „Ach Charley, wir sind alle traurig. Aber es muss nun einmal weiter gehen." Versuchte er ihn zu trösten, doch Charley blickte ihn nur hilflos an: „Aber wie soll es denn weitergehen? Das geht doch nicht das wir einfach sagen, es ist geschehen, lasst es uns vergessen. Es ändert doch nichts daran, das Arachne ganz in unserer Nähe um ihr Leben ringt, Rubeta und Rabiesa spurlos verschwunden sind und dieser Garm Antipater irgendwas mit einen Werwolf zu tun haben soll. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, was dort jede Nacht in diesen verfluchten Wald vorgeht, dann kann ich es doch nicht einfach vergessen. Wir werden hier noch viele Jahre verbringen, wenn diese Schule nicht geschlossen wird. Aber wir werden es nicht vergessen können, denn dieses Lichterwesen erinnert uns doch in jeder Nacht daran das dort noch jemand ist. Und wenn es auch nur noch Garm Antipater ist der vielleicht lebt. Er muss dort draußen sitzen und kann nicht heim, ist alleine und hat Angst. Und im nächsten Vollmond muss er sich die behaarten Pfoten das erste Mal vom Blut seines Opfers sauberlecken. Er ist für sein ganzes Leben verflucht. Und das alles nur, weil wir alle so leichtsinnig waren."

Natürlich änderte es nichts an den Tatsachen. Keiner wusste Charley etwas zu erwidern, das nicht herzlos oder dumm geklungen hätte. So sagten sie einfach nichts, denn manchmal war genau das die Antwort. Noch in vielen Jahrzehnten würde die letzen von ihnen sich noch genau an diese Stunden in ihren ersten Jahr erinnern. Und sie würden mit Wehmut der unbeschwerten Zeit hinterher trauern, und doch war es vielleicht nicht schlecht, das sie bereits so jung gelernt hatten das trotz aller Magie, Nichts auf dieser Welt die Zeit zurückdrehen konnte und Nichts die Dinge änderte die einmal geschehen waren.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	37. Im Märzmond

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Plumbeus Botts (Hufflepuff)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Clapauzia Heath (Hufflepuff 6. Jahr Vertrauensschülerin)

Pelamyse Pleantfield (Hufflepuff 7. Jahr)

Rabirius Morley (Gryffindor 7. Jahr)

Erinys Norcross (Slytherin 2.Jahr)

Aello Rigbey (Slytherin)

Ulysses Rathburn (Ravenclaw)

Rabiesa Strickland (verschwundene Hufflepuff)

Nestor Strickland (ihr Vater )

**36. Im Märzmond**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Im Märzmond**

Die Tage nach den Vorfällen schritten voran und obwohl es allen schwer fiel, ging das Alltagsgeschehen von Hogwarts doch unerbittlich weiter. Unterricht musste geführt werden, Hausaufgaben mussten erledigt werden, die Abschlussprüfungen der jeweiligen Jahrgänge standen früher und später auch an und rückten näher und niemand konnte mehr Rücksicht auf seine Trauer nehmen, obwohl sich in jeder Nacht das grausige Schauspiel des in den Wäldern herumgeisternden Irrlichtes bot und vielen Schülern einen unruhigen Schlaf bescherte. Nie sah man mehr lernende Schüler in den Gängen und der Bibliothek als in diesen Wochen. Es war fast so, als würde das Betreben der meisten sein einfach soviel Abstand wie möglich zu dieser schrecklichen Nacht zu finden. Und es war ein gutes Mittel sich mit lernen abzulenken. Nathaniel, Charley, Klee und Liam stürzten sich geradezu in die Arbeit und hatten zu kaum etwas anderen Zeit, als sich von einen Tag zum nächsten zum hangeln. Es gab immer was zu tun. Doch natürlich vergaß man darüber nicht alles und es gab sogar einige Schüler die schienen ein neues Hobby gefunden zu haben und sich gerade über Garm Antipaters Schicksal freuen konnten. Und immer häufiger tauchte in den verschiedensten Ecken von Hogwarts eine dieser komischen Fahnen auf, die dem neugegründeten Club der Werwolfliebhaber gehörten und von geheimen Treffen zeugte.

Und natürlich wurde auch weiter im Wald gesucht, doch als der Februar sich langsam dem Ende näherte mussten die Suchmannschaften nach über drei Wochen erfolgloser Suche aufgeben. Was das jetzt genau hieß und welche Auswirkungen es hatte, darüber konnten die Schüler nur spekulieren. Noch immer war es ihnen verboten in den Briefen nach hause irgendwelche Dinge zu erzählen oder Mutmaßungen anzustellen.

Scheinbar hatte auch niemand das Bedürfnis dazu und man konnte davon ausgehen das die einzigsten aufgeklärten Eltern, die der Opfer waren.

Ab und an konnte man sogar die Cox-Eltern bei Besuchen beobachten, es ging auch das Gerücht um das die Antipaters ziemlich entrüstet waren und die gestoppten Sucharbeiten mit einen sehr lauten Besuch beim Direktor quittierten. Doch eines fanden alle komisch. Rabiesa Stricklands Vater tauchte in all den Wochen weder auf, noch hörte man irgendwas über die Aufregung, die geherrscht hatte.

Mittlerweile war es Anfang März und das schreckliche Waldunglück lag genau einen Monat zurück. Der Schnee war schon lange geschmolzen und einen vorwiegend nassen Regenwetter gewichen. Liam saß wie gewohnt schon früh am Morgen in der großen Halle und stocherte in seinem Frühstück herum. Es war Samstag und kaum ein anderer Schüler hatte freiwillig so früh aus seinen Bett gefunden. Nur ein paar waren standhaft und wuselten aufgeregt herum. Der Grund war klar ersichtlich. Heute sollte ein weiteres Quidditschspiel stattfinden. Liam wusste nicht einmal wer gegen wen spielte. Die letzten Wochen waren so schnell an ihm vorbeigezogen, ohne das er sich über so was Gedanken gemacht hatte, da wollte er es jetzt auch nicht wissen und machte sich auch nicht die Mühe die Spieler den Häusern zuzuordnen.

Ihm selbst ging es schon seit Wochen nicht sehr gut. Nachts plagten ihn wirre Alpträume in denen ihm dauernd das Pferdewesen versuchte in den Wald zu locken um ihm etwas zu zeigen. Liam folgte ihm jedes mal, obwohl er selbst im Traum wusste das es seinen Tod bedeuten konnte, den verbotenen Wald zu betreten. Er lief und lief, holte aber seinen Führer mit den großen Hufen nicht einmal ein und dann verschwand das schwarzfellige Wesen immer und ließ ihn alleine in der Dunkelheit zurück. Aber er blieb nicht lange alleine, ein ferner Gesang klang auf und dem folgte er dann, bis er vor einen großen Kuppelartigen Bau stand. Dort traf er dann auf die überall mit blauen Tintenspritzern bekleckerte Rabiesa Strickland, die trotz der großen Kälte nur ein weißes ärmelloses Nachthemd trug, das ihr viel zu groß war und auf dem Boden streifte. „Schau mal" rief sie dann immer und drehte sich lachend im Kreis: „Ist das Kleid nicht schön, es gehörte meiner Mama, aber Vater hat es mir geschenkt"

Und während sie sich noch so unbefangen drehte, vergrößerten sich die Tintenflecken und liefen an ihr herunter, als wäre es das pure Blut. Rabiesa blieb dann immer erschrocken stehen und in ihre Miene trat die pure Angst, sie schaute sich in der Gegend um und rieb sich fröstelnd die Arme. Liam bot ihr dann im Traum immer seinen Schal an und entgeistert fiel ihm ein, er hatte überhaupt keinen Schal dabei, weil Charley diesen doch an den Riesenkraken im See verschenkt hatte.

Rabiesa versicherte ihm dann immer, das es nicht schlimm wäre: „Ich brauche keinen Schal mehr Liam," sagte sie dann und lächelte ihn fröhlich an: „Ich bin doch tot."

Und wie sie das so sagte, wurde es immer kälter und ihr Atem wurde zu weißen Wolken: „Es kommt wieder. Und es wird mich finden. Ich habe Angst Liam." Sagte sie dann immer: „Es will mich zu Rubeta in das Chorhaus stecken, damit wir für es singen. Aber ich will nicht singen."

Liam versuchte immer sie zu überreden, das sie mitkommen müsste, damit sie das Wesen nicht finden könne. In jeden Traum versuchte er es mit anderen Worten und versprach ihr sogar sie heiraten zu wollen wenn sie mitkäme, aber Rabiesa wollte nie.

„Ich kann nicht weg, es hält mich fest. Liam bleib hier und hilf mir. Es wird aufhören zu suchen, wenn du bleibst." Rief sie immer und klammerte sich am ihm fest und sie rangelten miteinander. Darüber verging soviel Zeit, plötzlich war alles in bläuliches Licht getaucht, das die ganze Gegend erhellte. Liam schaffte nie sich nach der Quelle umzudrehen, er sah immer nur Rabiesas entsetzen Blick im fahlen Gesicht und ihre unnatürlich durchscheinenden Augen weiteten sich, bevor er einen Schlag gegen den Kopf bekam und sich ruckartig erwacht in seinen Schlafsaal wiederfand.

Natürlich wusste er das Rabiesa wahrscheinlich nicht im Nachthemd ihrer Mutter durch den Wald lief, aber das diese Träume überhaupt nicht aufhörten, machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. Er war deswegen auch schon bei der Krankenheilerin gewesen, doch die konnte ihm nur einen Schlaftrank für traumlosen Schlaf anbieten, der zwar ein wenig Linderung gab, aber doch nicht die ganze Nacht vorhielt. Spätestens am frühen Morgen kam dann doch der Traum.

Liam gab es auf, sein Müsli aufessen zu wollen, er hatte absolut keinen Appetit. So kramte er lieber ein Buch heraus und versuchte zu lesen. Wenig später kamen die Posteulen und legten ihre Fracht ab. Liam las ein wenig teilnahmslos seinen Brief, in dem seine Mutter ihm mitteilte das Nancy ab dem Sommer in den Kindergarten aufgenommen wurde und sein neues Geschwisterchen eine Schwester werden sollte. Eigentlich hatte er sich mehr von ihrer Antwort erwartet, denn er hing gerade in ernsten Verhandlungen, wo er den Sommer verbringen durfte. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er sich direkt zu den Greenes ausquartiert, doch natürlich verstand er auch, wenn seine Mutter Hilfe brauchte. Leider hatte sie sich noch nicht entgültig geäußert. Liam hatte noch die Hoffnung das halbwegs gute Schulnoten noch ein kleines Wunder vollbringen könnten, denn er konnte sich schwer vorstellen wieder in sein altes Leben zurückzukehren. Das letzte Jahr hatte ihn davon überzeugt, das er seine Geschwister zwar ziemlich vermisste, aber andersherum gut ohne sie oder seine Eltern auskommen konnte. Nicht jeden Tag sich die Sorgen seiner Mutter anhören zu dürfen oder die Abwesendheit seines Vaters ausgleichen zu müssen war sehr angenehm.

Als eine kleine Hand in an der Schulter fasste zuckte er zusammen. Klee stand neben ihn: „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, aber du hast mich nicht gehört." entschuldigte sie sich und nahm neben ihm Platz: „Hat deine Mutter endlich die Erlaubnis gegeben?" fragte sie neugierig, doch seine Miene hatten sie wohl schnell von ihrem Optimismus abgebracht: „Nein, leider nicht. Aber sie schreibt, das ich eine Schwester bekomme."

Klee brach in Begeisterungsstürmen aus: „Süß, du musst mir unbedingt ein Foto mitbringen, wenn du zu uns kommst. Oder noch besser, ich sage meinen Dad das wir dich abholen müssen und dann komm ich mit. Ich will unbedingt einmal sehen, wenn du Windeln wechselst."

Dafür handelte sie sich einen leichten Stupser ein: „Wenn es wirklich so kommt, dann garantiere ich dir, das meine Mutter das nicht zulassen wird." Erwiderte Liam und Klee zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sehen würde ich deine Geschwister aber doch mal. Ich glaube deinen kleinen Bruder kenne ich noch gar nicht, so lang ist unser letzter Besuch bei euch her."

Sie stellte sich gerade ihr Frühstück zusammen, als sie ein leises Klimpern hinter sich hörte. Irritiert wandte sie sich um: „Nerie was machst du denn hier, du sollst doch auf Rainu aufpassen." Tadelte sie die junge Otterdame, doch diese gab nur ein unzufriedenes Quaken von sich. Liam wurde auf sie aufmerksam: „Klee, ich glaube sie hat ihre Pflicht nicht vergessen, schau mal." Und er deutete den Gang zwischen den Tischen entlang, dort hüfte gerade seine kleine Katze herum und schon von weiten war zu sehen, das sie platschnass war.

„Nerie, du sollst doch nicht immer Ausflüge ins Bad veranstalten." Klee gab dem Otter einen Knuff und Nerie quiekte auf. Liam war mittlerweileaufgestanden und hatte Rainu geholt.

„Ich glaube da hat Nerie wenig mit zu tun, schließlich ist sie trocken." Beschwichtige er seine Freundin, doch Klee war sauer: „Eine Katze gehört aber nicht ins Wasser, wenn die beiden so weiter machen ertrinkt Rainu irgendwann noch."

Liam musste lachen: „Rainu kann schwimmen, und außerdem passt Nerie doch auf das nichts geschieht. Sie ist doch die Ersatzmutter, was soll die Katze denn sonst von ihr lernen."

Klee nahm das ein wenig den Wind aus den Segeln, aber nach wie vor gefiel es ihr nicht welche Wendung die Beziehung zwischen ihren beiden Tieren nahm. Erst war ja süß gewesen, das Nerie Muttergefühle entwickelt hatte und die kleine Kuhfleckenkatze bei allen möglichen Gelegenheiten abschleckte und mit sich schleppte. Kaum war die Katze nicht mehr auf Milch angewiesen, verschwand sie mit Nerie stundenweise und so manche Suchaktion hatte im Badezimmer der Mädchen geendet, wo eine Ansammlung kichernder Schülerinnen den ganzen Durchgangsverkehr behinderte. Klee konnte es nicht fassen, als sie es das erste mal sah. Nerie hatte sich mit Rainu in die nächste volle Badewanne geschmissen und die beiden planschten fröhlich herum und verstanden nicht, was so lustig war.

Bei dem langen Fell der Katze war das ganze aber weniger Spaß, wenn sie danach platschnass in die Kälte liefen und das Mäusejagen übte.

Liam zuckte seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen kuren Trocknungsspruch. Rainu schüttelte sich noch einmal kurz und ihr Fell stand statisch aufgeladen in alle Richtungen ab, aber das machte ihr nichts und sie drückte sich schnurrend an ihren Herrn. Nerie war immer noch beleidigt und Klee erbarmte sich ihrer: „Na ja, ich mache mir halt Sorgen. Aber ich weiß doch das du eine gute Mama bist." Sie zog Liams Müslischüssel zu sich und piekte ein Paar Rosinen raus und hielt sie Nerie hin. Diese verzieh ihr für diese Köstlichkeit alles und schleckte ihr die Finger ab. Rainu hatte genug geschmust, und sprang auf den Tisch um in der Schüssel nach weiteren Köstlichkeiten zu suchen. Leider hatte Nerie ihr nicht nur das Baden angewöhnt, sondern auch das Essen der komischsten Dinge. Zwar verspeiste Rainu jeden Tag eine Maus, die sie zusammen mit Nerie fing, aber sobald sie merkte, das etwas auf dem Tisch stand, was weniger Anstrengung brauchte, damit man es vertilgen konnte, war sie dabei. Nerie ließ sich von Klee hochheben und leistete Rainu Gesellschaft, aber die beiden blieben nicht lange still. Es schien so, als würde ein kleiner Streit über die letzten Rosinen entbrennen und plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Scheppern und die Schüssel kippte um und ihr Inhalt breitete sich auf der erschrockenen Rainu aus. Leicht verdattert plumpste die Katze auf ihr Hinterteil und bot überall mit Müslistücken garniert einen merkwürdigen Anblick. Klee, Liam und einige andere, die es mitbekamen konnten nicht mehr an sich halten und brachen in Lachen aus.  
Doch als wäre es nicht schon genug, kam gerade der Hausmeisterlehrling Argus Filch in die Halle. Im voran schritt die mittlerweile auch stattlich gewordene, aber immer noch potthässliche Mary-Sue. Ihr Herr schien für solche Äußerlichkeiten blind und seine ganze Loyalität galt seinen Liebling. Mary- Sue hatte es sogar geschafft, das sie ein Halsband aus funkelnden Steinen besaß um das sie jedes weibliche Wesen in Hogwarts beneiden mochte, aber niemals zugeben wollte. Und war es wegen dieses edlen Geschenkes, oder weil sie schon immer etwas „Besseres" als ihre Geschwister war, sie hasste alles was mit ihr verwandt sein könnte. Mary-Sue schritt hoheitsvoll auf leisen Pfoten bis auf Höhe des Gryffindortisches und blickte mit ihren fahlen Augen und purer Abscheu auf die zerzauste Rainu und ihre falsche Katzengenossin Nerie. Rainu ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen und entgegnete ihren hochmütigen Ausdruck mit einen Fauchen, bei dem ihr alle Haare hoch standen. Mary-Sue hob nur ihre hässliche Nase hoch und wollte sich entfernen, doch als plötzlich Nerie vom Tisch sprang und sich ihr bedrohlich in Weg stellte, wich der Ausdruck von gleichgültiger Selbstsicherheit und sie zuckte zusammen und sprang mit einem Satz auf den Arm von Mr. Filch.

„Was habt ihr Nichtsnutze wieder mit meiner Katze gemacht. Könnt ihr euren Killerotter nicht zurückhalten?" fragte er wütend und Mary-Sue funkelte Klee und Liam böse an. Liam konnte nicht anders, als unter den Tisch zu tauchen, sonst hätte der Hausmeisterlehrling sein Grinsen mitbekommen. Klee gefiel es überhaupt nicht das alleine regeln zu müssen: „Mr. Filch, es tut mir leid, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." sagte sie zuckersüß und Filch rauschte murrend vorbei. Als er weg war musste sie auch grinsen: „Das hast du gut gemacht Nerie" flüsterte sie und Nerie kam ihr auf den Schoß gehüft.

Liam tauchte wieder auf: „Noch ist das Vieh klein und Nerie schreckt sie ab, aber was machen wir, wenn die ausgewachsen ist? Ich kann dir sagen, die konnte ihre Geschwister alle auf einmal verprügeln und hat auch noch gewonnen."

Klee kicherte immer noch und gab Nerie einen dicken Schmatzer: „Ich glaube das würde sie sich nicht mehr trauen, sie ist doch angeblich so lieb und gut erzogen. Sie ist sich zu fein um Kratzer an ihren bezaubernden Fell zu riskieren."

Da musste Liam ihr zupflichten. Ihr Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als plötzlich Nathaniel mit einer Zeitung auftauchte: „Das müsst ihr unbedingt lesen." Rief er.

Klee und Liam brauchten nicht lange zu rätseln, was los war, die Schlagzeile der Titelseite verriet es ihnen.

_URTEIL IM FALL STRICKLAND_

_London. Gestern um acht Uhr Abends hat das Zauberergamot einen Entscheidung im Falle des Nestor Strickland (36), der des Missbrauchs an seiner Tochter angeklagt ist, getroffen. Der Prozess fand wegen unzähliger anonymer Heuler, in denen Todesdrohungen ausgesprochen wurden, unter Ausschluss der Bevölkerung statt. Nach langen Verhandlungen und mehreren Unterbrechungen der Verhandlung, durch Nervenzusammenbrüche des Angeklagten, der sich kurzfristig in der Behandlung des St. Mungo befand, fand man doch noch am selben Tag zu einer Entscheidung. _

_Der Angeklagte wurde zu sieben Jahren in Askaban verurteilt. _

_Wichtigstes Beweismaterial für die eindeutige Feststellung der Schuld von N. Strickland war ein Tagebuch das seine Tochter Rabiesa (11) führte und schwere Anschuldigungen enthielt. _

_Weitere wichtige Beweise in diesen Fall lieferten Rabiesas Hauslehrerin Professor Pomona Sprout(28) und die Vertrauensschülerin Clapauzia Heath (17), die von einem sehr auffälligen Verhalten des Mädchens zeugen konnten. _

_Besonders Ms. Heath war laut Berichten ziemlich erschüttert über ihre Aufdeckung dieser schändlichen Tat und verließ nach ihrer Aussage den Saal unter Tränen._

_Wie unserer Redaktion berichtet wurde, wurde Rabiesa selber zur Zeugenbefragung nicht eingeladen. Das einzigste was unsere Redaktion in Erfahrung bringen konnte, ist das sich das Mädchen zur Zeit im Kreise ihrer Freunde wohlbehalten in Hogwarts aufhält. Was mit ihr in Zukunft geschehen wird, konnte noch nicht geklärt werden. Rabiesa Strickland verfügt über keine weiteren Angehörigen. _

_Als N. Strickland nach der Verhandlung mit zwei Wächtern das Ministerium verließ, entstand ein Aufruhr unter den in der Vorhalle protestierenden Bürgern und ein Anschlag durch einen illegalen Fluch wurde auf den Verurteilten verübt, bei dem er schwere irreparable Verletzungen davontrug. _

_Den Täter konnte man trotz sichtlicher Bemühungen in der Menge nicht mehr ausmachen. Doch das Verbot eines jeglichen Zauberstabs das für jeden Besucher Bedingung ist, lässt darauf schließen, das man den Rächer unter den Bediensteten des Ministeriums selber finden könnte. _

Klee japste auf: „War Clapauzia gestern nicht da?" Nathaniel nickte: „Sie ist Abends wiedergekommen und hat kein Wort mehr geredet und ist sofort verschwunden, heute gab es auch keinen Aufräumappell, sie liegt immer noch im Bett."

Liam hatte mittlerweile auch zuende gelesen und wendete sich angewidert ab: „Es scheint ja wirklich niemand zu wissen, was hier los ist. Rabiesa befindet sich alles andere als im Kreise ihrer Freunde und wohl geht es ihr auch nicht. Nathaniel meinst du das ein Kollege deines Vaters diesen Fluch gesprochen hat?"

Nathaniel zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich war schon öfters mit meinen Vater bei der Arbeit und hab mich dort umgeschaut. Die haben selbst von mir den Zauberstab einfordern wollen, obwohl ich keinen hatte. Das muss einfach jemand von denen gewesen sein. Vielleicht war es ja jemand der bei der Verhandlung dabei gewesen ist."

„Ich denke, da war niemand bei." Erwiderte Liam, doch Klee stupste ihn am Arm: „Vielleicht war es ja auch jemand der eingeweiht ist und Kontakte zum Ministerium hat."

Einen Moment starrten die Jungen sie an, doch Klee deutete nur mit einen kurzen Blick auf den gerade erscheinenden Rabirius Morley, der mit Pelamyse den Saal betrat."

„Nein." Entfuhr es Liam verblüfft. Nathaniel wusste immer noch nicht, was sie meinten, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, das Rabirius im Sommer beim Ministerium anfangen wollte.

„Ich hab ihn gestern den ganzen Tag nicht einmal gesehen und Pelamyse war auch alleine. Vielleicht hatte er ja rein zufällig etwas wegen seiner baldigen Anstellung im Ministerium zu tun? Ich glaube er müsste seinen Zauberstab nicht abgeben..." sagte Klee leise und schaute mit deutlichen Unwohlsein zu Rabirius.

„Meinst du er wäre zu so was fähig?" fragte Nathaniel und nicht nur Klee nickte, sondern Liam fiel auch ein: „Pelamyse war so entsetzt und er würde ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Zudem muss das ja was sehr schlimmes sein, was man Rabiesa getan hat." Sagte Klee und dann glaubte auch Nathaniel daran.

Nach dem Frühstück hatte Klee Liam doch dazu überredet mit ihr zu dem Quidditschspiel zu gehen, doch Nathaniel lehnte ab. Charley entschied sich dazu seine Schwester zu begleiten und so war Nathaniel bald alleine. Er entschied in die zweite Eulerei zu gehen und etwas für Astronomie zu lernen. Doch zu seinen großen Entsetzen fand er sein Planetarium ziemlich strapaziert vor, es sah irgendwie krumm aus und funktionierte nicht. Eine Welle der Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Das konnte ja nur einer gewesen sein. Doch nach einen Moment dachte er mal genauer nach und entschied, das Ulysses Rathburn vielleicht doch ausschied. Das wäre ja wirklich dumm von ihm. Doch unter all denen, welche diesen Ort hier kannten, gab es zwar viele, denen man Absichten unterstellen könnte, aber niemanden der wirklich dazu fähig wäre. Jedenfalls hätte es ihn gewundert wenn die Slytherinmädchen Aello Rigbey, oder Erinys sich plötzlich der aktiven Hetzwelle gegen Hufflepuffs angeschlossen hätten.

Mit einen Seufzen setzte sich Nathaniel vor sein geliebtes Spielzeug und suchte die zehn Zentimeter dicke Bedienungsanleitung hervor, vielleicht stand dort drin ob man noch was retten könnte. Er war so in die Lektüre vertieft das er nicht merkte, wie der kleine Eingang aufging. Erst als Erinys hereinkam sah er auf.

„Hallo Erinys." sagte er etwas überrascht. Das Mädchen hatte er schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr von nahem gesehen. Erst sah es so aus, als wolle sie sofort wieder verschwinden, doch dann kam sie doch rein.

„Wenn du Ulysses suchst, der ist mir leider nicht über den Weg gelaufen." sagte er leicht verdrossen und sein Blick glitt über das Krumme Planetarium. Erinys kam näher und ihr Blick verdüsterte sich, als sie verstand was er andeuten wollte: „Du meinst doch nicht etwa, das Ulysses das gemacht hat. Wie käme er dazu?" fuhr sie ihn schroffer an, als es nötig war.

„Warst du es denn? Viele können es ja nicht platt gemacht haben. Ich will ihm nichts direkt unterstellen, aber ich hätte ihn doch gerne dazu befragt."

Das schien Erinys nicht gerade zu besänftigen. Mit einen Finger stupste sie die Venus an und ein schrilles Knirschen ertönte, so das sie eilig die Finger wegzog: „Vielleicht ist Charley ja draufgefallen." Sagte sie schließlich. Nathaniel wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch dann stutzte er: „Stimmt, denn sollte ich vielleicht auch mal verhören. Suchst du denn Ulysses?"

Dazu wollte sich Erinys aber nicht äußern und schaute sich nur im Raum um. Nathaniel begann zu ahnen, das sie vielleicht auf jemanden wartete. Vielleicht Ulysses, oder Aello wer wusste das schon.

„Hast du heute schon Zeitung gelesen?" fragte er beiläufig, doch ihre Reaktion zeigte, sie hatte sehr wohl.

„Man sagt, das es komisch ist, das niemand weiß welch ein Chaos hier gerade herrscht. Der Direktor kann das doch nicht einfach so unter den Teppich kehren."   
Nathaniel lächelte: „Und ob er das kann. Aber ob er damit wirklich durchkommen wird ist fraglich."

Sie nickte nur und scharrte mit dem Fuß ein paar verstreute Adlerfedern weg. Nathaniel fiel etwas ein: „Wenn ich dich etwas über jemanden aus deinen Haus frage, wirst du mir dann eine Antwort geben." Erinys wirkte etwas überrascht, doch dann verdüsterte sich ihr Blick: „_Über_ jemanden aus meinen Haus? Seit wann sind wir denn eigenständige Wesen für euch? Sonst heißt es doch immer schlicht verallgemeinert Slytherins, Ihr meint doch immer alle zusammen."

„Nichts läge mir fern. Auch falls du mal was in der Art von mir gehört haben solltest, ich weiß das keiner dem anderen gleich." Sagte er ruhig und blickte sie bittend an. Erinys schien ein wenig erleichtert, das es nicht in einer Konfrontation ausartete: „Wenn ich dir was sagen soll, kommt es drauf an was du wissen willst."

„Nichts schlimmes. Mir ist nur vor einigen Tagen so ein Mädchen begegnet. War schon älter, pummelig und hatte dunkelbraune Haare, trug aber ein Slytherinabzeichen. Ich habe die gar nicht gekannt und mich gefragt wer das ist. Dann hat Klee aber behauptet das es die Schwester von Klodewig Hermengild sei. War das wirklich Thusnelda? Die läuft doch sonst immer so ähm... freizügig und geschminkt herum und hat so viel mit Imbellis zu tun gehabt."

Was Erinys jetzt dachte, konnte er nicht erraten, aber so schlimm schien sie seine Frage nicht zu finden: „Viele in unseren Haus sind keine gefühlskalten Wesen. Imbellis war da wirklich die Ausnahme glaube ich. Tusnelda hat sich etwas geändert, weil ihr das mit Clapauzia und-" sagte sie nur denn von draußen hörte man Schritte und sie stockte in ihren Erläuterungen: „Ich sollte vielleicht gehen, bevor ihr aneinander geratet." sagte sie leise und machte Anstalten zu gehen. Also doch Ulysses.

„Danke." sagte Nathaniel und sie nickte ihm knapp zu, ehe sie dem Ausgang zustrebte um ihren Freund zuvorzukommen. Man hörte die beiden noch einen Moment draußen reden. Wahrscheinlich musste sich Erinys erst mal eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, warum sie sich jetzt doch nicht in die Eulerei verkriechen konnten. Nathaniel war froh, das sie ihn nicht rausgeschmissen hatte. In dieser trüben und angespannten Stimmung, die nach wie vor im Schloss herrschte war die zweite Eulerei bestimmt ein sehr begehrter Ort, wenn es darum ging von allem verschont zu bleiben.

Am liebsten wäre er erst gar nicht wieder herausgekommen, die vor ihnen liegende Nacht würde grauenhaft werden, denn es war Vollmond.

Ganz im Gegensatz zum letzten Monat, war der Himmel in dieser Nacht vorwiegend sternenklar und ein blutroter Mond thronte über den Gipfeln der Hügel am Horizont. Vielleicht wusste auch das Irrlicht vom Besonderen dieser Nacht, oder das Mondlicht betrachtete es als einen guten Freund. Schon bei den ersten Anzeichen der Dämmerung leuchtete der Schein des hungrigen Wesens und wanderte teilweise bis an den Rand des Waldes. Mittlerweile war es spät in der Nacht und Nathaniel saß mit Lindsey und Charley auf der Fensterbank und mit gemischten Gefühlen und doch einiger Faszination schauten sie auf die Wälder. Obwohl die Hufflepuffs im Keller untergebracht waren, hatten sie den Slytherins in ihren Kerkern bei ihrem Ausblick einiges voraus, denn die Schlafsälle lagen in den den ersten Stockwerken und so konnte man doch ziemlich gut alles verfolgen, wenn man auch nicht so weit schauen konnte wie die anderen aus ihren Türmen.

Was genau sie alle am Fenster hielt, war der Anblick von vier dunklen Gestalten, die sich aus dem Schloss geschlichen hatten und nun in der Ferne am Rande des Waldes herumliefen.

„Was meinst du, wer das ist?" fragte Lindsey.

„Die Gesandten vom Werwolfclub, wer sonst wäre so blöd." erwiderte Charley und wischte das vom Atem beschlagene Fernster wiederfrei.

Lindsey grinste: „Letzte Woche hat jemand mich versucht anzuwerben. Ich weiß ja nicht warum, aber die haben gesagt so ein harter Kerl wie ich, denn wollten sie gerne bei sich haben, auch wenn ich eine Hufflepuffflasche wäre."

Das brachte auch Nathaniel zum Lachen.

„Vielleicht hat das ja was mit der Klobande zu tun." feixte Charley: „Sonst hat dich doch noch keiner in Aktion gesehen."

Nathaniel wurde stiller: „Meinst du wirklich, die sind wirklich da raus gegangen, weil sie Garm finden wollen? Und wen haben sie dabei, die sind doch nur zu dritt."

Lindsey widersprach ihn: „Die haben doch jetzt eine Freundin. Wie heißt sie noch mal? Ah ja Erdoxia."

Charley prustete los: „Und wie ist die Koseform? Doxy?"

Nathaniel schaute sie nur an: „Euch fehlt es wirklich an Ernst. Seid mal leiser."

„Warum denn? Hast du Angst das Plumbeus aufwacht?" fragte Charley und ahmte das schnarchen ihres Zimmergenossen nach. Nathaniel gab ihm einen Stoß.

„He pass auf, sonst fall ich hier noch runter." beschwerte sich Charley.

Nathaniel erwiderte ungerührt: „Du würdest weich fallen und wir hätten endlich mehr Platz."

Da war Charley still und zeigte eine leicht beleidigte Schnute. Lindsey legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter: „Lass dich nicht aufziehen. Es gibt noch Leute auf der Welt, die wissen es zu schätzen, wenn jemand was auf den Knochen hat." Charleys Laune besserte sich, trotzdem entwand er sich Lindseys Griff: „Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr."

„Was machen die denn jetzt?" wisperte Nathaniel und auch die beiden anderen starrten gebannt auf die kleinen Gestalten in der Ferne.

„Sind die denn verrückt? Wir haben fast Mitternacht und es ist Vollmond, in einen halben Kilometer Entfernung kriecht ein Irrlicht und die stellen sich da einfach hin und schreien herum? Die fordern es ja auch heraus." entsetzte sich Lindsey: „Ist das Fleisch was die da haben? Wo in Merlins Namen gibt es hier so ein großes Tier? Die müssen ja die Küche geplündert haben." Ratlos sahen sie sich an.

„Sollen wir nicht jemanden Bescheid sagen?" fragte Charley beklommen, doch scheinbar war niemand derselben Meinung.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, das halbe Schloss hockt gerade am Fenster." Meinte Nathaniel beschwichtigend.

„Ja, aber die meisten sind nicht so nah dran wie wir. Da kann man schon mal dunkle Gestalten übersehen."

Charley hielt plötzlich inne: „Können wir vielleicht mal das Fenster aufmachen?"

„Warum?" zwei fragende Blicke trafen ihn.

„Na ja, heute Abend habe ich Bohnen gegessen, ich will euch ja nicht vergiften." Gestand Charley ein, im Mondlicht sah man seine roten Wangen.

„Was hältst du davon mal die passende Örtlichkeit für so was aufzusuchen." Murrte Nathaniel, öffnete aber das Fenster. Nun hörte man auch die im Wind verhallenden Schreie der Kinder am Waldrand.

Doch noch etwas anderes geschah. Während sie die alte Uhr aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zur Mitternacht läuten hörten, ertönte draußen plötzlich ein lautes Heulen und die Kinder zuckten zusammen.

„Das war ein Werwolf." Wimmerte Charley und presste sich an Lindsey. Nathaniel hatte eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet, und die Kinder am Waldesrand auch nicht. Zwar schienen sie etwas unruhig zu sein, aber sie rührten sich nicht.

„Ist das unheimlich." stieß Lindsey hervor. Eine plötzliche kalte Brise fuhr ins Zimmer und ließ sie alle zittern. Das laute Heulen ertönte noch mal und Allen die es vernahmen zog der Klang durch Mark und Bein, es hörte sich viel näher an, als wie zuvor, doch damit war noch nicht genug, zu dem Heulen gesellte sich ein schmerzhaftes Jaulen einer gepeinigten Kreatur und nicht nur Charley riss sich los und verkroch sich in seinen Bett. Die Kinder am Waldrand, schienen plötzlich auch die große Gefahr erfasst zu haben in der sie schwebbten und ließen alles fallen und rannten zum Schloss zurück. Einer der Gestalten glitt die Kapuze nach hinten und rotes Haar leuchtete gegen den Schein des Mondes an. Doch natürlich hielten sie noch einmal inne und schauten zurück. Und was sie vielleicht nur erahnen konnten, war einige Meter weiter oben besser zu sehen. Eine riesige tierhafte Gestalt erschien, wo eben noch die Kinder gestanden hatten, doch es konnte nicht Garm Antipater sein, denn der Werwolf war ausgewachsen. Jetzt reichte es auch Nathaniel und Lindsey. Mit schreckensstarrten Fingern schlossen sie das Fenster und suchten in ihren Betten Schutz. Auch in dieser Nacht war es ihnen nicht möglich viel Ruhe zu finden, die ganze Nacht über schallte ein lautes Jaulen durch die Wälder. Es gab keinen Beweis aber es war ein starkes Anzeichen dafür, das Charley recht gehabt hatte. Garm Antipater war wirklich ein Werwolf und er erlitt gerade höllische Schmerzen.

Am nächsten Morgen sah man viele müde Mienen in Hogwarts und obwohl es Sonntag war, schien niemand lange im Bett bleiben zu wollen. Doch auch niemand sprach über das vorgefallene, es war so als wollte es sich niemand eingestehen, das mittlerweile alles außer Kontrolle geraten war. Und doch war es nicht zu verleugnen, langsam versank alles im Chaos.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	38. Das letzte Opfer

**Hogwarts 1961: Hufflepuff/Gryffindor**

**Das verbotene Irrlicht**

Personen: (als Gedächtnisstütze):

Nathaniel Deepwood (Hufflepuff)

Charley Greene (Hufflepuff)

Plumbeus Botts (Hufflepuff)

Lindsey Abnoba (Hufflepuff)

Liam Evonshare (Gryffindor)

Klee Greene (Gryffindor)

Clapauzia Heath (Hufflepuff 6. Jahr Vertrauensschülerin)

Pelamyse Pleantfield (Hufflepuff 7. Jahr)

Rabiesa Strickland (verschwundene Hufflepuff)

Arachen Cox (kranke Slytherin)

**37. Das letzte Opfer**

**Ravenclaw/ Slytherin Parallelkapitel von A Kiosk Prologue/Kiosk : Das letzte Opfer**

Die Zeit zog unerbittlich voran, aber es schien nicht so, das die Welt um Hogwarts irgendetwas von den Dingen erfuhr, die hier schon zum Alltag gehörten. Niemand außer den Cox-Eltern kam. Auch für Rabiesa wurde scheinbar nichts unternommen. Die meisten hätte wenigstens gedacht, das Schweigen aus Hogwarts würde die Welt aufschrecken. Andersherum erklärten die Schüler es sich damit, das irgendwer sich sehr gut darauf verstanden hatte, alles unter den Tisch zu kehren. Der April zog heran und damit klarte sich auch das Wetter auf. Die Schals und Winterumhänge landeten wieder in den Schränken und die erste wagemutigen Schülerinnen ließen sich wieder recht entblößt blicken und zupften ihren Röcke hoch. Doch Clapauzia Heath störte sich nicht daran, und ignorierte es. Das konnte sie auch getrost tun, denn sie hatte an ihrer Seite eine neue Verfechterin von Zucht und Ordnung, die viel mehr Eindruck schinden konnte. Pelamyse Pleantfield hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht alle Mädchen die auch nur Ansatzweise über die Stränge zu schlagen schienen, mit warnenden Vorträgen zu überschütten. Besonders mit den Humpergeschwistern, Wounder, Magica und Biene verband sie da eine innige Freundschaft.

Man hätte es vielleicht lustig nennen können, wenn tagtäglich einen Ausseinandersetzung quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum stattfand, doch niemand konnte sich so richtig dafür erheitern. Vielmehr ging immer noch die Sucht nach Ablenkung um. Der Favorit war natürlich immer noch das Lernen und der Kampf um Punkte für den Hauspokal zu retten. Doch mittlerweile war einigen aufgefallen, welch ein sinnloses Bestreben es war. Entweder waren ihre schulischen Leistungen durch noch so viel Einsatz einfach nicht zu steigern, oder sie hatten die Hoffnung aufgegeben jemals den Punktestand der Hufflepuff einzuholen und fügten sich in ihr Schicksal. Charley und Plumbeus hatten vor zwei Wochen endlich den großen Durchbruch mit der Fertigstellung ihres Käseprojektes und arbeiteten jetzt mit Hochdruck an der Massenanfertigung. Überhaupt war es im Hufflepuffschlafsaal des ersten Jahres wieder ziemlich still geworden. Lindsey hatte auch die letzten drei Katzen an einige liebenswürdige Schülerinnen vermitteln können und Belu verhielt sich endlich wieder normal und verschwand nicht so oft. Stattdessen hatte sie eine gute Freundschaft zu Freddy und Steffi aufgebaut, die sich auch nicht mehr zu erzählen hatten. Meistens lagen die irgendwo auf der Fensterbank herum und dösten im zarten Frühlingssonnenschein. Obwohl das Wetter ziemlich milde für diese Jahreszeit war, zog es kaum einen Schüler auf das Gelände, denn dann lag der Wald im Blick und daran wollte niemand erinnert werden.

Es war Freitagmittag der 12. April und Klee saß einsam auf einer Mauer des Schulhofes und erholte sich vom Schrecken des Benimmunterrichtes, den sie gerade hinter sich gebracht hatte. Madame Burgunda war seit einigen Wochen, so schlimm wie noch nie und selbst Klee, die immer noch eine der bevorzugten Schülerinnen war, fiel es schwer mit ihr umzugehen.

Zum Glück lagen bis zur nächsten Woche noch sieben Tage dazwischen, und sie musste den Aufsatz über das Aufsetzen eines Ehevertrages nicht sofort erledigen. Was dieses Thema gerade im Unterricht des ersten Jahres zu suchen hatte, fragten sich die meisten der Schülerinnen. Deike Clarimonda hatte hinter vorgehaltener Hand vermutet, das Madame Burgunda neue Hochzeitspläne hegte. Aber es gab kein besonderes Anzeichen für einen neuen Verehrer und so lachten die Schülerinnen, die es mitbekamen nur darüber und amüsierten sich über die unverständlichen Vorträge, was in einen Ehevertrag unbedingt festgesetzt werden musste. Klee war sich sicher, wenn sie einmal heiraten wollte, dann nur ohne so ein Ding.

Jemand stupste sie von hinten an und sie erschrak, doch es war nur ihr Bruder: „Musst du dich so anschleichen?" fuhr sie ihn an, wurde aber bei seinen betretenden Blick sofort ruhiger: „Ich hab gedacht, es wäre ein Slytherin." Murrte sie und stieg dann von der Mauer.

„Tut mir Leid Klee." Sagte Charley leise, doch als er ihr Lächeln sah, hellten sich seine Züge wieder auf: „Ich hab dich gesucht. Liam hat einen Eilbrief bekommen, ich glaube seine Schwester ist geboren worden."

Das heiterte Klee natürlich auf, eilig packte sie ihre Sachen und folgte Charley. Sie trafen Liam auf einen Treppenabsatz zwischen dem dritten und vierten Stock. Doch was immer Klee gedacht hatte, sie hatte sich geirrt. In seinen Zügen stand nicht gerade eine sehr große Freude. Er wirkte eher so, als hätte er wieder tagelang Alpträume gehabt, die er zweifellos hatte, aber niemals zugeben würde. Klee wagte es erst gar nicht ihn anzusprechen. Doch als er sie sah, schaute er wieder etwas fröhlicher aus.

„Liam, ist irgendwas schlimmes geschehen?" fragte sie erst mal wage, man musste ja nicht immer mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

„Nein, ich glaube du würdest es nicht schlimm finden." Sagte er leise: „Ich hab jetzt noch eine Schwester."

Klee wusste nicht was sie mit ihm machen sollte, doch da gab er ihr den Brief: „Les am besten selber, dann wirst du wissen, was ich meine."

Klee tat das und ignorierte Charley, der neben ihr auch emsig auf das Papier lugte.

„Aber das ist doch ein schöner Name." Sagte sie schließlich, als sie aufsah. Liam schnaubte nur: „Nein, ist er nicht, aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Die wollen mich jetzt unterm Dach einnisten, damit die anderen ihre eigenen Zimmer haben. Ich weiß nicht wer diesen dummen Vorschlag gemacht hat, aber ich schätze das war mein Vater. Wer sonst würde behaupten, ich sei ja jetzt nur noch selten zuhause und dann täte es auch, wenn ich dann ein Klappbett untern Dach benutze."

So genau hatte das nicht im Brief gestanden, aber Klee glaubte Liam das man es so deuten konnte.

„Aber ich denke, dein Vater will alles tun, damit ihr euch näher kommt?" fragte sie leicht hilflos. Liam stand auf und warf ihr einen trüben Blick zu: „Vielleicht hat er gemerkt das ich kein Interesse habe? Ich habe ihm ja nicht halb so viele Briefe geschrieben, wie einer von euch. Und Mama hat ihm bestimmt, wenn er gerade mal da war, angedeutet, das meine schulischen Leistungen nicht die besten sind. Vielleicht hat er ja auch auf seinen Weltreisen eine Freundin gefunden. Das würde so einiges erklären." Das hatte er wohl nicht sagen wollen, doch ungeschehen konnte er es nicht machen.

„Nein, das kann doch nicht sein." Entfuhr es Klee ungläubig. Liam stütze sich auf dem Geländer ab und legte den Kopf zwischen die Arme: „Vielleicht doch. Als wir Weihnachten in der Winkelgasse waren, hat ihn so eine komische Frau angesprochen. Die hätte fast mit Tiamar verwandt sein können, so exotisch sah die aus. Aber die sprach auch kaum englisch und wollte irgendwas. Mein Vater hat nicht lange mit ihr geredet und ich habe es sofort wieder vergessen. Aber wenn ich mir das heute so in Erinnerung rufe, dann kommt mir einiges an dem Dialog verdächtig vor. Vielleicht liegt es auch an dieser Imbellissache, das ich zuviel denke."

„Das glaube ich aber auch. Deine Mutter ist so nett." Sagte Klee bestimmt, war aber leicht rot geworden: „Wir sollten über so was nicht reden. Das gehört sich nicht." fügte sie leiser hinzu. Liams Kopf ruckte auf: „Klemencia Greene, untersteh dich mir so was an den Kopf zu werfen." Zischte er sie an. Klee spürte, das er ehrlich verärgert war, doch sie bestand auf ihrer Meinung: „Man spricht über solche Dinge nicht." behaarte sie etwas trotzig.

„Ach ja? Und was sagst du mir, wenn sich meine Eltern wirklich einmal scheiden lassen würden?"

Klee japste auf: „Liam. An was denkst du? So was machen die doch nicht. Das tun doch nur-" hilflos hielt sie inne, denn Liams Blick war nicht gerade der netteste, den er ihr je zugeworfen hatte.

Erstaunlicherweise war es Charley, der die Situation entschärfte: „Wie heißt deine Schwester denn jetzt?"

Liam wurde etwas ruhiger: „Sie haben sie Lassy genannt."

„Ja aber das ist doch nicht schlimm, oder?" fragte Klee, doch Liam verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Ihr könnt es ja nicht wissen, aber in der Muggelwelt ist Lassy ein sehr bekannter Name, bei dem jedem direkt eine Hundegeschichte einfällt. Mama hat das nur durchbekommen, weil ihr Gatte keine Ahnung hatte was er meiner Schwester damit antut."

Charley prustete los: „Hoffen wir, das sie magisch wird, sonst erwarten sie schwere Zeiten. Klee kann dir da Sachen erzählen. Ich bin ja so froh, das mein Erstname nicht zum verstümmeln geeignet ist."

Das brachte auch Liam und Klee dazu, ihren Zwist zu vergessen.

Sie stiegen die Treppen hinauf und machten sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Klee musste aber etwas zu Charley Anspielung sagen: „Mich hat noch kaum jemand damit aufgezogen das ich wie Grünzeug genannt werde. Ich finde das auch viel schöner als Klemencia, denn mit dem Namen kann man noch viel schlimmere Dinge anstellen als wie es geschehen ist."

Liam tätschelte ihr die Schulter: „Klementinchen wäre wirklich unpassend, aber die Verklemmte würde manchmal passen." Leider hatte er sich sofort in Sicherheit gebracht und rannte davon, den Klee wäre es wirklich danach gewesen ihm sehr weh zu tun.

Als sie am Abend sich kurz vor der Speerstunde, wieder von ihren Schulaufgaben trennten, merkten sie sofort das etwas komisch war. Eine seltsame Unruhe lag über den Schloss, doch niemand konnte so genau sagen, woran das lag. Ihre Wege trennten sich und Charley verschwand zu Nathaniel in den Keller.

Doch erwartete ihm schon eine kleine Versammlung. Nathaniel winkte ihn zu Lindsey und Plumbeus ans Fenster. Charley erinnerte das an die grauenhafte Nacht , in der der Werwolf gesichtet wurde, deswegen konnte er sich nicht richtig dafür begeistern in die erhellte Dunkelheit hinauszuschauen.

„Was siehst du da draußen?" fragte Nathaniel und Charley stutze: „Das Irrlicht, was sonst? Vielleicht sollten wir bald mal dichtere Fenstervorhänge beantragen, bei dieser Helligkeit kann man ja nicht schlafen."

Die Anderen starrten ihn nur komisch an.

„Charley hat recht, irgendwie ist das heute viel heller, als sonst?" bemerkte Lindsey.

Wenn es auch unheimlich war, sie konnten doch nichts dran machen und legten sich bald Schlafen.

Doch die Nacht war nicht lang. Es waren kaum vier Uhr morgens, da wurde es draußen laut. Nathaniel erwachte erst, als Charley ihn angstvoll weckte: „Nathaniel, da draußen geht irgendwas vor." Schnell stand dieser auf, während Charley sich dran machte, Lindsey wachzurütteln. Bald pressten sich ihre Gesichter an die Scheibe. Draußen liefen viele Gestalten mit Fackeln herum, die zum Wald eilten. Es waren keine Schüler, es schienen die Lehrer selbst zu sein. Nathaniel meinte sogar Professor Dumbledores langen Bart gesichtet zu haben. Doch damit nicht genug, der Wald war stockdunkel. Zum ersten Mal seit 1 ½ Monaten schien das Irrlicht spurlos verschwunden.

„Was ist denn da los?" Nathaniel entschied, das näher zu erkunden und lief hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Diese Idee schienen schon ein paar andere aufgeschreckte Schüler gehabt zu haben, die aber alle nicht gegen Clapauzia ankamen, die den Ausgang blockierte. Sie hatte eine sehr ernste Miene und ihre hübsche Perücke war noch nicht so korrekt aufgesetzt, wie sie es sonst zu machen pflegte: „Ich darf niemanden rauslassen, hat Professor Sprout gesagt." behaarte sie strikt.

„Was ist denn los? Weißt du mehr darüber? Warum rennen die in den Wald?" Pelamyse trat an ihre Seite, ihr Haar war noch auf Lockenwickler gewickelt. Clapauzia blieb unerbittlich, doch sie musste mehr wissen: „Das darf ich nicht sagen." Behaarte sie weiter. Aber sie war viel zu mitgenommen, als das sie den vielen Anfragen der Schülern lange standhalten konnte. Bald schon gab sie ihre Stellung auf und ergriff die Flucht. Ihr Kollege Claudet Vivendy schien keine Ahnung zu haben, was er machen sollte und hinderte niemanden daran rauszugehen. Scheinbar war dasselbe Chaos in den anderen Häusern gewesen. Die Schule schien frei von Lehrern, man traf überall nur verängstigte Schüler in den Gängen. Im Erdgeschoss trafen Charley und Nathaniel unter anderem auch auf Klee und Liam.

„Stell dir vor, man sagt sich das Arachne Cox verschwunden ist." Begrüßte sie sie hastig.

„Aber die liegt doch im Koma." Wand Charley ein.

„Ich bin eben Poppy begegnet und die hat es mir erzählt. Ihre Mutter hatte vor einer Stunde ihren üblichen Kontrollgang gemacht und da hat sie das Bett leer vorgefunden. Es gibt keine Spur, aber das Irrlicht ist weg. Arachne ist bestimmt in den Wald gerannt um ihre Schwester zu finden, hoffentlich ist es nicht zu spät und sie finden sie noch. Aber wir sind ganz alleine hier, das ist unheimlich."

Alle die es mitbekamen, denn Klee war nicht gerade leise, waren mehr als nur betroffen, schnell verbreitete sich die Nachricht bis zum letzten, der keine Ahnung gehabt hatte und die unzähligen Schüler wirkten noch mehr wie ein aufgestörtes Wespennest. Immer mehr versammelten sich an dem offenen Eingangstor und blickten angstvoll in die Dunkelheit. Als nach einer Ewigkeit nichts zu geschehen schien, sahen aber viele davon ab, sich grundlos etwas abfrieren zu sollen und verzogen sich an einen anderen Ort.

Mittlerweile dämmerte es draußen und nichts deutete darauf hin, das irgendjemand etwas tun konnte. Nathaniel kehrte mit mehreren anderen Hufflepuffs zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und zog sich an. Er fühlte sich total durchgefroren.

In der großen Halle, wuselten die Schüler kreuz und quer herum, das fehlen eines jeglichen Lehrkörpers am Lehrertisch, war da nur ein unheimlicher Nebeneffekt. Weder die Schulsprecher oder Vertrauensschüler schienen viel Lust an der Wiederherstellung der Ordnung zu haben. Ob wirklich alle Lehrer in den Wald gelaufen waren, war immer noch recht unklar, aber selbst der Hausmeister und sein Lehrling waren verschwunden. Trotz dessen beruhigte sich das Klima nach einiger Zeit ein wenig, spätestens als die Tische sich wie gewohnt füllten, zogen einige es vor, lieber etwas zu essen.

Einige Zeit später, entstand ein großer Aufruhr am Eingang der Halle und mit großen Schritten trat Professor Dumbledore ein. Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche und es war so still, das man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören und alle Blicke richteten sich auf den ziemlich müde aussehenden Professor. Doch er ignorierte das erstarrte Chaos und wandte sich nur an den nächsten Vertrauenschüler, den er finden konnte. Zu Abaris Rigbey gesellten sich nach kürzester Zeit auch die anderen und nachdem Dumbledore ihnen kurz etwas aufgetragen hatte, verschwand er wieder mit den Schülersprechern im Schlepptau.

Die Vertrauensschüler folgten nach einer Weile und langsam brannten wieder leise Gespräche auf. Manche die nahe an Dumbledore gestanden hatten, verteilten die Nachricht, das etwas schlimmes geschehen wäre, weswegen sich alle hier versammeln sollten. Die Vertrauensschüler mussten also die Schüler zusammensuchen. Die Schüler, die bis jetzt noch nicht in die große Halle gefunden hatten, schienen plötzlich alle es sehr eilig zu haben zu kommen. Klee erschien plötzlich am Hufflepufftisch, hinter ihr Liam. Ihr Gesicht war weiß wie ein Gespenst und sie war total außer Atem.

„Klee was hast du?" fragte Charley entsetzt, doch sie war so aufgeregt das sie kein Wort herausbrachte. Liam schien auch nicht zu wissen was sie hatte. „Sie haben... sie ist..." stieß sie hervor und blickte sie verzweifelt an. Nathaniel machte das Angst: „Was haben sie? Haben sie Arachne wiedergefunden?" Fragte er hoffnungsvoll, doch nur ein ersticktes Kopfschütteln kam von Klee: „Ich... ich war mit Nerie und Rainu bei den Gewächshäusern, damit sie eine Maus fangen können. Und... und dann war da plötzlich jemand und ich habe mich versteckt und..." sie brach ab und japste nach Luft. Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

Liam drückte ihr kurzentschlossen ein Glas Wasser in die Hand: „Trink erst mal was und beruhig dich. Und dann sagst du uns, was geschehen ist."

Doch Klee schlug ihm nur die Hand weg: „Nein, ich... die Lehrer kamen zurück und sie hatten jemanden dabei. Es war ... sie sah so kalt aus, fast... als wäre sie gefroren, so tot..." Stieß sie gequält hervor: „ Es war nicht Arachne, es ... es war Rabiesa." Wimmerte Klee und dann schlurzte sie auf und vergrub ihren Kopf an Liams Schulter. „Hört das denn nie auf?" wimmerte sie.

Es dauerte lange Klees Worte zu verarbeiten und sich um sie zu kümmern. Die Nachricht das irgendwer gefunden wurde verteilte sich wie ein Laubfeuer in der Halle und einige waren so dreist und versuchten Klee weiter auszufragen, andere behaupteten selber etwas gesehen zu haben.

Erst als plötzlich die Lehrer in die große Halle traten, verebbte der Redestrom wieder und eisige Stille trat ein.

Das es stimmen musste, glaubte jetzt auch der letzte, wenn er in die trüben Mienen der Lehrer blickte und die Traurigkeit breitete sich aus.

Direktor Dippet sah aus, als würde er über seinen Gehstock einfach zusammenbrechen wollen, wenn auch nur einer eine Frage stellte. Wieder war es sein Stellvertreter, der die Führung übernahm. Er überging das durcheinander der Schüler und stellte sich zu einer Rede hin. Er selber wirkte plötzlich um Jahre gealtert und doch lag in seinen Zügen diese große Sicherheit und Ruhe, die alle gerade gut gebrauchen konnten:

„Ich glaube die meisten von euch, haben mittlerweile davon gehört, was sich heute zugetragen hat." Sagte er mit leicht belegter Stimme und schaute rund, begegnete zahlreiche Blicke.

„Dennoch muss ich euch mitteilen, das Arachne Cox spurlos aus der Krankenstation verschwunden ist und es keinerlei Anzeichen gibt welchen Weg sie gegangen ist. Das Irrlicht scheint sein letztes Opfer gefunden zu haben und ist verschwunden. All unsere Bemühungen Arachne zu finden waren zwecklos. Doch wie sich durch die Aufregung zweifellos rumgesprochen hat, haben wir doch jemanden finden können. Rabiesa Strickland lag einen Kilometer von hier in einer Baumlichtung, wir konnten nur noch den Tod feststellen."

Dumbledore stockte und es schien ihm schwer zu fallen weiterzumachen, doch dann fuhr er ziemlich ruhig fort: „Die Öffentlichkeit und eure Eltern müssen benachrichtigt werden. Wir müssen einige Maßnahmen treffen um eure Sicherheit wieder gewährleisten zu können, unter diesen Umständen wird die Schule vorübergehend geschlossen. Das Schuljahr ist somit am heutigen Tag beendet. Die Abschlussarbeiten und Prüfungen fallen aus." Er hielt inne, doch keiner wagte es offen in Jubel auszubrechen, das ganze nahm jeden so mit, das niemand sich der Vorteile bewusst werden konnte.

„Ich bitte euch also darum, unverzüglich eure Sachen zu packen. Der Hogwartsexpress steht in Hogsmeade bereit." Professor Dumbledore nickte gedankenverloren, warf noch einen letzen Blick durch die Schülereihen und dann trat er zurück.

Eine angespannte Atmosphäre der Angst ging um, alles eilte in seine Schlafsaale und raffte seine Sachen zusammen. Draußen entstand Trubel, weil einige Katzenbesitzer ihre Lieblinge noch vermissten und auch in der Eulerei war die Hölle los, weil die müden Eulen nicht einsehen wollten, warum sie in ihre Käfige gestopft werden sollten und durch die Aufregung ganz wild wurden. Nyx war zum Glück recht vernünftig, aber bis Charley seinen Uhu Ginster endlich im Käfig hatte, war die halbe Eulerei schon leer und seine Hände bluteten. Und doch schien innerhalb kürzester Zeit alles gemacht zu sein und die Schüler verließen Hogwarts mit recht mulmigen Gefühlen.

Als Nathaniel sich im Zug wiederfand, war ihm, als hätte er gerade erst in der großen Halle gesessen, dabei waren schon einige Stunden vergangen. Wie schon bei ihrer Antrittsfahrt hatten sie ein Abteil gefunden, doch weil durch den kurzfristigen Abtransport nicht alle Wagons verfügbar waren, mussten sich die Schüler etwas zusammenquetschen. So saß auch Plumbeus Botts noch mit Steffi und Freddy bei ihnen. Langsam rollte der Zug an, trotzdem wich bei keinen von ihnen die Beklommenheit. Es war eher so, das je weiter sie von Hogwarts wegkamen, die Gewissheit stärker wurde, das dort gerade die Hölle los war. Ob Hogwarts überhaupt noch einmal öffnen würde, war ungewiss.

Die meiste Zeit der Fahrt schwiegen sie und schauten sich die Gegend an. Zwar hätten sie sich gut beschäftigen können mit Käseschach und anderen Dingen, aber niemand war es danach. Überhaupt liefen kaum Kinder in den Gängen herum, wie sonst immer. Es war ziemlich still.

Nur Klee schien nicht schweigen zu können und versuchte ihren Schock loszuwerden: „Was wird wohl jetzt aus Bäry und den anderen Pflanzen?" fragte sie leise. Niemand sonst hatte noch einen Gedanken an das nun abgebrochene Kräuterkundeprojekt verschwendet, dementsprechend überrascht waren sie. Doch Liam fing sich als erster wieder: „Was soll schon mit denen sein? Madame Sprout wird sie bestimmt gut versorgen."

„Aber, der Seidelbast steht direkt daneben. Wenn der wieder Hunger bekommt?" fragte sie besorgt.

Eine träge Stimme platzte zwischen ihr Gespräch: „Ich glaube der hat Rabiesa so sehr vermisst, das er jetzt eingehen wird. In den letzten Wochen sah die Pflanze nicht gut aus."

Plumbeus hatte vielleicht recht, aber diese Feststellung brachte wieder ein beklommenes Schweigen zwischen sie.

Wegen der späten Abfahrt, waren sie am Abend noch weit entfernt von Londoner Bahnhof Kings Cross und erst weit nach Mitternacht kamen sie endlich an. Ziemlich verschlafen krochen sie aus ihren Abteilen raus und schauten sich auf dem Bahnhof um. Viele Eltern waren da und bestürmten ihren Nachwuchs mit einiger Besorgnis und Tränen.

Liam verzog sein Gesicht, als er seinen Vater in der Menge ausmachte, dann wandte er sich noch mal zu ihnen um: „Na ja, ich werd dann mal gehen und meine Geschwister umsorgen. Ich schreib euch, aber wenn ihr nichts von mir hört, dann wisst ihr ja, das ihr mich aus dem Dachstuhl retten müsst." Er umarmte kurz die immer noch recht mitgenommene Klee und verabschiedete sich von den anderen und verschwand mit seinen Koffer und dem Katzenkorb in der Menge. Die Zwillinge und Nathaniel zogen ein Stück den Bahnsteig entlang, doch weder die Greenes waren zu sehen, noch jemand der zu Nathaniel gehörte.

Als schließlich Klee ihre Mutter doch entdeckte, ließ sie alles stehen und liegen und rannte mit Nerie im Schlepptau zu ihr hin und schmiss sich in ihre Arme. Kaum fünf Minuten später befanden sich die Greenes in voller Versammlung und Charley hatte Nathaniel seinen Eltern vorgestellt und gleich abgemacht, das dieser im Sommer kommen dürfte. Nathaniel fand die Eltern seiner Freunde nett, aber trotzdem war er bedrückt, er war immer noch alleine und hatte langsam wirklich das Gefühl vergessen worden zu sein. Klee ließ sich nicht von ihrer Mutter trennen und schien nach all der Aufregung fast einzuschlafen und wankte bedenklich.

„Wer könnte dich denn abholen, Nathaniel?" fragte Hugo Greene und schaute sich im immer lichter werdenden Gedrängel um. Nathaniel wusste es nicht so recht. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater die Nachricht verpasst. Und Ms. Bradshaw, sein Kindermädchen war zur Zeit nicht bei ihnen im Dienst.

So konnte er nur mit den Schultern zucken. Charley lag schon in ernsthaften Verhandlungen, Nathaniel einfach mitzunehmen, doch nach einer halben Stunde, tauchte Allen Deepwood dann doch auf. Und das ziemlich gehetzt: „Nathaniel tut mir leid, aber unser Kamin ist kaputt und ich musste einen Umweg nehmen." Beteuerte er und umarmte Nathaniel erst mal. Dieser befreite sich schnell und blickte hoch: „Was habe ich doch ein Glück, das es auch Leute gibt, die mich nicht einfach irgendwo stehen lassen." Allen stutze nur etwas, doch dann bemerkte er die Greenes und stellte sich nach einer kurzen Erläuterung von Nathaniel vor. Nun, wo alles geregelt war, konnten sie endlich den Heimweg antreten. Klee war mittlerweile mehr als nur halb am Schlafen und so nahm ihr Vater sie einfach auf den Arm und dann wandten sie sich zum gehen.

Kurz bevor sich ihre Wege trennten, fing Charley Nathaniel noch mal ab: „Du musst unbedingt so bald wie möglich zu uns kommen, ich halte es nicht lange alleine mit Klee aus, wenn Liam sie nicht ablenkt." Meinte er verschwörerisch und Nathaniel musste lächeln: „Ich versuch was ich kann. Ich habe auch nicht vor, meinen langen Sommer mit dem Kindermädchen und der Elfe zu verbringen. Ich schick dir einen Brief."

Dann trennten sie sich. Allen legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Ein netter Junge dieser Charley. Komm Nathaniel, du musst ja selber total müde sein, lass uns schnell nach Hause."

Nathaniel ließ sich folgsam mitziehen: „Vater, darf ich bald zu den Greenes?"

Allen schaute ihn etwas verdutzt an: „Ich hoffe du bleibst erst mal bei mir." Meinte er freundlich und Nathaniel knuffte ihn kurz: „Willst du mich mit ins Ministerium nehmen, oder wie soll das gehen?" Allen nahm es gelassen auf: „Du bist schon wieder gewachsen, wie machst du das nur? Ich glaube ich bleibe morgen zuhause und wir machen mal etwas zusammen, ich muss dir sowieso noch etwas erzählen." Sagte Allen leichthin, doch sein Ton hörte sich nicht halb so natürlich an, wie er klingen sollte. Nathaniel hatte ein ziemlich unwohles Gefühl, welche Neuigkeiten ihn zuhause erwarten würden. Aber er war so müde, das er das diesen Gedanken erst mal wieder verwarf.

Ende


End file.
